


Akin Na!

by carmul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College Volleyball, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Romance, dumami yung smut, ismut konti, kagaguhan, yieeee
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 82,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmul/pseuds/carmul
Summary: Matagal nang may crush ang kalbong libero nating si Kyungsoo sa isang player ng rival school nila; ang pinakamagaling, pinaka-yummy at poging middle hitter na kilala niya: number 14, Jongin Kim.





	1. Soobooty Powers

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP MGA KA-KAISOO TRASH! MAG-INGAY!!!
> 
> Ito nga pala ay isang volleyball au. I've been wanting to write this at finally, eto na mama. Artista na ako chz. It's my first attempt at writing so spare me juseyo! Also, this is both in Filipino and English so if you're uncomfortable with it, (in Yixing's voice) nagajuseyo, char 1/2. I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Wow ingles, straight from author lines PH.
> 
> OSYANAWA!!!

 

 

 

“PUTO KA!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo nang ma-receive niya ang malakas na quick hit ni Chanyeol. Agad naman itong sinundan ng kaniyang malakas na halakhak nang makapuntos at manalo sila courtesy of Junmyeon’s spike down the line. Hindi pa nakuntento si bakla, tumakbo siya papunta sa may net, tumalikod at winiggle ang hips sabay palo sa puwet. Lahat ng ito ay para lamang asarin ang team nila Chanyeol at Jongdae. Tawang tawa ang mga kateam niya, lalo na ang setter nilang si Baekhyun. Sinabayan pa ng gaga.

 

“Competitive much?!” reklamo ni Jongdae, na sobrang bitter. Kahit aminado siyang ayaw niya ring matalo.

 

“Syempre! Para sa libreng lunch,” pakantang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagpustahan kasi sila. Ililibre ng mga matatalo ang mga winner sa kanilang practice game. Dahil dito, intense ang laban, and I mean intENSE! Umabot silang fifth set, sa three out of five, which is unusual lalo na kapag sa training lang.

 

“Ako na kay B ha,” sigaw ni Chanyeol habang papunta sa equipment room para itago ang mga bola.

 

“Nako Chanyeol, ‘wag ako. Papalibre ka lang din ng dinner sa akin mamaya eh,” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun. Sobrang whiny ng boses, pa-cute.

 

“Wow may dinner,” comment ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano ka ba, all day errday magkasama ‘yang dalawang ‘yan,” dagdag ni Kyungsoo habang tinutulungang mag-stretch ng likod ang kausap, “Ayaw namang mag-aminan,” bulong pa niya.

 

“Hoy narinig kita. Lakasan mo pa para marinig ng buong ecosystem,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang padapa siya sa tabi ng dalawa sa court para mag-cool down.

 

Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo for a few seconds at, “AYAW NAMANG MAG-AMINAN!” sigaw nito.

 

Ginawa nga ni kalbo.

 

Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun para sabunutan ang almost nonexistent na buhok ni Kyungsoo nang bigla niyang mafeel na may mabigat sa may thighs niya at may mga malalaking kamay na nag-massage sa likod niya. “Sinong ayaw mag-aminan?” inosenteng tanong ni Chanyeol. “Ah si ano—” na-save siya dahil sa tawag ni Junmyeon, ang kanilang captain.

 

“Guys, tara na? Para may oras pa para mag-nap mamaya,” lunch break na nila, whole day ang training nila ngayong Sabado dahil next week na ang pinakahihintay nilang district meet. Hinihintay pa rin ni Chanyeol ang sagot pero mabilis na tumayo si Baek para maghilamos. Halos buong team kasi nila ay tapos na mag-cool down at wash up. Ang grupo nalang nila ang hindi pa. Mabilis namang kumilos ang apat at shortly, palabas na silang lahat ng gym.

 

***

 

The team decided to eat sa Mcdo, dahil ito ang closest, maliban sa Jollibee. Pero binoboycott natin ang Jollibee kaya no no doon. Pagpasok nila, agad pumila sa counter ang mga talunan para umorder, at umakyat naman sa second floor ang mga nanalo para humanap ng mauupuan.

 

Nangunguna sa pag-akyat si Kyungsoo pero napatigil siya pagdating sa taas. May nakita kasi siya. Biglang nag-play ang _“at tumigil ang mundo…”_ sa utak niya at bumalik lang siya sa katinuan nang tusukin ni Baek ang matambok niyang puwet.

 

“HUY! Alam kong magandang view ‘yang puwet mo pero paakyatin mo naman muna kami,” sabi ni Baek. Agad namang naglakad papunta sa may mahabang table si Kyungsoo at umupo. Yung mabilis na lakad at halatang may iniiwasan ng tingin. Bilang best friend niya, alam ni Baekhyun na may mali sa kalbong kaibigan niya.

 

“Hoy. Ayos ka lang? Mukha kang natatae, may wipes ako dito,” pang-asar na sabi ni Baek. Tumango lang si Kyungsoo, mabilis na tumingin sa may likuran ni Baekhyun, at tumingin ulit sa baba. Napansin ito ni Baek at lumingon siya para tingnan kung ano ang nagpapatahimik sa kaibigan niya. Nagkaroon siya ng lightbulb moment nang makita niya ang group of guys na kumakain together. Kinawayan niya ang iilan sa mga nakaupo doon.

 

“Pota ka, Soo! Kaya pala eeeh,” sa narinig niya, namula ang cheeks ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Baek, ano ba? ‘Wag mo nalang kasi pansinin, please,” request niya.

 

Dumeretso ng upo si Baekhyun, nag-cross ng arms, sabay sabing “Okay. Bahala ka, bakla. Ang slooow mo.” Umirap lang si Kyungsoo.

 

Ang source of pagka-balisa kasi ni Soo ay ang group of guys na nasa kabilang table. Ito rin ang group of guys na rival nila tuwing district meet. Pero correction, hindi pala ang buong group ang may epekto sa kalbo nating bida. Isang tao lang. (In Kyungsoo’s description) Ang pinakamagaling, pinaka-yummy at poging middle hitter na kilala niya: number 14, Jongin Kim. ~~Umangat lang siya ng isang level sa kanilang middle na si Chanyeol _hehe._~~

 

Ang tagal dumating nila Chanyeol with their orders. Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo dahil sa mere presence ng ultimate crush niya. Sobrang galing niya kasi as a volleyball player, ang galing ding magpa-fall dahil sa itsura niya from head to toe.

 

Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang unang encounter nila bilang magkalaban last year. Natalo ang team nila sa championship game at nang oras na para mag-handshake, sinabihan siya ni Jongin ng “Uy nice game ha. Nahirapan ako sayo, you’re everywhere. Galing.” To say that sa libero ng kalaban is a huge compliment. Feel ni Kyungsoo noon, kahit talo sila, panalo pa rin siya. Namula si Kyungsoo dahil sa flashback niya pero na-interrupt siya, thankfully, nang dumating na sawakas sila Chanyeol kasama ang kanilang food.

 

Hindi pa nakakaupo si Jongdae nang sumigaw siya with his loud ass voice, “Uy gago! Andito ka pala,” pointing at Minseok na nasa table nila Jongin. Si Mister Minseok naman ang (according to Kyungsoo’s description again) 2nd best libero in town. Syempre siya ang the best.

 

Sinundan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongdae habang papalayo siya to greet his childhood friend. Binati pa nito ang teammates ni Minseok at nakipag-fist bump pa kay Jongin. Hindi niya napansing nakatitig na pala siya ng matagal hanggang sa marinig niya ang annoying voice ni Baekhyun, “Just in: torpeng kalbo, lalong nakalbo dahil sa inggit.”

 

Napatingin ng masama si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Gago.” Ito na ata ang pinakamalutong niyang mura this week. Pero ang nakakatanggap ng mga pinakamalulutong na mura niya ay iisa lang. Syempre ang gagong best friend niya na si Baek.

 

“’Tamaan ka, bakla?”

 

“Sino pa bang kalbo dito ha?”

 

“May point.”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo at nagfocus nalang sa pagkain ng libre niyang spaghetti at large cheeseburger meal. Nakaganti na si Baek sa kanya mula sa ginawa niya kanina. Siya naman ulit mamaya. “Humanda ka mamaya,” threat ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya.

 

“Ba’t ako matatakot?” balik naman ni Baek sabay labas ng dila.

 

“Gago kadiri, let’s keep our tongues to ourselves,” sabi ni Kyungsoo with a disgusted face. Lalo namang nang-asar si Baek by flapping his tongue ng mabilis. Nagkaroon ng urge si Kyungsoo na hilain ang dila ng best friend niya pero mas kadiri ata ‘yun. Sinandal nalang niya ang ulo niya sa shoulder ni Junmyeon sabay sabing, “Kuya Myeon, ‘di ko na kinakaya si Baekhyun Byun. Sub bilang best friend, please? Yung permanent sub gano’n.”

 

Tumawa lang ang captain nila, “Ikaw lang ata nakakapagtimpi sa kanya eh. You’re doing a good job as his best friend.” Tumingin si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun habang tumatawa at sobrang offended ng mukha nito, yung dramatic gano’n. Magra-rant na sana si Baek, nakabukas na ang bibig niya nang may biglang sinabi si Chanyeol, “Ako pwede naman.”

 

Biglaang inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya. Mang-aasar na sana dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, something about being friendzoned, pero natigil siya nang makita niyang nakitingin si Jongin sa kanya. Agad naman niyang iniwas ang kaniyang tingin at binalik sa teammates niya. Uminit yata bigla dahil pinagpawisan si kalbo. Ang bilis din ng tibok ng puso niya, feel niya sasabog na siya anytime.

 

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._ Paulit ulit ito sa utak ni Kyungsoo. Hindi tumitigil. Naririnig niyang nagtatawanan at asaran ang mga teammates niya, lalo na si Jongdae. Lakas ng boses talaga amputa. Pero parang background noises lang sila. Mas naririnig niya ang sarili niyang heartbeat. Tinry niyang ubusin ang cheeseburger niya para idistract ang sarili pero wala. Feel niya masusuka siya.

 

“Hoy Kyungsoo Do. Nanahimik ka?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baek sa kanya.

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, “Ha? Wala. CR lang ako.”

 

Hindi yata pinagisipang mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang desisyon niya. Bago kasi makarating sa CR, dadaan muna siya sa harap ng table nila Jongin. Pero wala siyang choice. Kailangan niyang mapagisa at icompose ang sarili. Baka may magawa pa siyang nakakahiya sa labas. Tumayo siya at mabilis na naglakad papasok ng banyo. Hindi niya alam kung siya lang ba ‘yon o talagang may sumusunod na mga mata sa kaniya habang naglalakad.

 

Pumasok siya sa isang cubicle at nahimasmasan ng konti. Naalala nanaman niya ang titig ni Jongin kanina. Ang dami na niyang nasabi sa sarili niya. Inisip niya pa kung namalikmata lang ba siya:

 _Tiningnan niya ako eh. Malabo ng konti paningin ko pero nakita ko talagang nakatingin siya. Ganda ko naman?_ _At sobrang pogi niya puta sobrang sara— ano ba ‘yan, Soo. Keep your shit together. Puta kalma. Napatingin lang rin siya, okay? Wala lang ‘yon._

 

“UGH! Tangina ko,” bulong niya sa sarili, pero enough para marinig ng kung sino mang naghuhugas ng kamay or whatever.

 

_Fuck._

 

Sa sobrang absorbed niya sa thoughts niya, hindi niya namalayang may pumasok palang ibang tao sa CR. Hinintay niya munang makalabas ang tao, pero wala atang balak lumabas anytime soon si kuya dahil walang narinig na pagbukas ng pinto si Soo. Lagpas na siya sa normal na oras ng paggamit ng kubeta, kaya naman tumayo na siya, nag-flush para kapanipaniwalang ginamit niya ang toilet, at lumabas ng cubicle.

 

_Ang galing mo talaga life. Mahal kita, pakyu._

 

Ang nasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang sarili nang makita ang taong nasa harapan niya. Mahal din siya ng life kaya syempre, si Jongin Kim ito. Bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Same,” natatawang sabi ni Jongin habang inaayos ang buhok.

 

“Ha?” pagtataka ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tangina ko rin,” sagot sa kanya.

 

It took a few seconds for Kyungsoo to process kung ano mang sinabi ng binata, at nang marealize niya, wala na. Finish na. Gusto nalang niyang magpalamon sa lupa. Lord, Satanas, Zeus, Aphrodite or whoever the fuck, sunduin niyo na siya please.

 

Napa-awkward laugh nalang si Kyungsoo dahil ano ba isasagot niya doon? Tangina mo talaga, Jongin. Buti alam mo kasi tangina mo talaga? Hindi alam ni Soo ang gagawin, pinagpapawisan siya ng sobra at heartbeat nalang nanaman ang naririnig niya. Napatingin siya sa lababo at naisip niya na oo nga, naghuhugas nga pala ng kamay pagkatapos ng business sa banyo. Dumeretso siya sa may lababo habang iniiwasang magtama sila ni Jongin.

 

Nakatingin lamang sa kaniyang mga kamay si Soo habang sinasabon ang mga ito, weird dahil nasa likod niya ang middle hitter. Hindi niya magets bakit hindi pa ito lumalabas, mukhang tapos naman na siya sa kailangan niyang gawin sa banyo. Tumingin siya kay Jongin through the mirror na agad niyang binalik sa mga kamay niya dahil PUTANG INA TAMA BA ANG NAKITA NIYA?! Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at nagmadali siyang banlawan ang mga kamay niya. Sobrang awkward ng silence pero pinutol ito ni Jongin.

 

“Good luck sa games next week. Galingan mo,” nakangiting sabi nito. “Ah, thank you. Ikaw rin,” reply ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nagtitigan sila through their reflections. Ang intense ata? Malulusaw na si Kyungsoo sa titig ng binata pero nasalba siya from being a blob nang marinig nila ang pagbukas ng pinto ng CR.

 

“Hoy kalbo ang tagal mo namang jumebs. Iiwan ka na nami—” naputol ang sasabihin ni Baekhyun nang makita niya ang dalawa sa loob ng banyo. Kitang kita ni Kyungsoo in 1080p resolution, slow-mo, ang transition ng expression ng best friend niya from being shocked into a teasing smirk.

 

“Hey Baekhyun,” bati ni Jongin sa intruder.

 

“Uy Jongin,” sagot ni Baek na may tonong hindi mawari ni Kyungsoo kung ano, pero alam niyang hindi ito maganda, “Sinundo ko lang si Soo, ang tagal kasi. Gusto ng matulog nila Chanyeol.”

 

“Oo na, heto na, lalabas na,” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinutulak papunta sa pinto si Baekhyun. “Bye,” kumaway siya awkwardly without making eye contact kay Jongin, “See you around.”

 

“See you around, Soo.” Kinilig ang puwet ni Kyungsoo sa pagsabi ni Jongin ng kaniyang pangalan at hindi maitago ang ngiti nang makalabas sila ni Baekhyun ng banyo.

 

***

 

Naglalakad na sila pabalik ng school gym nila, nasa harap ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ang buong team. Hindi matanggal sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari at namula ang cheeks at tainga niya. Nafeel niya ang mapang-asar na tingin ni Baekhyun at tiningnan niya ito pabalik. Syempre death glare yung kaniya. “Mamaya ka na humirit, please,” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo sa best friend niya.

 

“Yie! Anong ginawa niyo sa banyo? Nag-momol kayo ‘no?”

 

“Baek, mamaya na. At hindi, ano ka ba? Kabastusan na naman nasa isip mo.”

 

“Ba’t ang tagal niyo sa loob? Ha? Akala mo ba hindi ko nakita yung pagsunod ng mga mata ni Jongin sa’yo bago ka pumasok ng banyo? Pinlano niyo ‘yon ‘no?! *gasps* Are you secretly dating?!”

 

Hala. So tama nga ang hinala ni Kyungsoo kanina. Tangina dumoble ang kilig niya. “Mamaya na sabi,” naiiritang sabi niya, habang pinipigilan ang ngiti. Kukulitin pa sana siya ni Baekhyun pero hindi niya natuloy dahil natapilok ito at napaupo. Hindi niya kasi nakita ang maliit na pothole sa nilalakaran nila.

 

“Baek!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo, lumuhod ito sa tabi ng best friend niya. Tumigil ang buong team at lumingon dahil sa alarmed voice ni Kyungsoo. Mabilis namang nakarating si Chanyeol sa kabilang side ni Baek, halata ang worry at panic sa mukha niya, though subtle. Sinundan naman siya ni Junmyeon, Jongdae and the rest of the team. Hindi binubuksan ni Baekhyun ang mga mata niya. Probably dahil sa sakit.

 

“Ano, positive?” kalmadong tanong ni Chanyeol. Minulat ni Baek ang mga namumula at watery eyes niya at tumango while biting his lips, halatang pinipigilan ang iyak.

 

“Let’s bring him to the clinic,” seryosong utos ng captain nila. Tumango si Chanyeol at binuhat, bridal style, si Baekhyun.

 

“Sorry, Kuya Myeon…” mahinang sabi ni Baek sabay singhot.

 

“Wala kang dapat ika-sorry, okay? Just focus on recovering,” mahinahong reply ni Junmyeon sa kaniya.

 

“Kuya, ako nalang magdadala sa kaniya sa clinic, deretso na kayo sa gym para makapagpahinga na kayo,” offer ni Chanyeol, humigpit naman ang grip ni Baek sa shirt niya.

 

Naghesitate si Junmyeon pero mas productive nga naman. Tumango siya, “Okay, sige. Sunod ka nalang ha. Thanks, Yeol. Ikaw na bahala kay Baek.” Tinaas niya ang kamay niya to gesture sa iba na bumalik na sila ng gym.

 

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Baek to comfort him pero nakatago ang mukha nito sa space between Yeol’s neck and collar bone. Nilipat nalang niya ang tingin sa matangkad niyang teammate at binigyan niya ng knowing look as if saying “ikaw na bahala sa best friend ko”. Naintindihan naman ito ni Chanyeol at nag-nod bago siya tuluyang maglakad papunta sa direction ng school clinic.

 

***

 

After a long moment of silence at malapit na sila, tinanggal na ni Baek ang pagkakadikit ng mukha niya sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Mukhang kalmado na ito. “Sorry sa abala… Gusto mo ng matulog ‘di ba?” pabulong na sabi ng setter.

 

“Huy, hindi ‘to abala. I’m just doing what I want.” Ayan nanaman si Chanyeol sa sweet yet confusing words niya. Kaya rumurupok ang ate mo Baekhyun eh.

 

Tahimik ang clinic pagpasok nila, wala yatang tao. Probably nag-lunch ang clinic staff or bumili ng food sandali. Binaba ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa pinakamalapit na kama at inikot ang room para maghanap ng supplies.

 

“Huy, hintayin nalang nating makabalik yung staff,” call out ni Baek. Walang sagot si Chanyeol at ilang sandali pa ay bumalik na siya, with an ice bag and a roll of bandage. Hinila niya ang malapit na upuan at umupo siya sa harap ni Baek.

 

Pinanood ni Baekhyun ang slow and careful movements ng teammate niya. Dahan dahang tinaas ni Chanyeol ang injured leg niya at pinatong sa thighs nito. Tinanggal niya rin ang sapatos bago niya iapply ang ice bag sa swollen ankle ni Baek.

 

“Sakit?” tanong ni Yeol sa kaniya, habang nakatingin with his googly, puppy eyes.

 

“Oo... Tangina ba’t ngayon pa,” sagot ni Baekhyun. Sa Wednesday na kasi ang simula ng district meet nila. Apat na araw nalang.

 

“Pagagalingin kita in no time. Hindi ako papayag na iba ang magseset para sa akin,” sabi ni Chanyeol sabay kindat. Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kateam niya at unconsciously niyang nagalaw ang injured leg niya sa kakatawa, which caused him to wince.

 

“Ayan, ‘wag malikot!” sermon ni Chanyeol bago niya i-smack playfully ang ulo ni Baek, “Ilang minutes lang ‘to. Stay still, pupper.” Sa sinabi ng matangkad niyang teammate, gumawa ng barking sound si Baekhyun at sabay silang tumawa.

 

Makalipas ang 20 minutes ng kwentuhan at nonsense kulitan nila, nilapag na sa floor ni Chanyeol ang ice bag at pinanood siya ni Baekhyung i-wrap ang bandage sa injured ankle niya. Sobrang careful talaga ng movements. Sobrang soft, mas soft pa sa Whisper cottony soft ng pinsan niya.

 

“Ayan, tapos na,” tinulungang pumuwestong maayos ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama bago siya umalis ulit. Nalungkot naman si Baekhyun dahil hindi man lang nagpaalam si Chanyeol bago umalis. Siguro napilitan lang talaga siyang tulungan nito. Pero sino ba naman siya para mag-complain ‘di ba? Tinulungan na nga eh. Kaibigan lang naman eh.

 

Na-interrupt ang train of thought niya at nagulat nang may mahulog na something sa kabilang side ng room, followed by a familiar voice.

 

“Chanyeol?” malakas na tanong ni Baek.

 

“Yeah? Sandali lang ha. May hinahanap ako,” sagot ng middle hitter.

 

Hala ‘di pa pala siya umaalis. Kunwari hindi natuwa si Baekhyun. Kunwari hindi siya kinikilig. Tayo lang nakakaalam, bawal ipagsabi sa iba.

 

After a while, bumalik si Chanyeol with two pillows on each hand, “Ito nalang pang-elevate natin ng foot mo, wala na akong makitang iba eh,” sabi nito.

 

 _Putangina, Chanyeol pakiligin mo pa ako, please. Heal me, doctor Park._ lang ang paulit ulit na tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun, at baka ‘pag binuka niya ang kaniyang bibig ay masabi niya talaga ito out loud.

 

Dahan dahang tinaas ni Chanyeol ang paa ni Baekhyun at pinatong ang dalawang unan sa gitna ng kama at elevated foot nito. Inalalayan niya pa hanggang sa pagbaba. Sobrang touched ni Baekhyun sa actions ni Chanyeol for him.

 

“Chanyeol?” mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thank you,” ang sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol fondly. Para bang may filter sa mga mata niya. Yung pink filter with pink hearts and cherry blossom leaves. May background music pa, take note.

 

“No problem, B. Basta ikaw,” reply ni Chanyeol.

 

_HALA KA AYAN NANAMAN SIYA. ANO PA-FALL BA ANG GAMING MO LAGI HA? SANA NOT ALL. SANA AKO LANG!_

 

Gustong isigaw ni Baekhyun out loud ang mga nasa isip niya. Pero not now. Maybe, soon? Natatakot kasi siyang baka masira ang good friendship nilang dalawa.

 

Umupo si Chanyeol at finally, makakapagpahinga na siya. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang sleepy eyes ng kaibigan, “’Di ka pa babalik sa gym? Baka hinihintay ka na nila Kuya Myeon, saka para makatulog ka na,” suggestion niya.

 

“’Di ‘yan, itetext naman ako ng mga ‘yon. Dito lang ako, at least hanggang may kasama ka na,” sagot ni Yeol sa kaniya. Hindi na nakipagtalo si Baekhyun at hinayaan nalang magstay si Chanyeol. Well, gusto din naman niya talaga. More kilig for the marupok guy that he is.

 

***

 

Nagising si Baekhyun sa boses ng isang babae at isang familiar voice. Binuksan niya ang kaniyang mga mata at ang una niyang nakita ay si Chanyeol. Tulog sa upuan, nakapatong ang ulo sa arms nito sa may tagiliran niya.

 

“Oh, gising ka na pala. Kumusta?” tanong sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo. Kaya pala familiar ang boses kanina.

 

“Okay na, pero bummed pa rin. San yung iba?” balik ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

 

“Umuwi na. Pumunta dito kanina pero nung makita na tulog pa kayo, umalis nalang at nagbilin sa akin.” Sa kalagitnaan ng pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo, nagising si Chanyeol nang biglaan. Yung gising na alam mong late ka na sa klase na isang absent nalang FA ka na.

 

“Good morning, giant,” bati ni Soo sa kaniya. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya, tapos kay Baekhyun, tapos sa injured foot nito. Alam niyang tapos na ang training nila nang makita niya ang oras sa cellphone niya. Babawi nalang siya sa Monday.

 

“Uuwi na ba kayo? Hatid ko na kayo. Dala ko naman kotse ngayon,” offer ni Chanyeol.

 

“Sure, para less hassle din kay Baek,” sagot ni Kyungsoo bago pa makapagsalita si Baekhyun. Alam niya kasing tatanggi ang best friend niya.

 

***

 

With Chanyeol’s help, nakarating din ang dalawa sa dorm nila. Buti nalang second floor lang sila. Agad namang kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang crutches ni Baek sa closet nito, oo may crutches siya kasi maraming beses na siyang na-injure.

 

“Hindi ka na naman kasi tumitingin sa dinadaanan mo,” lecture ni Soo sa best friend niya habang nagluluto ng hapunan nila.

 

“Ma, sorry, ma. Ikaw kasi! Nakakaintriga ‘yung ngiti mo at sagot mong ‘mamaya na’ sa lahat ng tanong ko. Pa-showbiz ka, Soo. Kabwiset,” pagrereklamo ni Baek.

 

“Aba! Sinisi mo pa talaga katangahan mo sa akin ha,” sagot ni Kyungsoo, at nag-wince na kaagad si Baek dahil alam niyang may pamatay na pambabara nanamang lalabas sa bibig ng kaibigan niya, “Gusto mo bang maghapunan ng kanin at amoy ng ulam ha?”

 

“Joke lang, ma. Ano na ba kasi? Magkwento ka na! Spill the damn tea!” pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa kaniya.

 

Nagbuntong-hininga lang si Kyungsoo at nag-give up na. “Ganito kasi—”

 

“YIEEE!!!” pagi-interrupt ni Baek.

 

“WALA PA!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Sorry, shut up na ako. Dali dali!”

 

Kinwento ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangyayari kanina sa Mcdo habang kumakain sila. Mula sa pagkahuli niya kay Jongin na nakatingin sa kaniya hanggang sa paglabas niya ng cubicle.

 

“I swear gago type ka niya,” excited at kinikilig na sabi ni Baekhyun, “’Di ba nga nakita ko siyang sinundan ka ng tingin? Jusko sa puwet ba namang ‘yan sinong hindi titingin?! Ang ikli at tight pa ng shorts mo, maharot ka.”

 

At the mention of butts, namula si Kyungsoo at binaba ang tingin sa pagkain niya.

 

“Kyungsoo Do. Hindi pa ‘yun buong kwento ‘no?” maintrigang tanong ni Baek.

 

“Gago tapos na. Ayun lang. Nagkatitigan kami ng matagal tapos dumating ka na,” mabilis na sagot ni Soo.

 

“Eh ba’t lumalabas ang mga sinasabi mo sa ilong?” sabi ng best friend niya bago tumawa ng malakas, “Hindi mo ako maloloko, kalbs.”

 

“Alam mo tangina ka talaga,” sabi ng kalbo.

 

“Hoy, ‘wag niyo nga akong isali. Kayong dalawa lang ang tangina ‘di ba?” hirit ni Baekhyun pabalik. Sobrang lakas ng halakhak niya, proud sa sinabi niya. Nakabukas pa ang bibig, sana mapasukan ng langaw. Taking the opportunity, kumuha si Kyungsoo ng cucumber with his chopsticks at pinasok sa bukas na bibig ni Baekhyun.

 

“Puta Soo,” whine ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang iluwa ang cucumber pero alam niyang lalo siyang pahihirapan ng kaibigan ‘pag ginawa niya ‘yon, kaya mabilis nalang niya itong nginuya at uminom ng tubig para makatulong, “Ganiyan mo ba tratuhin ang injured mong kaibigan?”

 

“Oo,” mabilis na sagot ni Kyungsoo, without a single hesitation.

 

“Soo naman eh. Ang lungkot ko, mahihirapan akong gumalaw sa laban. Tapos hindi pa natuloy dinner namin ni Yeol. Pasayahin mo naman ako please,” pa-cute na request ni Baek.

 

“Ulol. Malungkot ka diyan. Sinong niloko mo? Binuhat ka ng crush mo. Bridal style pa amputa kung ako ‘yon kinaladkad lang kita papuntang clinic at pauwi,” snap ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagkunwaring magulat si Baek, “HARSH! Pero alam ko namang mahal mo ako. Dali na kasi para namang matitiis mong magtago. Itetext mo na naman ako mamayang gabi kasi hindi ka makatulog kakaisip.”

 

May point si Baek. Kainis.

 

Last na exasperated sigh na sana ni Kyungsoo ang lumabas sa bibig niya, “Oo na.” Tumingin si Baek sa kaniya with anticipation.

 

“Nung naghuhugas ako ng kamay…” panimula ni Soo, at nag-pause.

 

“ANO?! Pasuspense amputa,” reklamo ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nung naghuhugas ako ng kamay nakita kong tiningnan niya yung puwet ko, okay?! Happy?” mabilis na sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Namumula ang cheeks niya.

 

“Tangina sabi na eh! Who could resist the Soobooty huh? No one!” malakas na sabi ng annoying best friend niya, “Wait. Is it napatingin? Or titig? Or titig with malisya?”

 

“Puta paano ko malalaman, mind reader ba ako?”

 

“Gags describe mo kasi yung itsura niya.”

 

“Ano… Naka-close ng konti yung mata niya tapos… naka-open ng slight yung bibig…”

 

“HA! TANGINA HORNY SI GAGO!”

 

“Baekhyun ayan nanaman ‘yang makalat mong bibig. Sasabunin ko ‘yan.”

 

“Totoo naman kasi! Ano ‘yon coincidence? I doubt, beshie mae. Type ka niya, Soo! Yie type siya ng crush niya. Sana all.”

 

Napa-roll nalang ng eyes si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi ni Baekhyun.

 

After dinner, agad namang hinugasan ni Soo ang mga pinagkainan nila. Tinulungan niya si Baekhyun sa mga bagay na kailangan niya ng assistance gaya ng pagsuot ng pajama pants, no homo. Well, yes homo pero not with Baek, okay?

 

Dumeretso na siya sa kama pagkatapos mag-shower at tumunganga sa ceiling ng kwarto niya. Hindi niya matanggal sa isip si Jongin. Ang itsura niya, ang boses niya, ang pagsabi nito ng kaniyang pangalan…

 

_Type ka niya, Soo!_

 

Nag-echo muli sa isip niya ang sinabi ni Baek. Sana nga totoo. Sana nga hindi coincidence. Sana mag-evolve ang exchange nila ng tangina kos to I like yous. Dalawang taon na niyang crush si Jongin at sana magwagi naman siya, dahil uhaw na uhaw na siya… sa pagmamahal.


	2. Interesado nga

 

 

“Soo, sayo ‘yan!” rinig ni Soo mula sa benches. Nasa loob siya ng court, maliwanag at kitang kita ang buong paligid. Kitang kita rin pati ang audience, which is the cause kung bakit siya nawala sa focus. Hindi niya marecognize ang boses dahil parang muffled. Hindi na rin niya inisip dahil nasa harapan, at paparating na sa kanya ang bola. Mabilis. Pababa. Hindi na ata niya maaabot.

 

*whistle*

 

“FUCK!” mabilis na nagising si Kyungsoo. Nakahiga siya sa kama niya, madilim at malamig naman pero pinagpapawisan siya. Inangat niya ang sarili para maupo, at nafeel niya ang mabilis niyang heartbeat.

 

“SOO! BAKIT?!” narinig niya ang sigaw ni Baek mula sa kabilang kwarto. Hindi siya nakasagot dahil shook pa ang buong pagkatao niya, hinihingal pa ito nang mabilis.

 

“KYUNGSOO DO?!”

 

“BUHAY PA!” sagot niya, nakaupo pa rin sa kama. After a few seconds ng pagpapakalma, lumabas na siya ng kwarto at binuksan ang pintuan katabi ng kaniya, which is surprisingly unlocked. Nakita niyang patayo na si Baekhyun, hawak ang crutches. Sobrang gulo ng buhok, magang maga pa ang mukha, halatang bagong gising. Nang makita siya nito, nag-flop back down ito paupo sa kama.

 

“Tangina mo. Akala ko may magnanakaw,” complain ni Baekhyun. “Nag-alala ako para sa hard drive ko. Na hindi mo pa binabalik!” pabiro nitong sabi habang tinututukan niya ng isang crutch ang kausap.

 

“Puta ka, collection mo lang ng porn inaalala mo eh.”

 

“HOY!” a pause, “Medyo totoo. Pero don’t deny kalbo, ‘yun lang naman cinopy mo.”

 

“Excuse me, ‘di mo ‘ko katulad. Anime ang cinopy ko ‘wag ka.”

 

Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun with suspicion. “Pero bakit ka nga ba sumigaw? Sarap ng tulog ko dito. Ikikiss na ako ni Chanyeol sa panaginip ko eh.”

 

“Kahit sa panaginip mo ang kati kati mo. Mamaya na, magluluto na ‘kong lunch,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay talikod. Hindi niya kayang sabihin kay Baekhyun ang dahilan. Baka dumagdag pa ang stress ng best friend niya, dagdag sa stress na dulot ng injured ankle nito.

 

Dumeretso na si Soo sa kusina, walang toothbrush toothbrush, naghilamos lang, gutom na siya. Tanghali na kasi. Besides, comfortable naman siya with Baek.

 

Ganito silang dalawa ni Baekhyun every Sunday. Tanghali na magigising, magluluto si Soo ng lunch nila, at isespend ang buong araw doing their own thing. Si Kyungsoo, madalas nasa phone okaya naman manonood ng anime, documentaries or TV series (TBBT, his favorite), depende sa mood niya. Si Baekhyun naman, kung hindi manonood ng cartoons (e.g. Family Guy, We Bare Bears), local films ang papanoorin. Minsan, lumalabas silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Inaaya naman nila si Kyungsoo pero mas gustong magpahinga ni Soo sa dorm, something na nirerespeto ng dalawa.

 

Pero this Sunday, darating si Jongdae para mag-overnight. Malayo kasi ang bahay nito sa school nila at maaga ang training nila bukas. 6am call time, pakshet ang aga.

 

\---

 

*ping*

 

Tumunog ang phone ni Kyungsoo at nainterrupt ang paglamutak niya sa breakfast fried rice na niluto niya. For lunch. Well, breakfast palang naman talaga nila. Hotdog, bacon, eggs at kanin. ‘Yan nalang kasi ang meron sa ref nila.

 

“Nasa baba na si Dae,” sabi ni Soo, mid-subo. Binaba niya ang kutsara, uminom ng tubig at mabilis na tumayo. Binuksan na niya ang pinto para lumabas pero may huling hirit pa si Baekhyun.

 

“Aam mong ao usundo a aiya… kung ‘di lang ako injured,” sabi ni Baek, swallowing his food halfway.

 

“At alam kong nagsisinungaling ka,” sagot niya bago tuluyang isara ang pinto.

 

“WELCOME BACK TO ME!” sigaw ni Jongdae pagkabukas na pagkabukas ng pinto. Nagulat si Baekhyun sa napakalakas na boses ng teammate. Natapon ang isusubo niya pabalik sa bowl nito.

 

“POTA INGAY,” sigaw ni Baekhyun pabalik, “KUMAIN KA NA BA?!” Tinanggal ni Jongdae ang sapatos niya saka nilapag ang bag sa couch. “HINDI PA!”

 

“Paka-ingay niyo leche,” singit ni Kyungsoo habang hinuhubad ang slides niya. Tumawa lang ang dalawang megaphone na nagkatawang tao, dahil gustong gusto nilang inaasar ang kalbo nilang kaibigan. Ang cute kasi ng reactions.

 

Dumeretso si Soo sa kusina at kumuha ng utensils para sa bwisita. “Sabay ka na samin,” offer nito, to which Jongdae complied happily at naupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo sa maliit nilang dining set.

 

“Alam mo ba ‘tong si Soo napakaharot,” panimula ni Baek, na nagresulta sa nakamamatay na tingin ni Kyungsoo. Ngumisi lang si Baekhyun at sumubo ng malaki. Nang-aasar.

 

“Alam ko naman ‘yun, kailan ba hindi?” dagdag ni Jongdae.

 

“Isuka niyo ‘yang kinakain niyo.”

 

“Wala pa akong kinakain~” pagmamalaki ni Dae. Kumendeng kendeng pa sa kinauupuan niya. Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang empty bowl niya at tumawa na naman ang dalawang mokong.

 

“Joke lang kasi, Soo. Gusto ko na matikman luto mo dali,” sabi ni Dae while trying to retrieve his bowl. Nang makuha na niya ang bowl (more like binalik na ni Soo), agad siyang kumuha ng small portion at sumubo. “Mmm~ Lord maraming thank you for Kyungsoo Do. Ang sarap gags, swerte ng magiging boyfriend mo. Yiee oh ano, sino ba hinarot nito?”

 

“Sino pa ba?” smirk ni Baek. “AH! Si Jongin Kim pa rin ba? Bakit anyare? Nag-momol sila?” sabi ni Jongdae na para bang normal thing lang ito.

 

“Isa ka pang makalat ang bibig ‘no, sasabunin ko talaga mga bibig niyo one day,” snapped Kyungsoo habang gigil na gigil na gumagawa ng cleaning gestures. Ang cute talaga asarin.

 

Dahil natural na madaldal si Baekhyun, kinwento niya ang unfiltered, full story kay Jongdae hanggang matapos silang kumain. Hindi naman siya pinigilan ni Kyungsoo dahil isa si Dae sa iilang trusted friends niya. May trust issues kasi ang kalbo nating bida.

 

\---

 

Tapos na ang third movie nila. Nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa carpeted floor, si Jongdae naman ay nakaupo sa couch. Nakapwesto siya sa pinakadulo dahil si ate mong Baekhyun, nakahilata sa tabi niya. Tulog. May nagbabadya pang pagtulo ng laway sa nakabukas niyang bibig. Half of the time ata ng panonood nila, tulog lang siya.

 

“Anong gusto niyong kainin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa closing credits ng movie.

 

“Yellow cab!” nagulat siya at si Jongdae nang biglang sumigaw si Baekhyun. Nakasara pa ang mga mata, pero nakataas ang isang kamay. Parang nagrerecite. Nagtinginan lang si Dae at Soo, at after a few seconds ay humalakhak ang dalawa nang napakalakas.

 

Sa tunog ng mga tawa nila, mabilis na umupo si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakahiga niya. “Ha? Anong namiss ko? Ireplay niyo,” sabi nito habang pumipikit pikit para iadjust ang paningin niya. Natawa naman ulit ang dalawa as they watched Baekhyun’s confused face, “High ba kayo? Anong nakakatawa sa closing credits?”

 

“Tanga. Ikaw tinatawanan namin. Bigla kang sumigaw ng ‘Yellow cab!’ habang tulog,” explain ni Jongdae, ginaya pa ang kaibigan niya. Si Kyungsoo, ayun mamamatay na sa kakatawa.

 

“Ah weh? Hehe,” ang nasabi nalang ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak sa batok. “Gusto ko tuloy talaga. Order tayo.”

 

Nag-agree naman si Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Minsan lang din naman kasi nila ispoil ang mga sarili. Nang kumalma na si Soo mula sa pagkawala ng hininga sa kakatawa, dali dali na siyang tumayo para umorder via phone call.

 

\---

 

Because of Baekhyun’s weird dream, ang nasa harap nila for dinner ay isang 2-in-1 pizza (#4 Cheese at New York’s Classic), isang regular Charlie Chan at 8 pieces ng hot wings. Sa maliit na sala sila kumakain. Nasa floor naman ngayon si Dae at Kyungsoo, si Baek naman ay nakaupo pa rin sa couch. Mahirap kasing umupo sa floor dahil sa injury niya.

 

“So,” panimula ni Dae habang ngumunguya ng pizza, “anong plano mo kay Mister Jongin, who seems very interested in you?”

 

Kinilig si Kyungsoo sa thought lang na interested ang crush niya sa kaniya, “Wala. Saka baka ‘di naman siya interested. Baka mahilig lang siya sa puwet.”

 

“Kyungsoo. Nafifeel naming interesado siya. Pero tama ka, kailangang siguraduhin. Dae, you know what to do,” sabi ni Baek bago sumubo ng malaking piece sa hawak niyang pizza.

 

“Ayt ayt,” binitawan niya ang hawak na pizza, mabilis na nagpunas ng kamay sa tissue at kinuha ang cellphone. Pinanood ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae, takang taka. May tiwala naman siyang wala itong gagawin na ikakapahamak niya, kaya hinayaan niya. Alam niya kasing aware ang dalawa na kung man ipahamak nila siya, he won’t hesitate to choke them. Yung nakakamatay na choke ha, not the kink.

 

“Alright! Single ang BB boy natin. Mukhang matagal tagal naman na,” scrolling through his phone with one hand and reaching for his pizza sa kabila. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Seryoso ba kayo? Are you stalking him?” scandalized na sabi ni Soo.

 

“Kyungsoo Do. Tingnan mo nga ako sa mata at sabihing hindi mo pa siya stinalk ever,” dare sa kaniya ni Baek.

 

“Sa IG lang naman, gusto ko lang tinitingnan pic—”

 

“PUTANGINA KYUNGSOO DO! PUTANGINA MO!” naputol ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo sa sigaw ni Jongdae.

 

“GAGO BAKIT ANO NAKITA MO?!” naexcite namang sigaw ni Baekhyun. Nawala pa sa isip niyang injured siya, tatayo na dapat dahil sa excitement. Syempre mukhang juicy ang nakitang info ni Dae.

 

Dali dali namang tumabi si Jongdae kay Baekhyun sa couch at nireveal ang nakita niya. Itong si Kyungsoo naman, ayaw malaman kung ano mang nagpapa-excite sa dalawa niyang friends. Sounds like good news, pero hindi pa siya handa. Sa mature roles? Hindi. Baka kasi umasa lang siya. Mahirap na, ayaw na niyang masaktan ulit. Takot siya ih.

 

“HAHAHA! MY GAYDAR WAS RIGHT,” niwandang si Kyungsoo sa halakhak ni Baekhyun. Parang nag-vibrate ang buong pagkatao niya from the sound waves of Baek’s voice. Tinitigan lang niya ang dalawang megaphone with his round and shook eyes.

 

“KYUNGSOO DO. Pwede kang magpanggap na interesado ka para ‘di kami mukhang tanga dito ‘no,” suggest ni Jongdae. On second thought, torn siya. Gusto niyang malaman, pero hindi?

 

“Ayoko kasing umasa eh,” finally sinabi din ni Soo.

 

“Aw baby bembem,” baby talk ni Baekhyun sa kaniya, “Start palang naman. Unless! Mahulog ka agad,” while wiggling his brows.

 

“Tanga ‘di ka nakakatulong,” nakailang tanga na ba si Dae kay Baek? “Tinatakot mo lalo eh. Alam mo Soo, walang mawawala sa’yo kung malaman mong interesado siya. Kung interesado, ikaw magdedecide anong gagawin sa newfound knowledge. Kikiligin ka lang ba from the sides, masaya ka na ba do’n? Or ikaw ang gagawa ng first move para mapunta sa susunod na level? Unless, siya ang lumapit. Ibang story na ‘yon,” wow may sense nga pala si Jongdae at mapagkakatiwalaan pagdating sa advices. Nakakalimutan ni Kyungsoo minsan dahil sa maingay niyang pagkatao.

 

“And prophet Jongdae has spoken. What will your response be?” nakakaasar na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Sige na nga, ano ba ‘yan?” unsure niyang sagot. Inabot ni Jongdae ang phone niya kay Soo. Tumingin muna siya sa dalawang kaibigan, mukhang tanga pareho with their anticipating smiles, bago niya tingnan ang screen.

 

Walang specific person na binanggit si Jongin sa tweets niya, pero anyone who knows the full story sa mcdo will immediately get na si Kyungsoo ang tinutukoy niya. Halos humiwalay ang kaluluwa ni Kyungsoo sa katawan niya. Yung tipong nakasabit nalang ng kaunti sa bunganga niya yung soul niya gaya sa mga napapanood niyang anime. Kinilig siya sa nakita niya at ‘di mapigilang mapangiti. Dinig naman niya ang mga pang-aasar ng dalawa sa background, something about puwet, mahabang hair at kalbo.

 

\---

 

Lumipas ang gabi with them cooped up sa sala. Marami silang napag-usapan gaya ng upcoming games nila at ang love lives nila. Correction: landi lives pala. Single kasi silang tatlo kaya landi palang. Take note, PALANG.

 

Mahaba haba ang chikahan nilang tatlo hanggang sa maging late na at nagdecide na silang matulog. Maaga pa kasi silang gigising bukas. Baekhyun shared his room with Jongdae dahil ang kama niya ay merong isa pang pull-out na kama sa ilalim. Wow magic.

 

Of course, nahirapang matulog si Kyungsoo. Tanghali na nga nagising, gising na gising pa ang dugo niya sa katawan dahil sa kilig. Parang kumukulong dugo ang dumadaloy sa lahat ng parte ng katawan niya. Including his… heart.

 

After a lot of minutes ng paikot ikot at pago-overthink sa kama, nakatulog na rin siya finally. With Jongin’s tweets as the last picture in his mind.

 

**[Twitter]**

**Jongin** **Kim** @kmji14 . 1d

di ko expect na sa mcdo ko makikita ang pinakamaganda at matambok na puwet

 

 **Jongin Kim** @kmji14 . 1d

cute niya gago

 

 **Jongin Kim** @kmji14 . 1d

dat ass = full meal

 

***

 

Agad nagising si Kyungsoo sa isang familiar sound.

 

_Puta, ano ‘yon?_

 

Umupo siya sa pagkakahiga at blindly niyang hinanap ang source ng tunog, narinig na niya ito somewhere eh. Kinapa kapa niya ang paligid. Parang galing sa ilalim ng blanket niya, pero puta ‘di niya mahanap. Giving up, dahil iritang irita na siya, tumayo siya para buksan ang ilaw at hinila ang kumot. As soon as he did that, nakita na niya kung saan nanggagaling ang narecognize na niyang tunog: Imbestigador theme song. After muttering curses, he picked his phone up.

 

**[on screen]**

**4:56 AM**

Wake up, full meal~ *peach, eggplant, tongue, sweat droplets emojis*

 

“Tang. Ina. Baekhyun Byun,” gigil na gigil nitong sabi sa sarili habang pinapatay ang alarm. Gagong Baekhyun, pinalitan na naman ang alarm tone niya.

 

Despite his urge to strangle his friend to death, hinayaan niya munang matulog ang dalawa in peace at saka dumeretso sa banyo para maligo. Wala naman siyang buhok na inaalagaan kaya in less than ten minutes, lumabas na siya ng CR. All dressed up na din for training with his black adidas track pants and plain black shirt, na hindi niya alam kung anong tatak dahil sa dami ng plain black shirts niya.

 

Kumatok siya ng malakas sa pinto ng kwarto ni Baekhyun para gisingin ang dalawa niyang kaibigan, and unsurprisingly, si Jongdae ang nagbukas. “Anong oras na?” lutang na tanong nito kay Kyungsoo. Hindi pa rin nasasanay si Soo sa malumanay at mahinang boses ni Dae ‘pag bagong gising.

 

“5:07”

 

“Okay. Five minutes,” he yawned back.

 

“Nakatayo ka na, Dae. Deretso ligo na, para magising ka. Walang may gusto satin ng extra rounds of jogging,” pagpe-persuade ni Soo sa kaibigan at hinila ito para lumabas na completely ng kwarto. Hindi naman nag-complain si Jongdae at kinuha na ang toiletries, damit at towel niya sa bag bago pumasok sa banyo.

 

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangyayari at napapikit siya ng maraming beses dahil hinding hindi talaga siya masasanay sa bangag state ng kaibigan. Sana lagi siyang bagong gising.

 

Sunod namang ginising ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun. Pinitik niya ang noo nito at inenjoy ang view ng pained expression ng kaibigan.

 

“Good morning din sayo, full meal,” nakuha pang mang-asar.

 

“Gago ka, aga aga pinainit mo ulo ko.”

 

“I love you too, Soo.”

 

“Nakakasuka. Mag-ready ka na, hoy. Kailangan mo bang tulong?”

 

Ganito naman lagi si Soo. Mataray at nambabara lagi. Parang cold pero ‘pag nakilala mo talaga siya, napakalambot ng puso. Sobrang caring as a friend. He is what they call a tsundere in animes he watches.

 

Agad namang sumunod maligo si Baek pagkatapos ni Jongdae and after their ninja moves, kasama na ang quick breakfast nila ng cereal, good to go na ang tatlo. Malapit lang ang dorm nila sa school, one tricycle ride away. Mga less than 10 minutes lang ang itetake. Kayang lakarin pero malelate sila at hindi magandang idea for Baekhyun’s state. Binuksan na ni Jongdae ang pinto pero pinigilan siya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Wait. Daanan na raw tayo ni Yeol. Malapit na raw siya.”

 

“Woah. Good morning, Baekhyun Byun ang aga nating mangati ha,” Jongdae teased.

 

“Nauna siyang magtext, okay? Tinatanong kung pupunta ako sa training. EHE!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Sobrang pabebe.

 

“Ba’t di pa kasi mag-aminan, nakakainis talaga kayong panoorin. Shoujo anime ba ‘to? Nanggigigil ako sa inyo ha,” Kyungsoo and his anime references.

 

“Parang ‘di ko inexplain sa inyo kaga—"

 

*ping*

 

“Andito na siya,” Baek announced, failing to hide his excitement.

 

“Malande!” sigaw ni Jongdae bago sila lumabas.

 

***

 

They barely made it sa call time, pumasok sila ng gym two minutes before it. Konti nalang at mapaparusahan na silang tatlo. ‘Di counted si Baek dahil manonood lang siya ng training ngayon from the benches. Pumunta pa rin siya dahil it’s the least he can do to support the team. Hindi pa fully recovered ang paa niya, pero nabawasan na ang maga. Feel nga niya bukas wala na completely ang maga pero mahirap pa ring ilakad.

 

“Alright. Now that everyone’s here, start na kayo,” instruct ni coach Siwon sa kanila.

 

Nagspread around the wooden court ang team. 14 people paired up at naiwan namang walang partner sa stretching ang co-setter niya.

 

“Key! Kumusta buhay single?” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa supposedly partner niya. Natawa ang ilan sa mga kateam niya, syempre nangibabaw ang tawa ni Jongdae. Tumalikod si Kibum mula sa kinatatayuan at binigyan ng death glare si Baekhyun and flipped him off.

 

Ngumisi lang si Baekhyun with his signature scrunched up nose and wide-open mouth covered by a hand. Habang tumatawa, napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na nakatingin na agad sa kaniya. Nakangiti.

 

Nagulat si Baek (at kinilig) and para itago ang emotions, he did something stupid nalang. Tinaas niya ang right hand niyang balled into a fist and quickly rocked it back and forth over his open mouth na parang may “kinakaing hatdog”. Umiling naman si Chanyeol at nag-chuckle while biting his tongue, bago itayo ang partner para siya naman ang tulungang mag-stretch nito.

 

Hindi tinanggal ni Baek ang tingin sa matangkad niyang teammate. Ba’t kasi kahit super early in the morning ang gwapo gwapo, ang sarap sarap niyang tingnan? ‘Di katulad ni Baekhyun na medyo maga ang mata at lips ‘pag bagong gising. Ang ‘di niya alam, Chanyeol finds it very cute.

 

After nilang ma-prep ang mga katawan nila, agad silang dumeretso sa oval para mag-jog. Cardio and practice ng plays lang sila ngayon. Last week was their rigid training. Malapit na kasi ang laban at more on conditioning nalang sila.

 

\---

 

Hinihingal silang bumalik sa gym at finally, some water break.

 

“Kumusta paa mo?” tumabi si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Pawis na pawis habang umiinom from his tumbler. Ayan na naman ang filter ng mata ni ate mong Baekhyun. This time, in slow motion pa. Focused on Chanyeol’s every gulp.

 

_Fuck ang hot._

 

Baekhyun subtly bit his bottom lip before speaking, “Nabawasan na yung maga. Ina-assist ako ni Soo lagi and tinutulungang itreat.”

 

“Buti naman. Sana gumaling na soon,” sagot ni Chanyeol while looking at his ankle.

 

“Sana nga. Ayokong nakaupo lang buong time ng laban,” Baek said with a pout.

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol poked at the pout with his index finger, “Hindi ‘yan.”

 

“Yeol!” sigaw ni Junmyeon. Si Chanyeol nalang kasi ang wala pa sa court.

 

“Yeah!” tumayo siya agad at sumunod sa mga kateam niya.

 

Kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang mapang-asar na tingin ni Jongdae sa kanya. Si Kyungsoo naman, naka-smirk pero inirapan siya. Rinig niya ang nasa utak ni kalbo: _Ewan ko sa inyo._

 

Parang magic ang touch ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin nawawala yung tingling feeling sa part ng lips niya where the tall guy touched it.

 

He looked at Chanyeol’s back habang pinapasa niya pataas ang bola sa partner niya.

 

_‘Pag lumingon ka, akin ka._

 

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun dahil right after niyang sabihin iyon sa sarili, lumingon ang matangkad niyang teammate. Parang nagulat din na nakatingin si Baek sa kaniya. Ngumiti nalang si Chanyeol and Baekhyun unconsciously smiled back.

 

_PUTANGINA NG TADHANA! PINAGLALARUAN MO BA AKO? ALAM MONG MARUPOK AKO, PLEASE MAAWA KA._

 

_\---_

 

Baekhyun watched as his teammates practiced their plays sa left niya. Kasama sa first six sina Chanyeol (middle), Junmyeon (outside) at Jongdae (opposite). Of course, his best friend as the first libero. Their trainer, Hyukjae, serving the ball to them from the opposite side of the court.

 

Maganda naman ang chemistry ni Key with the spikers, syempre pinapractice din nila ang pwestong ‘to. Pero iba lang kasi talaga kapag si Baekhyun ang nasa court. Though parehas na maganda ang pitik ng mga kamay nila, mas mabilis gumalaw ang mga paa ni Baekhyun compared sa co-setter niya.

 

Kating kati na si Baek gumaling. Gusto na niyang humawak ng balls.

 

Yung Mikasa balls nila ha.

 

Sana talaga gumaling na siya soon. Kailangan din kasi siya ng teammates niya.

 

***

 

Naglalakad papunta sa nearby 7-eleven store si Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Nag-crave kasi ng gummies si Soo after nilang maglunch, sinamahan naman siya ng kaibigan.

 

Pagpasok nila, nakita nila si Sehun, ang setter ng kanilang rival school. Nagbabayad sa counter. Napatingin si Sehun at tinaas-baba ang kilay para batiin sila.

 

Ang kalbo nating bida ay lowkey expecting na makita rin si Jongin at surely, when he turned sa aisle ng gummies, nakaupo si Jongin sa heels niya at pumipili ng bibilhin.

 

Naka-white muscle tee na sobrang laki ng butas sa kilikili, kasya ata si Kyungsoo, paired with blue shorts na may jersey number niya.

 

Nang mafeel ni Jongin na may tao, agad siyang tumayo para mag-give way, pero nagulat siya nang makita niya ang isang cutie na kalbo sa harapan niya.

 

“UY!” bati niya kay Soo. Masyadong malakas ang boses, gulat na gulat si gago.

 

“Uy,” kunwari composed. “Go lang,” gesturing for Jongin na pumili ng bibilhin. Namamatay na inside si Kyungsoo. Naalala niya din ang tweets ni Jongin, and contrast to his calm voice, may blush ng pink na namumuo sa cheeks niya. Jongin didn’t miss this.

 

Agad nakita ni Kyungsoo ang mga Sour Gecko na cinecrave niya, at dahil malandi siya, hindi niya agad kinuha, kunwari pumipili pa. The more time with Jongin, the better.

 

The taller guy moved closer. Bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso ni Soo at halos atakihin siya nang matapat sa mukha niya ang right side ng face ni Jongin, may inaabot. Dahil sa bilis ng pangyayari, Kyungsoo was caught off guard kaya napaurong siya ng mabilis, causing him to lose his balance. Buti nalang nakakapit siya kung hindi mahuhulog siya, nakakahiya.

 

Teka, pakibalik. Nakakapit?

 

Yes, mga kababayan. Nakakapit si Kyungsoo sa right arm ni Jongin Kim, na batak from all the work out he does as an athlete. Hindi niya pa marerealize na nakakapit siya for too long already, kung hindi lang gumalaw si Jongin.

 

“SHIT SORRY,” panic ni Soo. Tumawa lang si Jongin, “Okay lang.” Nagsmile siya afterwards and Kyungsoo's knees felt like jelly.

 

_Puta ang pogi talaga. Ang bango bango pa. Yung mga braso!! CHOK—_

 

Shinake ni Kyungsoo ang kalbo niyang ulo. Finally, kumuha na siya ng tatlong Sour Gecko at dumeretso sa rows ng ref sa likod para hanapin ang strawberry milk for Baekhyun.

 

When he reached the counter, Jongdae was already done paying. Pagkatapos niyang ilapag ang mga items na hawak niya, he scanned the store.

 

“UMALIS NA,” malakas na sabi ni Jongdae at pinalo siya sa puwet, “Maharot.”

 

***

 

Nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga bleachers. Earphones on, nakapatong ang ulo sa bag and medyo nakahiwalay sa team dahil gusto niyang matulog peacefully. May thirty minutes pa siya para matulog bago magstart. Whole day ang training nila ulit and thank the heavens dahil excused sila for not being in class.

 

Sineset na ni Kyungsoo ang alarm niya pero bigla atang nawala ang antok niya? May notif kasi saying na may dm si user Jongin Kim sa kaniya sa Twitter. Hala, napaupo si kalbo at nag-internal panic. Nagdadalawang isip kung bubuksan niya ang message.

 

_Ah, fuck it._

 

Pinindot niya ang conversation nila ni Jongin.

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

**@kmji14:** mahilig ka pala sa gummies? haha

 

_OO PATI SA MGA LALAKING GAYA MO._

 

Tinype ni Kyungsoo ang unang pumasok sa isip pero binura din niya.

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

**@ksoodo:** ah oo, ang childish ba?

 **@kmji14:** uy di ah, cute nga eh hehe

 

Sumisigaw si Kyungsoo quietly. If that makes sense. At hinahampas niya ang thighs niya, tangina nagwawala na siya.

 

_HEHE TANGINANG HEHE ANG CUTE. CUTE DAW HEHE_

 

Sa sobrang tagal niya mag-react, nakapagsend na ulit ng reply si Jongin.

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

**@kmji14:** start na kami ulit, bye! talk to you later?

 **@ksoodo:** okay bye!

 

Aba mas nagwala si Kyungsoo sa nabasa niya. May later pa, sana ang later, maging tomorrow na din! Sinisipa na naman niya ang air, kawawang air talaga.

 

“HUY!” nagulat siya sa sigaw ni Baekhyun na nakaupo with Chanyeol three bleachers below where he is, “Nababaliw ka na ata.”

 

“Oo, nababaliw na nga.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahirapan akong isulat 'to. Ang tagal ko natapos!!
> 
> Pero tawang tawa ako sa part na Imbestigador tangina ba't ko ba naisip 'yon. Hinanap ko pa sa Youtube tas mas natawa lang ako lalo nung pinakinggan ko. Dati kasi sa 3310 ng ate ko, kinuha ko yung free ringtone ng Imbestigador HAhShHAJHHA okay tama na
> 
> I hope you liked it? Mabagal ba ang flow? Hmm lemme know ples


	3. Dive kasi nang dive

 

 

Nakarating na si Sehun at Jongin sa school gym nila galing sa 7-eleven, parehong nakahilata sa bleachers. Hawak ni Jongin ang phone niya at tinitingnan ito nang maigi. Mukhang tinetest niya kung may lalabas na red beams sa mata niya gaya ng sa repa niyang mutant.

 

Pumikit siya at nag-groan, “Hunhang, imessage ko ba?”

 

Tumingin sa kaniya ng masama ang matangkad nilang setter dahil sa nickname. “Itext mo na boy. Bago kita maunahan hekhek,” sabay taas-baba ng kilay niyang napakataray. Yung halagang wampipti na threading.

 

“Gago as if gagawin mo,” Jongin said knowing na loyal ang best friend niya sa boyfriend nito. “And he’s mine, okay?”

 

“WOW. Iyo? Iyo na ba ha? Ha? Message nga lang ‘di mo magawa. Hina mo, bro,” pangpoprovoke ni Hunhang.

 

Binato siya ni Jongin ng kakahubad lang niyang medyas. Nagland ito sa braso ni Sehun at shinake off niya ito na parang nakuryente. Nafeel niya kasing naiinfect na ang braso niya from the mamasa masang medyas. Kadiri. “Not cool, meeehn!” mabagal at whiny na sabi ng setter.

 

Naririnig niyo ba siya?

 

Yes, Sehun sounds like someone na kakahithit lang ng kung anu-anong substance na nabili sa sketchy streets ng Metro Manila, pero si kuya mong Sehun ay in fact, Dean’s Lister. Not to mention, one of the top setters in the vicinity. Even mga big universities ay nagsuhol kay Sehun para maglaro siya for them. Oh, laglag panty mo nue?

 

Finally, Jongin did it. He messaged Kyungsoo. While waiting for a reply, nag-play ulit sa utak niya in slow motion with excellent cinematography (w0w) ang view niya kanina sa convenience store. Hala, biglang naging extra long ang eyelashes ni Kyungsoo at naging mas shiny ang blushing cheeks nito at semi kalbong ulo. Bago pa mas maging wildt ang imagination ni Jongin, nagreply na si Kyungsoo.

 

While typing his reply, he doesn’t realize na nakangiti na pala siya. Napansin ito ni Sehun, tangina sobrang whipped ng kaibigan niya. Whipped for Kyungsoo’s perfect, bouncy ass. Pinanood lang niya si Jongin at umiling while chuckling. Pinulot niya ang medyas na binato ng kaibigan kanina using his thumb and index finger. Ang galing ng mga daliri niya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dahil he managed to pick the damp sock sa corner nito, parang isang sinulid lang ata ang hawak niya.

 

Tinapon niya ito sa direksyon ni Jongin and it unexpectedly landed on his friend’s smiling face. Napaupo agad ito, “FUCK!” nagslip ang medyas from his face to his phone, “HUNGHANG KA!”

 

Tumatawa ang katawan ni Sehun. Oo ang yummy body niya lang ang tumatawa dahil walang lumalabas na tunog mula sa kaniya, “Maya ka na mangbola diyan, start na ulit.”

 

\---

 

After taking a shower, kinuha ng isang malinis, mabango at fresh na Jongin ang kaniyang phone. Ready na siyang matulog, wearing his favorite pangtulog: nothing. CHAR! His loose, white sando and brown pajama pants na plaid ang pattern. Yung sando niya, sa sobrang loose, ay nagpapasilip sa perfectly formed pecs niya. Minsan, nip slip din. Nip silip. Slurp.

 

Humiga siya sa couch ng dorm nila ni Sehun. He immediately opened the Twitter app at binuksan ang naputol nilang conversation ng kalbo niyang crushie.

 

Nagdadalawang isip na naman siya kung magsesend ba siya ng message pero nag-okay naman si Kyungsoo sa “talk to you later?” niya, kaya gbolz.

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

  
**@kmji14:** hi, i’m back. hehe

8:47 PM

 **@ksoodo:** hello

8:52 PM

 

Naisip ni Jongin na baka hindi talaga interesado si Kyungsoo dahil sa short at matagal na reply nito. Jongin smacked his own forehead.

 

_Tangina. Ang lame ko. I’m back amputa._

 

Nag-pout siya and was about to call it a night nang magsend ng sunod sunod na messages si Kyungsoo.

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

  
**@ksoodo:** hello Jongin, kakauwi mo lang?

 **@ksoodo:** yan dapat yung buong message

 **@ksoodo:** napindot ko yung send

 **@ksoodo:** sorry

 **@ksoodo:** si baek kasi

8:52 PM

 

Hala ang cute. Nag-explain!!! Halatang nagmadali pa dahil sa putol at sunod sunod na messages. Natawa si Jongin nang malakas at nilapag ang phone sa dibdib niya.

 

_Fuck. He’s so cute._

 

**[Twitter Messages]**

**@kmji14:** HAHAHHAA okay lang, medyo kanina pako nakauwi. nakapag shower na and dinner

 **@kmji14:** you?

 **@ksoodo:** kanina pa rin, pero magdidinner palang

 **@kmji14:** oh my, bakit ang late na?

 **@ksoodo:** halos kakatapos ko lang kasi magluto

 

Jongin’s lips formed a small letter O. Sobrang amused niya sa nalaman niya. Ang main reason kasi kung bakit nagdorm siya ay dahil sa layo ng bahay nila sa school niya. And because dorm life means no mama to cook for you, they need to do something about it themselves. Ang alam lang nilang lutuin ni Sehun ay pancit canton at prito pritong mga food, kaya sobrang dalang lang nila sa kusina. Most of the time, bumibili lang sila ng food kung saan saan. Usually, fast food ang bagsak nila. Pero occasionally, pinagdadala sila ng lutong bahay ng jowa ni Sehun.

 

Gusto niyang matikman si Kyungsoo. AY MALI! HALA NAPINDOT KO LANG BAWAL BURAHIN.

 

Gusto niyang tikman ANG LUTO ni Kyungsoo.

 

They spent the night knowing each other through dms. They exchanged basic info gaya ng address ng dorm, saan talaga ang bahay, etc. Nalaman ni Kyungsoo na despite Jongin’s intimidating and manly appearance, sobrang soft niya pala as a person. Parang bata pa nga minsan sa replies nito. He also found out na into music and sci-fi films ito.

 

Sa kabilang dako naman ng landiang ito, nalaman ni Jongin na mahilig si Kyungsoo (as mentioned previously) sa anime and TV series. Dagdag na rito ang hilig niya sa anything food related (food itself, cooking, cooking shows, mukbangs, and his favorite: kumain)

 

May isa pang nalaman si Jongin. Pero it’s not about Kyungsoo. It’s about him and what he wants to happen. Hinding hindi niya madedeny na gusto niyang makilala pa si Kyungsoo Do. Si Kyungsoo Do na cute, weird in a good and funny way, at si Kyungsoo Do na nagmamayari ng pinakamaganda at matambok na puwet na nakita niya.

 

***

 

It’s the day before the start ng competition nila. Walang training ang team nila ngayon and they were instructed na gumalaw galaw lang. For Minseok, Sehun and Jongin, galaw galaw means going to the gym.

 

Para sabay sabay na sila, pumunta muna si Minseok sa dorm nila Sehun. Also, may kotse kasi si Mr. 2nd best libero. Nakatambay lang sila at nagpapalipas ng oras, nakatutok sa mga phones nila. Jongin decided to break the silence. Actually, kanina niya pa gustong gawin, ‘di na niya natiis.

 

“Kuya Seok, ‘di ba magkaibigan kayo ni Jongdae Kim?”

 

Naubo si Kuya Minseok. Tumigil, nag-inhale para magsalita at inubo ulit si Kuya Minseok. Si Kuya Minseok, inuubo pa rin.

 

  
“Tubig?” offer ni Sehun sa nakatatanda nilang teammate.

 

Nag-wave lang ng hand si Minseok to reject the offer. Medyo inuubo pa siya, “Oo magkaibigan lang kami ni Jongdae, bakit?” Ang laki ata ng sound waves sa part na LANG. Pero hinayaan nalang ni Jongin dahil may mas importante pang mga bagay na kailangang asikasuhin.

 

“’Di ba friends sila ni Kyungsoo?”

 

“Whipped, bro,” comment ni Sehun, hindi tinatanggal ang tingin sa phone niya. Hindi naman siya pinapansin ng dalawa, parang nonexistent siya. Not that he cares.

 

“Oo, bakit? Type mo?”

 

“Mmmmm… Yeah,” sabi nito habang paulit ulit niyang kinakalikot ang print ng suot niyang jersey shorts. Konti nalang magiging plain shorts na ito.

 

Kuya Minseok surprisingly took it well. Really well, mukhang relieved siya? For reasons Jongin didn’t know. Ang kuya naman, alam ang gustong makuha ni Jongin sa kanya, “Well, wala naman masyadong kwento si Dae. Ang alam ko lang, best friends sila.”

 

Nadisappoint si Jongin sa sagot ng teammate niya.

 

“AH!” nabuhayan ng loob si Jongin, “Tsaka mas magaling ako sa kaniya.”

 

“For you,” he bluntly replied. Hahampasin na sana siya ng kuya pero agad niyang binawi, “Joke lang! Of course, you’re the best! SUS!” he quickly said kahit na si Kyungsoo talaga ang #1 libero para sa kaniya. Make that current #1 sa maraming list sa utak niya. Also, the #1 sa utak niya in general.

 

\---

 

Pawis na pawis na tumatakbo si Jongin sa threadmill. Nasa left niya at tumatakbo rin si Sehun, naka-earphones pero rinig na rinig pa rin ni Jongin ang pinapakinggan niya: My Heart Will Go On pero mabilis, parang remix? Minsan talaga napapaisip siya kung may hinihithit ba talaga ang kaibigan niya. Si Kuya Minseok naman, nasa likod nila, doing his last leg stretch bago sila samahan.

 

May pumwesto sa vacant threadmill sa right niya, kita niya sa peripheral niya na malaking tao ito at napatingin siya dahil ang pagkakaalala niya, sa universe na ginagalawan nila, maliit na tao lang si Kuya Minseok.

 

“Hey!” nodding his head to greet the person. Naexcite ang kuya mo.

 

“Oh— No training?” Chanyeol asked habang nagsisimula slowly sa equipment.

 

“Yep,” short answer lang dahil hinihingal.

 

“Kami din eh.”

 

_Oh, I hope he’s here too._

 

“Ikaw lang?” tumingin siya kay Chanyeol with one eyebrow raised. Nag-nod si Chanyeol para sagutin siya at medyo nasad siya. Medyo lang ha.

 

Dahil hindi naman intense workout ang kailangan nila, tapos na ang tatlo just after the sun went down. Of course, after burning fats, you eat fats kaya nagkaayaan silang kumain. Sinama din nila si Chanyeol since tapos na din naman ito. Walang ibang dahilan ha. Walang ulterior motive si Jongin ha, wala talaga.

 

\---

 

They’re eating sa isang Korean place malapit sa gym. Kahit na first time lang nilang makasama si Chanyeol, hindi naging awkward ang atmosphere. Madaldal din pala kasi ang middle hitter ng rival school nila. At surprisingly, si Sehun na usually walang kiber sa ibang tao, ay naka-click niya agad. Parehas sila ng trip, kung anu-anong pinagsasabi, si Kuya Minseok tawang tawa sa kanila. Si kuya mo Jongin naman, inabuso ang kadaldalan ng higante. Lalo na nung dumating sa usapan ng teammates.

 

“Si Baekhyun? Gago ‘yun. He’s the clown sa team namin,” Chanyeol said habang nakangiti fondly, aba naging soft ang expression.

 

“Talaga? Hindi mukha, ‘pag may laban mukha siyang papatay ng tao sa tingin palang niya,” Minseok said before chuckling.

 

Humalakhak naman si Chanyeol nang napakalakas, with his deep voice nayanig ang buong place at napatingin ang mga tao sa table nila. He immediately covered his mouth with one hand and made a peace sign sa kabila. Pinipigilan nilang apat na tumawa, lalo na si Sehun. Nakita naman ito ni Jongin as an opportunity para isingit ang tanong niya.

 

“How about Kyungsoo? Mukha siyang tahimik lang,” sa sinabi niya tiningnan siya ni Sehun, yung tingin na nakakaloko. Binalikan naman siya ni Jongin ng glare. Sa malaking mata na taglay ni Chanyeol, hindi niya namiss ang exchange ng dalawa.

 

“Oooooh, what’s this? Gusto mo siya?” he asked before slurping ramen soup.

 

Pinagisipan ni Jongin kung sasabihin niya ba ang totoo kay Chanyeol. Mukha namang mapagkakatiwalaan ito and mukha naman ding hindi ito ang last nilang hang out, considering his best friend Sehun liked him.

 

“Yeah,” nahihiya niyang sagot, pinaglalaruan ang chopsticks. Habit niya talaga ‘pag nahihiya siya.

 

“Oh talaga? Don’t worry ‘di ko sasabihin,” Chanyeol said, “Para even tayo… Ako naman, si Baekhyun, I like him.”

 

Sabay sabay na nagform ang shocked expressions ng tatlo which eventually turned into smiles. Gusto niyang ikwento sa kanilang tatlo kung bakit niya nagustuhan ang cute niyang teammate. Pero baka abutan sila ng araw, jusme baka nagsisimula na ang competition ‘di pa rin siya tapos.

 

“Pero next time na ako. Ask away, Jongin,” he said sa kapwa niya middle hitter habang nakangiti.

 

“Well… Tips?”

 

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa taas, nag-iisip ng sasabihin. Halatang halata sa mukha ni Jongin ang anticipation, sobra kung makatitig kay Chanyeol.

 

“Bro, baka kay Chanyeol ka ma-fall,” comment ni Hunhang. May round of laughter na naman galing sa table nila. Naka-ilang rounds na ba? Hindi na mabilang ni ate sa tabing table.

 

“Alam mo, eto nalang ultimate tip ko sayo,” Chanyeol started. “Umamin ka agad.”

 

Medyo nagulat si Jongin, hindi ito ang ineexpect niya. “Huh? Bakit?”

 

“Ewan ko. Parang inis na inis siya sa mga hindi nag-aaminan,” he explained. “Weird pero lagi kong naririnig from him.”

 

Natapos ang dinner nila with Chanyeol sharing sa kanila kung ano mang pwede niyang ishare tungkol kay Kyungsoo. Nang makalabas na sila, nag-offer si Minseok na sumabay na si Chanyeol sa kanila pero he told them na dala niya rin ang kotse niya and thanked him sa offer. Opposites ang lugar kung saan sila nagpark kaya nagpaalam na sila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Uy, thank you guys. Nag-enjoy ako,” Chanyeol said habang last na binobro hug si Sehun. “Inom tayo after games?”

 

“Sure! G kami,” Sehun replied to him.

 

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Jongin, “Good luck kay Kyungsoo,” sabi niya habang nakangiti.

 

“Thanks. Same sayo with Baekhyun,” they shook hands, yung parang nagbibigayan sila ng energy, bago tumalikod at naglakad palayo si Chanyeol.

 

Bago siya makalayo nang bongga Jongin shouted, “Pasabi get well soon!” Chanyeol turned around and made an okay sign sa kamay niya.

 

***

 

Competition day.

 

Pagkatapos ng parade and opening ceremonies, nagbunutan na ang 8 coaches ng bracket na kabibilangan nila. Magkahiwalay ang bracket na nabunot ng coaches nila Kyungsoo at Jongin. Ibig sabihin, malaki ang chance na sila na naman ang magtatapat for championship.

 

Isa lang ang game nila Jongin ngayon which starts at 5:00 PM, panglima pa sila. Right after the ceremony, kumain na ang team nila dahil lunch time na din.

 

“Guys, gusto niyong panoorin first game?” tanong ng coach nilang si Kyuhyun. Umangat ang ulo nilang lahat sa direction ng coach nila.

 

“Sinong maglalaban, coach?” tanong ni Minseok.

 

“Di ko alam kung sino kalaban… Pero yung kaaway natin, first game sila,” very mature na sagot ni coach Kyu.

 

Nang marinig ito ni Jongin, ang bilis ng reaction niya, “Coach! Let’s watch,” habang ineelbow si Sehun sa tabi niya. Sehun rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, coach. Para macheck din natin play nila this year,” Sehun said.

 

Kyuhyun looked at Sehun. Medyo confused kasi may paki si Sehun, “Alright. Bilisan niyo diyan, nagstart na ata sila.”

 

Nilamon ni Jongin ang natitira niyang pagkain in just a few seconds, madaling madali.

 

“Walang thank you?” tanong ni Sehun sa kaniya.

 

“Thanks, Hunhang. You da best,” sabay hug sa best friend niya.

 

“Ew. Libre moko kwek kwek,” sabi nito. “Pupwesto daw si Mang Mongki do’n.”

 

\---

 

Ang venue ay isang gym sa isang university, wooden ang floor at maganda ang lighting. Though hindi kalakihan, enough ang mga bleachers para sa crowd. Meron din itong stage at ang mga CR ay nasa opposite side.

 

Pagdating nila Jongin, agad silang pumwesto sa may stage, nakaharap sa kanila ang mga likod ng team ni Kyungsoo. Syempre, agad niyang nakita si Soo. Madali lang siyang makita dahil aside from his bald head, iba rin kasi ang kulay ng jersey niya from his teammeates. Libero eh. Nakaupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun, watching and cheering for Chanyeol dahil magse-serve ito.

 

Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng first set at 14-12 ang score, in favor of Kyungsoo’s team. Medyo dikit ang laban nila. Malakas din naman kasi ang kalaban pero kayang kaya nilang tambakan ang mga ito kung si Baekhyun ang nasa loob.

 

They scored one more point before makapuntos ang kalaban nila from a quick hit na hindi na-receive ni Chanyeol. Ayan na, papasok na si babe— ay, Kyungsoo.

 

Naglean forward si Jongin para mas kita niya si Kyungsoo. Juskong mahabagin, alam na niya yata ang itsura ng langit. Dahil nakatayo na ito, kitang kita ni Jongin ang buong figure ng crush niya.

 

Ang jersey niya ay white with green linings and may number 12 at ‘DO’ na nakaprint in green. Ang pangbaba naman niya ay black at natatapos ito 3 inches below his beloved ass cheeks. Parang puputok na ito jusko, kawawang shorts. At ito pala ang pamatay, naka-tuck in ang pangtaas ni Kyungsoo sa pangbaba niya. Kitang kita ni Jongin ‘bogli’ Kim ang curves ng Kyungsoo ‘full meal’ Do.

 

Tulala lang si Jongin sa yummy view sa harap niya, lumilipad na yata ang isip kung saan saan, dinadala si Kyungsoo kung saan saan. By kung saan saan, meaning, sa kwarto niya sa dorm, sa kwarto niya sa bahay nila, sa kwarto niya sa rest house nila. SA KWARTO BASTA SA KWARTO.

 

Nawala ang pagkatulala niya nang biglang kumilos nang mabilis si Kyungsoo. Tumakbo siya paharap para icover ang captain nila dahil papalo ito. Nablock ang palo ni Junmyeon at ready naman si Kyungsoo, kaya lang kailangan niyang magdive para ma-save ito.

 

Kitang kita ni Jongin, in HD, ang pagtalbog ng puwet ni Kyungsoo sabay sa pagdive nito. OH MY GOD NAGPASALAMAT SI JONGIN SA MAGANDANG EYESIGHT. BUTI NALANG KINAIN NIYA DATI ANG MGA KAMATIS SA MGA LUTO NI MANANG JOSIE.

 

Pagkadive ni Kyungsoo, mabilis naman itong nagroll para makatayo agad. At sabay sa pagtayo niya, ay ang pagtayo din ng alaga ni Jongin sa loob ng track pants niya. Nagalit ata.

 

_Fuck._

 

Napansin ni Sehun na parang naging frozen si Jongin. Pagkatapos niyang lunukin ang last kwek kwek na libre ni Jongin sa kaniya from Mang Mongki’s Bola-Bolahan, tinapik niya ang katabi.

 

“Hey, galaw galaw baka mastroke.”

 

Tiningnan siyang masama ni Jongin, “Gago.”

 

Hindi alam ni Sehun, frozen talaga si Jongin. Frozen, naninigas. Buti nalang maluwag ang track pants at mahaba ang shirt na suot niya.

 

\---

 

Malapit ng matapos ang first set. Hirap pa rin si Jongin sa lagay niya pero ayaw niyang mamiss ang laban. Gusto niyang tapusin.

 

24-22 na ang score, leading padin ang team nila Kyungsoo.

 

24-23. Hala, crucial.

 

Kasalukuyang nagaganap ang rally for the next point. Parehong team ay hindi sumusuko. Pinalo ng opposite hitter ng kalaban ang bola at nareceive ito ni Jongdae. Masyadong malakas kaya hindi niya nacontrol ang bola, lumipad ito papunta sa direction ng mga bleachers sa left malapit kay Kyungsoo. Tumakbo si Kyungsoo para i-save ang bola at bago ito tumama sa floor, na-save niya ito with another dive. Pero hindi niya napigilan ang momentum ng katawan niya kaya tumama ang ulo niya sa lowest row ng bleachers.

 

Napatayo si Jongin. Yung katawan niya this time, hindi si Jongin Jr. Nawala lahat ng kalibugan sa isip niya. Pinanood niya with worry si Kyungsoo na tumayo para ituloy ang laban. Thankfully, hindi na bumalik ang bola sa side ng court nila with Chanyeol’s perfect block.

 

Natapos ang game at nanalo sila Kyungsoo, winning three straight sets. Though mukhang hindi naman naapektuhan ang performance niya dahil sa pagkaka-untog, kitang kita pa rin ni Jongin ang pag-wince ni Kyungsoo throughout the game.

 

***

 

Galing sa quick training si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. More on practicing the plays lang ulit and Baekhyun slowly trying to jog. It’s already 6 PM at nasa dorm na sila ngayon.

 

“Soo, nanood sila kanina nakita mo?” Baekhyun asked. Nakaupo sa couch habang kumakain ng paborito niyang Tommy at niroroll ang injured foot niya sa isang empty bottle ng gin bilog. ‘Di sila umiinom ngayon ha, para ito sa full recovery ni Baek and ang bote ng gin bilog ang una niyang nahanap sa kusina.

 

“Oo. Pero ‘di ko pinansin,” Kyungsoo answered, “Baka mawala ako sa focus eh.” Nasa floor naman siya, nakahiga while scrolling sa phone.

 

“Ang lagkit ng tingin niya sayo ha.”

 

Namula si Kyungsoo nang slight, “Ano ba, Baek? Gumagawa ka lang ng kwento para pakiligin ako.”

 

“Uy hindi! Amalayer? Seryoso, Soo.”

 

Inirapan na naman ni Kyungsoo ang best friend niya. Konti nalang makikita na niya utak niya.

 

“Bahala ka, Baekhyun Byun.”

 

“Soo…”

 

“Oh?”

 

“…Wala,” quiet na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

This is not the Baekhyun Kyungsoo knows kaya napaupo siya. “Huy. Ano ‘yun?”

 

Naghesitate si Baek before saying, “Tingin mo makakalaro ako?”

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head and smiled, “Baekhyun. Makakalaro ka. Maglalaro ka. Okay?”

 

Baekhyun nodded while pouting, “Sana nga. Tanginang paa kasi eh.”

 

*ping*

 

Nakareceive ng message si Baekhyun from Chanyeol.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Chanyeol Park:** dinner?

 **Chanyeol Park:** tayo nila soo

 

Ang sad expression ni Baekhyun, turned into a smile. “Soo, dinner daw tayo with Yeol.”

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Baek, papayag na sana pero may naisip siya na mas ikasasaya ng kaibigan, “Kayo nalang. Pahinga muna ako.”

 

“Sure ka? Baka sinasabi mo lang ‘yan para sakin,” Baekhyun smirked.

 

“Ganda ka? Go na. Asan na raw ba siya?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

Baekhyun was typing before answering, “Lapit na dito.”

 

“Labas ka na. Uwi mo nalang ako ng food,” shooing Baekhyun out the door.

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at nag-sigh, “Okay.” Naglakad siya papunta sa pintuan, “Text kita kung sa’n kami.”

 

“Oo, oo na Baekhyun. Alis na!”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun at binuksan ang pinto, “Bye!” and shut it close.

 

\---

 

Nasa tapsilogan si Kyungsoo malapit sa dorm nila ngayon. Why you ask? Kasi akala niya kaya niyang hintayin yung food na dadalhin ni Baek for him. Another thing? Walang ready to eat sa dorm nila at tinatamad siyang magluto.

 

Hinihintay niya ang order niyang tapsilog with real sinangag (hindi sinaing) at tustatong itlog, he likes it ‘pag crispy yung egg whites.

 

As usual, nakatutok na naman ang mga mata niya sa phone. Nagbabasa siya ng fan theories about Prince of Tennis when he got a notification na Jongin messaged him.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** hi soo!

 **Kyungsoo Do:** hi Jongin, tapos na game niyo?

 **Jongin Kim:** oo kakatapos lang pauwi na, san ka?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** kumusta naman?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** nasa tapsilogan lang malapit sa dorm

 **Jongin Kim:** sino kasama mo?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** ako lang. umalis si baek eh, tinamad din ako magluto

 

Hindi na nagreply si Jongin, at hindi na siya kinulit ni Soo dahil nasa biyahe nga ito. Tuloy nalang siya sa pagbasa ulit ng fan theories.

 

Lumipas ang 5 minutes at aba, wala pa ang order niya. Gutom na si Kyungsoo at tumayo na siya para awayi— ifollow up ang order niya. Nagsorry naman si Manang Baby sa kaniya at tinanong kung gusto nalang ba daw niya ng plain rice. SYEMPRE HINDI, at sinabi niyang willing to wait ulit siya.

 

After a few minutes ulit, dumating na ang order niya and Kyungsoo got up para kumuha ng utensils at tissue. Still eyeing his food dahil baka dapuan ito ng langaw. Dahil sa focused na tingin niya sa pagkain, hindi niya napansing may nakatayo pala sa likod niya. Nang umurong siya, tumama ang likod niya (kasama ang puwet) sa harapan ng stranger.

 

“AY sorry,” he said without looking back. Dumeretso siya sa table niya at umupo. Nakayuko lang dahil sa hiya. Enough kasi yung impact para malaman niyang hindi babae ang natamaan niya. Kayo na bahalang mag-interpret.

 

Ilang sandali pa, may umupo sa chair across him.

 

“Okay lang.” Jongin said with a wide smile, elbows on the table and chin on his clasped hands.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, yung OA laki. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?!”

 

“Sasamahan ka hehe,” he said habang nakangiti parin.

 

Nagtataka pa rin si Kyungsoo, kinurot niya ang pisngi ni Jongin and he flinched sa seat niya.

 

_Hala pakshet totoo._

 

Tumawa si Jongin dahil ang cute cute cute talaga ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ang daming gustong itanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero walang lumalabas sa bibig niya. Gusto niyang itanong kung:

 a.) nakatulog lang ba siya habang kumakain at nasa panaginip lang niya siya?

 b.) nafeel ba ni Jongin yung puwet niya kanina?

 c.) paano niya nalaman kung saang tapsilogan?

 d.) and lastly, kung bakit napaka pa-fall naman niya dahil konti nalang, konting konti nalang, konting tulak nalang, mahuhulog na siya.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dive kasi nang dive, nahuhulog tuloy. YIEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> Abangan ang happenings sa dinner nila together. ehe


	4. Ganda siya?

 

 

“Pa’no mo nahanap?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Pintang pinta pa rin ang gulat sa mukha niya.

 

Nakapatong pa rin ang mukha ni Jongin sa mga kamay niya. “Sabi mo tapsilogan near sa dorm,” sabay ngiti. Yung ngiting ikalulusaw ng kung sino mang makakita, “Ito lang naman nakita ko.”

 

Oo nga naman. Silog ni Baby lang nga naman ang tapsilogang malapit sa dorm nila. Tumango si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa pagkain niya.

 

Ang tahimik yata? Tinaas niya ang ulo at nakita niyang nakatingin lang si Jongin sa kaniya. Nakangiti pa rin.

 

“Papanoorin mo lang ako?” sabi nito with sass. Syempre kunwari hindi siya kinikilig deep inside. Ganda siya eh.

 

“Pwede rin,” Jongin said before wiggling his brows. “Mabubusog din ako that way,” wiggle pa ulit.

 

_NAPAKA!!!_

 

Syempre dahil pabebe siya at alam niyang nang-aasar lang ang kausap, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and scoffed before saying, “Uwi ka nalang.”

 

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pag-form ng pout ni Jongin. Nawalan ng energy ang buong katawan niya. Ang mga kamay, nakapatong sa table, lifeless. Mukha siyang tuta na hindi pinapansin ng amo.

 

_Parang bata talaga!!!_

 

Kung si Baek siguro ang gumawa niyan sa harap niya, marami ng pambabara ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Pero bakit ‘di niya magawa kay Jongin? Before he knows it, ngumingiti na siya at ilang sandali pa, tumatawa na.

 

Habang tumatawa, pinapalo niya ang table. Pero light lang, ayaw niyang pagtinginan sila ng mga tao. Si Jongin, ayun naka-pout pa rin, pero deep inside, tuwang tuwa sa mga ngiti at tawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

Dahil naka-pout pa rin ang kasama, hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang left hand ni Jongin with his right at shinake niya ito. “Umorder ka na, Jongin. Gutom na ako,” still laughing.

 

Nagulat siya nang biglang tumayo si Jongin. Ang bilis kasi, gumawa pa ng ingay ang upuan niya. Pinanood niya ang binata habang umoorder kay Manang Baby, nagtataka sa kinilos nito at napakamot nalang sa ulo. Natamaan niya ang part na nauntog kanina sa laban at napangiwi siya.

 

“Sakit padin?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaniya habang umuupo.

 

Napa-pause si Kyungsoo, “Ha?”

 

“Nauntog ka kanina ‘di ba?” explain nito habang sinisilip ang ulo ng kausap.

 

“Ah. Oo… Nakita mo pala? Akala ko si Baek lang nakakita.”

 

Carefully, hinawakan ni Jongin ang baba ni Kyungsoo para i-angle ang ulo niya. He scanned Kyungsoo’s head and said, “Tsk. Nagka-bump pala, Soo.”

 

_TANGINA ANONG NANGYAYARI?! Mama, Manang Baby, tulong!_

 

Napansin ni Jongin ang shocked expression ni Kyungsoo at agad binawi ang kamay niya. He cleared his throat, “Kain ka na.”

 

Natanga si Kyungsoo sa nangyari, nakatingin lang siya kay Jongin at nagiging mas awkward na ang atmosphere. Na-save naman sila thankfully at surprisingly, nang lumapit si Manang Baby, dala dala ang order ni Jongin na chicksilog. Narinig yata ang call for help ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya.

 

“Kasama mo pala, Kyungso?” tanong ni Manang Baby with a strong Kapampangan accent, eyeing Jongin.

 

“Ah opo, Manang,” sagot ni Kyungsoo with his signature heart smile.

 

“Ho nasaan si Bekyon?” ngumiti si Manang, yung ngiti ng mga titang puno ng intriga. “Boypren mo?” bulong sa kaniya. Pero as a loud Kapampangan tita, ang bulong ni manang ay katumbas ng speaking voice ng non-Kapampangans at narinig pa rin ito ni Jongin.

 

“Hala,” napatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago tumingin ulit kay manang, “Hindi po. Kaibigan lang,” he continued. Sa narinig, medyo nag-crack ang puso ni Jongin. Yung maliit lang na crack. Mga 1 micrometer lang naman.

 

Kumain na silang dalawa at kahit hirap na hirap si Jongin, binabanatan nalang niya ng cheezy lines si Kyungsoo para maging less awkward ang atmosphere. Effective naman pero ano ba, malulusaw na ang kalbo nating bida sa kilig at init ng katawan niya.

 

Dagdag pa rito, panay praise rin ang pogi niyang kasama sa performance niya kanina sa game.

 

“Ang galing mo kaya…” simula ni Jongin pagkatapos isubo ang last piece of chicken. “’Di ba last year, I told you?”

 

Naalala na naman ni Kyungsoo ang moment na ‘yon at napangiti pero naalala rin niya ang unfortunate happening, kaya slowly nawala ang genuine smile niya. Parang pilit smile nalang. Napansin naman ito ni Jongin.

 

“Huy. Bakit? Bitter ka pa rin?” pang-aasar nito sa kaniya.

 

Medyo natawa si Kyungsoo pero hindi ito sumagot, still wearing his fake smile. Tinuloy niya ang pag-ubos sa tapa niya. Jongin looked at him and napansin niya ang expression ni Kyungsoo. Parang may guilt? sa mukha niya?

 

“Hey,” soft na tawag ni Jongin sa kaniya. Inangat niya ang ulo at tiningnan straight sa mata ang kasama, which he immediately regretted dahil sobrang angelic and soft ng smile niya, ang sakit sa puso.

 

“Whatever it is, basta alam ko… You did your best that day. Sobrang nahirapan nga kami sa’yo eh. All of my teammates agreed. Kahit saan namin ilaglag ang bola, sumusulpot ka. No lies, Soo. Magaling ka,” Jongin added sporting his best comforting smile.

 

Ayun na. Wala na. Nahulog na si Kyungsoo Do. Though hindi pa pag-ibig ang nararamdaman niya, sigurado siya this time, na hindi nalang happy crush si Jongin para sa kaniya. Kasi naman, kahit hindi pa talaga alam ni Jongin ang buong kwento, pinili pa rin niyang icomfort si Kyungsoo and said such touching words to him.

 

Nawala na ang negative expression sa mukha ni Kyungsoo and it was replaced with a sincere, thankful smile. “Thanks, Jongin. Ikaw rin. Sobrang galing mo, dami mo ngang fans eh,” pang-asar niya para mawala ang seriousness.

 

“What? Fans ka diyan, saan?” Jongin quickly drank his service water before continuing, “Ikaw nga eh. Mapalalaki or babae may nagchi-cheer for you.”

 

“Tumigil ka nga,” Kyungsoo said and checked the time on his phone. “Hala, magna-nine na pala. Anong oras game niyo bukas?"

 

“8 AM. First game kami eh,” Jongin answered before looking at his watch. “Tapos may afternoon pa, pero not sure pa sa time.”

 

Agad tumayo si Kyungsoo, nagmamadali. “Hala, ang aga pala ng game niyo? Tara na, para makapagpahinga ka na.”

 

Gusto pa sanang makasama ni Jongin si Kyungsoo nang mas matagal pero tama nga siya. Kailangan niyang maging responsible athlete at umuwi na. Tumayo siya at sinabing, “Okayyyy,” with a pout.

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at pumunta sa likod ni Jongin, hinawakan niya ang magkabilang balikat nito. Parang naglalaro sila ng ‘tren tren choo choo’ at ginuide ang mas matangkad palabas ng Silog ni Baby.

 

\---

 

Habang naglalakad sila papunta sa dorm nila, dahil pinilit ni Jongin na ihatid ito, hinila siya ng baby boy sa arms at tinuro ang isang Korean convenience store sa kabilang side ng daan.

 

“Bili tayo?” sabi nito, “Gusto mong ice cream?”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo, “Hindi na, busog na ako. Samahan nalang kita.”

 

Nag-nod ang 2-year-old niyang kasama. “Okay,” and held his hand para tumawid sila together.

 

Habang tumatawid, nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Hinayaan niyang iguide siya nito patawid, pinapanood ang pagtigin niya kaliwa’t kanan para sa mga dadaang sasakyan.

 

_Ang gwapo, Lord. Parang straight out of an action film. Ricardo Dalisay, who?_

 

Sa sobrang kilig niya, napahigpit ang hawak niya sa kamay nito. Napatingin naman sa kaniya si Jongin at ngumiti ng pinaka-pogi at pa-fall niyang ngiti. SOBRANG POGI NIYA, PATI ANG NAGSUSULAT NG KWENTONG ITO, NAGWAWALA NA. BAKA HINDI NA MATAPOS ANG KWENTO PERO JOKE LABANAN NATIN.

 

Nang makarating sila sa harap ng store, namumula na si Kyungsoo. “Dito nalang ako sa labas, hintayin kita.”

 

“Hm okay,” Jongin said before opening the store’s door, “Alert ka ha. Pasok ka ‘pag may anything suspicious.”

 

“Yes, da—” buti nalang agad narealize ni Kyungsoo bago lumabas sa bibig niya, “Opo, boss.”

 

Pagpasok ni Jongin, agad chineck ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya. May apat na missed calls and six unread messages. Lahat galing kay ‘annoying one’ aka Baekhyun Byun.

 

_Fuck._

 

Agad niyang tinawagan si Baekhyun at wala pang tatlong segundo, sinagot na ito ng best friend niya. “KYUNGSOO DO!” sa sobrang lakas ng boses nito, nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang phone sa tainga niya at rinig niya pa rin. Parang naka loud speaker pero hindi naman. “WHERE KA?! ‘DI MO BA ALAM ANG ORAS?! SINO KASAMA MO? BA’T DI KA NAGSABI NA AALIS KA?!”

 

Nagbuntong-hininga lang si Kyungsoo, “INAY! Lumabas ako para kumain, sorry ‘di ko nasabi. Bumili kang food?”

 

“OO! MALAMIG NA!” nilayo na naman ni Kyungsoo ang phone. “KAKAININ MO PA BA ‘TO? ANO ORAS KA UUWI? SA’N KA KUMAIN? MALAYO BA? MAY KASAMA KA BA? HA? SAGOT!!”

 

“TEKA! MAMAYA NA, PAUWI NAKO. 5 MINUTES,” and he hung up. Nag-sigh na naman siya kasi nasestress talaga siya ‘pag nagpapanic at over dramatic si Baek.

 

After a while, lumabas na si Jongin. With Lotte Iced Yogurt sa bibig at isang plastic bag sa isang kamay. Kyungsoo found it adorable. Gusto niyang pisilin si Jongin!!

 

Nginitian niya ang binata, “Tara?”

 

Naglakad sila, side by side and Kyungsoo fought the urge to pinch the guy dahil mukhang bata talaga ito, lalo na sa iniinom niya.

 

Pagdating nila sa tapat ng dorm ni Soo, tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya, inaabot ang plastic bag.

 

“Hm?” nagtatakang mga mata ang sumalubong sa middle hitter.

 

“For you,” sabi nito bago sumipsip ulit sa iced yogurt niya.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang plastic bag at sinilip ito. Puno ng assorted gummies ang loob. Napangiti ang kalbo at ang mga cheeks niya ay tumaas, causing his eyes to disappear into crescents.

 

Tumingin siya kay Jongin, still wearing his smile. Kinurot niya ang pisngi nito. “Cute, cute mo!” sabi nito habang tumatawa.

 

Jongin slapped his hand, “I’m not cute! Pogi ako,” and he winked at Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo, “Sige na, oras na. Thank you dito. Tsaka sa pagsama sa’kin.”

 

“My pleasure,” sagot ni Jongin. Syempre flashing his pinaka-handsome smile again. “Pasok ka na.”

 

Nag-nod lang si Kyungsoo at naglakad papunta sa main entrance ng building, taking a few steps sa small staircase. Tumalikod ito at nahuling nakatingin pa rin si Jongin. “Ingat ka pauwi. Text ka ‘pag nakarating ka na.”

 

“Yes, Soo. I will,” waving his hand na gamit panghawak ng iced yogurt, para sabihing pumasok na si Kyungsoo. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Jongin.”

 

\---

 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto ng dorm nila with a smile. Madilim at nag-struggle siya na tanggalin ang sapatos na suot. After successfully removing them, he switched the light on sa sala ng dorm nila at naglakad papunta sa kwarto niya.

 

Wait.

 

Tumingin siya sa couch only to find a smirking Baekhyun. Naka-de kwatro pa.

 

“Ilang minutes kang naghihintay sa dilim?”

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun nang pagkalakas lakas, “MAHAROT KA! NAKITA KITA SUMILIP AKO SA BINTANA! IKAW HA!”

 

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang throw pillow at dahil throw pillow nga, he threw it kay Baekhyun, “Tigilan mo ‘ko,” sabi niya habang pinipigilan ang ngiti.

 

***

 

Competition day.

 

Day 2.

 

Dalawa ang game nila Kyungsoo ngayon. Isang 10 AM at isa sa hapon.

 

Nanalo sila sa unang game at kasalukuyan silang nagpapahinga sa canteen ng host university. Kakatapos lang nilang kumain at hinihintay nila si coach Siwon para malaman ang oras ng afternoon game nila.

 

Nakatutok lang sa phone niya si Kyungsoo, nakangiti habang nagtatype. Hindi naman ito pinalagpas ng dalawa niyang kaibigan para mang-asar.

 

“YIEE ang harot harot mo na, Soo ha,” comment ni Jongdae habang nakangiti.

 

“Maharot talaga ‘yan. Pinag-alala pa ako kagabi,” dagdag ni Baekhyun. “Magkasama sila kAGABI, JONGDAE KIM.”

 

Tiningnan siyang masama ni Kyungsoo at sinabunutan ang kaibigan, “Ang daldal mo, ang daldal mo.”

 

“Ooh, magkasama kayo ni Jongin last night?” singit ni Chanyeol sa asaran ng magkakaibigan.

 

Lalo namang tiningnan ng masama ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun dahil sa pagkakaalam niya, hindi naman dapat alam ni Chanyeol na si Jongin ang tinutukoy nila. Nagkunwari namang maging busy si Baekhyun, kunwari may tinitingnan sa phone.

 

Sasabunutan na sana niya ulit ang bwisit pero napigilan siya nang dumating na ang coach nila para i-announce ang time ng kanilang laban.

 

“4 PM pa tayo. Do you guys wanna go back sa gym natin? Or stay here?” tanong ni Coach Siwon sa kanila.

 

Nagtinginan naman ang mga ito at nagsalita ang captain nila, “We’ll talk about it, coach.”

 

\---

 

They’re now back at the venue, after napping sa gym ng school nila. Sila na kasi ang maglalaro after ng game na nagaganap ngayon, which is game nila Jongin. Nagpahuling sulyap muna si Kyungsoo sa palo ni Jongin, na hindi nakuha ng kalaban, bago pumasok sa CR nang nakangiti.

 

Ang ngiti niya ay agad napalitan ng gulat nang makita niya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol na magkayakap. Si Baekhyun, binaback hug ang mas matangkad niyang teammate. Nang makita nila si Kyungsoo, agad tinanggal ni Baek ang pagkakayap, at ngumiti sa kaibigan. Si Chanyeol, umiiwas ng tingin, namumula ang malalaking tainga.

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun with meaning, saying na “may ikekwento ka sa’kin mamaya”at pumasok na siya sa cubicle para magpalit ng damit panglaro. Dinig niya ang conversation ng dalawa.

 

“Yeol, kinakabahan ako,” pa-cute na sabi nito. In Kyungsoo’s head, naka-pout ang kaibigan.

 

“’Wag ka, B. You got this, magaling na paa mo. At magaling ka, the best setter I know,” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Halatang nakangiti ito sa tunog palang ng boses.

 

Tumawa si Baekhyun.

 

_Pakalandi._

At may narinig si Kyungsoo na… kiss? Smooch? Hala parang mas lumalagkit? MAY MAHINANG UNGOL PA MAMA.

 

Kinatok nang malakas ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ng cubicle. “HOY! BAKA NAKAKALIMUTAN NIYONG ANDITO PA’KO! PWEDENG PALABASIN NIYO MUNA AKO?”

 

Tuloy padin ang malaswang tunog for ilang seconds bago humalakhak si Baekhyun, “SORRY! Dali, labas na.”

 

Lumabas si Kyungsoo, nakapikit ito at nang sumilip siya, nakita niya si Baek sa tabi niya at kiniss ang cheeks niya, “KADIRE BAEKHYUN BYUN!!!” Dumeretso siya sa sink at hinugasan ang cheeks niya, paulit-ulit.

 

\---

 

Natapos ang game nila Jongin with a loud whistle.

 

Pumasok na ang team nila Kyungsoo sa venue, para mag-warm up sa court. Agad niyang nakita si Jongin at gusto niya itong lapitan para icongrats sa pagkapanalo pero ang daming mga taong nakapaligid sa kaniya. Halos mga babae at nagtitilian pa. Nakapila sila para magpa-picture sa kaniya.

 

_Ah._

Binaling nalang niya ang atensyon sa pag-warm up.

 

Kyungsoo’s team was up against sa team na kayang kaya kahit ng second six nila. Sa first set lang nakapasok si Kyungsoo, pati na rin sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae at Junmyeon. Kaya sa second set, chill lang sila sa benches, katabi niya si Baekhyun.

 

Alam niyang nagstay ang team nila Jongin sa venue kaya hinanap niya sila, turning his head around the gym. Nakita niya ang mga kateam ni Jongin sa bandang kanan, malapit sa stage pero wala ang hinahanap niya.

 

Kyungsoo scanned the place more and he finally saw him. Nasa may entrance ito at nagsisi siya agad dahil kita niya na may kausap itong group of 3. Mga babae. Halatang hindi kilala ni Jongin ang mga ito dahil halata sa mukha niya ang hiya. Gustong pigilan ni Kyungsoo na mairita pero ang hirap.

 

Nagulat naman siya nang tingnan siya ni Jongin habang nagsasalita. Ngumiti ito at nag-wave excitedly kay Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na sa mga kausap bago puntahan ang mga kateam niya.

 

Natapos ang game nila nang hindi na pumapasok ulit si Kyungsoo. Throughout the remaining sets, ayaw niyang tumingin sa direction kung saan nakaupo sila Jongin. Irita pa rin siya. Oo, alam niyang nagseselos siya pero ano bang karapatan niya ‘di ba?

 

***

 

Nakaupo sa may mini dining set ngayon si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, kinakain ang luto ni Soo na adobong baboy, yung konti lang ang sabaw at nagmamantika.

 

“Mmm Soo~ ang sarap,” moan ni Baekhyun pagkatapos maubos ang nasa plato niya.

 

“Baek, ‘wag mo ngang gawin ‘yang tunog na ‘yan, kadiri ‘di ko matanggal sa isip ko ginawa niyo ni Chanyeol,” pandidiring sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.

 

Tumawa na naman nang malakas si Baekhyun, “Oops hehe.”

 

“Hehe ka diyan,” tingin ng masama kay Baek, “Kayo na ba?”

 

Nirub ni Baekhyun ang mga hita niya bago magsalita, “Oo, kagabi umamin siya.”

 

“FINALLY!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo, nakataas ang mga kamay sa langit.

 

“Umamin din ako. Tapos,” nagba-blush ang ate natin, “Kiniss niya ako sa cheeks nung hinatid niya ako dito. Ta’s pinapasok ko siya, pero nung nakita naming wala ka, lumapit siya sa’kin tapos—”

 

“AH AH AH! AYOKONG MARINIG AYOKONG MARINIG,” paulit ulit na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang tinatakpan ang mga tainga, “PAPASOK NA AKONG KWARTO, IKAW NA MAGHUGAS NG PINAGKAINAN.”

 

Tumatawa si Baekhyun, “KALA MO INOSENTE SIYA?!”

 

“GOODNIGHT, BAEKHYUN.”

 

Pagsara ng pinto, napabuntong-hininga siya at naupo sa kama. Kinuha niya ang phone at nakita niyang may messages sa kaniya si Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

6:30 PM

 **Jongin Kim:** hi, soo! nakauwi ka na?

 

7:38 PM

 **Jongin Kim:** kakain palang kami sa labas ni hun, fast food again huhu

 **Jongin Kim:** soo?

 

8:13 PM

 **Jongin Kim:** dorm na ulit, message me pag free ka na?

 

Inis pa rin si Kyungsoo sa nakita niya kanina. Pero naisip niya na ang absurd, kasi bakit nadadamay si Jongin sa pagiging seloso niya? Eh hindi naman dapat.

 

_UGH!!!_

 

After releasing a deep sigh, minessage na niya si Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

8:25 PM

 **Kyungsoo Do:** hi jongin, sorry ngayon lang

 **Kyungsoo Do:** oo, nakauwi na and nakakain, sorry nagluto pa kasi ako

 

Expect ni Kyungsoo, hindi na magrereply si Jongin dahil sa hindi niya pagrespond sa messages nito, pero nagulat siya nang biglang may tatlong dots na tumalon talon sa screen niya.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** soo! tagal mo :((

 **Jongin Kim:** namiss kita hehehe

 

Kinilig si Kyungsoo pero nag-roll lang ito ng eyes. Irita pa rin si ate girl natin.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Kyungsoo Do:** di mo ba kausap yung mga babae kanina? di ka nila inadd?

 

_TANGINA KYUNGSOO DO._

Binatukan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Meron bang unsend? Gusto na niyang maglaho sa mundo! Ginoogle niya ang ‘how to disappear’ pero syempre, hindi ito nakatulong. Sinearch din niya ang ‘how to unsend message messenger’ pero walang solusyon na lumitaw. Nakikita niya ang tatlong tuldok na pasayaw sayaw sa screen niya, tila nang-aasar. Tumigil ang mga ito, at AYAN NA! Hindi handa si Kyungsoo sa kung ano man ang magiging reply ni Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** ew, not interested with them. selos ka? ;-)

 

Naghesitate si Kyungsoo bago magreply.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Kyungsoo Do:** pano pag sinabi kong oo?

 

Malakas ang tibok ng puso ni Soo. Ayan na naman ang tatlong tuldok, gusto niyang durugin! Patigilin!

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** di naman dapat

 

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang reply ni Jongin. Oo nga naman, no need naman talaga.. Hindi naman sila eh? Nagmamaganda lang siya. Alam naman niya ‘yun pero ang sakit pala sa puso ‘pag directly sinabi sa’yo. While being stuck sa negative thoughts niya, nagsend ng isa pang reply si Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** cause im all yours, soo

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GANDA NGA!!! HAK
> 
> sorry, it's short!!  
> Next chapter, champyanship ;)


	5. CHAMPYANSHIP

 

 

Hinihingal at pinapawisan na namang nagising si Kyungsoo. Napanaginipan na naman kasi niya ang nangyari sa championship last year. Nagsisimula na naman siyang kabahan. Kinapa niya ang kama para hanapin ang phone niya.

 

**[on screen]**

**3:39 AM**

Napa-sigh si Kyungsoo at humiga nalang. Sinubukan niyang matulog ulit pero tuwing ipipikit niya ang kaniyang mga mata, nakikita lang niyang magsimula uli ang nightmare niya.

 

Ang unang pumasok sa isip niya ay imessage si Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

3:43 AM

 **Kyungsoo Do:** jongin?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** ay tulog ka pa malamang

 **Kyungsoo Do:** di ako makatulog

 

Dahil maaga pa, hindi talaga inaasahan ni Kyungsoo na magrereply si Jongin. Binasa nalang niya ang mga napag-usapan nila kagabi para kumalma siya.

 

**[Messenger]**

8:28 PM

 **Jongin Kim:** cause im all yours, soo

 **Jongin Kim:** btw, after ng games ill tell you something

 **Kyungsoo Do:** bat di pa ngayon?

 **Jongin Kim:** bastaaaa

 

After ng ilang scroll pa, nafifeel na ni Kyungsoo ang mga bumibigat niyang mata at shortly, nakatulog na ulit siya. Haaayy, isang Jongin Kim lang pala ang magpapahimbing sa kaniya.

 

\---

 

*alarm sound yung parang alert alert*

 

Again, nagising si Kyungsoo pero this time, maganda na ang gising niya. Inabot niya ang phone para patayin ang maingay niyang alarm. 8 AM na at tamang gising lang ito para sa 10 AM game nila. Semis na!!

 

Chineck niya ang phone niya for messages and surely, may message si Jongin sa kaniya. Mas maaga itong nagising dahil first game sila.

 

**[Messenger]**

7:06 AM

 **Jongin Kim:** soo! good morning :-)

 **Jongin Kim:** sorry tulog ako kanina :-(

 **Jongin Kim:** good luck sa game later! galingan mo and ingatan mo din sarili

 **Jongin Kim:** gtg na, message mo ako pag nagising ka ha?

 

Ang aga aga, kinikilig si Kyungsoo. Sobrang opposite ng feeling niya ngayon kumpara sa kaninang madaling araw. Nakangiti naman itong nagreply kay Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

8:04 AM

 **Kyungsoo Do:** good morning, jongin. masama lang kasi panaginip ko kanina pero nakatulog din ako agad

 **Kyungsoo Do:** good luck din sa game! nagstart na ata kayo nyan. see you later

 

With that, iniwan ni Kyungsoo ang phone niya sa kama at tumayo para lumabas ng kwarto. May naririnig siyang faint sound ng dalawang taong naguusap. Pagbukas niya ng pinto, nakita niya si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na kumakain sa dining. Napatingin sa kaniya ang dalawa.

 

“Soo! Kain?” alok sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, holding a Mcdo paper bag towards his direction. “Binili na din kita.”

 

“Uy. Thank you,” lumapit si Kyungsoo para kunin ang bag at umupo sa tabi ni Baek. “Bayaran ko nalang.”

 

“Uy no need! Treat ko,” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman, tiningnan siya at ngumiti. May nginunguyang hotcake sa bibig.

 

“Saya ka?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa katabi habang ina-unwrap ang libre niyang Sausage McMuffin.

 

“Of course,” nakangiting sabi nito. Nafeel ni Kyungsoo ang pagtaas ng paa ni Baekhyun at nakita niyang nag-flinch si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan nito. Nagpapanggap na walang nangyari pero namumula naman.

 

“Baek, ang aga aga pa. Please lang,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa nose brige nito. “After games niyo nalang gawin. Hm? Alis pa’ko dito para solo niyo.”

 

“At sa’n ka pupunta, aber?” tanong agad ni Baekhyun while pointing a fork kay Kyungsoo.

 

Umiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo at kumagat sa hawak niyang pagkain. Habang ngumunguya, “Wala! Kung sa’n man pwede.”

 

“LUUUH! Pupunta ka lang kay baby Jongin mo eh,” tinusok ni Baek ang tagiliran ni Soo gamit ang daliri at nakiliti ito. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol, halatang nahihiya.

 

“Uy it’s okay,” sagot ng malaki nilang teammate. “Alam mo din about sa’min ni Baek.”

 

“Oo nga, alam na alam ko nga,” comment ni Kyungsoo, ang expression niya, nandidiri.

 

***

 

Dumating na sa venue sila Kyungsoo. Kasalukuyan namang nagaganap ang second set sa laban nila Jongin. May oras pa sila para magpahinga bago magwarm up at pumwesto sila sa bleachers malapit sa side ng court ng rivals nila.

 

Kitang kita niya si Jongin from their seat. They’re currently celebrating a point courtesy of Jongin, and his fists were in front of him at nakakagat labi ito, medyo basa ang buhok dahil sa pawis.

 

_Fuck, ang angas._

 

Parang bata man siya kung umasta minsan, sobrang angas naman niya pagdating sa loob ng court. Hindi siya mayabang, pero kung man magmayabang ito, deserve niya dahil may ipagmamayabang naman ang isang Jongin Kim.

 

Turn na ni Jongin para magserve. Pinulot niya ang gumugulong na bola galing sa ball retriever at pumwesto na ito. Medyo malayo siya sa end line, actually sobrang layo, malapit na niyang tamaan ang stage sa likod niya.

 

Alam na ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya. Magja-jump serve ito.

 

Dinribble niya muna twice ang bola bago niya ito iroll sa kanyang mga kamay. Hinagis pataas ni Jongin ang bola sa harapan niya. Sinundan niya ito with calculated steps and swinging hands, saka siya tumalon nang mataas. Tinaas niya ang right hand niya sa ere at pinalo ang bola.

 

Tumaas ang shirt niya dahil sa movements at hindi maiwasang mapatingin ni Kyungsoo sa abs ni Jongin.

 

_Jusko ang perfect. Mukhang matigas. Ba’t ‘di kasi nagta-tuck in!!!_

 

Tulala lang si Kyungsoo sa direksyon ni Jongin buong time. Inoobserve ang bawat kilos nito at pinaalala na naman sa kaniya ang dahilan kung bakit niya nagustuhan ang binata. Pinapamukha niya kasing madali lang ang volleyball. Sobrang hindi bakas sa mukha niya ang pagod. Ngumingiti every now and then ‘pag nakakapuntos pero most of the time, poker face lang ito. Ang pogi, ang hot, ang galing, ang—

 

_Yummy._

 

Naputol ang admiration niya at bumalik lang sa katinuan si Kyungsoo nang tawagin na siya ni Jongdae para magwarm up.

 

***

 

Tapos na ang game nila Soo. Nanalo sila at gaya ng ineexpect ng lahat, magtatapat ang team nila at team nila Jongin para sa pinakahihintay na championship.

 

Tapos na silang kumain ng lunch at naghihintay nalang ng oras. 2 PM pa ang championship game kaya naman nakatambay lang sila sa loob ng venue, nakapuwesto sa stage.

 

Mula sa pagkakahiga, tumayo si Baekhyun at inalok ang mga kaibigan, “Tara canteen?”

 

“G,” sagot ni Jongdae sa kaniya at tumayo rin. “Tara, Soo!”

 

“Tinatamad ako,” whine ni Kyungsoo sa kanila habang nakadapa. “Kayo nalang, pabili ng Gatorade, red.”

 

“Ay,” sagot ni Dae. “No way, Jose. Tumayo ka d’yan, para mabuhayan ka.”

 

“Ugh,” reklamo ni Soo, pero tumayo rin naman ito.

 

Naglalakad ang magkakaibigan papunta sa canteen pero nahinto at umatras slowly si Kyungsoo nang may makita siyang familiar na tao papalakad sa direction nila. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya saka siya madaling naglakad papalayo. Hindi siya napansin ng dalawa at tuloy lang sa kanilang pagdadaldalan.

 

“…ang yummy kaya niya,” sabi ni Baek. “’Di ba, Soo?”

 

Nang hindi sumagot ang libero nila, lumingon ang dalawa at nagtaka. Unang humarap si Baek para magpatuloy sa canteen pero napahinto rin ito, inelbow niya si Jongdae nang maraming beses at nang humarap na ito, tumigil din siya at tiningnan nang masama ang matangkad na lalaki sa harapan nila.

 

“Nice to see you too,” sarcastic na sagot ni Insung sa kanila, ang former trainer nila.

 

“Ba’t ka nandito, ha?” tanong ni Jongdae, medyo tumataas na ang boses, “Guguluhin mo na naman si Soo, ha?”

 

Pinipigilan siya ni Baekhyun, hinihila ang braso nito paatras, “Tama na Dae, hanapin nalang natin si Soo.”

 

Ngumiti si Insung at sinabing, “Andito lang ako para manood, okay?”

 

Nag-scoff naman si Jongdae, “Alam mo ‘yung effect kay Soo ‘pag nakikita ka pero pumupunta ka pa rin? Tigas ng mukha m—”

 

Hindi na natuloy ang sasabihin ni Jongdae dahil tuluyan na siyang hinila ni Baekhyun papalayo.

 

\---

 

Pagpasok nila sa gym, dali dali silang dumeretso sa stage para hanapin si Soo pero wala ang kaibigan nila dito.

 

“Yeol, Kuya Myeon,” tawag ni Baek sa dalawang teammate. “Nakita niyo ba si Soo?”

 

Umiling ang dalawa at nagsalita si Junmyeon, “Why? May nangyari ba?”

 

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae sa tabi niya for approval at tumango naman ito. Tumingin siya pabalik kila Junmyeon at yumuko, “Si Insung…”

 

Isang banggit lang sa pangalan ng former trainer nila, ay gets na ni Chanyeol at Junmyeon ang situation. Tumayo si Junmyeon and said with a serious voice, “Kayo na bahala… We can’t make a big deal out of it. Mas ayaw ‘yun ni Soo, ‘di ba?”

 

Tumango silang dalawa and Jongdae said, “Sige, kuya. Kami na bahala.”

 

Naghiwalay si Jongdae at Baekhyun para ikutin ang university.

 

***

 

_Tangina ba’t kailangan ko pa siyang makita bago ng game?_

Nasa loob ng CR ngayon si Kyungsoo, pinakadulong cubicle. Hindi niya maalala kung saang building ito, basta tumakbo siya sa pinakamalapit na CR na nakita niya. Naalala na naman niya ang mga ginawa sa kaniya ni Insung at nag-iinit ang katawan niya sa galit. Ang galit, nagiging takot at unti-unting napapalitan ng kaba at panic dahil iniisip niya ang mga posibleng mangyari mamaya sa laban.

 

_Baka hindi ako maka-focus. Baka siya na naman iniisip ko sa gitna ng game. Baka hindi ko na naman makuha yung bola. Baka matalo na naman kami dahil sa’kin. Baka—_

“UGGHH!! Shit shit shit shit,” paulit-ulit na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagsisimula ng magshake ang mga daliri niya.

 

*tok tok tok*

 

“Soo?” nakilala ni Kyungsoo ang boses ni Baekhyun. Mukhang hindi nila alam dahil soft lang ang boses niya. “Soo, ayos ka lang?”

 

Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang mag alala sila Baekhyun, baka ‘pag nagsalita siya, mahalata ang kaba sa boses niya. Mas lalo naman siyang nagpanic deep inside dahil iniisip niya kung anong idadahilan sa kanila. Kyungsoo is a shaking mess right now. Lahat ng tumatakbo sa isip niya ay puro kapraningan nalang.

 

“Soo…” nag-pause si Baekhyun bago ituloy ang sasabihin. “Alam ko…”

 

With that, Kyungsoo immediately screamed, “BAEKHYUN ‘WAG MONG SASABIHIN KILA KUYA MYEON.”

 

“Soo, hindi ‘yun importan—”

 

“BAEKHYUN NATALO TAYO LAST YEAR, AND ALAM NATING LAHAT NA IT’S ALL BECAUSE OF ME.”

 

“SOO,” nagstart na ring lumakas ang boses ni Baekhyun at nagbuntong-hininga ito. “Hindi mo kasalanan, okay? Soo… Please…”

 

Inisip niya na sinabi lang ‘yon ni Baekhyun para icomfort siya. Ayaw na niyang maulit ang mga nangyari last year at alam niyang concerned ang mga teammates niya sa kaniya tungkol doon. Wala siyang pinagsabihan na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya nakakamove on from that day at tuwing naaalala niya, ay nagpapanic siya.

 

“’Pag nalaman nila— mag aalala sila Kuya Myeon… Imbes na mag-focus sila sa game, aalalahanin pa nila ako,” he quickly said.

 

Tahimik na ang CR at sariling boses nalang ni Kyungsoo ang naririnig niya sa utak niya. Negative na naman ang mga pumapasok sa isip nito. Dagdag pa ang panic dahil mamaya na ang championship at andito siya ngayon sa CR, sobrang helpless.

 

Naiwan si Kyungsoo sa katahimikan ng CR pero nagulat siya nang may kumatok ulit sa pinto ng cubicle. “Soo?”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at cinompose niya bigla ang sarili. Madiin niyang pinagdikit ang kaniyang mga kamay at sinubukang patigilin ang pag-shake ng mga ito. Tinry niyang magsalita using his normal and calm voice, “Hm?”

 

“Soo, labas ka na d’yan.”

 

Naghesitate si Kyungsoo kung lalabas ba siya o hindi. Pero after a long stretch of silence, lumabas din siya, still shaking a bit.

 

Nasa harapan niya, nakatayo with his angelic smile, si Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo lowered his head. “Sorry nadamay ka pa, tinawag ka ni Baek?” simula niya. “Nagpapanic lang kasi talaga ako ‘pag naaalala ko eh. Bigla akong magsheshake tapos— Pa’no pag natalo ulit kami dahil sa’kin? Pa’no kung—”

 

Hindi na natuloy ang mga sasabihin ni Kyungsoo dahil niyakap siya ni Jongin. Nakahawak sa batok ang isang kamay at ang isa naman ay hinahaplos ang likod niya. Nakalma si Kyungsoo the moment na magtama ang kanilang mga katawan.

 

“Shhh,” tatlong haplos pa sa likod niya, “andito na ang pogi para pakalmahin ka.”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo, hindi namamalayang wala na ang bahid ng kaba sa katawan.

 

“Pogi ba talaga?” natatawang pang-asar ni Kyungsoo. “Cute ka, ‘di ka pogi.”

 

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang pagkakayakap kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang magkabilang balikat nito. “Ayan, you’re smiling again.”

 

Napalitan ng shock ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo pero mabilis naman itong bumalik. “Thank you, Jongin.”

 

Niyakap uli siya ng binata. “It’s my pleasure. Kaya ka ba ‘di makatulog kanina?”

 

Nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo pero tinaas niya rin ang mga kamay at niyakap si Jongin pabalik. “Oo… Napanaginipan ko kasi yung last year.”

 

Bumitiw ulit sa yakap si Jongin at inipit niya sa mga kamay ang mga pisngi ni Soo. “Kyungsoo,” simula niya, “Kyungsoo Do. What happened in the past happened already, ‘di na mababalik. Pero kwento mo sa’kin mamaya, hm? For now, focus ka sa laban. ‘Wag ka patali sa past mo… Kasi wala pa ‘ko do’n,” nakangiting biro nito.

 

Nag-chuckle si Kyungsoo at binalik ni Jongin ang yakap sa kaniya habang nagsasalita with his softest voice, “You are amazing, okay? ‘Di ba ikaw ang #1 libero? You will do good mamaya. You will perform better than last year and babawian mo kami. Believe me. Hm?”

 

Nag-nod si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. “Okay lang sayong matalo?”

 

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongin at binreak ulit ang yakap nila. “Syempre hindi,” pinisil niya ang ilong ni Kyungsoo, “let’s just do our best?”

 

Tumaas-baba ang mga kilay ni Jongin bago magsalita ulit, “’Pag ginalingan natin, win-win situation for us.”

 

Hindi nagets ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ni Jongin at tinaas ang isang kilay niya. “’Di ko gets.”

 

“’Pag ginalingan mo, we’ll import you ‘pag nanalo kami,” Jongin explained, “’pag ginalingan ko naman, you’ll import me. ‘Di ba win-win?” tinaas-baba ulit niya ang mga kilay niya.

 

Humalakhak naman nang malakas si Kyungsoo at nginitian si Jongin afterwards. “Thank you talaga, Jongin. Tatlong beses mo na akong pinapakalma.”

 

Nag-tilt ang head ni Jongin. “Tatlo?”

 

“Basta tatlo,” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa cute na confused expression ni Jongin.

 

“Okayyy? Basta, Soo. Let’s do our best, okay? Pinky promise?” tanong nito habang nakataas ang pinky sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa ulit si Kyungsoo dahil wala na ang manly Jongin seconds ago at napalitan na ng 2-year-old Jongin. “Pinky promise,” he said before entwining his pinky with Jongin’s.

 

***

 

Championship game.

 

*whistle*

 

Tumakbo na ang team nila Kyungsoo papunta sa center line para salubungin ang team nila Jongin. He shared good lucks and hand taps with them at nang si Jongin na ang nasa harapan niya, pinky ang tumapat sa kaniya. Agad niya itong binalikan ng sarili niyang pinky at nag ngitian ang dalawa.

 

Nagstart ang laban with Baekhyun’s serve. Tatlo ang spikers niya sa harap at si Kyungsoo ay nasa likod naman para mag abang ng mga babalik na bola.

 

Pumasok ang service ni Baekhyun at dumeretso ang bola sa bandang kaliwa kung saan nakaabang si Minseok. Madali namang naihatid ng libero ang bola kay Sehun at binigyan niya ng isang quick set si Jongin. Mabilis na nakita ni Kyungsoo ang mga pangyayari at alam niya na agad kung saan babagsak ang bola with Jongin’s position and body movement, at surely na-receive niya ang malakas at pababang palo.

 

Galing sa end line, agad nakarating si Baekhyun sa may net at inaabangang mapunta sa kaniya ang bola. Tumalon siya para sa isang jump set at binigay ang bola kay Jongdae na nasa likuran niya. Nalinlang ni Baekhyun ang blockers ng kabilang team, isa na si Jongin, at walang nakabantay sa malakas na palo ni Jongdae down the line.

 

1-0

 

Nagsigawan ang buong team nila Kyungsoo pati na rin ang mga tagasuporta nila. Ang intense talaga ng laban ‘pag ang dalawang schools ang nagtatapat.

 

Lumipas ang first set ng hindi sumusuko ang magkabilang teams. In the end, nanalo sila Kyungsoo. Ang score ay 26-24, ang intense mumsh nag-deuce pa!

 

Sa pangalawang set, tila nakampante ang team nila. Maganda ang simula ng team nila Jongin, they were leading by 5 points.

 

“Guys, isa lang. Sideout na ha,” mahinahong sabi ni Junmyeon sa kanila matapos makapuntos muli ang kabilang team. Tumango naman ang lahat at pumalakpak si Baek sabay sabing, “Let’s go! Let’s go!” with his game face on.

 

Medyo kinakabahan na si Kyungsoo sa time na ‘to. Hindi na siya makangiti kahit makapuntos sila. Kahit na sobrang galing niya as a libero, ito ang sakit niya na alam ng teammates niya.

 

Nang maka tatlong sunod sunod na puntos sila, umikot ikot sa court ang buong team para masiglahan maliban kay Kyungsoo. Pumapalakpak lang ito, nakangiti pero halatang tensed. Tumawag naman ng time out ang coach ng kabilang team para maputol ang momentum nila.

 

“Soo, chill lang ha?” mahinahong sabi ni Coach Siwon sa kaniya. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at Siwon turned sa buong team, “Kaya pa, guys. Habol pa.”

 

“Kapit lang,” pange-encourage naman ni Jongdae.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng time out, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa crowd na nasa likuran ng benches nila. He spotted Insung, smiling at him and even waved at him.

 

Agad binaling ni Kyungsoo ang attention pabalik sa team pero nagsimula na naman siyang mag-overthink. May ilang seconds pang natitira para sa time out. Umiling si Kyungsoo at nag-crouch, hinawakan ang kaniyang mga tuhod.

 

_Inhale. Exhale. Soo, kaya mo ‘to._

 

When the whistle sounded to indicate na tapos na ang time out, nag-inhale siya nang malalim at tumayo siya nang deretso. Agad siyang napa-exhale at ngiti nang makita niyang nakatingin sa kaniya si Jongin. Umiinom ito ng tubig sa tumbler nang may ngiti, at nakataas na naman ang pinky. Tinaas din ni Kyungsoo ang pinky niya and just like that, nawala na ang lahat ng pagdududa at kaba na nararamdaman niya.

 

Though nakadikit sila Kyungsoo sa score ng team nila Jongin, hindi pa rin nila ito nahabol. Natalo sila sa second set with 22 as their score.

 

Third set.

 

Kasalukuyan silang nagpapahinga bago magsimula. Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa sahig at sinestretch ang kaniyang mga paa. Lumapit sa kaniya si Baekhyun at nag-crouch down sa harapan niya, hands on his knees.

 

“Soo,” tawag sa kaniya ni Baek habang nakangiti. “Okay ka na?”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. “Oo, Baek. Thank you.”

 

“Hayaan mo si Insung, ang pangit niya.”

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa immature remark ni Baekhyun. “’Di ko na siya iniisip. Si Jongin nala—” agad niyang tinakpan ang bibig niya.

 

“LUUUUUH! MALANDI,” sabi ni Baekhyun sabay poke sa tagiliran ni Soo. “Pero tama ‘yan, Soo. I support. I ship.”

 

Tuwing magpapanic at overthink na naman kasi si Soo, nirereplay nalang niya ang mga sinabi sa kaniya ni Jongin kanina sa CR.

 

_You are amazing, okay?_

 

_Let’s just do our best?_

With Jongin’s voice constantly playing in Kyungsoo’s head, magaan at walang tension sa team nila Kyungsoo. Ready silang bawian ang team nila Jongin sa third set. They were on fire.

 

Chanyeol had 4 blocks at one score sa quick hit niya. MEHN 4 solid blocks! Naka-7 points naman si Junmyeon sa mga palo niya, at si Jongdae ay may isang block point at 4 points sa spike. Si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo naman, did their special roles excellently with Baekhyun having one point sa placing niya.

 

With their great teamwork and chemistry inside the court, they conquered the third set. Mukhang tuloy tuloy naman ang momentum nila at maganda ang start nila sa fourth set. They only have to win one more set para manalo, at lahat sila ay hoping na makuha na nila ito.

 

The score is currently 23-21, with Kyungsoo’s team leading. Dalawang puntos nalang at mananalo na sila.

 

Service ng kalaban, specifically ni Sehun, kaya nakaabang sila nang maigi. Ang serve kasi ni Sehun ang isa sa mga pinakamahirap kunin.

 

Nakaabang si Kyungsoo, focused sa movements ni Sehun. Nang makalipat ang bola sa side ng court nila, napansin ni Kyungsoo na masyado itong mataas. Inassume niya na lalabas ito sa boundary ng court pero biglang bumaba ang bola just before the end line. Ayan na naman ang pamatay na floater ni Sehun.

 

23-22

 

Kyungsoo acknowledged na siya ang may kasalanan doon, at sinabihan naman siya ng teammates na ayos lang at bumawi nalang sila. Nagserve ulit si Sehun at nakuha naman ito ni Kyungsoo pero nataas niya lamang ang bola, hindi naihatid nang maayos kay Baekhyun. Thankfully, mabilis na tumakbo si Baekhyun at sinet ang bola kay Junmyeon. Lumapit si Kyungsoo para icover ang captain nila pero nang mablock ito ni Jongin, hindi niya nakuha dahil masyadong mabilis ang pagbaba ng bola.

 

23-23

 

SHET INTENSE!

 

Parehong team ay hindi sumusuko. Isang mahabang rally ang naganap for the next point. Sa pangatlong balik ng bola sa kabilang team, agad nakita ni Kyungsoo na pumwesto si Jongin para pumalo. Isang quick set ang binigay sa kaniya ni Sehun at pinalo niya ito, yung sobrang tulin at malapit na sa attack line. Dahil sa mabilis na reaction time ni Kyungsoo, nag-dive siya at nakuha niya ang palo just before it touches the floor. Dinig niya ang pagkamangha ng crowd at ilang sandali pa, napalitan ito ng hiyawan dahil nagkapoint sila with Junmyeon’s spike.

 

24-23

 

MATCH POINT IN FAVOR OF KYUNGSOO’S TEAM!

 

Sakto namang lalabas si Kyungsoo dahil si Chanyeol na ang magse-serve. Gusto mang magstay ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng court hanggang sa dulo, hindi naman pwede. At hopefully, matapos na talaga at huwag ng mag-deuce. Kabilang na siya sa crowd ngayon, taga-cheer sa kanilang team.

 

“Isa nalang!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. “Go service!” sigaw niya ulit para kay Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol served the ball at agad siyang pumasok sa court para abangan ang bola. Nakuha ito ni Minseok at iseset ulit ni Sehun kay Jongin ang bola. Dahil alam nilang mahina pagdating sa defense si Chanyeol, sa kaniya dinirect ni Jongin ang palo niya sa bandang gilid nito. Pero dahil mahaba ang pagkatao niya, naabot ni Chanyeol with one hand ang bola, at surprisingly, papunta ito sa direction ni Baekhyun. Hinanda ni Baek ang sarili para magset at tumalon siya. Kita niya sa peripheral niyang walang blockers na nakaabang sa gilid niya and he decided to drop the ball. Sa gitna ng court nila Jongin. Na walang tao.

 

*whistle*

 

25-23

 

HALA MAMA CHAMPION NA SILA!!!

 

Nagsigawan ang mga tagasuporta nila Kyungsoo sabay ng hiyawan nilang team. Dumeretso si Kyungsoo sa court habang sumisigaw at niyakap ang kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun na yakap si Chanyeol. Agad narealize ni Kyungsoo na third party siya sa yakapang nagaganap at hinanap nalang si Jongdae para yakapin ito.

 

Pagkatapos nilang mag-celebrate at bilang respeto, agad silang pumila para makipag-handshake sa mga kalaban nila. Sportsmanship above all, mehn. Matapos ang exchanges ng mga papuri at “nice game” sa mga naunang miyembro, turn na finally ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin matapat. Nang magkatinginan sila, napansin ni Kyungsoo na medyo teary eyed ang binata. Magsasalita palang sana si Kyungsoo pero niyakap siya bigla ni Jongin.

 

“Congrats, Soo,” lalong humigpit ang yakap. “Sobrang galing mo, nakakagigil.”

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya para alisin ang pagkakayakap ni Jongin. “No, Jongin. Thank you,” ang sabi ni Soo softly habang nakangiti.

 

Sobrang intimate ng moment between the two. Parang silang dalawa lang ang nasa loob ng gym. Hindi ito palalagpasin ni Jongdae at Baekhyun na parehong nagshare ng knowing look at sabay sumigaw ng, “MALANDE!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'di ko na chineck 'to lmao katamad
> 
> anw did you enjoy the intense moment? or masyadong detailed? hahaha
> 
> next chapter!!! victory party and reveleyshun


	6. Triple A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triple A: After party, Aftereffect, Aftermath

 

 

Nasa bahay sila ngayon ng coach nilang si Siwon para sa after party. Pagkatapos ng laban, nagsiuwian muna sila para maglinis at dumeretso na sa dinner party. Sagot lahat ni Siwon dahil mayaman siya at… dahil mayaman siya. ‘Yun na ‘yon.

 

Of course, dahil party nga, after kumain ng Shakey’s takeout, nag inuman sila. Sandamakmak ang alak na binili at stock ng coach nila: beer, vodka, gin, rum. Name it! Coach Siwon has it. Pwede na siyang magtayo ng sariling bar. Actually, may sariling bar pala siya sa bahay, nasa rooftop kung nasaan sila ngayon.

 

Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa mataas na bar stool. Nakikinig lang sa kwentuhan ng teammates niyang nakaupo sa gitna and every now and then, nakatutok sa phone dahil kachat niya si Jongin. Oh ‘di ba ang harot?

 

Bago pa sila malasing lahat, tinawag ng coach ang attention nila.

 

“Okay. Congrats satin, team!” sigaw nito while lifting his beer at naghiyawan naman sila. “Import tayo?”

 

“Coach! Si Jongin, si Jongin!” sigaw ng medyo tipsy na Baekhyun na nakapatong ang isang hita kay Chanyeol. Tinaas niya ang hawak niyang Red Horse sa direction ni Kyungsoo at umirap sa kaniya ang kalbo. Humagikgik naman siya pabalik.

 

“Actually, isa siya sa top choices natin,” sagot ng coach habang nakataas ang mga kilay.

 

“Woohoo! Orayt Kyungsoo!” Ang kulit talaga ng tipsy Baekhyun. Nagtinginan silang dalawa ni Jongdae saka sila tumawa at lalo namang sumama ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanila. Si Coach Siwon, thankfully, hindi pinapansin ang mga pinagsasabi ni Baek.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo na may nakatingin sa kaniya. Naconfirm ito nang makita niyang nakatingin si Insung sa kaniya, na invited dahil former trainer nga nila ito. Nagdalawang isip siya kanina kung pupunta pa siya sa party pero ayaw naman niya itong mamiss dahil sa gagong lalaki na ‘to.

 

Medyo intense ang tingin. Nag-eye contact sila for ilang seconds bago iniwas ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya para tingnan ang phone na may message from Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Jongin Kim:** don’t drink too much ha?

 **Kyungsoo Do:** kaya ko naman Jongin haha

 **Jongin Kim:** hmm. okay, basta wag lang sobra : <

 

Ang cute talaga ng batang ‘to. Ang sarap sarap alagaan. Pakainin, paliguan, budburan ng Johnson’s Complete Care baby powder, ituck sa bed at kantahan ng Sa Ugoy Ng Duyan.

 

After magreply ni Kyungsoo, he took a swig of his San Mig Super Dry. Kakalunok lang niya pero heto sa harapan niya si Jongdae, inaabot ang shot ng Cuervo sa kaniya. Kanina niya pa pinapaikot ikot ang hard drinks, at nakarami na ring shots si Kyungsoo.

 

“Dae pass na ako.” Tinutulak niya papalayo ang offered shot sa kaniya.

 

“Kyungsoo! Hindi inaayawan ang Cuervo! How dare you?” Nilapit pa ni Jongdae ang glass sa bibig niya. “Dali na, last nalang. Binabawalan ka ni Jongin no? Yieee arte.”

 

“Hindi, ano ka ba?” Tiningnan niya si Jongdae with the ‘I can’t believe you’ look. “Ayoko lang malasing. Iuuwi ko pa ‘yun oh.” Tinuro niya ang Baekhyun na nakasabit na ang kalahati ng katawan kay Chanyeol.

 

“Andiyan naman si Chanyeol, siya bahala kay Baek. Dali na! Enjoy the night!” Tumawa nang malakas si Jongdae nang umirap nalang si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang shot glass sa kamay niya.

 

“ORAYT!” Ang lakas talaga ng boses. Nag-wince si Kyungsoo dahil medyo gumuhit ang shot sa lalamunan niya. Pero ang sarap. AHK! Inubos niya habang nakapikit ang natitirang kalahating bote ng Super Dry in one go. Narinig niyang tumawa si Jongdae bago siya lumipat sa susunod na niyang biktima.

 

It’s getting a little late and nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na tinatamaan na siya sa mga alak na ininom, at pinilit ipainom sa kaniya. Medyo numb na ang fingertips at mga labi niya pero mataas ang tolerance niya kaya good pa. Inom lang ng water at sure siyang makakauwi siyang buhay. Kailangan nalang niyang tantiyahin ang mga susunod na iinumin.

 

Bumaba si Kyungsoo sa stool, oo bumaba kasi ang taas at maliit lang si Soo ano po. Naglakad siya papunta sa loob ng bahay ni Siwon para mag-CR.

 

“Soo! Shampunta? Shoo!” Tinatawag siya ng lasing na Baekhyun pero alam niyang gagaguhin lang siya nito, at ihing ihi na siya kaya mamaya na niya aasikasuhin ang best friend niya.

 

Paglabas ni Soo ng CR, nakaabang si Insung sa kaniya. Tiningnan niya ang matangkad na lalaki at yumuko. “Excuse me.” Nagside step si Kyungsoo para dumaan pero tinapatan siya ni Insung, cornering him sa hallway. Pumikit si Soo at nag-inhale deeply. “Insung. Please.”

 

“Why Soo? Wala naman akong ginagawa,” sabi nito habang nakangiti.

 

“Wala nga. Excuse me, lalabas na ‘ko.” Kyungsoo side stepped sa kabila naman but Insung stopped him. He placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and leaned down sa ears niya, sobrang lapit that Kyungsoo can smell the alcohol from him. He whispered, “Jongin Kim, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo glowered at him. Mukha siyang matapang pero deep inside, nagsisimula na siyang magpanic. “None of your business,” he said before magtry na dumaan ulit. He gasped when Insung suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and Kyungsoo struggled para tanggalin ito.

 

“Anong meron sa kaniya?” bulong ni Insung. Lasing na si gago. Kyungsoo gripped Insung’s hand na naka-wrap pa rin sa waist niya and hastily removed it. The guy shouted something but Kyungsoo didn’t bother to understand a word and went for the door leading sa labas.

 

Kyungsoo went back sa may bar and picked his phone up from where he left it on the countertop. Nagsheshake siya ng konti but it eventually stopped when he saw na may messages from Jongin.

 

**[Messenger]**

12:15 AM

 **Jongin Kim:** soo pano ka uwi?

 **Jongin Kim:** sabihin mo lang if sundo kita hehe

12:39 AM

 **Jongin Kim:** soo? u good?

 **Jongin Kim:** baek messaged me

 **Jongin Kim:** hi jimgin hahaahha sprry lsifng na sko hahhahah si soo tdka imsung anh lande hahAHHAhaH

 **Jongin Kim:** ^his message

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo and glared daggers at Baekhyun who is busy na pinapalipit ang buong katawan kay Chanyeol habang tumatawa with a mixed drink in his hand. Pero lasing ang kaibigan niya and he understood it.

 

Hindi pa rin niya nakakalimutan ang nangyari kanina and all he wants is to get the hell out of the place and Insung out of his sight. He tapped on his phone to book sa Grab.

 

After a few minutes, he stood up and went to where some of his teammates, including Baek and Chanyeol, were seated. Siwon, Hyukjae and Insung were there also. He ignored Insung’s presence, of course.

 

“Coach I’ll go ahead,” he said to Siwon. Umi-english na din dahil medyo tipsy na. Before pa siya magpaalam sa trainer nila, sumingit na si Baek.

 

“Iwan moko?!” Mabilis na tumayo si Baek causing him to stumble backwards. Ready naman si Chanyeol at tumayo rin para alalayan ang jowa niya.

 

“I booked, lapit na. Sama ka?” Kyungsoo asked sa lasing na Baek.

 

Baekhyun pouted. Halatang gusto pang magstay dahil nage-enjoy pa ito at maaga pa rin naman for a party. “Stay ka nalang. Andito naman si Yeol.” Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang middle hitter nila at nag-nod naman ito.

 

“OH BAGO KA UMALIS ISANG STRAIGHT NG WENGWENG!” Tanginang Jongdae. Lasing na rin, may iiingay pa pala siya. He's holding a red cup and shoved it on Kyungsoo's hand.

 

Feel ni Kyungsoo konti nalang, malalasing na rin siya pero paalis naman na siya and last na so he took the cup na puno and chugged the drink. Naririnig niya ang “Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!” ng teammates niya. He’ll probably regret it tomorrow pero pinagbigyan na niya ang mga mokong.

 

When he finished the drink, tinaas at tinaob niya ang cup sa ulo niya to show na inubos nga niya. Everyone cheered and nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa lahat para bumaba. Sakto namang nag-notif ang Grab app sa phone niya saying na ‘Your driver has arrived!’

 

Bubuksan na ni Soo ang main door ng bahay ni Siwon when a hand stopped him. He turned around to find Insung. The taller guy placed his hands on the wood, trapping Kyungsoo between the door and his body. Kyungsoo pushed him pero hindi siya gumalaw. “Uuwi ka sa kaniya?” bulong niya kay Soo, low and threatening ang voice. Sobrang familiar para kay Kyungsoo ng Insung na ganito, it’s familiar in a bad way and he's starting to freak out.

 

“Stop it! Please!” Tinulak na niya with all his strength si Insung at napaurong ito. Kyungsoo took the opportunity and he shakingly opened the door, sunod ang gate and he entered the car without looking back. Pagpasok sa car, binati niya ang driver and pumikit dahil nahilo siya sa lahat ng movements na ginawa niya. Also, frustrated siya dahil tangina ni Insung, ba’t ‘di pa siya tigilan??

 

Nag-sigh si Kyungsoo. He took his phone out from his pocket and squinted from the sudden brightness. He opened Messenger and tapped on his conversation with Jongin because he knows it will calm him down.

 

**[Messenger]**

1:13 AM

 **Kyungsoo Do:** otw sa dorm, nag grab ako

 **Kyungsoo Do:** ignore baek, lasing na hahaha

 

After messaging Jongin, minessage naman niya si Chanyeol.

 

**[Messenger]**

**Kyungsoo Do:** yeol ikaw na bahala kay baek

 **Chanyeol Park:** yep. hatid ko siya

 **Chanyeol Park:** message ka raw if nakarating ka na dorm

 **Kyungsoo Do:** okay. message niyo ko agad if sleep siya sa house niyo

 **Chanyeol Park:** hahaha sige sige ingat

 

Throughout the ride, nafifeel ni Kyungsoo na nagki-kick in na talaga ang huling weng weng na stinraight niya. Umiikot ang kalsada na tinitingnan niya through the car window. Slowly, nagfefade na ang vision niya at nararamdaman niyang bumibigat ang kaniyang mga mata. He finally stopped fighting it and let himself sleep sa car.

 

Nagising agad si Kyungsoo dahil sa tap sa tuhod niya.

 

“Sir? Andito na po tayo.”

 

“Oh!” Kyungsoo immediately fumbled for his wallet. “Sorry po.”

 

Inabot niya ang bayad sa driver at pagkaabot ng sukli sa kaniya, nag-thank you siya and went out. He stumbled a little pero nabalik naman niya agad ang balance. Hilo pa rin siya ng konti.

 

“You good?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaniya.

 

“Yeah,” he answered habang paakyat, or rather tried na umakyat, sa entrance ng building without looking at the guy na nakaupo sa top step.

 

Teka, teka, teka. Sino? Si Jongin? Sa harap ng dorm niya? Ngayong madaling araw? Ha? Hatdog.

 

“Jongin?! What’re you doing here?” ABA INGLES. Natawa si Jongin sa shocked expression ng drunk Kyungsoo. Also, nagi-english na kasi, ang cute.

 

“Hinintay kita.” He said it na parang common sense lang ‘yon. Tinitingnan pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo with his owl eyes, frozen pa rin sa pwesto niya na hawak ang main door ng apartment building.

 

“You have noodles sa loob?” Tumango si Kyungsoo, still in a state of shock. “Pasok ako?” Tango pa ulit. “Tara na?” Isa pang tango ang natanggap niya and Jongin finally bursted into laughter.

 

Pinalo siya ni Soo sa shoulder niya. “Why you laughing?”

 

“You’re drunk,” sagot niya habang tumatawa pa rin.

 

Ang vision ni Kyungsoo ngayon, blurred edges ang filter. He looked at the laughing Jongin. WOW. Kahit blurred, pogi pa rin. Ang drunk Kyungsoo, gustong makita in HD kaya lumapit siya. AND I MEAN LUMAPIT LIKE YUNG SUPER ULTRA MEGA MAX ZOOM TALAGA. Konti nalang mahahalikan na niya si Jongin.

 

This time, si Jongin naman ang flustered. ‘Di siya handa sa mature roles. Joke handa siya do’n pero walang warning Kyungso?! He stepped backward and caught Kyungsoo dahil na-out of balance na naman ito. Ayan landi landi kasi, HD pa.

 

Jongin cleared his throat. “Tara na sa loob?” Kyungsoo answered by wobbling his way to the entrance. Sinundan siya ni Jongin and inalalayan siya. He placed Kyungsoo’s hand around his neck and wrapped his own hand sa waist ng drunk Soo.

 

“Second floor ‘di ba? What unit?”

 

Kyungsoo started counting with his fingers. Isa isa niyang tinataas at tinitingnang maigi. Lasing talaga, sobrang cute!! Tumigil siya sa pang-apat na taas ng daliri at hinarap kay Jongin. Hinarap talaga like nakatapat sa mukha niya. Natawa na naman ang Jongin.

 

Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng unit. “Keys?” tanong ni Jongin.

 

Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang back pocket niya at tiningnan lang ni Jongin ang tinuturo niya with shocked eyes. He hesitantly reached for Kyungsoo’s pocket and carefully niyang pinasok ang kamay niya dito. He planned to do it quick pero ang likot ni Kyungsoo. Nag-giggle pa.

 

“Jongin, where are you touching? Ikaw ha?” giggle pa ulit.

 

Pinipigilan ni Jongin na matawa. “Soo, we need to get in-- HAHA! Keys dali.”

 

Nagulat siya nang bigla siyang halikan ni Kyungsoo sa lips. Ang bilis! Agad naman niyang finlash ang drunken smile niya kay Jongin.

 

“S-Soo?” Jongin stuttered, gulat na gulat talaga. Kahit kiligin walang time dahil sa gulat.

 

“Kiss, you said. I gave you,” sagot ni Soo sa kaniya, nakangiti pa rin.

 

“HAHAHA! Soo! Keys, SUSI not—” hindi matuloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya sa kakatawa. Kyungsoo gave him a questioning look and tuloy lang sa pagtawa si Jongin. After composing himself, he reached for Soo’s pocket and sawakas, nakuha rin niya ang mahiwagang susi.

 

Pagpasok nila, agad inalalayan ni Jongin ang lasing na cutie paupo sa couch. Umiikot pa rin ang mundo ni Kyungsoo, irita siya sa feeling na ‘to kaya nag-groan siya.

 

Jongin sat on his haunches sa tapat ni Soo. “Hm? Bakit? Drink, Soo.” Tinapat niya ang glass of water sa kaniya. Nahihiya talagang magmove around the room si Jongin dahil first time niya rito pero kailangan ni Kyungsoo ng tubig, kaya ayun kumuha na siya. Kyungsoo groaned again. “Umiikot,” sabi niya with a pout.

 

Nagsmile na naman si Jongin. “Soo, kailangan mo ‘to para mawala ‘yung ikot. Drink, please?” Kyungsoo finally took the glass at inubos niya ang tubig without stopping. “Isa pa?” offer ni Jongin.

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo. “Full na,” sagot niya habang nakaturo sa tiyan.

 

“HAHA! So ‘di ka gutom? Ayaw mong noodles?” Kinuha ni Jongin ang glass from Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

Napaisip si Kyungsoo, tempting ang offer pero gusto nalang niyang mahiga at matulog. Umiling ulit siya, yung mabagal na may pause kada lipat from left to right.

 

“Isang glass nalang ng tubig, ta’s tulog ka na. Hm?” Kyungsoo pouted. “Sige na, last na. Please?”

 

“Hihi. You’re like Dae kanina,” sabi nito before smiling his heart-shaped gummy smile. Kinurot ni Jongin ang pisngi niya and went to the kitchen to get more water.

 

After Kyungsoo drank, Jongin asked him kung gusto na niyang matulog and he got a nod lang with the softest mochi smile. Inalalayan siya ni Jongin papasok sa kwarto niya at agad siyang humiga sa kama.

 

“Kaya mo mag-change mag-isa?”

 

“Yeah, I got it na. Uwi ka pa?” Binuksan niya ang mga mata niya and nakitang nakapatong ang ulo ni Jongin sa edge ng bed niya, close to where his head is. Nakangiti ito and sobrang angelic ng mukha, na-mesmerize si Soo.

 

“Is it okay kung magstay ako? Wala ka kasama eh. Kahit sa couch ako.”

 

Kyungsoo turned to face Jongin. Their faces were close to each other, yung gap na nang iinvade ng personal space. He saw Jongin blush and caught him looking at his lips.

 

“Wanna taste?” Oh my god drunk Kyungsoo what are you saying? Sober Kyungsoo would freak the fuck out and slap the shit out of you.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin and his jaw dropped out of shock. He blushed even more and flinched as Kyungsoo slowly reached to touch his lips and brushed his thumb across them. Aware si Soo sa ginagawa niya, gusto niya ‘to at pinupush pa siya lalo ng alcohol sa sistema niya. He saw Jongin squeeze his eyes shut at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Soo to stop him.

 

“Don’t want?” tanong ni Soo sa kaniya. Hindi siya nahurt, nadisappoint lang siya. Gusto niyang tikman ang makakapal na labi ni Jongin, mukhang masarap eh.

 

Nagbuntong-hininga si Jongin before saying with a serious tone, “Soo. I want to. I really do— fuck I— not now lang. You’re drunk and ayokong isipin mong I’m taking advantage of you.”

 

“Hm, okay. Tomorrow then?” Ang aggressive!!! Hindi kinakaya ni Jongin.

 

Jongin chuckled, may blush pa rin sa mukha and he pinched Kyungsoo’s nose before standing up. “Palit ka na, Soo. Or gusto mo mag-shower?”

 

Kyungsoo sat up, mahilo hilo pa rin. “Sige. Sabay ka?” JUSKO MAMA NACHOKE SI JONGIN SA SARILI NIYANG LAWAY. “I’m kidding, Jongin! HAHA!”

 

“Kanina ka pa ha,” Jongin said habang ina-assist patayo si Soo. Kyungsoo dug around sa cabinet niya to look for change of clothes and started taking off his pants.

 

“Woah woah! Soo, wala ka pa sa banyo.” Nagpanic si Jongin and pulled Kyungsoo’s pants up.

 

“Jongin~ ayoko na magshower. Change nalang.” He started stripping again and Jongin looked away.

 

“Uhm, Soo?” his voice cracked. “Labas na ‘ko ha. Just call for me ‘pag may kailangan ka.”

 

“Mmkay.”

 

Pagkatapos magpalit ni Kyungsoo, he went straight for his bed and immediately knocked out.

 

\---

 

Kyungsoo suddenly woke up. He sat up and naramdaman niya ang pag-throb ng ulo niya and grimaced sa sakit. He remembered leaving Siwon’s house, riding the grab car, entering the apartment with Jongin, and—

 

_Jongin? Jongin. Jongin! Jongin?!_

 

He immediately forgot na masakit ang ulo niya and quickly got up to look for the guy. Paglabas niya ng kwarto, agad niyang nakita ang hinahanap niya. Nakahiga si Jongin sa couch, the poor guy had to bend his body para magkasya ang mahaba ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) niyang pagkatao.

 

Kyungsoo slowly got closer and looked at the handsome man. Pucha kahit tulog ang pogi pa rin, wala yatang moment na hindi siya pogi. Nakita niyang magshiver si Jongin at na-alarm siya. Kyungsoo tapped him carefully.

 

“Jongin?” Hindi pa rin nagigising at nilakasan niya ng konti ang pag-tap. “Jonginnn?”

 

Nagising si Jongin with a sharp inhale. “Hm?”

 

“Lipat ka sa kwarto? Para komportable ka.”

 

Umupo siya and it took a while bago mag-adjust ang mga mata niya. He saw Kyungsoo wearing an oversized white shirt and maybe super short boxer shorts? Hindi niya kasi makita dahil ang shirt niya ay umaabot hanggang mid-thigh. Sobrang puti ng legs at aNG LAMAN LAMAN PO. He snapped out of his admiration when Kyungsoo tapped him again.

 

“Huy, lipat ka sa kwarto?” Kyungsoo repeated. Staring at Jongin with his lovely doe eyes.

 

Jongin smirked. “Sa’n na ‘yung conyo Soo?”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Jongin’s shoulder. “Tigilan mo.” Nag-chuckle lang si Jongin at nawala ito nang bigla siyang hilain ni Kyungsoo papasok sa kwarto niya.

 

“Tulog ka na ulit.” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung hihiga na ba siya. Ano, tabi ba sila ni Kyungsoo? Makakatulog kaya siya? Mapipigilan niya kayang yakapin si Soo? Jongin shook his head dahil sa mga naisip niya and as if reading his mind Kyungsoo said, “Sa kwarto nalang ako ni Baek, tulog ka na. Good night, Jongin.”

 

Palabas na si Soo ng kwarto pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin by holding on his arm. Lumingon si Kyungsoo and looked at him all confused. Hindi alam ni Jongin ang sasabihin, ‘di niya pinagisipan ang ginawa niya.

 

“Uhm…” Kyungsoo tilted his head. “Can we…”

 

_…sleep together?_

“…eat breakfast together?” Natawa si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang kamay ni Jongin.

 

“Oo naman, magluluto ako bukas. Pero sobrang aga pa! Tulog muna tayo.” With that, lumabas na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo and said good night again before shutting the door.

 

Jongin sighed. He ruffled his hair with both hands and stomped his feet like a child having tantrums. Padabog siyang humiga face down sa kama ni Soo, he internally cursed himself and inhaled deeply to calm down.

 

_Ooh. Smells nice._

 

Jongin paused. Ngayon lang nagsink in sa kaniya na kama ‘to ni Kyungsoo. Dito siya natutulog, dito siya nagigising, dito siya humihinga, dito siya naga-alone time, dito siya nagjaja— at dito siya matutulog ngayon!! He tried to stop himself na amuyin pa ang unan ni Soo dahil ang creepers pero hindi niya mapigilan. Ang bango kasi. Amoy vanilla, amoy malinis, amoy uno sa major subject, amoy gold medal, amoy MASARAP.

 

_Fuck, Jongin creepers mo!_

 

He turned around to face the ceiling at tinry niyang pakalmahin ang sarili. Pero hirap siya lalo na’t may namumuong galit sa loob ng pants niya. As if not knowing already, kinapa ni Jongin ang sarili at napaungol siya sa contact ng kamay niya sa bulge doon. Umiling siya nang maraming beses. Hindi siya makapaniwalang dahil sa scent ni Kyungsoo sa kama niya, sobrang nalibugan siya. Paano pa kaya kung si Kyungsoo na talaga ang inaamoy niya? His dick throbbed with the thought.

 

_Shit._

 

Tumakbo si Jongin palabas ng kwarto at mabilis na pumasok ng banyo. Buti nalang tama ang binuksan niyang pinto. He can’t believe he’s jacking off ngayon sa banyo nila Soo. Nasa kabilang kwarto lang ang source of libog niya, madaling araw na, at ang rason ay dahil lang sa SCENT NI KYUNGSOO!

 

Jongin had a loooong night.

 

***

 

Jongin woke up dahil sa smell ng ginigisang bawang. Fuck ang bango. He opened his eyes at medyo nasilaw siya sa liwanag coming from the window sa left niya. He slowly got up and looked for his phone to check the time.

 

**[on screen]**

**9:28 AM**

Tumayo siya to get out of the room pero alam niyang gising na si Soo at nasa kabilang side ito ng door. He inhaled para ihanda ang sarili. Pagbukas niya ng pinto, agad tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya at ngumiti, nasa kusina ito at nagluluto ng breakfast. “Good morning.”

 

“Mmm bango~ Good morning, Soo. Aga mo nagising. No hangover?” he asked habang naglalakad papalapit sa kaniya. Without the kitchen counter blocking his sight, nakita niyang suot pa rin ni Soo ang oversized white shirt pero naka-sweat pants na ito. Medyo, MEDYO nadisappoint ang kuya Jongin natin.

 

“Wala na, kaninang madaling araw lang. Medyo masakit pa ulo ko though. Pagkain lang sagot dito.” Pinanood niyang magluto si Soo. Ang cute, sobrang focused and halatang gusto niyang organized lahat. Jongin fought the urge to hug him from the back. Pota ang domestic. Gusto niya ring asarin si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga kinilos niya kagabi pero he decided na mamaya nalang. Baka wala siyang kaining breakfast ‘pag ginawa niya ‘yon, kaya pinanood nalang niya quietly si Soo from the other side of the counter.

 

“Jongin.” Nagulat siya dahil ang tahimik bago magsalita si Soo. It’s a comfortable silence though.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Binili na din kitang toothbrush kanina no’ng lumabas ako,” sabi niya habang nakangiti sa kaniya.

 

“Oh! Dapat bibili palang ako mamaya hehe. Thanks Soo!” He repeatedly tapped the counter dahil sa tuwa and stopped when a thought came across his mind. “May mom instincts ka ba?”

 

Natawa si Soo dahil sa sinabi niya, his eyes disappeared into crescents at ayun na naman ang pamatay niyang smile na hugis puso. Haayy, ang ganda. Good morning, Jongin. Feel niya kahit ‘di pa niya kinakain ang lutong breakfast ni Soo, busog na siya.

 

\---

 

“Matagal ka naghintay kagabi?” tanong ni Kyungsoo matapos lunukin ang food niya. Magkaharap sila ngayon ni Jongin sa dining table at kumakain ng luto ni Soo na bacon and eggs with sinangag na ubod ng sarap.

 

“Hm, not really. Minessage ako ni Chanyeol no’ng bumaba ka na,” Jongin replied. “Umalis na’ko ng dorm no’n and I waited mga 5 minutes lang siguro.”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo pero nag-pause siya dahil bigla niyang naalala na may kaibigan nga pala siya at hindi si Jongin ang roommate niya. “Shet, si Baek!” Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo para hanapin ang phone niya.

 

“Soo! Okay na. Chanyeol updated me. Nando’n sila sa bahay nila ngayon. Probably tulog pa sila.” Nakalma si Soo at umupo ulit slowly sa chair. “Sobrang late na nila nakauwi eh. Baek was very drunk daw,” dagdag niya habang tumatawa.

 

At the mention of being drunk, napayuko si Kyungsoo at medyo nagblush ang cheeks niya. To hide it, sunod sunod siyang sumubo ng sinangag. Sobrang halata! Nakita naman ito ni Jongin at nagsmirk. “Soo, ikaw din—”

 

“AH AH AH! ‘Wag mo na ipaalala, Jongin~” pakiusap sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo with his best whine and pout.

 

Natawa lang si Jongin at tinuloy ang pang-aasar kay Kyungsoo. “Naalala mo yung KEYS?”

 

Tiningnan siyang masama ni Kyungsoo pero sobrang halata ng blush niya. “Isa.”

 

“Dalawa?” nakangiting counter ni Jongin sa kaniya.

 

Sinipa siya ni Soo under the table sa may shin niya and napataas ang tuhod ni Jongin, slightly lifting the table for a second. Hinimas niya ang leg niya at made sounds of pain pero tumatawa pa rin.

 

“Conyo ka din ‘pag lasing ka. HAHA! Cute.” He pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek nang sobrang higpit.

 

“Aray ko naman!” Pinalo ni Soo ang kamay niya at tumawa lang lalo si Jongin.

 

Ang breakfast nila ay napuno ng asaran at tawanan dahil kay Jongin. Hindi naman nagpapatalo si Soo at humahanap ng mga bagay na pwedeng icounter sa kaniya.

 

After eating, Jongin repeatedly thanked and praised Kyungsoo sa food nila. Kyungsoo washed the dishes, yes he washed kahit na Jongin offered na siya nalang, and after that naupo siya sa couch sa tabi ni Jongin na pinagtitiisang panoorin ang first Avengers movie na Tagalog dubbed. After ilang seconds, Jongin turned to face Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo.” Hindi tinatanggal ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa TV. “Soo~” whine ni Jongin sa kaniya habang shineshake ang shoulder nito.

 

Tumingin na si Kyungsoo finally. “Ano?” sagot niya habang nakangiti. “Who’s Imsung?” Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Soo. Alam niya ang tinutukoy ni Jongin.

 

“Imsung?” Kyungsoo tilted his head, kunwari hindi niya alam. “Yeah. Sabi ni Baek…” Jongin trailed off and shook his head. Nakaharap na siya ulit sa TV. “Wala, nevermind.”

 

Kahit sinabi ni Jongin na nevermind, hindi matanggal sa isip ni Soo. Lalo na’t nagmumukmok ang 2-year-old niyang kasama ngayon. Hindi naman niya kasi tinatago ang malaking pout sa bibig niya. Kahit na hindi siya komportable na magshare sa iba besides Baek and Dae, Kyungsoo felt na okay lang ishare kay Jongin. It felt… right?

 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo softly called his name. Nang humarap ang pouty face niya, hindi mapigilang ngumiti ni Kyungsoo. He pinched and pulled Jongin’s cheeks. “Si Insung…” Jongin saw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na hirap siyang ituloy ang sasabihin. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Soo at tinanggal sa face niya to hold them properly.

 

“Soo, you don’t have to tell me. ‘Pag ready ka nalang. I understand,” he softly said and squeezed Kyungsoo’s hands.

  
Dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin, mas lalong nakumbinse si Kyungsoo na okay lang ishare sa kaniya. After a few seconds, Kyungsoo started talking.

 

“Ex ko siya.”

 

Medyo napatigil si Jongin and blinked rapidly before squeezing Kyungsoo’s hands again to say na nakikinig siya. Naintindihan naman ni Soo at tinuloy ang pagkwento.

 

“Dati namin siyang trainer. No’ng first year ‘to… Tapos umamin siya sa’kin. Niligawan ako tapos sinagot ko naman dahil ang sweet niya kasi sa’kin.” Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa magkahawak na kamay nila ni Jongin, halatang iniiwas ang tingin.

 

Jongin noticed this and got up. Medyo naconfuse si Kyungsoo at inisip niya na baka ayaw na ni Jongin makinig. His confused face turned into a shy smile when Jongin sat behind him. Parang nabasa ni Jongin ang iniisip niya na gusto niyang itago ang mukha niya while telling the story.

 

“Soo… Can I hug you?” Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo sa request ni Jongin. The guy could probably see na namumula na pati ang ears niya. Tumango si Soo and felt Jongin’s hands wrap around his tummy, pinatong din niya ang baba niya sa shoulder nito.

 

Jongin can smell Kyungsoo's scent with how close they are. He felt something warm in his stomach but brushed it off nang maalala niyang may mas importante pa sa kalibugan niya. “Tuloy mo na kwento?”

 

It took a moment bago niya ituloy ang kwento niya. Inalala niya pa kasi kung saang part na ba siya. Sobrang distracting kasi ni Jongin na nakadikit sa katawan niya, ang tensed tuloy ni Soo.

 

“Ayun. Nag-date kami, tago pa sa buong team. Kahit kay Baek,” he continued and without noticing, dahan dahan ng nagrerelax ang katawan niya. Ang comfortable na. “Tumagal ‘yun ng ilang months. Ang saya lang namin, gano’n. Pero nahuli ko siyang may iba.”

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang biglang tanggalin ni Jongin ang comfortable hug nila. “You what?! Tangina no’n.” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa reaction niya and looked back at him. “’Di pa’ko tapos!”

 

Nagsmile si Jongin at binalik ang hug niya kay Kyungsoo as if walang nangyari. “Sorry, sorry. Oh start na ulit.” Nag-giggle si Kyungsoo at bago pa siya makapagsalita, na-interrupt na namam siya. “Pa’no mo nahuli?”

 

Nag-sigh si Kyungsoo at tuluyang sumandal kay Jongin. “Nahuli ko silang nagsesex sa unit niya.” This time, napatayo si Jongin causing Kyungsoo to slump forward. “HA?!” Imbes na maging remorseful ang kwento niya, nagiging light ang atmosphere dahil sa mga reaction ng kausap niya at natatawa siya.

 

“How could he do that?! Sa’yo pa?? Bakit? You’re a complete package! Nothing better than you! I would do you any—” Jongin immediately covered his mouth para pigilan ang sarili. Ayan nace-carried away kasi sa emosyon. Before Kyungsoo could say anything, ang flushed Jongin ay bumalik sa kinauupuan at niyakap ulit si Soo. Parang walang nangyari ulit. “Jongin, ano?”

 

“CONTINUE THE STORY.” Sinabi niya ito nang walang emosyon at playfully niyang kinagat ang shoulder ni Soo. JUSKO JONGIN HINDI NAKATULONG ANG PAGKAGAT MO.

 

Kyungsoo moved to face him pero ang higpit ng yakap ni Jongin sa kaniya. “Tuloy mo na Soo. Please please please.”

 

Natawa siya and nag-roll ng eyes. “’Wag mo na’ko interrupt ha.” Nafeel niyang tumango ang kausap.

 

“So. Sa’n na ba’ko? Ayun. Inaway ko siya syempre tapos nakikipag-break ako. Pero binlackmail niya ‘ko, sabi niya tatanggalin niya ‘ko sa team ‘pag nakipagbreak ako.” Magrereact na sana ulit si Jongin pero pinigilan niya ang sarili by biting his lip. Nafeel naman ni Kyungsoo at napangiti siya. “Sobrang toxic no’n. Nawala ako sa focus, bumaba din performance ko… Nagkakalat lang ako pati sa training hanggang mapansin na nila Baek… Ta’s sinabi ko sa kanila. Irereport na sana nila pero naunahan, lumipat siyang school.” Kyungsoo waited for a reaction pero wala siyang narinig, so he continued.

 

“Kahit na lumipat na siyang school, ginugulo niya pa rin ako. For one whole year. Sa text, sa messenger, basta lahat ng pwede. Binlock ko siya sa lahat. Sobrang traumatized ako sa kaniya… Sinaktan niya din kasi ako… Physically.” Humigpit ang yakap ni Jongin sa kaniya.

 

“Kaya no’ng championship last year, nanood siya and pagkita ko sa kaniya, nawala na ako sa focus… Kahit kahapon pagkakita ko sa kaniya nagstart na naman akong magpanic pero buti nalang ando’n ka…”

 

Jongin slowly turned Kyungsoo para iharap niya ito sa kaniya. Once again, he held his hands. He then softly asked, “Soo. Pa’no no’ng sa party? Wala naman siyang ginawa?”

 

Kyungsoo looked down and squeezed Jongin’s hands. Humigpit din ang kapit ni Jongin at nakita ni Soo na nag-furrow ang brows niya. Pumikit si Jongin at hinug siya nang tuluyan. “Soo. ‘Pag ginulo ka pa niya, tell me right away. Hm?” Tumango si Kyungsoo at niyakap pabalik si Jongin.

 

“Bubugbugin ko ‘yon ‘pag ginulo ka pa niya, even touch lang!” Kiniss niya ang forehead ni Soo at tiningnan siya with worry. Sobrang heartwarming sa feeling para kay Kyungsoo. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again. Dito lang ako lagi. I’ll protect you kasi ako ang poging guardian angel mo,” tuloy niya with his signature angelic smile that Kyungsoo loves.

 

Nagsmile si Kyungsoo and he suddenly felt like crying. Sobrang overwhelming lang na heto sa harap niya si Jongin, handang protektahan at alagaan siya. Despite his childish antics, sobrang feeling ni Kyungsoo na safe siya in Jongin's arms at maraming beses na rin siyang na-save nito. Ang tagal na no'ng last time na nafeel niyang special siya. He hugged the guy tightly bago pa tumulo ang mga luha niya. “Thank you, Jongin. Sobra,” he softly said before sniffling.

 

They stayed like that for a while bago dahan dahang inalis ni Jongin ang pagkakayakap ni Soo sa kaniya at pinunasan ang mga luha niya. Hinawakan niya gently ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang magkabilang mata nito. Hindi binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya and he suddenly felt the sweet and warm touch of Jongin’s lips against his own.

 

Kyungsoo opened his watery eyes. "There. I tasted them," Jongin quietly said with a smirk. Kyungsoo laughed and returned Jongin's smirk. "Wanna taste some more?"

 

Jongin raised his eyebrows as if suggesting they do it but he eventually laughed and hugged the cute guy as tight as he can while Kyungsoo wore his happiest heart shaped smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took so long for me para matapos 'to. my sleep fcked me up. hmp >:(
> 
> i hope you liked this update because I did. #selflove2018  
> also, if ever you encounter someone like Insung katulad dito sa story sa inuman, gayahin niyo si Soo! don't be afraid to say NO and kick them sa crotch or sumn. ingat lang din sa mga inuman in general, alert lang!
> 
> p.s. CUERVO NYEAM. STAY HYDRATED.  
> p.p.s. please let me know your thoughts, i love reading them uwu


	7. Sa'yo

 

 

 

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang brown hair ni Jongin na nakapatong ang ulo sa dibdib at nakayakap sa tummy niya. Natawa siya ng konti pero not enough para magising ang poging lalaki. Sino ba naman kasing hindi matatawa? After ng intimate moment nila, Jongin requested na manood sila ng movie. Sinet up ni Kyungsoo ang laptop niya at kinonekta sa TV para mas malaki ang screen pero not even 30 minutes into it, heto ngayon si Jongin, knocked out. Dinaig pa ang nalasing kagabi. Bakit kaya? Hmmm.

 

Lumaki pa lalo ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo nang makita niyang magpout at kumunot ang mga kilay ni Jongin. He must be having a bad dream. Kyungsoo pecked the space between Jongin’s brows at mas natuwa siya nang mapalitan ng soft smile ang scowl nito. Pero despite the domestic and sweet scenario between them right now, Kyungsoo can’t help but wonder kung ano nga ba sila ni Jongin ngayon. Pumasok din sa isip niya kung hindi ba masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari sa kanilang dalawa.

 

In the middle of his contemplation, biglang nag-rumble ang tiyan niya and he immediately turned his head para icheck ang oras sa clock. Past 12 na pala at hindi pa siya nakakapagluto ng lunch, masyadong nacarried away sa time nilang magkasama ni Jongin. Mukhang kakain nalang sila sa labas. He tapped Jongin para gisingin ito.

 

“Jongin? Lunch na tayo?” Mas lalo lang nilaliman ni Jongin ang pagkakabaon ng mukha nito sa dibdib niya. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang pisngi ng baby na tulog. “Jongiiiin, gisiiiing.”

 

*BANG*

 

Agad nagising si Jongin dahil sa malakas na tunog galing sa may entrance ng unit at napatingin sa direction nito, maski si Kyungsoo ay nagulat at napatayo. Nasagot ang confusion nila nang makita ang isang Baekhyun na madaling madali sa pagtanggal ng sapatos at sumisigaw. “SOO! KYUNGSOO!”

 

“Baekhyun ano ka ba?! Aatakihin kami sa puso sa’yo,” reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang nakapatong ang kamay sa dibdib. Walang sinagot si Baekhyun at dumiretso para yakapin at pagdikitin ang mukha nila ng kalbo niyang teammate, ignoring Jongin’s presence. Sumunod naman sa pagpasok si Chanyeol na kumaway kay Jongin at Kyungsoo, may dalang paper bag.

 

“KYUNGSOO, NAWA’Y PATAWARIN MO AKO SA AKING PAGKAKASALA. AKO’Y NALASING LAMANG KAGABI,” Baekhyun said in his best fake cry voice. Ang OA talaga. Inalis niya ang pagkakayakap nila and scanned Kyungsoo’s body. “MAY GINAWA BA SIYA SAYO? SINAKTAN KA BA NIYA?” Hindi binibigyan ni Baekhyun ng chance si Kyungsoo para makasagot at tuloy tuloy lang sa pagsasalita. “KUNG ‘DI LANG KAMI LASING NI DAE PINIGILAN NAMIN SIYANG MAKALAPIT SA’YO. ANO, IPAPULIS NA BA NAMIN SIYA? CHANYEOL I-DIAL MO NGA—”

 

“BAEKHYUN!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang shineshake ang kaibigan. Natawa siya afterwards dahil sa shocked expression nito. “Okay lang ako. Pinigilan ko bago may mangyaring masama. Okay lang ako. Hm?” Nag-pout si Baekhyun at niyakap ulit si Kyungsoo. “Soo, sorry talaga. ‘Di na mauulit,” sabi niya with his fake cry voice again. Tinap ni Kyungsoo ang likod ng best friend niya at inassure niya ito, “Okay lang, Baek. Nakauwi naman ako nang safe.”

 

Baekhyun hastily removed their hug and slowly turned his head to look at Jongin. Syempre wearing his best nakakalokong smile. “Oo nga pala. Nakauwi ka nang safe,” sabi nito sa tonong nakakapanggigil. Tinaas baba pa niya ang mga kilay niya kay Jongin at gustong sabunutan ni Kyungsoo ang best friend niya.

 

Binalik ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at bumulong, well dinig pa din ng lahat, “Anong ginawa niyo? Did you do it?” Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang best friend niya nang malakas pero tumawa lang ito. “Baek, gago??” Sumulyap muna siya kay Jongin at nagblush siya dahil nakita niyang tumawa rin ito at namula. Tuloy naman sa pang-aasar si Baek, “Bakit?! Wala namang masama! Kami nga ni Chanyeol pagdating sa kwarto niya—”

 

“AH AH!” Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mga tainga niya at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, ‘di ka ba nahihiya ‘pag shineshare ni Baek mga kalandian niyo??”

 

“Nope. Ba’t ako mahihiya? Magaling naman and masara—”

 

“AAAAHHHH!!!” Natawa ang tatlo sa reaction ni Kyungsoo, oo kasama po si Jongin Kim sa mga tumawa pero natigil siya nang makita niya ‘yung death glare sa kaniya ni Soo.

 

Still laughing, Baekhyun approached Chanyeol sa may dining set at binigyan niya ito ng kiss sa cheek at niyakap. “May dala kaming lunch ni honey bunch. Oh ‘di ba, rhyming.” Umirap lang si Kyungsoo at lumapit sa kanila para tingnan ang laman ng paper bag, sumunod naman sa kaniya si Jongin.

 

“Luto ni mama,” explain ni Chanyeol habang nakangiti, showing his dimple. Mas lalong dinikit ni Baekhyun ang katawan niya kay Chanyeol at nag-tip toe para kagatin playfully ang tainga nito. “Luto ni mama namin,” comment niya at nagtinginan silang magjowa at parehong ngumisi.

 

Kyungsoo gagged bago niya ihain ang mga pagkain. Si Jongin, tumatawa lang sa tabi niya. “Pasabi kay tita thank you.”

 

“Okay,” agad sagot ng Baekhyun na may ngiti pa. Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Mama mo? Mama mo?”

 

“Mama mo rin!” Tawang tawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun at hinampas hampas ang jowa. Kyungsoo reached for Baekhyun’s hair and slightly tugged on it. “May nerve cells din ako ‘no! Jongin tayo nalang nga!” sigaw niya at tinry niyang gantihan si Kyungsoo pero mabilis itong lumayo para kumuha ng mga plato. Nakabuntot naman sa kaniya si Jongin para tulungan siya at tumatawa tawa lang.

 

“Ano, ano? Tawa ka? Kayo nalang?” Tinusok ni Jongin ang puwet niya. “All yours, ‘di ba?” sabay kindat sa kaniya. Tumawa si Kyungsoo pero deep inside, medyo napaisip siya sa sinabi niya dahil hindi naman sila. PERO masaya sila ngayon, kaya hindi na niya pinush ang thought.

 

Bumalik na sila sa table kung saan nakapwesto na ang malanding couple, syempre magkatabi. Nilapag nila ang mga utensils saka na umupo sa harap ng dalawa.

 

Napuno ang lunch nila ng mga kwentuhan at tawanan. Nareveal kung paano naging magkaibigan si Chanyeol at si Jongin pero syempre they skipped yung part na nagtatanong si Jongin tungkol sa mga bagay about Kyungsoo. Napunta ang usapan nila sa katatapos lang na district meet at nagbigayan sila ng mga compliments. Dahil dito, may naalala bigla si Baekhyun.

 

“AY OO NGA,” sigaw niya pagkatapos lumunok. Inangat naman ni Kyungsoo at Jongin ang mga ulo nila dahil sa lakas ng boses ni Baekhyun. “May meeting pala mamaya.”

 

“Weh? Anong meeting?” Napatingin sa kanila ang dalawa niyang kateam, takang taka ang mga mukha. “Soo??” simula ni Baek. “’Di ka nagchecheck ng phone ‘no? May meeting mamaya!”

 

Gulat na gulat si Kyungsoo. “Oh?? ‘Di ko nakita. Anong oras daw?”

 

“WOOOOH ‘di ka lang nagcheck kasi busy kayo ni Jongin. Yieeee!”

 

“ANONG ORAS BAEKHYUN?”

 

Natawa na naman nang malakas si Baek, tuwang tuwa ‘pag naiinis niya si Kyungsoo. “Mamayang 4!” Tumango slowly si Kyungsoo at sumubo. Tiningnan niya si Jongin na nasa tabi niya at tiningnan din naman siya nito pabalik with brows raised. “Uwi ka na niyan?”

 

“YIE AYAW NIYAAAA!” sabat ni Baek sa kanila. Mabagal na tinurn ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa direction ng kaibigan sabay sabing, “Hindi kita kausap.” Bawat syllable stressed na stressed ang pagkakasabi. Baekhyun snickered and Chanyeol pinched him sa cheeks fondly. “Kulit kulit mo, B.” Hinablot ni Baek ang kamay ng boyfriend niya at playfully niya itong kinagat. HILIG MANGAGAT TALAGA. Nagsisimula na naman po sila.

 

Bago pa maspoil ang appetite ni Kyungsoo, tumingin na siya pabalik kay Jongin. “Uwi ka na nga?” Nag-nod naman si Jongin pero may pout. “Baho ko na,” ang sagot ni Jongin pero sa isip ni Kyungsoo, hindi naman ito totoo. Ang bango bango niya pa rin.

 

 

Pagkatapos nilang kumain at magpahinga, hinatid na ni Kyungsoo palabas ng dorm si Jongin. Iniisip niya kung paano ba siya magpapasalamat sa kaniya. Sobrang laki ng positive effect ng lalaking ‘to, hindi niya alam paano iisa-isahin ang mga ito. Halfway na sila sa stairs pababa nang magsalita si Soo, “Jongin, thank you talaga. Sa lahat…” The taller guy held his hand and kissed it. “Anything for you.”

 

Nang makarating na sila sa labas ng building, Jongin insisted na ‘wag na siyang ihatid ni Soo sa kanto kung saan sumasakay ng jeep. Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa last step ng stairs at sa position nila, mukhang mas matangkad siya (ng konti) kaysa kay Jongin. “Okay,” naka-pout na sabi ni Soo. “Text ka nalang ‘pag nakarating ka na ha? Ingat ka. ‘Wag ka muna magphone sa daan.” Natawa si Jongin at kinurot ang cheek niya. “Opo, ma.” Umirap si Kyungsoo pero nakangiti naman ito.

 

Jongin suddenly hopped sa step kung saan nakatayo si Soo and he pecked him sa cheeks niya. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil biglaan ang kilos ni Jongin and before he could react, bumaba na siya ulit sa step at umatras na papunta sa kanto. “Bye, Soo.” Still in shock, Kyungsoo nodded. Napa-chuckle naman si Jongin at tuluyan nang tumalikod pero not even 2 seconds, lumingon siya ulit at nag-wave kay Soo, yung wave na jiggly, mukhang grade 1 na nagpapaalam sa kalaro. Natawa si Kyungsoo at nag-wave rin pabalik. “Ingat!”

 

***

 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang pinto ng unit nila ni Sehun pero mga 2 inches lang ang bumukas dahil parang may nakaharang? Nagulat siya at napaatras nang biglang lumitaw ang mukha ni Sehun sa small opening. “Mehn, wrong timing.” Pumikit pikit si Jongin dahil hindi niya pa maprocess ang nangyayari.

 

_AH!_

 

Hindi pa talaga siya nadadala. “Shit sorry! Balik nalang ako sige,” offer ni Jongin. “Nah nah. Bihis lang kami mabilis.” Bago pa makakontra si Jongin, sinara na ulit ni Sehun ang pinto at may kumabog against it kasunod ng tunog ng shuffling feet. Napangisi si Jongin dahil alam na niya ang mangyayari. Ang mabilis na bihis ni Sehun ay magiging mabilis na chukchakan.

 

Sumandal nalang siya sa pader at nilabas ang phone niya para itext si Kyungsoo.

 

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

soo dorm na ako

nasa labas ako tho :(

??

bakit?? naiwan mo ba susi mo?

yes naiwan ko kiss ko hehehe

jongin

joke lang hahaha andito bf ni sehun

quickie muna sila lol

oh andyan si kuya han?

 

 

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Jongin at napa-pause siya. Nagisip muna bago magtype ulit.

 

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

kuya han???

kuya han? bf ni sehun?

yeah pano mo nalaman?

pinsan ko? si kuya han?

 

 

Kung nasa Korean variety show lang si Jongin, may animation na ng UFO abducting him. Takang taka ang mukha niya. Tanginang Sehun, 'di man lang sinabi sa kaniya.

 

FINALLY, after ilang minutes, binuksan na ng isang napakasayang Sehun ang pinto, naka-smirk pa si gago. Pumasok na si Jongin at tinapik niya with the back of his hand ang dibdib ng dormie niya. "Tigang mo, gags." Natawa si Sehun at sinara ang pinto nang makapasok na siya.

 

"Hey, Jongin!" tawag ni Luhan, nakaupo sa couch at fresh na fresh. Parang hindi kakagaling sa quickie wearing his office outfit pa. Tinabihan naman siya ni Sehun at niyakap siya agad. "Hi kuya," bati ni Jongin habang naglalakad papunta sa kusina. Binuksan niya ang ref and he poured himself a glass of water before asking, "Kuya cousin mo pala si Soo?"

 

Mabilis na umupo straight si Sehun. "'Di ko ba nasabi, bro?" Umiling si Jongin habang umiinom at nag-scrunch ng face. “Sobrang vital information!” Natawa si Luhan at nag-smirk before saying, “’Di rin nagsasabi sa’kin si Kyung ha.” Tumakbo si Jongin sa harap ng dalawa at umupo sa floor.

 

“Kyung?” tanong niya with a smile na nanggigigil. “Yep, ‘yun tawag sa kaniya sa bahay,” explain ni Luhan. Tiningnan naman siya ni Sehun at umiling ito habang nakangiti. Basang basa ni Jongin ang “whipped bro” niya sa isip nito. “Dinner tayo kasama siya mamaya? Text ko din,” alok ng kuya. Tumango naman enthusiastically si Jongin, excited na excited.

 

After taking a bath, finally, dahil iritang irita na siya, he went straight sa kwarto niya, giving Luhan and Sehun some “alone time”. He texted Kyungsoo para ayain ito sa dinner and he agreed naman. Magtetext daw ito kapag tapos na ang meeting nila.

 

-

 

Nagising si Jongin sa malakas na tawanan, probably nanonood na naman ng meme videos ang magjowa. Bumaba na ang araw at nagpanic siya dahil hindi niya na pala nareplyan si Kyungsoo. Nakatulog siya, yep natulog na naman po ang Jongin Kim.

 

He checked his phone and saw na may messages nga si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Magrereply na sana siya pero parang may familiar na cute na tawa galing sa sala? Mabilis siyang tumayo mula sa kama at binuksan ang pinto. Wala siyang paki sa itsura niya, sobrang gulo pa ng buhok.

 

Pagbukas niya ng pinto, dalawang ulo ang mabilis na napatingin sa direction niya. Si kuya Luhan at ang honey bunch sugar plum ng buhay niya: Sehun Oh. Charing, syempre si Kyungsoo Do. Nagsmile si Jongin sa kanila (kaniya), pumipikit pikit pa dahil kakagising lang at natawa ang magpinsan. “Jongin, ‘di ‘to panaginip,” comment ng kuya. Nag-wave naman sa kaniya si Kyungsoo at kahit na malamang mukha siyang bangag, lumapit siya sa dalawa at umupo sa couch, sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. “Tinext ako ni kuya diretso nalang daw ako dito. Natulog ka na naman.”

 

Napakamot lang sa batok si Jongin at ngumiti. Now that he’s close, mas naobserve niya ang crushie niya looking cute wearing his pangalis. Naka plain black shirt ito at jusko exposing his milky thighs, sobrang ganda ng contrast sa black shorts niya. He’s also wearing white socks na may maliliit na sushi rolls na print at nakasalamin siya ngayon. ANG CUTE CUTE PO.

 

“Ikaw Jongin, pinagnasaan mo pala puwet ni Kyung namin ha.” Ang bilis at biglaan ng pagkakasabi ni Luhan, hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo. Hinampas nalang niya ang pinsan sa balikat nito, tawang tawa naman ang kuya. Hiyang hiya si Kyungsoo at tiningnan niya si Jongin, who’s equally shy din, pero natatawa ito. HINDI DINENY MAMA, chinange topic lang niya.

 

“Sa’n si Hunhang?” Luhan checked his phone and called Sehun. “Nag-takeout ng food,” he answered before going outside para mas makakuha ng better reception, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin sa sala.

 

Kyungsoo’s looking around, checking out their dorm and hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na tumitig. Ang ganda kasi. Nang mapunta sa kaniya ang tingin ni Soo, nagulat siya at nagclear ng throat. “Kanina ka pa, Soo?” Nag-tilt ng head ang cutie. “Hm, medyo? Nakapagkwentuhan na kami ni kuya Han nang marami,” sagot niya habang humahagikgik. “Natulog ka na naman!” He smacked Jongin’s forehead and he pretended na nasaktan siya and pouted. “Sarap matulog eh, sorry ‘di na ‘ko nakapag-reply.”

 

Pinatong niya ang sleepy head niya sa shoulder ni Kyungsoo and asked after a yawn, “How’s the meeting?” Kyungsoo also leaned his head sa ulo ni Jongin. “Ayos lang. Exciting?” sagot nito with a very intriguing voice. Inangat ni Jongin ang ulo niya and looked at Kyungsoo in question. “Mamaya kwento ko.”

 

-

 

Nang makarating na si Sehun with their Chinese takeout na libre ng corporate slave na si Luhan, agad na silang kumain dahil gutom na silang lahat, halata sa dami ng pagkain sa harapan nila. Pancit canton, lumpiang shanghai, buttered shrimp, pork siomai, chicken (para kay Jongin), at fried rice. Nagutom ako bigla.

 

“Soo, birthday celeb daw ni lola mommy next sat,” Luhan said habang pinangbabalat ng shrimp ang baby boyfriend niya. “Sama mo si Jongin.” Nachoke ang kalbo nating bida sa kinakain niyang lumpia at agad naman siyang pinangkuha ng tubig ni Jongin. Nang mahimasmasan, tumingin siya kay Luhan na sobrang amused sa ginagawa niya sa pinsan niya. “Uhm?” tumingin siya kay Jongin. “Gusto mo ba?”

 

Jongin pursed his lips. “Sama ka na, bro. Ando’n naman ako,” Sehun said bago isubo ang shrimp niya from Luhan na tumango. “Samahan mo si Hun na pagkaguluhan ng mga tita namin.” Natawa ang magpinsan pati na rin si Sehun dahil totoo naman, poging pogi ang mga tita nila sa binata. Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo as if asking for permission at hindi na napigilan ni Sehun ang sarili. “Arte mo. Sama ka na, masarap food sa kanila tanginaaa.”

 

May pause at sigh bago sumagot si Jongin. “Okiee, sama na’ko.”

 

“Yown!”

 

Tiningnan ulit ni Jongin si Kyungsoo pero nakafocus na ito sa pagkain niya. Nahihiya kasi siyang pumunta. Though gusto niya, iniisip niya rin kung okay lang ba talaga for Kyungsoo.

 

“Uy Kyung! ‘Di pa kita naco-congrats. CONGRATS!” sigaw ni Luhan at tiningnan agad ang boyfie niya para asarin ito at tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Thanks, kuya.”

 

Kinurot ni Luhan ang pisngi ni Sehun. “’Lam mo ba tinawagan ako nito, umiiyak. Tinalo niyo daw. Nagrereklamo pa ba’t di raw ako nanood.” Natigil sa pag-nguya si Sehun at tiningnang masama ang katabi, yung parang batang galit sa magulang dahil hindi pinayagang lumabas. Hinimas ni Luhan ang hita niya. “Joke laaang.” Natawa naman ang dalawang hindi magjowa.

 

Haynako ba’t ba ang clingy ng mga kaibigan nila with their jowa? Oo nagkiss na sila pero hindi pa sila comfortable na ipakita sa ibang tao ang affection nila sa isa’t isa.

 

“Import niyo ba sila, Kyung?” Sa tanong ni Luhan, napataas ang ulo nila Jongin at Sehun, anticipating Kyungsoo’s answer. Nagdalawang isip si Kyungsoo kung sasabihin niya ba pero malalaman din naman nila eventually. “Uhmm… Oo. Silang dalawa pati si Minseok.”

 

OHMYGOD. Kaya ba sinabi ni Kyungsoo na exciting? Yieeee, kilig si Jongin.

 

“Dami ha?” comment ni Luhan. Tumango si Kyungsoo, “Kailangan namin eh. Tsaka galing kaya nila.” With the compliment, naflatter ang dalawang pogi. “Tama ‘yan. Para may bantay si Hun. Daming suitors eh, kainis. AY! Magiging teammates kayo ni Jongin!”

 

Nagblush si Kyungsoo sa idea at tiningnang mabilis si Jongin bago ibalik ang tingin sa pinsan niya. Agad namang nag-side comment si Sehun, “’Wag niyo araw-arawin sa regionals ha.” Sinipa siya ni Jongin sa ilalim ng table at tumawa ang magjowa.

 

After they ate, nagkwentuhan muna sila sa sala at nang maging late na, pinauwi na nila Sehun ang dalawa dahil magmamaneho pa si Luhan. Ihahatid niya rin si Soo sa dorm nito.

 

“Bye, babe.” Kyungsoo and Jongin watched as Sehun kissed Luhan and opened the car door for him. Magpapaalam na din sana si Soo pero kinapa niya bigla ang mga bulsa ng shorts niya. “LUH naiwan ko yata susi ko sa couch.” Natigil sa pagsakay ng kotse si Luhan. “Check mo na do’n. Jongin, samahan mo na,” sabi niya habang nakangiti nang nakakaloko. Inirapan naman siya ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin kay Jongin. “Tara, Soo?” Bago sila makalayo may huling hirit pa si Sehun sa kanila, “’Wag na kayo mag-quickie!” at napailing nalang si Jongin while Kyungsoo blushed.

 

Pagpasok nila ulit ng dorm, agad dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa couch. “Sorry, tanga ko ka— huh? Sa’n na?” Lumapit si Jongin sa kaniya. “Wala?” Tumango siya with a pout sa bibig, chineck niya din ang dining table pero wala rin ang susi niya do’n. Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo at bumalik sa sala. “Chineck mo na sa ilalim?” tanong ni Jongin at paluhod na sana ito para tingnan ang ilalim ng couch pero inunahan siya ni Soo. “Ako na ako na.”

 

Lumuhod siya, pinatong ang forearms sa floor at sumilip sa ilalim ng couch. “’Di ko makita. Jongin, pa-flashlight naman.” Walang reaction from Jongin. Bakit? KASI MAMA NA-HYPNOTIZE SIYA NG MATAMBOK AT MALAMAN NA PUWET NI KYUNGSOO. Sa position niya, mas lalong kita ang THICC ASS niya. Napalunok si Jongin at tinry niyang umiwas ng tingin pero bakit? HAHAHA! Nawala lang siya sa pagpapantasya niya nang lumuhod upright si Kyungsoo at tawagin siya nito. “Ah! Ha? F-Flashlight? Flashlight.” Hala ka nag-stutter ang kuya. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo dahil ‘di niya magets bakit nagkagano’n siya. Lumuhod si Jongin sa tabi ni Soo at inilawan ang ilalim ng couch. “’Yun!”

 

Sinuksok ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa ilalim hanggang balikat nalang niya ang nakikita. Mukhang hirap na hirap ito at nakakunot ang mga kilay. Umusog siya to reach deeper at nauntog ang ulo niya sa couch. Tawang tawa si Jongin sa nangyari, nakakapit pa sa tiyan at agad namang umupo si Kyungsoo with a pained expression. “Masakit kasi!” Tuloy pa rin sa pagtawa ang bwiset at tiningnan na siyang masama ni Kyungsoo. Habang tumatawa pa rin, “Joke lang, baby.”

 

_What?_

 

Tumigil ang mundo ng dalawa. Ayan, baby ka pa ha.

 

“Ah ano— uhm…” Hindi makatingin si Jongin sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Pinipigilan naman ni Kyungsoo ang tawa niya, pero nang makita niya na magpout na ang kaharap, nilabas na niya ang tawa. “Ano ka ba? Okay lang.” Tumingin sa mata niya si Jongin pero nakanguso pa rin. “Oo nga HAHA! Pakuha na nga ng susi, ‘di ko abot.” Napalitan na ang pout niya ng ngiti at inasar na si Soo. “Short ka kasi.”

 

Pagbaba nila, nakaabang ang magjowa sa kanila, parehong nakatingin nang ma-issue. “Tagal!” sigaw ni Hunhang. “Kunwari ayaw mo!” Humagikgik lang si Sehun sa comment ni Jongin dahil totoo naman nga, every second with his working boyfriend counts. Nauna ng sumakay si Luhan sa kotse matapos magpaalam ulit sa babe niya at si Jongin at Kyungsoo naman ay nasa kabilang side, saying goodbye sa isa’t isa.

 

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Soo. “Text me ‘pag dorm ka na ha?” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nakatingin sa mga paa nila, mukhang may iniisip. After a few seconds, he kissed Jongin’s cheek at tumingin sa kaniya fondly. “Bye,” mahina niyang sabi. Syempre kinilig ang kuya natin at kita ang blush sa face niya. “Ingat kayo,” he answered bago buksan ang door for Kyungsoo. Nang makapasok na siya, yumuko si Jongin at dinouble check kung naka-seatbelt na ba ito. Nagpaalam rin siya kay Luhan at pinaalalahanan na mag-ingat sa pagmamaneho.

 

Luhan drove straight past the dorm building at bago sila lumiko sa kanto, nakita ni Kyungsoo sa side mirror na siniko ni Sehun si Jongin at tumatawa ito. Napangiti naman siya at napansin ito agad ng kuya pinsan niya. “Woooh, kilig na kilig ka naman,” pang-aasar niya at natawa si Kyungsoo, hindi tinatago sa pinsan ang kilig. “Oo, kuyaaa. ‘Di ba crush ko na siya dati pa.”

 

Ngumiti si Luhan before softly saying, “Saya ‘ko para sa’yo, Kyung. Tagal ko ng ‘di nakikita ‘yung ngiti mong ‘yan. Mabait si Jongin, sobra. You can trust him.” Tumango si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa labas ng bintana. ‘Di niya maaalintana na may konting doubt pa siya sa kung anong meron sa kanila, pero alam niya at sinasabi rin sa kaniya ng mga taong importante sa kaniya, na mapagkakatiwalaan si Jongin. Pinapakita rin naman kasi ng binata sa actions niya. “Halata naman, kuya.”

 

-

 

Nang makapasok si Kyungsoo sa dorm nila, agad niyang napansin ang sapatos ni Chanyeol. Halatang kaniya eh, pagkalaki laki. Hindi niya nakita sa sala ang magkasintahan kaya inassume nalang niya na nasa kwarto sila ni Baekhyun. Agad naman itong naconfirm nang lumabas si Chanyeol sa kwarto.

 

"Uy," pagulat na sabi ni Chanyeol. "B! Soo's here." Wala pang two seconds ay agad ng lumabas si Baek sa kwarto. "Tagal mo naman!" reklamo ng best friend niya habang naglalakad papunta sa couch at umupo, tinabihan naman siya agad ni Chanyeol. Tiningnan sila ni Kyungsoo, takang taka. "Bakit ba?"

 

"Wala. Miss lang kita. 'Di mo 'ko miss?"

 

"Hindi," Kyungsoo answered without a single hesitation at dumiretso na para pumasok sa kwarto pero pinigilan siya ng kaibigan. "Wait wait! Dito ka bukas?" tanong nito.

 

Humarap ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanila. "Yup, bakit?" Sumandal si Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol, pa-cute talaga. Cute naman, though. "Uwi kami sa'min eh."

 

Wow. Kami daw. Sana all.

 

"Okay lang, kaya ko naman dito."

 

Tiningnan niya sweetly si Chanyeol. "Papakilala ko siya kila mama hihi. Papuntahin mo nalang si Jongin dito! 'Lam na." Tinaas-baba ni Baekhyun ang mga kilay niya.

 

"Ewan ko sa'yo, Baek. Basta okay lang sanay naman ako, tsaka as if papapigil ka naman." Tama naman si Kyungsoo, 'di papayag si Baekhyun na macancel ang meet the parents. "Okayyy, basta text ka lang bukas 'pag may emergeny or 'pag miss mo na 'ko gano'n."

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo at nag-chuckle. Kahit na gusto niyang barahin si Baek, 'di niya magawa dahil ang saya lang niya para sa kaibigan. "Dito sleep si Yeol, alis kami bukas mga 7," nakangiting sabi nito. "Okay okay, tulog na kayo or magsex o kung ano man," natawa ang dalawa sa sinabi niya. Binuksan na ni Soo ang pinto para pumasok, "Goodnight." Halfway sa pagsara niya ng pinto, may pahabol pa si Baek, "'Di ka na namin gisingin bukas ha! Goodnight, Soo. Love you!" Nag-hum si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at tuluyang sinara ang pinto.

 

Agad siyang dumiretso sa kama at dumapa. Kinuha niya ang phone at tinext si Jongin habang nakangiti.

 

 

 **ji** * **teddy bear emoji*** * **baby bottle emoji***

nakauwi na po akong dorm

good to know naman po

 

 

Natawa si Kyungsoo dahil alam na niyang makiki-ride ang cute na Jongin sa trip niya ng "po".

 

 

 **ji** * **teddy bear emoji*** * **baby bottle emoji***

linis ka na po

okay po, shower po maya maya

okay po

miss you po

 

 

Aba naman po, kinikilig po ang ating kalbong bida po, ano po. Nag-roll siya papunta sa kabilang side ng kama, kilig na kilig.

 

 **ji** * **teddy bear emoji*** * **baby bottle emoji***

magkasama lang po tayo kanina

kahit na :<

 

 

Tuloy lang ang kulitan nila sa text hanggang sa magpaalam na si Soo na magshashower na siya. Sinabihan naman siya ni Jongin na itext siya agad pagkatapos at tatawagan siya nito. Syempre, kahit na mabilis na talaga siyang maligo as a bald person, mas bumilis pa dahil excited ang kuya natin.

 

Paglabas niya ng banyo, rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang malalaswang tunog aka pigil na ungol ni Baekhyun "Maharot" Byun. Haynako talaga, when will he. Half charot. Umiling nalang si Kyungsoo at dumiretso na sa kwarto dahil naghihintay na ang bebe boy niya.

 

Agad niyang tinext si Jongin na tapos na siya and agad agad naman siyang tinawagan nito.

 

"Hello po," bungad ni Jongin, halatang nakangiti. Ang sexy ng boses lordt medyo nag-shiver si Kyungsoo.

 

"Hello din po." Pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo ang tawa niya.

 

"Fresh ka na po ba? Pa-smell nga po," cute na request ng kausap at wala na, tuluyan ng natawa si Kyungsoo. "Baliw," balik niya at natawa rin si Jongin. "Baliw na baliw sa'yo," he said in his low and extra sexy voice. Nalaglag ang imaginary panty ni Kyungsoo.

 

Halos isang oras na silang nag-uusap, at wala na ang love noise galing sa kabilang kwarto, na tinawanan ni Jongin. Balikan lang sila ng malalanding remarks. Thank you po sa plan ni Jongin, ‘wag na natin pangalanan anong network, basta mayaman siya, basta thank you.

 

Late na at nararamdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang antok. Humikab siya at narinig yata ni Jongin. "Sleep ka na gusto mo?" Kahit ayaw pa ni Kyungsoo, baka makatulog siya sa gitna ng call at ayaw naman niya 'yon. "Mmm, okay lang?"

 

"Oo naman," narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag-change niya ng position. "Uh.. Soo?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"May plans ka ba bukas?"

 

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa kama, tila nagising ang diwa. “Mmm, wala naman. Uwi din si Baek sa kanila bukas, bakit?” Yiee kunwari ‘di niya pa alam na aayain siya. Bawal din mag-assume, pero nakangiti na yieee. Kung nakikita lang siya ni Jongdae at Baekhyun, nasabihan na siya ng “MALANDE!”.

 

“Uhh… Pwede ka ba? Watch sana tayong gig.” Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil kinikilig siya. Pinipigilan niyang sumigaw, ano ba ‘yan. Haba ng buhok talaga. “Pero kung ‘di mo trip, I understand.” Halata ang disappointment sa boses ni Jongin, naka-pout ito for sure. Nagpanic ang Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah! Ah! Hindi hindi, g lang ako. Sa’n ba? Anong oras? Sa’n tayo kita? Ano susuotin?” Nag-rap si Lil Penguin at natuwa naman si Jongin. Kahit sa’n pa siya ayain, basta si Jongin ang kasama, sasama siya. Malandi siya eh. “Lapit lang, sa QC lang. Sundo nalang kita? Around 7 pa ‘yun eh. Pero gusto mo bang kain muna bago pumunta do’n?”

 

May pumasok na idea sa bald head ni Kyungsoo. “Uhm… Gusto mo bang mag-lunch na dito bukas? Magluluto ako kung gusto mo. Kung gusto mo lang naman hehe.” Sino ba naman si Jongin Kim para tumanggi dito ‘di ba? “I’d love to! Aaaah excited na ‘ko!” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin. Naiimagine niya kasi ang itsura ng kausap niyang 2 year old. “Anong gusto mong kainin?”

 

“Kahit ano! Basta ikaw! I mean, basta ikaw, masarap. UGH! Basta ‘yon. Y-You know what I mean. I’ll shut my mouth now.” Tawang tawa si Kyungsoo, konti nalang mawawalan na siya ng hininga. Mas natawa pa siya dahil alam niyang nagmumukmok na si Jongin sa mga oras na ‘yon. Hindi nga siya nagkamali dahil sunod niyang narinig ang whine nito, syempre mas lumakas pa ang tawa niya. Hindi na natiis ni Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t expect ang sunod niyang sinabi with a low voice, “Kakainin talaga kita, tingnan mo.”

 

AYAN TAWA KA PA.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongin, hindi niya alam ang isasagot. Asa’n na ang 2 year old Jongin?! PAKIBALIK! Pero ‘wag!!

 

This time, it’s Jongin’s turn para tumawa nang malakas. “I’m kidding, Soo! Ikaw kasi tinatawanan mo’ko!” Hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo dahil shook pa ang buong squishy penguin body niya, syempre kilig na kilig din ang puwet niya. “Uyyy~ Joke langgg.”

 

Kagat kagat ni Soo ang lips niya, cinocompose ang sarili. “’Yang jokes mo ha.”

 

_Seryosohin ko ‘yan eh._

 

Nag-chuckle naman si Jongin. “Sige na, Soo. Sleepy ka na ‘di ba? Text kita bukas?” Nawala na talaga ang antok ni Kyungsoo dahil YOU KNOW! “Ikaw ba, matutulog na?” LUH SIYA may balak pa ang baby boy natin. “Mmm, di pa? Tulog ako halos half of the day ‘di ba?” patawang sagot ni Jongin.

 

“Anong gagawin mo niyan?” Halatang ayaw pang ibaba ni Kyungsoo, kasi naman kilig na kilig pa din, paano siya makakatulog ‘di ba. “Baka watch ng movie?” Nag-nod si Kyungsoo, ‘kala mo naman kita siya ng kausap. Humiga na ulit siya sa kama at nagiisip ng sasabihin.

 

“Marami bang tao bukas?” tanong niya, mema nalang ‘to ngayon. “Medyo? Ganu’n talaga ‘pag gigs eh, lalo na famous ‘yung band,” explain ni Jongin sa kaniya. “Kung ‘di ka comfortable sa iba nalang tayo, Soo. Okay lang.”

 

“Uy hindi!” Shinake ni Kyungsoo ang kamay at ulo niya, ‘kala mo talaga kita siya eh. “Okay lang sa’kin. Gusto mo du’n ‘di ba? Tsaka ando’n ka naman so…” Aba ang straightforward! Stepping up his game! Everyone, tap Kyungsoo on the back!!

 

Si Jongin naman ang hindi sumasagot. Bakit kaya? Hmm…

 

“Jongin? Nakatulog ka na naman ba?” natatawang tanong ni Soo and he heard Jongin clearing his throat. “Ah hindi. Uhh… Ano kasi— ako din— uhm… Okay lang din kahit sa’n, as long as you’re there.” Ang init init po ngayong gabi! Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at nagblush na naman. Actually, buong usap yata nila namumula ang mochi face niya. Hindi pa siya nakaka-recover ay may dagdag pa si Jongin, with his soft voice, “I love being with you.”

 

\------------------------- (utak ni Kyungsoo)

 

Parang pinapana siya nang maraming beses ni Cupid, ang sarap sarap, panain mo pa!

 

Dahil sa katahimikan, nagsalita ulit si Jongin, “Excited na ‘ko bukas.” Pinana nga! Buti nalang hindi nakamamatay at makakasagot pa si Kyungsoo. “Ako din.”

 

Tumagal ang extended telebabad nila for almost thirty minutes. Nangyari ang ayaw mangyari ni Kyungsoo at nakatulog siya in the middle of Jongin talking about previous gigs na napuntahan na niya. Nang mapansin ito ng binata, napa-chuckle nalang ito at bumulong with his sweet, soft voice. “Goodnight, Soo. Sweet dreams."

 

-

 

Kyungsoo woke up in a good mood. A ~very~ good mood. It’s past 9:30 nang magising siya at tamang tama lang para makapamili siya ng mga kailangan niyang ingredients for their lunch. Syempre, first thing na gagawin niya ay igreet si Jongin ng good morning at magsorry din dahil natulugan niya ito. May messages din from him last night and from Baek din na nagpapaalam at naghahabilin sa kaniya.

 

 

**ji *bear emoji* *baby bottle emoji***

11:57 PM

good night Soo!

dream of me ;-) see you bukas!

9:43 AM

good morning Jongin :)

sorry nakatulog na ako kagabi, nakatulog ka ba agad?

punta nyan ako grocery

 

 

Lumabas na siya ng kwarto, and it’s quiet dahil umalis na nga sila Baek. Dumiretso na siya ng banyo para magfreshen up. Habang nagsisipilyo, napansin niya ang toothbrush na binili niya for Jongin no’ng last time na natulog ito dito at napangiti siya. Ansabe iniwan niya talaga, may intention pang bumalik.

 

Pagkatapos niyang maghilamos, he wore sweat pants and changed his shirt, saka kinuha ang cellphone, wallet at eco-bag bago tuluyang lumabas ng dorm. Pwedeng lakarin papunta sa grocery store pero mainit at ayaw pinagpapawisan ni Kyungsoo maliban nalang ‘pag habang naglalaro, kaya nag-tricycle siya. Nang makasakay, chineck niya ang phone at hindi niya inexpect na may text na from Jongin.

 

 

**Ji *bear emoji* *baby bottle emoji***

10:06 AM

good morning Soo! ingat ka!

aga mo nagising ha?

excited nako eh hehe

 

 

Aba excited nga. After replying na anytime ay pwede na siyang pumunta sa dorm, binaling niya ang tingin sa phone dahil he has arrived in his destination! Bumaba siya and sent Jongin another message saying na nakarating na siya and magsa-start na siyang mamili.

 

-

 

When Kyungsoo reached the dorm, nagpahinga muna siya sandali at nag-cool down dahil sa init sa labas, bago magstart magluto. He changed into comfy clothes too aka shorts and thin shirt.

 

Alam niyang favorite ni Jongin ang chicken kaya ito ang lulutuin niya in a creamy mushroom sauce. Isa rin ito sa favorite niyang luto ng mama niya at nagpaturo siya kung pa’no ‘to lutuin. Nagplay siya ng Beyonce songs dahil inemphasize ng mama niya na kailangan ito, it’s a secret ingredient. Natatawa si Kyungsoo pero bet naman niya si Queen B so why not? Inuna niya ang kanin at sunod naman ang pagprito ng manok and nu’ng malapit na itong matapos, he got a message from Jongin saying na paalis na raw siya ng dorm niya.

 

May narinig siyang napaka-kulit na katok sa pinto just when he poured the heavy cream sa pan. Agad siyang naghugas ng kamay at tuloy pa rin ang mabilis na katok, dalawang kamay yata ang gamit. “Wait lang!” Pinunasan na niya ang kamay at dumiretso sa pinto pero hindi pa rin tumitigil ang sound. Pagbukas niya, bumungad sa kaniya ang batang Jongin, nakataas ang dalawang fisted hands at nakangiti, almost like a smug. “Hi!”

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Soo habang nakangiti bago bumalik sa kusina. “Malapit ng matapos ‘to. Upo ka muna,” he said while walking. Pumasok naman si Jongin at dumiretso sa counter ng kusina. Hindi mapigilan ni Soo na tingnan ang buong figure niya. Kasi naman, napaka-papi ng itsura. He’s wearing a plain grey shirt and black pants, yung saks lang hindi tight, hindi loose. Kitang kita ang hulma ng katawan niya sa shirt. Ang pecs, ang muscles sa arms jusko nakakapang-jaw drop po! Pero thankfully, pinigilan ni guardian angel Soo ang pagbaba ng jaw niya, hirap na hirap napaka bigat!

 

“Bangoooo!!” excited na sambit ni Jongin habang nakapatong ang arms sa counter at sinisilip ang luto ni Soo. “Mainit! Pagpapawisan ka, upo ka muna do’n,” sabay nguso sa direction ng couch. Tumango si Jongin at naglakad papunta sa couch pero tumigil siya halfway at lumingon ulit para sumayaw dahil chorus na ng Crazy In Love. Tawang tawa si Kyungsoo sa ginawa niya, jusko kanina lang sobrang papi niya pero ngayon ang puppy niya! THE DUALITY GUSHTO NIYO YEHRN?!

 

“Likot mo pagpapawisan ka, gusto mo bang manghiram muna ng shirt?” offer niya sa tiki-tiki. Nag-tilt ng head si Jongin at nagisip. “Mmm, okie. Pero… may kasya ba ‘ko?” Ngumiti pa siya yung nakakaasar. Nag-scowl lang si Kyungsoo sa kaniya and stirred the pan before walking papunta sa kwarto niya. “Meron naman akong malaking shirts.” Bago makapasok ng kwarto narinig niyang mag-chuckle ang bwiset.

 

Kinuha niya ang pinakamalaking shirt na nakita niya sa drawer at iniabot sa nakaupong Jongin sa couch. “Check mo if kasya mo.” Spinread ni Jongin ang shirt sa harapan niya at tumango. “Pwede sa kwarto mo mag-change?” Tumango si Kyungsoo.

 

Paglabas ni Jongin, suot na niya ang shirt na sakto lang ang fit sa kaniya. AT ANO ITO LORD BAKIT NAKA-BOXERS NALANG SIYA? Bakit si Kyungsoo lang po ang pinaparusahan ninyo? Si Jongin, diretso lang sa couch para umupo, parang hindi inaatake si Kyungsoo! Nag-manspread pa po, ang galing galing. The Lordt is testing his patience at hindi siya papatalo. Baka sa huli, bigyan siya ng reward.

 

Ilang minuto pa, luto na ang food nila at kumuha na ng utensils si Kyungsoo. Mabilis namang nakarating si Jongin sa tabi niya para tulungan siya at oh my gosh ang bango bango po ng Jongin Kim. Napalunok si Soo at agad nalang nilipat ang ulam sa malaking bowl para ito ang maamoy niya. Okay na ang matakam sa pagkain pero ‘di pa safe matakam sa isang Jongin “Yummy” Kim ngayon.

 

Nilapag ni Soo ang ulam at kanin sa lamesa at sumunod naman sa kaniya si Jongin, dala ang mga utensils. Pinaupo na siya ni Kyungsoo at binalik naman niya ang apron na suot sa sabitan nito. Pagbalik niya sa may table, nakatitig sa kaniya si Jongin. Aba na-hypnotize na naman sa suot ni Kyungsoo ang kuya natin.

 

Kyungsoo snapped his fingers sa mukha niya. “Huy, kain na? Gusto mo bang softdrinks? O tubig?” Medyo nagulat ang papi at inayos ang upo. “Ah? Uhh, water nalang.” Tumango si Soo at bumalik na naman sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig sa ref. OF COURSE! Sinundan ni Jongin ng tingin ang dalawang globo that is Kyungsoo’s thicc ass. Ang mga hita, ang puti puti! Ang sarap markaha—

 

“Kain ka na!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang inaabot ang water container. Sumunod naman si Jongin at kumuha na ng kakainin. Saktong sumubo siya nang makabalik si Soo at oh my gosh ang sarap sarap naman po ng facial expression ni Jongin na tumambad sa kaniya. Nakapikit ito habang nakaangat ang ulo at magkasalubong pa ang mga kilay. Medyo nagulat si Soo nang magsalita siya, “MMM! ANG SHARAP~”

 

_Mes mesherep ke._

 

Umupo si Kyungsoo, may ngiti sa mukha. Masaya siya dahil nasarapan si Jongin sa luto niya. “Soo, pang-restaurant level! Ang sarap~ cook for me always?” cute na request ng puppy sa kaniya at natawa siya. Kumuha na rin siya ng portion niya. “’Pag magluluto ako, sabihan kita.” Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang pag-tap ng mga paa ni Jongin out of excitement sa floor at nakangiti rin ito. Haayy busog na sa nakikita niya si Soo.

 

Tuloy lang sila sa pagkain pero every now and then napapatingin si Kyungsoo sa pagsubo ni Jongin. Ano ba ‘yan! Mababaliw na si Kyungsoo habang ang nasa harapan niya stays unbothered, enjoy na enjoy sa food.

 

Hindi rin nakakatulong ang pagbitaw ng lyrics ni Queen B.

_Baby, I want you, na na. Can’t keep your eyes of mY FATTY. DADDY, I WANT YOU, NA NA!!!_

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa lyrics pero pinipigilan niya ang emosyon! Napatingin sa kaniya si Jongin, nakangiti pa rin ito at panay ang subo sa pagkain, at Kyungsoo flashed his fakest smile. Kunwari okay pa siya.

 

_We woke up in the kitchen saying, “HOW THE HELL DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN?” OH BABY._

At hindi na pinatapos ni Kyungsoo ang pag-growl ni Queen B ng “ _DRUNK IN LOVE”_ dahil hindi na niya kaya. Masyado na siyang bothered pero wala namang dapat ika-bother. Pero I can feel you Kyungsoo, everybody does. Dahil sa urgency, pinindot nalang niya ang unang kanta na nakita sa recently played sa phone niya at nagulat silang dalawa ni Jongin nang biglang may sumigaw ng “ _AYO, GG!_ ”

 

“AY SORRY,” pagpapanic ni Kyungsoo. Natawa naman si Jongin at walang choice si Kyungsoo at natawa nalang din. “Isang account lang kami ni Baek,” natatawang pageexplain niya. “Ano gusto mong song?”

 

“Kahit ano. ‘Di ko na nga napapakinggan eh. Sa food nalang ako naka-focus,” nakangiting sabi niya. Napangiti na naman si Kyungsoo dahil na-compliment na naman ang cooking skills niya. Pwede na ba siyang i-wife up ni Jongin? HAK.

 

After they ate, nag-offer si Jongin na maghugas ng pinggan at pinilit niya talaga pushing Kyungsoo with his hips sa tapat ng lababo. Napalakas ata at ang laki laki naman kasi ni Jongin kaya ~tumalsik~ si Kyungsoo at bago pa siya ma-out of balance nang tuluyan, Jongin tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. Nagsorry siya habang natatawa, “Ikaw kasi. Ako na, you cooked na eh.” ABA HINDI PA RIN TINATANGGAL ANG KAMAY NIYA. Nang tinanggal na ni Jongin ang kapit niya, namiss agad ito ni Kyungsoo. Maharot.

 

Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s back habang naghuhugas ito ng pinggan. Gustong niyang yakapin para tingnan kung gaano ba ito kalapad kumpara sa kaniya. Curious lang siya, ‘yun talaga ang dahilan, walang ulterior motive. Tila hinihila siya ng likod ni Jongin, hindi niya namalayang lumalapit na ang kamay niya, wow may salamangka.

 

Malapit na niyang mahawakan ang likod ni papi pero nag-flinch siya at binawi ang kamay nang magsalita si Jongin at lumingon sa kaniya habang nakangiti. “Nood ka lang diyan?” Kyungsoo cleared his throat at binaling ang tingin. “Ah? Oo. Baka may mabasag ka eh.”

 

Ang mukha ni Jongin, offended na offended. “Marunong naman ako!” Natawa si Kyungsoo sa reaction niya, ang cute cute kasi talaga, sobrang whiny. “Joke lang! Ano gusto mong gawin? Nood tayong movie?” Sobrang aga pa kasi, halos mag-aalas tres palang at 7 pa yung gig. “Hm, sure.”

 

Nakapatong ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat ni Soo habang nanonood sila sa sala. Parang frozen lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya kinakaya ang pagkalapit ng mga katawan nila. Patapos na ang movie at humikab na naman si Jongin for the nth time. Antok na antok yata. “Jongin?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Gusto mo bang matulog pagkatapos?” offer niya habang sinisilip ang binata sa balikat niya, halatang nabibigatan na ito sa mga mata niya. Tumingin sa kaniya si Jongin, at sobrang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa! Hindi naman tinatanggal ni Soo ang tingin niya, palaban na kung palaban. Nakita niyang tumingin si Jongin sa lips niya bago siya sumagot. “Okay lang?”

 

“Oo naman, gisingin nalang kita ‘pag oras na.” Inalis ni Jongin ang pagkakapatong ng ulo niya at tuluyan nang na-neglect ang pinapanood nilang movie. “’Di ka inaantok?” Sa totoo lang, inaantok talaga si Kyungsoo, napagod din siya sa mga ginawa niyang ~chores~. “Uh, medyo.”

 

Kahit patapos na ang movie, hindi na nila ito tinapos dahil antok na antok na si baby. Parang magulang lang, sinamahan pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa pagpasok sa kwarto niya. “Baka mabaho ‘yung sheets. ‘Di pa ‘ko nagpapalit this week eh.” Nakahawak siya sa batok niya at si Jongin, naupo na sa kama. Gusto man niyang tumabi sa kaniya, pero feel ni Kyungsoo ‘di pa sila ready for that. Maski si Jongin, ay iniisip na baka hindi pa ready si Soo. “Sa’n ka? Kay Baek?” Tumango si Kyungsoo and went for the door. “Gisingin nalang kita?” Jongin nodded with a smile.

 

-

 

Tumunog ang alarm ni Jongin, 5:30 PM na. Nagset siya ng alarm para sigurado at buti nalang ginawa niya. Paglabas niya ng sala, nakita niyang tulog si Kyungsoo sa couch, nakaupo ito at hawak ang remote control. Ang TV, naiwang naka-on. Natawa si Jongin sa nakita niya at nilapitan si Soo.

 

Alam niyang creepy pero tinake ni Jongin ang chance para tingnan si Kyungsoo. Sobrang ganda niya. Ang hahaba ng mga pilikmata. Ang cheeks, may pagka-rosy glow at ang mga labi niya, siksik na siksik. Naalala niya ang first kiss nila at ang lambot ng mga labi niya. Gusto pa niya ng pangalawa.

 

Kyungsoo adjusted in his seat at nagulat si Jongin, medyo napatalon lang naman siya. He decided to wake Kyungsoo up. “Soo?”

 

Tinapik niya ang maputing hita ni Soo. Bakit do’n? Tinanong niya din sa sarili niya ‘yon. Sa pagkakatapik niya, naramdaman niya sa kamay niya ang siksik na thighs ni Kyungsoo, malambot na firm? HINDI NIYA ALAM PERO ANG SARAP HIMASIN. Pero ‘di niya ginawa. Disappointed kayo? Ako din. Si Jongin din.

 

Hindi pa rin nagigising si Soo kaya tinapik niya ito ulit, gustong gusto naman niya. Sa pangatlong pat niya, nagising na si Soo, mabagal niyang binuksan ang mga mata niya. Parang si Aurora nung gumising na siya finally. Prinsipe din ang tumambad sa kaniya, pero tapik nga lang ang nang gising sa kaniya. Ew.

 

“Soo? Ba’t dito ka natulog?” Mabagal na pumipikit pikit si Kyungsoo, bangag pa siya and Jongin booped his nose. “’Di ko namalayan. Anong oras na?” Tiningnan niya ang wall clock at napatayo agad. “Luh! ‘Di ba 7 ‘yun?” Tumakbo siya papasok sa kwarto at hindi na siya napigilan ni Jongin. Sinundan niya ito sa kwarto at nakitang kinalkal niya ang drawer niya.

 

Tumawa nang malakas si Jongin at napatingin si Soo sa kaniya. “Soo, okay lang. Take your time. ‘Di naman agad magsastart ‘yun.” Tumayo nang deretso si Kyungsoo at nagpamewang. “Ba’t ‘di mo sinabi agad?” Mas natawa na naman si Jongin. “Ang bilis mo eh!” Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo bago maghanap ulit ng damit.

 

“Anong susuotin ko?” tanong niya kay Jongin na nakasandal sa pintuan ng kwarto niya. “Hmm. Kahit ano lang. You’ll look good kahit ano pang suotin mo.” HALA! Nagsisimula na ang kalandian niya. Paparating na ang gabi, at Jongin Kim is known to eat his prey ‘pag gabi na. Char. Kahit nakayuko si Kyungsoo, kita pa rin ni Jongin na napangiti ito, baka kinikilig? Yiee.

 

Lumabas si Kyungsoo ng banyo after maligo, suot na ang outfit niya for the night. Napangiti naman si Jongin dahil super cute niya. Nakasuot siya ng plain forest green shirt, paired with khaki pants na nakafold to show his white socks.

 

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa harapan niya at sinout ang glasses. “Okay lang ba? ‘Di ba ‘ko overdressed?” Ngumiti si Jongin sa kaniya and said, “You look perfect.” Ngumiti na naman si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. Alright, 2 points for Jongin Kim! Road to 100 points, sana ma-achieve niya tonight.

 

***

 

Past 7 na nang makarating si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa venue. Nagdinner pa kasi sila before going. Pumasok na sila, nakabalot ang kamay ni Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo, sobrang gentle lang ng touch.

 

It’s a small, dimly lit room na may bar sa gilid, opposite nito ang naka-set up na mga ampli at drums set. The place isn’t packed pero alam ni Jongin, na maya maya ay mapupuno na rin ito. Tiningnan niya si Soo to check kung comfortable pa ba siya. “Soo, okay ka lang? We can go out ‘pag gusto mo.”

 

Umiling si Kyungsoo and smiled at him. “Okay lang ako, Jongin.” Jongin smiled back at him at hinigpitan ang kapit sa waist niya. “Gusto mong drink? Pero beer lang yata meron.” Kyungsoo turned his head sa bar at binalik din agad kay Jongin. “Mmm, sige. May Super Dry kaya?” Jongin guided the smaller boy papunta sa bar. “Check natin.”

 

Walang Super Dry so Kyungsoo settled for Red Horse, mas gusto niya kasi ito compared sa Pale. Wala rin silang Stallion so napilitan siyang kalahating litro ang inumin. Jongin asked him kung keri niya at natawa siya saying na oo, kaya niya. Si Jongin naman, got Tiger for himself.

 

Nagsimula nang tumugtog ang unang banda. Hindi naman siya masyadong fan ng mga ito kaya si Kyungsoo nalang ang pinanood niya. Nakaupo siya sa isa sa mga stool habang si Jongin naman ay nasa tabi niya, nakatayo. Sobrang focused nito sa pakikinig, swaying his head pa along with the song. Sobrang ganda, sobrang sulit ng gabing ito for Jongin Kim.

 

Ubos na ni Jongin ang beer niya kaya bumili pa siya ng isa pang bote. Si Kyungsoo naman, malapit na ring maubos ang kaniya and by the end of the set ng first band, tinungga niya ang natitirang drink. Tumingin si Jongin sa kaniya and after taking a swig sa second bottle niya, inoffer niya ito kay Kyungsoo. “Gusto mo pa?” Kyungsoo narrowed his right eye, parang nagiisip. “Masarap ba ‘yan? Gusto ko pa sana kaso baka matamaan na ako sa 1 liter ng Red Horse.” Natawa si Jongin and tinapat ulit sa kaniya ang bote. “Try it.” Naghesitate si Kyungsoo pero kinuha niya rin ang bote at uminom. His face lit up dahil it’s not bad. “Gusto mo? Order kita?” Kyungsoo nodded with a smile.

 

They listened to the second band, sabay ng second bottle nila ng beer. Naka-lean na si Kyungsoo sa katawan ni Jongin and by the end of second set, naka-wrap na rin ang arms niya sa waist ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nasa may bar pa rin sila nang magstart ng magsiksikan sa loob. Kyungsoo looked at Jongin. “Ayaw mo sa bandang harap? ‘Di ba gusto mo ‘yung next band na tutugtog?” Jongin knew na ayaw talaga ni Kyungsoo sa crowded places. Tatanggi na sana siya but Kyungsoo held his hand and led them sa bandang gitna, malapit sa set. Nagulat siya sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo but he immediately smiled dahil na-touch ang baby boy natin. “Okay ka lang talaga Soo, ha?”

 

Kyungsoo looked back, flashing him with his brightest smile. Ang ganda ng tama ng dim lighting sa mukha niya. Red lights hitting his pretty face on the right places. “Oo nga.”

 

Pumasok na ang banda na pinakahihintay ng lahat. Lalong nagsiksikan ang mga tao paharap at binalot ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya sa upper arms ni Kyungsoo. Kung pwede lang niyang harangin ang mga tao sa paligid nila, ginawa na niya. Binulungan niya si Kyungsoo, sobrang lapit ng bibig niya sa tenga nito. “Just tell me ‘pag uncomfortable ka na ha.” Tumango si Kyungsoo without looking back.

 

They stayed in that position hanggang sa second song ng band, swaying along with the crowd. Nang mag-play na ang intro ng third song, humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa arms ni Kyungsoo. Ito kasi ang kantang gusto niyang iparinig sa kaniya. Bumulong ulit siya, “Soo, listen to the chorus.”

 

Pinakinggan ni Kyungsoo ang lyrics, at nagtataka siya dahil hindi naman yata relatable. He stayed wondering and napagtanto niya na chorus pala ang dapat niyang abangan.

 

_…hinding hindi mawawala, ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong-sa’yo_

 

Napangiti siya nang marinig ito and he immediately remembered Jongin saying, “ _I’m all yours, Soo.”_ Dalawang beses na sinasabi ni Jongin sa kaniya ang linyang ito. Pangatlo na, in the form of this song. Kinikilig siya mga mars. Napakahigpit din ng hawak ni Jongin sa braso niya. Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s hands, binaba niya parehas and held them.

 

Nagulat na naman si Jongin sa ginawa ni Soo. Sobrang glad niya dahil kanina niya pa gustong gawin ‘to. He’s committed to go in Kyungsoo’s pace sa kung ano mang meron sila ngayon, minsan hindi niya napipigilan ang sarili but he's trying his best and tuwang tuwa siya ‘pag si Kyungsoo ang nagtetake ng step forward. Kinikilig si Jongin.

 

_Ni isang beses ay hindi pa ‘ko nakakain ng paru-paro ngunit tila bakit ang sikmura ko’y puno_

 

Akmang akma ang linyang ito sa nararamdaman ng dalawa ngayon. Sabay nilang pinisil ang mga kamay nila at sabay din nilang pinigilan ang kanilang mga tawa. Sobrang precious ng moment for them. Nakatingin man sila sa bandang tumutugtog, ang focus naman nila ay sa isa’t isa.

 

The last chorus is starting and Jongin let go of Kyungsoo’s hands to wrap his arms around the smaller guy’s body. Wala siyang paki sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanila.

 

_Kahit mawala ka pa, hinding hindi mawawala_

_Ang damdamin ko’y sa’yong-sa’yo_

Kyungsoo reached for Jongin’s hands again to hold them. Sobrang clingy nilang tingnan in between the crowd. Pinagdikit pa ni Jongin ang mga ulo nila at sinabayan ang kanta, pinaparinig ang paulit ulit na linya kay Kyungsoo.

 

_Sa’yong-sa’yo_

_Sa’yong-sa’yo_

_Sa’yong-sa’yo_

_Sa’yong-sa’yo_

The sound of the flute started and hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang kapit sa kamay ni Jongin. Sobrang lovely lang ng atmosphere between them. Pumikit si Kyungsoo at dinama ang bawat segundo. Bumulong sa kaniya si Jongin, “Sa’yo lang, Soo.”

 

At sa linyang 'yon, nanalo na si Jongin. Kaniyang kaniya ang 100 points.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE!
> 
> i'm sorry kung natagalan, school started. hindi ako nag-aaral (wag tularan) pero yung sleep ko kasi yung may sala. also! yung last song na nabanggit is Sayo by Munimuni, kung di niyo pa napapakinggan try listening to it, pati other songs nila maganda hehe. sorry din sa inconsistencies throughout the story and mga papalit palit na point of views hahaha di aq egsphert. ayun lang, thank you for reading uwu
> 
> next chapter yung mga ganap after the gig :)


	8. The Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *MAKALAT*

 

 

Nag-alok na lumabas si Jongin pagkatapos ng set ng kaniyang favorite band, alam niya kasing kailangan ng breather ni Kyungsoo from the large crowd. Nakatambay sila ngayon sa labas ng venue, nakaupo sa empty sidewalk at parehong may hawak na beer sa kanilang kamay. Nakailan na sila? Hindi na rin nila alam.

 

“How’d you find it, Soo?” tanong ni Jongin sa tumutunggang Kyungsoo. After his last gulp, he looked up kay Jongin and the taller guy was blessed by a blushing and smiling Soo. “Sobrang nice ng music nila.” Ayan na, medyo conyo na po. “And… Fave part ko ‘yung naka-hug ka sa’kin.” Aggressive na din! Sinabi niya ang linyang ‘yon nang nakatingin straight kay Jongin and the guy was caught off guard. Binaba sandali ni Jongin ang tingin niya to hide his blush and kilig before looking up again. “Mine too.”

 

For a while nagtinginan lang silang dalawa habang nakangiti bago pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya sa shoulder ni Jongin. Sobrang daming tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin at that moment. He knew na sobrang short palang ng time na nag-uusap sila pero he also knew na sa short span na ‘yon, nakilala niya nang lubusan si Kyungsoo, at gusto niya itong kilalanin pa. Sa situation nila ngayon, alam niya at ramdam niya na tamang oras na ito para sabihin nang deretso ang nararamdaman niya. Pero hindi pa rin niya mapigilan ang kaba sa magiging reaction ni Kyungsoo and just the thought na sasabihin niya ito.

 

Pero lahat ng pagdadalawang isip niya ay nawala nang biglang hawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. It’s like the heaven’s way of telling him to go for it. That Kyungsoo feels the same way for him. He knows na Kyungsoo has been showing signs naman pero iba pa rin ‘pag sinabi nila directly sa isa’t isa kung anong nararamdaman nila.

 

Lumunok si Jongin, as if swallowing the remaining nervousness in him. “Kyungsoo,” tawag niya with the softest voice he can make. “Hm?” He bit his bottom lip dahil ‘di niya alam paano sisimulan. Kung sa asaran lang, kayang kaya niya pero seryoso ‘to, seryoso siya. Dahil sa katahimikan after, inalis ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakasandal niya kay Jongin para tingnan siya nang deretso. “What is it?” tanong niya habang nakangiti. Kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang blush sa tanned cheeks ng kaharap, making him blush too. Parehas na silang namumula pero si Jongin, hindi makatingin sa kaniya.

 

“Huy?” Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang hita niya once and he let his hand rest there. Jongin inhaled deeply and looked at Kyungsoo straight in the eyes. “Soo, I—” he closed his mouth again, pursing them. Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang mga kilay niya, eyes wide anticipating what he wants to say. Sobrang cute lang ng expression niya which makes it even harder for Jongin. He squeezed his eyes shut at nagbuntong-hininga. “Soo, talikod ka.”

 

“Ha? Baki—”

 

“Please, please, please, Soo?” Jongin begged with a pout at tinawanan siya ni Kyungsoo while turning his body. Nang makatalikod na siya, pinatong ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa likod ni Kyungsoo which made the smaller guy smile fondly.

 

“Soo.” Hinawakan ni Jongin ang sides ng shirt ni Kyungsoo, clenching his fist on them. Kyungsoo reached for both of his hands and held them, guiding them para yakapin siya and of course, Jongin let him. Just like that, gumaan na ulit ang atmosphere para kay Jongin and he tightened his hold around Kyungsoo’s body. “I admit that I was attracted sa’yo dahil sa looks mo. You have wonderful eyes. And mas nagiging maganda pa whenever you laugh. Your cheeks lift up, your nose scrunches, that cute heart shaped smile…” Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi ngumiti while listening. “Also, sige na. Your beautiful ass.” Natawa siya sa last compliment ni Jongin at nang makalma, he turned his body para humarap sa kaniya. Jongin took his hands and kissed them, gluing his eyes on them nang ibaba niya ang mga ito. “When I got to know more things about you, wala akong mahanap na unlikeable. I like everything about you. And it’s not about those things. I think na as long as it’s about you, I like it, and if not, I’ll learn to like it,” Jongin said, half surprised dahil he also just realized these things while speaking. He faced Kyungsoo with determination and smiled fondly. “I like you, Kyungsoo. A lot. Remember when I told you na may sasabihin ako sa’yo after games? This is it. Only difference is I like you even more this time.” Kyungsoo felt overwhelmed sa confession niya, wala siyang malabas na salita. He smiled sweetly before tightly hugging Jongin who hugged him back. “Unfair mo,” slightly conyo Soo said. “Huh? Why?”

 

“Pa’no ko na papantayan ‘yang confession mo?” Natawa si Jongin sa sinabi niya, and kinilig din dahil Kyungsoo just lowkey confessed to him too. Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakayakap kay Jongin at mabilisang hinalikan ang mga labi niya, causing the latter to freeze. “I like you too. Sobra,” he said prior to smiling his widest and brightest smile. Ang frozen Jongin, immediately melted at the sight.

 

After their confession sesh sa kalsada (ang sweet ‘no?), pumasok na sila ulit sa venue para ibalik ang empty bottles at palitan ng beer-filled ones. Malapit nang matapos ang araw, at konti nalang ang mga tao sa loob. They’re back sa pwesto nila sa bar kanina, and this time, mas confident na ang kapit ni Jongin sa waist ni Kyungsoo. Jongin finished his drink at inabot ang empty bottle sa kuya guy manning the bar. “Soo, CR lang ako. You good here?” Tumango siya. “Yup, go na.” Ngumiti si Jongin sa kaniya at kiniss siya sa noo. ABA NAMAN. “I’ll be quick.”

 

Kyungsoo faced the band na nagpeplay while patiently waiting for Jongin. He takes a swig from time to time sa nth bottle of beer niya. Focused pa rin siya sa panonood nang makabalik si Jongin sa tabi niya. “Jongin, ano name ng band? Ang nice din nila.” Hindi siya sinagot at binalot lang ang arms nito sa shoulder niya and slowly went down sa waist after ilang seconds. Kyungsoo just lets him do it.

 

“Soo?” tawag sa kaniya ng Jongin na nakatayo sa harapan niya at nakatitig nang masama sa Jongin sa tabi niya.

 

HA?

 

Bago pa man tingnan ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa tabi niya, Jongin abruptly pulled his hand causing him to stand up. He tightly wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo at dinikit ito sa katawan niya. The random stranger raised his arms in the air. “Woah woah. Sorry, bro. I thought wala siyang kasama.”

 

“Next time learn to ask questions, BRO.” Sobrang possessive ng hold ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at halatang irritated talaga siya sa guy sa harap niya. Before pa makasagot ang guy, Jongin lead the both of them palabas ng venue. Sobrang confused lang ni Soo sa mga nangyari, hindi niya pa ma-process. Once they were out, kinuha ni Jongin ang phone niya at nagbook na ng Grab pauwi sa dorm ni Kyungsoo. Nang ma-accept na, he realized na ang higpit pa rin ng kapit niya sa shoulder nito kaya he loosened it. “Soo, you okay? Hindi ka niya hinarass or something?” Nakatingin lang sa kaniya si Kyungsoo with puppy eyes at umiling. Nag-sigh si Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay niya. They stayed silent habang hinihintay ang Grab car. More like Jongin looks like he doesn’t want to talk kaya hindi nalang rin pinush ni Kyungsoo na magstart ng conversation.

 

Nang makarating ang car, pinagbuksan ng pinto ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinaunang pumasok bago siya sumunod. Medyo malayo sila sa isa’t isa pero not for long dahil lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at binalot ang mga kamay niya sa braso nito. Nakatingin lang sa baba si Jongin and only looked up when the other tugged on his arm. “Galit ka?” tanong nito. Umiling si Jongin at hinalikan ang ulo niya. Tumango si Kyungsoo at naglean nalang sa braso ng katabi. Gusto niyang malaman ang nasa isip ni Jongin pero hinayaan nalang niya. Nahihiya rin kasi siyang marinig ng driver kung ano man ang pag-usapan nila.

 

Pagbaba ng sasakyan, hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Jongin at hindi na kaya ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang nagooverthink. “Jongin?” Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay nito. “Sleep ka dito, please?” Medyo nagulat si Jongin sa request ni Soo pero gusto din naman niya, ayaw niyang mag-end ang first date nila this way. Tumango siya, ngumiti sa kaniya si Kyungsoo, and he returned a weak smile bago sila pumasok sa loob.

 

“Parang galit ka eh.” Kyungsoo said habang naka-pout. Nakaupo sila sa couch, magkaharap. “Sorry ‘di ko siya pinaalis, I thought ikaw eh.” Ang pout niya, tuluyan nang naging frown. Nag-internal panic si Jongin and shook his head. “No no no, Soo. It’s me. Wala kang kasalanan.” He cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks at pinagdikit ang mga noo nila, habang nakapikit ang mga mata niya. “I’m just mad at myself.” Kyungsoo held his hands and put them down before squeezing them twice. “Why?” he asked with a concerned tone. Jongin sighed and looked at him with guilt in his eyes. “I got so possessive. Pa’no ‘pag—” he paused dahil ‘di siya sigurado sa sasabihin niya but continued it anyway. “’Pag tayo na… I said I wanted to protect you pero I get overly jealous and possessive sometimes. What if mainis ka because of it. Kanina palang gano’n na reaction ko, I’m sorry we had to go na kahit ‘di pa tapos yung gig. I also brought tension and ruined everything. I’m frustrated sa sarili ko ngayon. I’m sorry, Soo. I ruined our night.”

 

Just when Jongin closed his mouth, he felt them open again, filled with Kyungsoo’s plush and sweet ones. He was taken by surprise at hindi siya makapag-respond back but when Kyungsoo touched his jaw and slid his hand on his neck, he closed his eyes and began kissing him too. It was a romantic and chaste kiss. Kyungsoo smiled softly at Jongin and pinisil niya ang masasarap na braso ng binata. “Jongin. You didn’t ruin anything. It was perfect. I loved it. Promise.” Finally, Jongin beamed in relief. “Plus, ako din, seloso. And… Kinilig ako kanina. ‘Di ako nainis.”

 

Jongin was about to say something but was cut off when Kyungsoo suddenly pushed him lightly to lean back sa couch and climbed on his lap. He naturally held Kyungsoo’s hips on each side making the bald guy smirk. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around him and leaned in sa ears niya, ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin ang mainit na hininga ni Kyungsoo at napahigpit ang kapit niya sa bewang nito. “Gusto ko ‘pag pinagdadamot mo ‘ko.” Jongin felt the tingle start on his neck, down to his spine papunta sa ulo niya. Sa baba. He wanted this moment, matagal na, pero gusto niyang respetuhin ang gustong pace ni Kyungsoo. At ito na nga, mangyayari na yata. Alam ni Jongin na nakainom sila, pero alam niyang sakto lang ang tama nilang dalawa. He has seen drunk Kyungsoo and this Kyungsoo on top of him is very far from it. Way far.

 

Kyungsoo bit his earlobe and trailed kisses down his jaw before nipping at his bottom lip. Their lips connected, and their tongues danced with each other. The contact is wet and full of lust, creating a totally different sensation from the kiss earlier. Hindi na makapagpigil si Jongin at tuluyan nang binaba ang kamay niya para sakmalin ang matambok na puwet ni Kyungsoo, making the latter release a soft moan. He roughly fondled with Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks which made him grind against Jongin’s clothed hard on. He groaned with the contact and was forced to throw his head back. “Kyungsoo,” he breathed his name out.

 

Kyungsoo took the opportunity and licked his exposed neck. He then cupped Jongin’s bulge before stroking it up and down. He hissed and grabbed Kyungsoo’s face to kiss him deeply, letting his tongue roam around Kyungsoo’s mouth, getting a breathy moan from the guy. Binaba niya ang kamay niya papunta sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo and played with his nipples with his palm before using his thumb to push it, habang ang isa niya pang kamay ay nagtatravel na pabalik sa puwet niya. Napakainit na ng katawan nilang dalawa, both of them chasing their breathes at sobrang drowned na nila sa desire nila sa isa’t isa.

 

Nagulat si Jongin nang biglang humiwalay si Kyungsoo mula sa halikan nila and started to move down hanggang sa makaluhod siya in between his legs, not forgetting to leave a kiss sa abs niya. Pinanood niyang i-unbuckle ni Kyungsoo ang belt niya at nakatingin rin ito sa kaniya with dark eyes. Kyungsoo started pulling his pants down and Jongin shifted his weight on his back para padaliin ito. His pants are now completely off, leaving him with only his boxers, covering his throbbing cock with every kiss and hot breathe of Kyungsoo against it. Sinimulan nang ibaba ni Kyungsoo ang hem ng boxers niya at hinalikan ang tip ng cock niya, causing him to completely rest his head sa couch with his mouth open. Kyungsoo got rid of his boxers too bago niya himasin gently ang balls ni Jongin with one hand and the other started stroking his member slowly. He moaned, and it got louder when Kyungsoo’s finger reached his slit and spread his precum around him. Jongin raised his head to look at Kyungsoo when he felt hot air against the head, finding lustful eyes look back up at him. With their eyes still locked, Kyungsoo spread his tongue out and licked Jongin’s penis from the base to the tip. Kyungsoo then opened his mouth at sinubo niya ang ulo ni Jongin. “ _Shit— ah, Soo.”_

 

Dahan dahang sinubo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin hanggang sa tumama na sa malalim na parte ng bibig niya ang tite nito. Jongin fought the urge to thrust. “ _Fuck!_ ” Kyungsoo started bobbing his head and held the base of his cock para bayuin ang hindi magkakasya sa bibig niya. He hollowed his cheeks para mas masarap ang paglapa niya kay Jongin, at effective ito dahil palakas na nang palakas ang mga ungol ni Jongin with Kyungsoo’s every movement. He reached for Kyungsoo’s neck and hinimas ito. “Sarap, baby,” he said with a breathy voice. Kyungsoo moaned at naramdaman ni Jongin ang vibration sa tite niya, sending a different thrill sa katawan niya. “Shit.” With this, tinapik niya nang mabilis si Soo at natigil siya sa pag-blow. The next thing Kyungsoo knew, buhat buhat na siya ni Jongin papunta sa kwarto. His arms and legs were wrapped around the tall guy’s body at nakasuporta naman ang mga kamay nito sa puwetan niya. Nakasmirk si Kyungsoo sa kaniya and Jongin bit his bottom lip, pulling slightly before releasing it. “Your lips taste so good.” Kyungsoo giggled as Jongin gently placed him on top of the bed.

 

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's nose before he swiftly took off his shirt and threw it blindly on the floor. Pinanood siya ni Kyungsoo with a smile on his face and it slowly faded as his eyes scanned his body. Gumapang siya papalapit kay Kyungsoo sa kama at kinulong sa magkabilang kamay. Kyungsoo reached for his neck and pulled him down for a lustful kiss. Hinalikan niya ang leeg ni Kyungsoo, after savoring his delicious lips, and inhaled his sweet scent while his hand crawled inside ng shirt nito. Kyungsoo wrapped his legs around his body para mas paglapitin pa ang mga katawan nila as Jongin's hand went down to palm his dick at napaungol si Kyungsoo dito. "Mmm. Jongin~" he whined as he thrust his hips for more friction. Tinaas nang tuluyan ni Jongin ang shirt niya and Kyungsoo raised his hands para tulungan siyang alisin ito. Jongin scanned the body splayed below him and appreciated the view habang hinahaplos ito. Sobrang puti at kinis ng balat ni Kyungsoo, it's like a white canvass waiting to be painted on, and Jongin didn't waste time and began sucking at his left nipple. He lightly nibbled it with his teeth at napakapit si Kyungsoo sa buhok niya and lightly tugged on it. They exchanged moans and groans as Jongin continued to roam his torso with his lips and tongue. Hindi na makapaghintay si Kyungsoo and he began unbuckling his belt at medyo natawa si Jongin dito and helped Kyungsoo do the job. "Ako na, baby."

 

He removed Kyungsoo's pants, sunod ang boxers niya. Jongin sucked on his inner thigh habang pinipisil ang kabila, ramdam na ramdam niya ang pagkakinis ng balat ni Kyungsoo, sobrang sarap ng mga hita niya, sobrang sarap niya. He sucked hard, making Kyungsoo moan out his name. "Jongin, please." Hearing this, Jongin smirked and gave his thigh a last kiss before towering over the smaller guy’s body. “What do you want, baby?” he asked with his low voice. “Ikaw.” Pinisil ni Jongin ang thighs niya and one hand slithered down his ass. Napa-gasp ng konti si Kyungsoo when Jongin’s thumb reached his rim and played with it. He squirmed with the contact and it made him yearn for more. “Jongin,” he begged, voice already high. Jongin leaned down to bite Kyungsoo’s earlobe and asked, “Soo, do you have lube?” Tumango ito and pointed sa bedside cabinet. Jongin stretched para hilain ang first drawer and he easily spotted what he was looking for. Nilabas niya ang lube and thankfully, may condom din.

 

Madalian niyang sinuot ang condom and poured a nice amount of lube sa kamay niya at nag-lean over Kyungsoo’s body. His other arm supported his weight at ang isa naman ay pababa na sa entrance ni Soo. He teased Kyungsoo by circling his finger dito making the guy beg for him again. He inserted one slowly and it made Kyungsoo jolt lightly. Dahan dahang pinasok ni Jongin ang daliri niya at after ng ilang push and pull kasabay ng moans ni Kyungsoo, he inserted another one and began scissoring his insides. “Shit Soo. Ang init mo baby,” he weakly said, sobrang out of breath. He kissed Kyungsoo while he continued to stretch him. He repeatedly shoved his fingers in and out until he felt a grip on his free arm and Kyungsoo stopped kissing him too. “Jongin, now na. Please.” Napangiti si Jongin sa narinig niya. “So impatient,” he teased habang pinadudulas ang tite niya sa butt cheeks ni Soo after spreading lube on it. He aligned his member sa entrance and leaned over para halikan si Kyungsoo while slowly thrusting forward. Nang makapasok na ang tip, natigil silang dalawa sa paghalik sa isa’t isa at parehas na pumikit. Kyungsoo moaned out while Jongin hissed dahil sa init at sikip ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unti niyang pinasok ang buong length niya and they brought their lips together again, both of them inhaling deeply into each other as they waited for Kyungsoo to adjust to his size. Kyungsoo gave a go signal and Jongin began thrusting slowly in and out of him. Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa braso niya and let out cries of pleasure as Jongin’s pace increased. Napupuno na ang kwarto ng malalaswang tunog mula sa kanilang dalawa, at ramdam na ramdam nila ang init na nilalabas ng kanilang mga katawan. Kyungsoo began chanting his name in between loud moans habang tuloy lang sa pagbayo si Jongin. He tugged on Kyungsoo’s nipple and roamed his other hand around his milky skin, pressing on his hips, along with words of praises sa magandang katawan ng binata. Kyungsoo began moaning louder and eventually came, spurting strands of white across his body and Jongin felt his insides tighten around him, and the feeling it gave caused him to reach his high too after a couple of fast thrusts.

 

Nang mahabol na nila ang kanilang mga hininga, hinalikan ni Jongin ang noo ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang cheeks nito bago tumayo papunta sa cabinet niya ng mga damit. He remembered seeing clean towels there at agad siyang dumiretso sa banyo para basain ang isa. Mabilis siyang nakabalik at sumalubong sa kaniya ang nakangiting Kyungsoo. Umupo siya sa tabi nito at maingat na pinunasan ang katawan niya. “Soo, ang ganda mo.” Gumawa lang ng expression si Kyungsoo as if saying “weh?” making Jongin chuckle. “Totoo nga,” he muttered as he kissed his hand. Tumayo ulit si Jongin at bumalik sa dresser para kumuha ng damit ni Kyungsoo. Tinulungan niyang magbihis ang _baby_ niya at sunod naman siyang nagbihis with the largest shirt and shorts na makita niya sa collection ni Soo.

 

Pinapaikot ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa likod ni Kyungsoo, na nakapatong ang kalahati ng katawan sa kaniya. “Jongin, ganiyan lang. Ang sarap,” sambit niya habang nakapikit. “Mas masarap pa kaysa kanina?” tanong niya, medyo sulky ang tono. Back to baby Jongin na mga mars. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya habang nakakagat ito sa labi niya. “Syempre hindi,” he said with a smile. Nagulat si Jongin nang biglang i-rub ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa masaya at oh so satisfied niyang tite. “Laki mo eh.”

 

And let’s just say that they had a looooooong night.

 

***

 

Kumakain ng tusok tusok ngayon si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun after their class, naghihintay ng oras bago ang meeting nila sa gym. “Sundo ka ni papi Jongin ngayon?” Tumango si Kyungsoo habang sinusubo ang kikiam. “Yiee lande. Sarap ba? Sarap ka?” Nabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya at tumingin nang masama, pero may halong gulat. Kitang kita ni Baek ang pagtataka sa mukha ni Kyungsoo kahit tinatago niya ito. “Tanga. Nakita ko kanina ‘yung gamit na condom sa trash sa CR.” Nagkunwaring nasusuka ang annoying friend niya. “Kadire nakita ko tamod ni Jongin, only Chanyeol’s tamod is worth looking at,” pa-whine niyang sabi at kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang bewang niya. At syempre, dahil tuwang tuwa siya sa reaction ni Kyungsoo, humalakhak siya at pinagtinginan sila ng mga studyante around them. “Tangina ka talaga ‘no?” Natawa na naman si Baekhyun. “LUH! MALI, WRONG! Kayo lang ang tangina ‘di ba? HAHAHAHA! ‘Di na ‘ko makapaghintay ichika kay Dae.” Nang makita niyang handa na ang kamay ni Kyungsoo para sabunutan siya, tumakbo na siya papunta sa direction ng gym habang tumatawa at tumalikod pa para gawin ang sex hand sign. Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo pero hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiti dahil sa kagaguhan ng kaibigan.

 

-

 

“We’ll start training with our imports next week,” announce ni Coach Siwon sa kanila. “Tatlo sila: Jongin Kim, Sehun Oh and Minseok Kim.”

 

Syempre, dahil gago silang mga kaibigan, sabay na tiningnan ni Baekhyun at Jongdae si Kyungsoo sa mention ng pangalan ni Jongin and he mouthed a “tangina niyo” sa kanila.

 

“Start tayo ulit next Monday. I hope enough rest na ‘yon for you guys. Tuloy tuloy na tayo niyan.” He clasped his hands which the whole team knew na ginagawa ng coach nila kapag nagra-wrap up na ng meeting. “Are there any questions?” Nang wala namang sumagot, Siwon dismissed them already at nagpaalam na sa kanila.

 

Nagstay muna ang team sa gym. “Kuya Myeon! ‘Di ba import ka nila last year?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa captain nila. “Yah, why?” sagot nito. “Kumusta naman sila as teammates?”

 

“Well, mabait silang lahat. Naka-close ko lang though, si Minseok.” Sa pagbanggit niya ng pangalan ng libero, tumingin siya kay Jongdae at naubo ito. “Luh, napano ka?” OA na tanong ni Baek sa kaibigan habang tinatapik ang likod nito. Umiling si Jongdae, umuubo pa rin. “Dae, close mo din si Minseok ‘di ba? Childhood friends?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Mas lumakas pa ang ubo ni Jongdae at linakasan din ni Baek ang tapik niya sa likod nito. “NAPAPANO KA? GUSTO MONG TUBIG?” Sobrang lakas na ng paghampas ni Baek, nagpapanic na siya. Typical Baekhyun. Pinigilan na siya ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa ito. “Babe, lalo lang nahihirapan.” Nahimasmasan lang si Dae nang inumin niya ang tubig na inoffer ng jowa ng kaibigan.

 

-

 

Paglabas ng school ng trio plus Chanyeol, agad nilang nakita si Jongin na naghihintay sa may gate, nagseselpown. Tinusok ni Jongdae ang tagiliran ni Kyungsoo. “MALANDE. Ano malaki ba?” Nanlisik ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at bago pa man siya makapagsalita, hinila na ni Baekhyun sina Jongdae at Chanyeol papalayo. “AHAHA tara na, magdedate pa sila. Bye Soo!” Napatingin si Jongin sa kanila when he heard Kyungsoo’s name. “Bye Jongin! Ingat kayo. Stay safe. Safe se—”

 

“BAEKHYUN!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo at mabilis na umalis ang tatlo habang tumatawa. He shook his head and let out a sigh pero napangiti siya agad nang mag-eye contact sila ni Jongin. Nang makalapit, Jongin kissed his cheek. “Nagmamadali ata sila, baby?” Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo while chuckling. “Oo. Nagmamadali dahil baka anong magawa ko sa kanila.” Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Jongin at nag-tilt siya ng head, hindi niya kasi magets. Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Jongin’s and lead them papunta sa kanto. “Hayaan mo sila,” he said habang nakalapat ang mukha sa braso nito.

 

Naghihintay na sila ng jeep, magkahawak ang mga kamay. “Ay bub!” excited na tawag ni Kyungsoo. “Training ka na daw sa’min next week. Excited ka na?” tanong niya with a bright smile. Jongin squeezed his hand and smiled as well. “Of course,” he leaned down para ilapit ang bibig sa tenga ni Kyungsoo at bumulong, “Makikita ko na mag-jiggle ‘yung butt mo ‘pag nagda-dive ka. Up close.” Namula si Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya at nag-wink pa po siya sa kaniya. THE DISRESPECC. Ayan, nakurot tuloy sa tenga.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASA kkkkkkkk
> 
>  
> 
> HI!!! pakshet ang tagal ko mag-update ano am sorry po. i designed stickers to fund my broke ass self. bili na kayo he he
> 
> AT oh. my. god. it's my first time writing a fic at hindi ko alam bakit nagdesisyon ako na magsulat ng smut ajjhsjs SABIHIN NIYO LANG KUNG TIGILAN KO BA
> 
> ji: open your mouth  
> ks: HA HA HA
> 
> okay bye


	9. umuwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 8.5  
> chanbaek side story kung saan umuwi ang malanding couple sa bahay ni baek sa bulacan. wowza

 

 

Tumatakbo ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa NLEX. Ang isang kamay ay nasa stirring wheel, ang isa naman ay hawak ang kamay ng boyfriend niyang si Baekhyun. Sumusulyap siya every now and then sa cute na binatang busy sa pagso-scroll sa Twitter, habang siya ay pinagpapawisan na sa kaba. Inimbitahan kasi siya ng pamilya ni Baekhyun this weekend dahil gusto raw nila siyang makilala.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “B,” tawag niya kay Baekhyun. “Hm?” the smaller answered pero hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang tingin sa phone. “Good na ba talaga ‘yung food na dala natin? Gusto ko pang mag-add.” Dahil halata ang kaba sa boses niya, binaba ni Baekhyun ang phone at tiningnan si Chanyeol habang nakangiti. Hinaplos niya ang kamay ng boyfriend niya and assured him. “Babe, okay na okay na ‘yon. Ano pa bang gusto mong idagdag? Pang isang barangay na ‘yung dala natin.” He cracked a joke para mawala ang kaba ng babe niya and mukhang effective naman dahil tumingin sa kaniya si Chanyeol at halatang pinipigilan ang tawa. Kitang kita ang cute dimple niya, ang mga malalaking mata niya ay slowly nang lumiliit, hanggang sa hindi na niya mapigilan at sumabog na ang malalim niyang halakhak.

 

“’Wag ka mag-overthink!” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s hand at kinagat kagat ito. “My family will love you. Sure ako. They will love you not only because I love you pero dahil sa’yo din mismo,” he said softly which made the taller guy smile. Gusto niyang halikan si Baekhyun right then and there dahil napaka-sweet talaga nito. Hinigpitan niya ang kapit sa kamay ng boyfriend. He could never ask for more.

 

Pagka-park ng sasakyan sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun, nag-inhale nang malalim si Chanyeol and Baekhyun giggled at him. “’Di ka naman kakainin ng mga ‘yon!” Tinanggal niya ang seatbelt niya at binigyan si Chanyeol ng kiss sa corner ng lips nito bago tinaas-baba ang mga kilay. “Pero ako kainin kita mamaya?”

 

-

 

Sumalubong sa kanila ang isang very energetic and happy Golden Retriever pagpasok nila ng gate, at napilitan si Baekhyun na ilapag sa floor ang mga dala niyang plastic bag para yakapin ito. “Loeeeey babyyyyy~ Taba taba mo pa din! Miss mo ‘ko?” he said with his baby voice. Napangiti si Chanyeol sa view before him pero napa-tilt siya ng ulo upon the realization. “Loey? Reference sa’kin ‘yan no?” he asked kay Baekhyun habang naka-smirk which made the smaller guy freeze. “HE HE,” napakamot nalang siya sa ulo habang tumatayo. “Ikaw agad kong naalala pagkita ko palang sa kaniya eh.” Released from Baekhyun’s arms, agad lumapit si Loey kay Chanyeol and inspected him. Agad namang nagbend down si Chanyeol at pinet ang good boy. “Hi Loey! Nice to meet you. Wow, parehas din pala tayong pogi.” Nagroll ng eyes si Baekhyun and was supposed to say something pero na-cut siya ng taong lumabas ng front door nila. “Buknoy! Andito na pala kayo!” bati ng isang petite lady na kahulma ng mukha ni Baekhyun. “Bunso! Andito na sila kuya!” sigaw niya pa sa loob ng bahay. Like mother, like son nga naman, oo. Sigaw nang sigaw.

 

Kiniss ni Baekhyun ang cheeks ng mama niya at saka nagmano. “Ma, si Chanyeol po. Teammate ko.” Tumingin si mama Byun sa kaniya nang nakakaloko bago tinulak si Baekhyun gamit ang hips niya. “Woo, teammate lang ba? Ano pa, ano pa?” pang-aasar ng nanay niya. Nagblush si Baekhyun at medyo natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil sa pagkakatulad ng mag-ina. Ngumiti siya, yung ipit bibig smile niya, bago nag-mano. “Good morning po, tita.” Nagsmile sweetly pabalik si mama Byun at tinapik ang braso ni Chanyeol. “Good morning rin, anak.” WOW ANAK NA NIYA. “Tara pasok na tayo. Mainit!” Kinuha niya ang isang plastic bag na hawak ni Baekhyun bago sila tuluyang pumasok ng bahay.

 

“Anak, ang dami niyo namang dala. Pwede na yatang pang-isang buwan ‘to,” biro ng mama niya habang nilalapag nila ang mga pagkain sa kitchen counter. “Eh, si Chanyeol mama eh. Pinigilan ko na ‘yan ha.” Napahawak lang si Chanyeol sa batok niya and bit his lip. Napansin ni Mama Byun ang pagkahiya ng big puppy natin kaya nagbiro na naman siya. “Woo, kung alam ko lang ikaw pa namili ng mga ‘yan, Buknoy.” Sobrang offended ng mukha ni Baekhyun at naka-Bobbie Salazar pose ito, making Chanyeol laugh out loud, yung sobrang lakas talaga. Tinakpan niya ang bibig niya agad with his hands and this time, ang mag-ina naman ang natawa. “Nako, anak. Bawal magpigil ng tawa dito. Baka mautot ka.” With that, mas natawa pa si Chanyeol, even Baekhyun. Hinampas softly ni Baekhyun ang braso ng mama niya. “Ma, ano ba.” Natawa si mama Byun and smiled at them. “O sige na, magpahinga muna kayo. Ako na bahala dito, mukhang napagod rin kayo sa biyahe. Nagbreakfast na ba kayo?” Tumango ang dalawa. “Yes ma, kaninang on the way.” Si mama Byun naman ang tumango at nagpamewang. “Okie. Labas nalang kayo maya for lunch. Ay! Saka pala Buknoy, puntahan mo kapatid mo, miss ka na non. Nasa kwarto niya.”

 

Pumunta na ang magjowa sa kwarto ni Baekhyun at yumakap agad si Chanyeol sa boyfriend niya pagkasara na pagkasara palang ng pinto. “Oh? Napano ka?” Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang baba niya sa shoulder ni Baekhyun, though mahirap dahil sa height difference nila. “Wala lang. Carbon copy kayo ni tita,” comment niya with amusement. Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang yawn ng matangkad niyang boyfriend. Maaga kasi silang lumuwas at mukhang napagod rin ito sa pagda-drive, also yung stress pa sa kakaisip ng mga mangyayari. Tinapik niya ang likod nito. “Gusto mo munang mag-power nap? Maaga pa naman, gisingin nalang kita for lunch?” Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap sa kaniya at saka hinalikan ang pisngi niya bago sa lips. “Okay Buknoy,” pang-aasar nito sa nickname niya at sumimangot si Baekhyun. Hinampas niya ang braso ni Chanyeol na nag-result sa tawa nito. “Sige na, higa ka na. Puntahan ko si Byong.”

 

Just like a big baby, tinuck pa sa bed ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pagkatapos niyang i-hang ang jacket nito sa may pinto. Kiniss niya ang noo ng baby damulag. “Gisingin kita maya maya.” Tumango ang sleepy puppy at nagroll patalikod kay Baekhyun para matulog na ito.

 

-

 

Nagising si Chanyeol sa boses ng batang babae at ng boyfriend niya na parang nag-aaway. Hindi siya humaharap para makinig sa usapan nila. “Kuya, ayaw” whine ng kapatid kay Baekhyun. “Dali na, tatapikin mo lang naman.” Mukhang pinipilit yata ni Baekhyun na ang kapatid niya ang manggising sa kaniya. “Eh~ takot ako.” It took everything para pigilan ni Chanyeol ang tawa niya when he heard this. “Bye bye,” mabilis na sabi ng bata bago marinig ni Chanyeol ang pagtakbo nito papalayo. “Byong! ‘Di ko bibigay pasalubong mo!” Napa-buntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun at nararamdaman ni Chanyeol na papalapit na ito sa kama para gisingin siya.

 

“Babe, tara kain n—AH!” Napasigaw siya dahil bigla siyang hinila ni Chanyeol pahiga sa kama at dinaganan. Tinatry ni Baekhyun na kumawala sa higante niyang boyfriend pero ang bigat nito. Sobra. He finally gave up and just layed there, not moving. “Babe~ labas na tayo naghihintay sina mama.” Chanyeol transferred his weight sa dalawa niyang kamay at tiningnan ang jowa na mas lalo pang nagmukhang maliit dahil sa pagkakakulong niya rito. Nag-fake pout siya, halatang pinapakita ito kay Baekhyun. “Oh? Ano na naman?” Binalot ni Baekhyun ang arms niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol at hinila ito para bigyan ng kiss, erasing his pout. “Byong doesn’t like me, narinig ko. Nakakatakot daw ako,” sabi nito, naka-sad face naman siya ngayon. Natawa nang malakas si Baekhyun at hinaplos ang mukha niya before pinching it. “She’ll warm up to you, tingnan mo man! Kaya ‘lika na, labas na tayo.” Chanyeol just pursed his lips and after a few seconds, kiniliti niya si Baekhyun at playfully niyang hinalik-halikan at kinagat-kagat ang leeg nito resulting to loud, alternating laughter and screams.

 

Natigil lang ang dalawa sa harutan nila nang may kumatok sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Baek sunod ng cute na boses ng kapatid niya. “Kuya Bungkyon kain!” Natawa si Chanyeol dahil sa tawag nito. Excited na siyang i-win over ang heart ng 2-year-old girl just like how the real, cute and sexy Baekhyun did to his own.

 

Pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng pinto, may sasabihin sana ang kapatid niya pero sinara nito agad ang bibig nang makita niya si Chanyeol sa likod ng kuya niya. Nalula siya sa tangkad ng lalaki mga mars. Halos straight up siyang nakatingin sa ceiling at napailing ito at napakamot sa kaniyang mga mata which made his kuya chuckle. “Tara na, baby?”

 

“Okay po.”

 

“Opo.”

 

Nag-freeze ang tatlo dahil sa sabay na sagot ni Chanyeol at Boyoung. Na-cut ang silence dahil sa malakas na halakhak ni Baekhyun at kinurot siya ng boyfriend sa tagiliran nito. “Aray naman!” complain niya sandali pero tuloy pa rin sa pagtawa habang binubuhat ang kapatid papunta sa kusina. Nakasunod naman sa likod niya si Chanyeol na tinitingnan ni Boyoung habang nakapatong ang ulo sa shoulder ng kuya niya. The tall guy waved cutely sa kaniya pero binaon lang ng bata ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun turned around para tingnan ang boyfriend and mouthed “anong ginawa mo?”, Chanyeol pulled a face saying na wala siyang ginawang masama at nginitian lang siya ng smaller guy.

 

“Oh! Upo na kayo. Kain na,” offer ni mama Byun. Naupo si Baekhyun at tumabi naman sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Agad bumaba si Boyoung mula sa pagkakalong niya sa kuya at tumakbo around the table para umupo sa chair sa tapat ni Baekhyun. “Anong gusto niyo? Tubig? Softdrinks? Juice?” tanong ng nanay na nasa kusina. Tumingin si Baek sa katabi at tinanong ito quietly. “Softdrinks nalang, babe.”

 

“Ma, softdrinks po sa’min ni Chanyeol.” Nag-hum ang mama niya to answer and Baekhyun asked his sister. “Ano sa’yo, baby?” Tumingin muna si Boyoung kay Chanyeol at nag-pout. Natawa si Baekhyun dito while Chanyeol pouted back. Nag-gesture ang baby girl na lumapit ang kuya niya sa kaniya at sinunod naman ito ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti. Naglean down siya para pakinggan ang sasabihin ng kapatid at tumayo nang deretso para sumigaw. “Mama, juice daw kay Byongie!” Bumalik na siya sa seat niya as he noticed Chanyeol typing something sa phone nito. Nang matapos magtype, tumingin muna si Chanyeol kay Boyoung causing the little girl to turn around and look away sa kanila. Inabot ni Chanyeol ang phone niya kay Baekhyun para ipabasa ang tinype dito.

 

_When ko bigay gift sa kanya?_

 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa screen bago tumingin sa boyfriend niya at nagtype para magreply.

 

_Bago siya mag-nap siguro, after lunch_

 

Pagkabasa ni Chanyeol, he smiled excitedly at tumingin sa little girl ulit. Sakto namang pabalik na si mama Byun hawak ang tray full of drinks at agad tumayo si Chanyeol para tulungan ito. He reached for the tray. “Tita, ako na po.” Hinayaan niyang kunin ng binata ang tray at ngumiti ito sabay tingin sa anak niyang si Baekhyun who smiled back proudly. “Salamat, anak.”

 

Lumipas ang lunch nila with kwentuhan. Mostly mama Byun asking questions about sa school and volleyball life nila, and also sa personal/general information about Chanyeol. Nahihiya pa talaga sa una si Chanyeol and Baekhyun does all the talking pero dahil sa welcoming aura and madali namang makausap ang mama ni Baek, ‘di kalaunan ay naging madaldal na rin ang binata. Ang tanging tahimik lang sa table ng mga oras na ‘yon ay si baby girl Boyoung.

 

Naghuhugas ng pinggan ang couple habang nasa sala si mama Byun at Boyoung, pero naririnig pa rin ng dalawa ang conversation ng mag-ina. “Bunso, ‘di naman scary si kuya Chanyeol. Love siya ni kuya Buknoy kaya tayo rin dapat. Saka mabait naman si kuya ha?” Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na mag-giggle habang si Chanyeol ay nagbablush dahil sa “love siya ni kuya Buknoy”. May konting pause sa usapan nila hanggang sa magsalita na si Boyoung. “Kuya Chanloy. Laki.”

 

Nag-echo ang malakas na tawa ni Baekhyun around the house at nagulat si mama at baby Byun. Si Chanyeol naman ay naka-pout na naman at mas natawa pa si Baekhyun dahil dito. Tiningnan niya ang katabi. “Oh, ba’t ka nakasimangot? Malaki ka naman talaga,” sabi niya habang tinataas-baba ang mga kilay at bumababa ang tingin while Chanyeol bit his lip, suppressing a smile.

 

After they cleaned all the dishes, dumiretso na sa sala ang dalawa. Agad namang yumakap si Boyoung kay mama Byun while the petite lady looked at Chanyeol with a sorry expression. Nagtinginan ang couple at tumango si Baekhyun. Chanyeol immediately understood at tumayo na para pumunta ng kwarto to get the gift for bunso.

 

Nang lumabas na si Chanyeol with a paper bag in hand, nakakalong na si Boyoung sa lap ng kuya niya. Chanyeol sat beside them sa couch while mama Byun is seated across from them. Nang makita ni Boyoung ang paper bag, parang nag-sparkle ang mga mata niya nang iabot ito ni Chanyeol sa kaniya and Baekhyun faked a gasp. “Baby oh, look. May gift sa’yo si kuya Chanyeol. Gusto mong open?” Tumingin siya sa paper bag, kay Chanyeol, sunod kay Baekhyun at huli niyang tiningnan si mama Byun. Tumango ang mama nila and Boyoung hesitated pero tinaggap niya rin ang regalo.

 

Nang buksan niya ito, she immediately squealed sa sight ng Play-Doh set at agad itong niyakap. Natuwa naman ang tatlo sa reaction niya. “Wow! Oh bunso, what will you say kay kuya Chanyeol?” tanong ni mama Byun sa kaniya. Medyo nabawasan ang ngiti ni Boyoung at humigpit ang yakap sa box ng gift niya. She looked up kay Chanyeol who is smiling sweetly at her. “T-thanky p-po,” she stuttered before Chanyeol reached for her head at pinat ito. “You’re welcome, Boyoung.”

 

“Oh baby, hug kuya Chanyeol?” suggest ni Baekhyun sa kapatid at agad namang inopen ni Chanyeol ang arms niya for the hug. Boyoung pursed her lips bago binitawan ang box at tumayo sa couch para yakapin ang kuya Chanyeol niya. The tall guy’s heart melted sa yakap na natanggap niya. Nang bumitaw na ang small girl, nagulat ang matatanda nang maupo ito sa gitna ng magjowa at hindi kumandong sa kuya o mama niya. “Boyoung, gusto mo open ko?” Chanyeol asked and the toddler nodded. Wow! May progress na talaga, little steps! As soon as Chanyeol opened the box, parang naging invisible na ang tatlo sa mundo ng bata. Naka-focus siya sa new toy and the three took this as an opportunity para magkwentuhan pa.

 

“Ma, anong oras uwi si tatay?” Tumingin sa orasan si mama Byun and looked up para magisip. “Hm, mamayang gabi pa ‘yun. Pero baka makasama naman natin sa dinner,” sagot niya sa anak. At the mention of Baekhyun’s dad, medyo kinabahan si Chanyeol at napalunok. Mrs. Byun didn’t miss this at medyo natawa siya. “Takot ka ba, anak? Nako wala kang dapat ikatakot. Mukha lang seryoso ‘yon pero alam kong makakasundo mo siya.” Tumango si Chanyeol at medyo nahiya dahil huling huli siya. Inelbow naman siya agad ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti ito. “’Di ba sabi ko naman sa’yo! Basta tungkol sa music pagusapan niyo, ayos na ayos ka. Sabayan mo pa ng alak. Ma, may alak ba diyan?” tanong ni Baek sa mama niya. “Ah oo! ‘Di ‘yun mawawala sa ref natin, ano ka ba.” Napa-inhale nang malalim si Chanyeol. Mukhang mapapasabak siya sa inuman mamayang gabi.

 

Napatingin na naman sa orasan si mama Byun in the middle of their conversation about how their relationship started (syempre hindi binanggit ang mga hindi kailangang banggitin), at mabilis na tinurn ang ulo sa direction ng tahimik na Boyoung. “Bunso, nap time na, baby. Tara hugas kang kamay?” Umiling si Boyoung pero tumigil naman ito sa paglalaro. Lumapit ang nanay niya sa kaniya at kinumbinse ulit ngunit nabigo siya. Mrs. Byun looked at Baekhyun to ask for help at umaksyon agad ang kuya. “Baby, si kuya sasama sa’yo. Tara?” Umiling na naman ang bunso at nag-pout while fiddling with her fingers. “Loy…” bulong nito na hindi naintindihan at narinig ng mama at kuya niya. “Ano ‘yon, baby?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. “…ya Chanloy,” she softly said at parang alam na ni Baek ang gusto niyang sabihin. “Kuya Chanyeol?” Tumango ang 2-year-old at the mention of his name. Nagulat ang mag-ina samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay nakangiti from malaking ear to the other malaking ear. Ngumiti si Baekhyun and gestured for his boyfriend to come closer. “Oh, sige na. Sasamahan ka ni kuya Chanyeol. Tayo na diyan, baby.” Tumayo na rin finally si Boyoung at agad namang inoffer ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang kamay. The little girl reached for his hand and wrapped her own sa index finger ng malaking binata. Chanyeol guided her papunta sa lababo and picked her up para makapaghugas ito ng kamay. Tumingin siya sa direction ni Baekhyun while doing so, at halatang halata sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang kasiyahan. Mukhang maiiyak pa nga. Umirap ang diva natin pero agad naman itong nasundan ng soft smile. Lumapit si mama Byun sa panganay niya at bumulong, “Anak, ready na yata kayong magka-anak?” Naubo si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng mama niya. Jusmiyo ang nanay niya pa talaga ang nakaisip. Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun with the “are you kidding?” face sabay sabing, “Ma???”

 

Naglalakad na papunta sa direction ng kwarto sina Chanyeol at Boyoung at nakasunod naman si mama Byun at Baekhyun sa kanila. Nang mapansin ito ng baby, bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak sa kamay ni Chanyeol at tinulak ang kuya at mama niya papalayo. “No! Kya Chanloy lang.” Ang tumatakbo lang sa isip ni Baekhyun ng oras na ‘yon ay “top 10 anime betrayals”, and he scoffed. “Wow, baby! Sige na, kuya Chanyeol’s all yours.” Natawa si Chanyeol at mama Byun sa ginawa ng toddler pero si Baekhyun, hindi siya natutuwa. Alam niyang hindi tama, pero hindi siya natutuwa.

 

Naupo nalang ulit ang mag-ina sa sala at tuloy pa rin sa pagtawa si mama Byun. “Jusme, ayan na ang kapatid mo. Madaling ma-attach ‘yan, baka agawin sa’yo ‘yang boyfriend mo.” Kapatid nga ni Baekhyun, parehas silang marupok. Nararamdaman na niya ang stress sa mga future relationships ng kapatid. “Haynako, Ma. Bantayan niyo nga ‘yan ‘pag may mga manliligaw na.” Mrs. Byun chuckled and even clapped her hands with the thought. When her laughter died down, naging seryoso ang tono niya. “Pero anak, masaya ka naman sa kaniya ‘di ba? Mukha naman eh.” Baekhyun looked at his mom and he nodded while smiling. “Yes, ma. Sobrang saya. He’s incredible.” Hinawakan ng mama niya ang isang kamay niya at hinigpitan ang kapit rito. “’Yun naman ang importante.”

 

“Aba, ang tagal yata nila? Puntahan ko na baka kinukulit na ‘yun,” mama Byun said dahil kung anu-ano na ang napagkwentuhan nila ng panganay niya. Pero as soon as she stood up, Chanyeol showed up bigla sa sala. “Oh! Tulog na ba?” Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanila and answered, “Opo, tita. Medyo nahirapan akong ihiga siya sa kama. Nakatulog kasi sa lap ko.” Natawa ang mama Byun as she walked towards Chanyeol. “Oh sige na, ako rin matutulog muna. Para din mabigyan ko kayo ng alone time.” Tumalikod siyang muli at nagwink sa anak niya at napa-sigh na naman si Baekhyun sa nanay niya. “Sige po, tita. Rest na rin po kayo.”

 

Nang makapasok na ang nanay sa kwarto, agad namang lumapit si Chanyeol sa jowa niya at cinuddle ito ngunit hindi siya pinapansin. “Hey?” Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang tenga ni Baekhyun pero wala pa ring palag ang boyfriend niya. Tumingin lamang ito nang masama at tumayo, hinablot ang kamay ni Chanyeol, at hinila ito papasok sa sarili niyang kwarto.

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Chanyeol asked him when they got inside the room. “Selos ka?” Hinila siya ni Baekhyun papunta sa kama at naupo sila. Tumango si Baekhyun habang naka-pout and as soon as Chanyeol saw his expression, agad niya itong niyakap. “’Di ka naman pagpapalit ni Boyoung, babe. Ikaw lang ang number one kuya niya,” Chanyeol assured his boyfriend. Umiling si Baekhyun at hinawakang mahigpit ang kaniyang shirt. Aba parang nakita nila kanina si Boyoung na ganito kanina ha?

 

“’Di naman ‘yon.” Medyo nagisip pa si Chanyeol sa kung ano bang ibig sabihin ni Baekhyun and when it hit him, nag-chuckle siya sa thought. “Really, babe? Selos ka kay Byong?” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang yakap at nag-scowl ito bago tumalikod. “Sige na, isip bata na. Mali na. Irrational na.” Mas natawa pa si Chanyeol and it pissed Baekhyun off. Hindi siya nagsasalita as his face scowled even more. Napa-sigh nalang si Chanyeol at binack hug ang baby niya. Hinalikan niya ang leeg ni Baek pataas sa kaniyang tenga at bumulong siya, “Ikaw lang naman baby ko eh.” Baekhyun’s pout grew pero naglean din siya eventually. “Kahit na,” Baekhyun answered at nagsmirk si Chanyeol dahil alam niya just what to give his nagtatampong baby.

 

Kinagat niya ang ear ni Baekhyun and slowly moved one hand underneath the smaller guy’s shirt. Gusto mang tanggalin ni Baekhyun dahil asar pa siya, hindi niya magawa. Saka bakit ‘di ba? Tanga lang ang gagawa no'n at hindi siya tanga. Marupok siya.

 

“Chanyeol naman eh.”

 

WOW MAY PAGANYANG LINYAHAN. Pabebe po siya. Gusto naman ng Chanyeol. Hinaplos niya ang sides ni Baekhyun and trailed kisses sa neck niya. He whispered, “Ikaw lang baby ko. Cute, sexy and yummy baby ko.” Nangilabot si Baekhyun sa mahangin at napakalalim na boses mga mars. Bago pa humantong sa makalat na sitwasyon, umupo na siya paharap kay Chanyeol at ibinaon ang sarili sa chest nito, hugging him tightly. “Sorry na, seloso talaga ‘tong baby mo. Pero cute naman kaya papatawarin mo ‘ko agad,” natatawang reply ni Baek. Natawa rin naman si Chanyeol and placed a kiss sa bumbunan ng boyfriend niya. “Of course. Kailan ba kita natiis?”

 

They spent the siesta time cuddling while watching Family Guy sa laptop, upon Baekhyun’s request. After an hour ng panonood at pahaplos ni Chanyeol sa likod nito, nakatulog din si Baek habang nakabalot ang limbs sa katawan ng baby damulag niya.

 

-

 

Pabiglang nagising si Baekhyun sa malakas na bahing ni Chanyeol. Though nagsosorry, tawang tawa pa din si Chanyeol sa itsura ni Baek. Mabilis kasi itong umupo at naka-fight me pose pa habang pumipikit pikit. Nang marealize ni Baekhyun ang cause, hinampas hampas niya si Chanyeol while the tall guy continued to laugh his ass off. “Sorry, baby. HAHAHA! Maalikabok hair mo eh?” pang-aasar niya pa. “Bastos ka! Malinis kaya! Mabango pa! Amoy strawberries sabi mo dati!” reklamo ni Baek, naka-pout ito habang tuloy pa rin sa pagtawa ang higante. “Joke lang, baby Buknoy~” Chanyeol kissed him sa lips nang mabilis at inamoy amoy ang buhok nito pero hindi pa rin nawawala ang pout ni Baek. Inirapan niya si Chanyeol pero eventually hugged him again. “Ano ‘yan?” ngumuso siya to point sa screen ng laptop. “Hm? Nat Geo po.” Baekhyun nodded. “Aaah. Stars stars.” Chanyeol chuckled sa term, pero bumalik agad ang focus sa screen. Baekhyun looked up mula sa pagkakapatong ng mukha niya sa chest ni Chanyeol to stare at the guy. He softly smiled dahil sa expression nito. Nanlalaki ang mga mata, halatang nageenjoy sa pinapanood. He always found it fascinating na ang nerd nerd ng boyfriend niya. He would rant about constellations for hours. Ang nacocontribute lang ni Baek sa mga ganiyang usapan ay ang knowledge niya sa mga sinasabi ng mga bituin kung kailan magkakajowa ang mga tao at mga lucky numbers and colors nila. Kahit na minsan hindi na maka-keep up ang utak niya sa mga pinagsasabi ni Yeol, hindi pa rin siya nagsasawa dahil he would give everything para lang makita ang excited and happy look on his boyfriend’s face. He could spend all day staring at the lovely sight.

 

Nag-flinch ang magjowa dahil sa katok sa pinto. “Mga anak?” Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang laptop sa kama habang patayo na si Baek to open the door. “Yes, ma?” May hawak na tray si mama Byun, may lamang mga tinapay na binili nila kanina umaga at juice. “Meryenda oh.” Agad namang kinuha ni Baekhyun ang tray. “Luh, ma. Meryenda in bed? Sabay sabay na tayo.”

 

After they enjoyed the light meryenda, they’re back sa sala. Pinapakita ni mama Byun ang mga baby pictures ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, which hindi nila expect na okay lang dito si Baek. Ang reason niya ay “cute naman ako”. O ‘di ba, we love a confident diva. Ang magkapatid naman on the other hand, ay busy sa paglalaro ng regalo ni Chanyeol sa bunso. Pero mas mukha pang engrossed ang kuya kaysa sa kapatid. Gumagawa siya ng small volleyball court at nilagyan niya ng mga maliliit na tao representing his teammates. He took a photo of his creation and sent it sa gc with Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

 

**[Messenger]**

**lil hoes**

***photo***

**acting supreme hoe(baek)** : hello im into sculping na pala, galing ko no

 **hoe in denial (dae)** : baekhyun please

 **acting supreme hoe** : ANO

 **hoe in denial** : MUKHANG TAE LANG

 **acting supreme hoe** : GRABE KA PINAGHIRAPAN KO YAN!!

 **acting supreme hoe** : KITA MO KUHA KO PWET NI SOO

 **real supreme hoe(soo)** : pwede ba?? mas maganda pwet ko dyan

 **acting hoe supreme** : OO NA OO NA AKO NA WALANG TALENT

 **hoe in denial** : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA

 **acting supreme hoe** : MISS NIYO LANG AKO

 **real supreme hoe** : ingay

 **hoe in denial** : teka sinong in denial sa inyo?

 **acting supreme hoe** : ha?

 **real supreme hoe** : ???

 **hoe in denial** : sinong “hoe in denial”

 **acting supreme hoe** : TANGA IKAW YAN DI MO BA NAKIKITA

 **real supreme hoe** : ikaw yan, dae. ano pati ba naman dito nagbubulag bulagan?

 **acting supreme hoe** : HAHJAShjaHAH KYUNGSOO

 **hoe in denial** : PUNYETA KAYO

 

Na-interrupt ang asaran nilang magkakaibigan nang biglang tumunog ang gate nila Baekhyun. He looked up and looked at his mom. “Si tatay ba ‘yon?” Mama Byun was wearing the same confused look and stood up para sumilip sa bintana. “Hala oo nga. Napaaga yata uwi nila?” She went for the door para salubungin ang asawa niya at tiningnan naman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, na agad nang tumayo at pinupunasan ang mga kamay sa pants nito. Halatang kinakabahan talaga ito and gusto man niyang i-assure pa ang boyfriend niya, hindi niya gagawin dahil he finds nervous Chanyeol cute. ANG SAMA NIYA ‘DI BA?

 

Pagbukas ni mama Byun ng pinto, nasa tapat na nito ang tatay nila Baek. Totoo nga ang sinasabi nila mama Byun. Mukha nga siyang seryoso at intimidating, dagdag pa ang office attire niya. “Oh, hon. Aga mo?” They shared a quick peck sa lips bago tuluyang pumasok si papa Byun sa bahay. Chanyeol inhaled deeply dahil hindi niya alam kung he’s being ignored or hindi lang talaga siya nakikita. Lumapit ang magkapatid sa tatay nila at nagmano. “Oh Buknoy. Akala ko may isasama ka pauwi?”

 

“Oo nga, ‘tay. ‘Yun oh.” Tinuro niya ang Chanyeol na still nanlalaki ang mga mata at nira-rub ang mga kamay sa isa’t isa. Nag-flinch ito nang ituro siya ni Baekhyun at saka lumapit para mag-mano. “Hello po. I’m Chanyeol Park po. N-nice to meet you po.” Ang sama niya pero pinipigilan talaga ni Baekhyun na matawa. Papa Byun tapped Chanyeol’s arm twice. “Hello, hello. Nice to meet you din. ‘Di kita nakita agad, pasensya ka na ha.”

 

“Tay? Laki niya ‘di mo nakita?” hirit ni Baek habang papunta sila sa sala. Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at tumambad sa kaniya ang memorize na niyang “humanda ka sa’kin” look ng boyfriend niya. “Anak, ang bad mo,” suway sa kaniya ni mama Byun. “Joke lang hehe.”

 

Papa Byun changed into comfortable clothes at nang lumabas siya from the bedroom, nakita niyang nakakandong si Boyoung kay Chanyeol. WOW plus plus plus points for Mr. Chanyeol Park! Naupo siya sa tabi ni mama Byun and cleared his throat. When Boyoung saw him, bumaba siya from Chanyeol’s lap at kumandong naman sa tatay niya. “Byongie~ Anong ginawa mo buong araw?” Tinuro ng baby ang Play-Doh habang nakangiti. Tumaas ang isang kilay ni papa Byun. “Bago ‘yan ah?”

 

“Regalo ni kuya Chanyeol sa kaniya. ‘Di ba, baby?” mama Byun said and agad namang tumango si Boyoung. ANOTHER SET OF POINTS FOR CHANYEOL PARK! “Oh, baby. Nagpa-thank you ka ba?” Papa Byun looked at Chanyeol who’s smiling brightly, mukhang proud na proud sa sarili. “Thank you, ha. Nako, gumastos ka pa.” Chanyeol rubbed his nape. “Ay, wala po ‘yon. Gusto ko rin po talaga.”

 

-

 

Nang makapagpahinga na sila after dinner, Boyoung gave goodnight kisses sa tatlong lalaki sa house before mama Byun tucked her in bed. Nagpatulong namang magset up ng outdoor table and chairs si papa Byun sa dalawa, para sa inuman sesh nila. “Chanyeol, ano bang iniinom mo? Okay ka lang ba sa beer? O hard nalang? May natira pa yata akong Black Label diyan.”

 

“Tay, ako hindi mo tatanungin?” singit ng panganay niya. “Buknoy alam ko namang iniinom mo kahit ano basta alak.” Natawa si Chanyeol dito dahil totoo. “Sabi ko nga,” Baekhyun replied as he stood up. “Ako na kukuha sa loob.”

 

Baekhyun came back with the drinks, a bucket of ice and three glasses. Dinala niya ang Black Label because he knows na gusto ito ni Chanyeol. Agad namang binuksan ni papa Byun ang bottle and poured the alcohol sa mga baso. “So, tumutugtog ka nabanggit mo kanina? May band ka ba?”

 

Baekhyun listened sa conversation nila habang tahimik na inuubos ang drink niya. Saktong pagkaubos niya ay tinawag siya ni mama Byun sa loob. He found her sa kusina, nagpiprito ng chicken wings. “Ma, kakakain lang?” Hindi siya pinansin ng mama niya and she just gestured for Baekhyun to come closer. Nang makalapit, Mrs. Byun whispered, “Anak ano ka ba? Hayaan mo silang mag-bond do’n.” Naconfuse si Baekhyun for a sec, pero narealize niya rin agad. “Ah oo nga no. Pulutan? Tulungan nalang kita dito. Penge din ha.”

 

Lumalim na ang gabi and Baekhyun decided to check kung may kailangan pa ba sila sa labas. Just as he was about to open the screen door, may sinasabi si Chanyeol which made him stop.

 

“…si Baekhyun. Mahal ko po.” SI BAKLA KINIKILIG! Tinakpan niya ang bibig at saka siya tumakbo in place. Mukha siyang tanga to be honest. Natigil lang siya nang marinig ang susunod na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “He’s the best thing that ever happened to me po… Sobrang thankful ko sa kaniya. Hindi ko po siya papabayaan.” Baekhyun froze sa mga narinig niya. Gusto niyang umiyak, gusto niyang tumakbo palabas at yakapin ang boyfriend niya. Kasi ‘yun din ang nararamdaman niya.

 

-

 

After accidentally hearing their conversation, hindi na ginulo ni Baekhyun ang dalawa and went inside sa kwarto niya. Even si mama Byun ay ‘di na nakipag-puyatan at natulog na rin.

 

Malapit nang mag-one A.M. and Baekhyun started to feel sleepy. Ang tagal po ng inuman sesh ng tatay at daddy niya (magkaiba pong tao ‘yan). He sent a message kay Chanyeol.

 

**[Text]**

**yeolie ko *talong emoji* *flex emoji* *tongue emoji* *heart emoji***

tagal :( miss you

 

Matagal bago makapagreply si Chanyeol.

 

**[Text]**

**yeolie ko *talong emoji* *flex emoji* *tongue emoji* *heart emoji***

tagal :( miss you

we’ll just finish this last bottle baby

wag mo nako wait, sleep ka na

tabihan kita maya maya

 

Magrereply pa dapat si Baekhyun pero hindi na niya mabukas ang mga mata niya at tuluyan nang nilamon ng tulog.

 

-

 

Nagising si Baekhyun upon feeling a weight sa tabi niya. Napangiti siya dahil naamoy niya ang favorite niyang scent ni Chanyeol, that is yung body wash niya na amoy na amoy ‘pag bagong ligo ito gaya ngayon. Amoy tsokolate, amoy matapang yet soft at the same time. Naramdaman niya ang yakap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya and he immediately turned around para maging little spoon. Eto ang paborito nilang cuddling position. Chanyeol whispered malapit sa ear niya, “I love you, Buknoy.”

 

Kinilig na naman si Baekhyun and he softly replied, “I love you too, Yeolie ko.” Naalala na naman ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi ng boyfriend niya kanina and he reached for Chanyeol’s hand para higpitan ang pag-cuddle nito sa kaniya. He felt Chanyeol inhale deeply. “Mmm~ My baby smells so good.”

 

Okay. Alam na ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol is up for it. Pero kailan ba hindi? Nagsmirk na ang gaga dahil alam na niya ang susunod na mangyayari.

 

Kinagat ni Chanyeol ang earlobe ni Baekhyun and moved one hand papasok sa shirt niya. He ran his hand up sa smooth skin niya at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bawat galaw nito. He kissed Baekhyun’s neck, as the other hand fondled with his thigh. When Chanyeol started to play with his nipple, Baekhyun exhaled loudly and the latter had to cover his mouth dahil baka marinig sila. “Shh, baby. They’ll hear us.” Baekhyun smirked and proceeded to straddle his boyfriend’s lap, making Chanyeol sit up automatically before they shared a long, passionate kiss leaving them breathless. Chanyeol kneaded his hips habang ang mga kamay naman ni Baekhyun ay pinaglalaruan ang batok at buhok ng kairog. Baekhyun broke the kiss and went down in between Chanyeol’s legs. Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol with wide eyes at umiiling ito (kunwari ayaw) pero seeing the smirk and lust on his boyfriend’s eyes, alam niyang hindi niya ito mapipigilan. Before he knew it, his pants and boxers were off and Baekhyun was blowing him already. Pinipigilan ni Chanyeol ang mga ungol na gustong kumawala from his throat at nasabunot niya ang boyfriend dahil sa sarap ng pagchupa nito sa kaniya. Baekhyun slightly moaned and it sent shivers down Chanyeol’s spine. As Baekhyun’s motions increased in speed, nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol na malapit na siyang labasan. _Fuck._ Ilang sandali pa ay mas humigpit pa ang kapit ni Chanyeol sa buhok ni Baekhyun. “Ah—” He threw his head backwards as he reached his high. Baekhyun softly moaned at pinanood siya ni Chanyeol as he swallowed everything before he placed kisses along his cock.

 

Chanyeol forced him up and Baekhyun sat on him again while their lips reunited for a kiss. Nang mawalan na sila ng hininga, they parted at pinagdikit ang mga noo nila. “Baby, you swallowed,” Chanyeol said, breathless. Baekhyun could only nod and smile. “Ayokong maglinis,” he replied shortly. Natawa si Chanyeol dito and placed a soft kiss sa cheek ni Baek.

 

“I love you, Chanyeol. Wala nang hihigit pa sa’yo.” Chanyeol ran his hand sa buhok ni Baekhyun and down his cheek. “I love you too, baby. I would do anything for you.” He placed a soft kiss sa lips niya and smiled fondly at him. Baekhyun hugged him tightly and said, “’Wag mo ‘kong iiwan ha? Kahit na seloso ako, kahit na immature ako, kahit na annoying ako, kahit na inaaway kita, kahit na—”

 

Naputol ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun dahil sa sudden movement ni Chanyeol. Sobrang bilis niyang napagpalit ang positions nila. He trailed kisses down Baekhyun’s neck as he spoke, “I. love. every. single. bit. of. you.” He supported his weight sa arms niya and looked down on his boyfriend’s lovely face. “I won’t leave you as long as you still want me by your side.” Napangiti softly si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng boyfriend niya. Tinaas niya ang mga kamay niya to wrap them sa neck ni Chanyeol and pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

 

“I want you to stay for the rest of my life.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAKAPAG UPDATE DIN SA WAKAS!! sorry sobrang tagal dahil nawawalan talaga akong motivation/drive gumawa ng kahit anong bagay, do you feel me? :(
> 
>  
> 
> leave comments please! feel ko di bet ng iba pag may kid?? haha  
> tbh nagdalawang isip ako bago ipost to
> 
> next update is yung katuloy ng story! abangan *wink wink*
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY!!!! BABALIK NA EXO MAMAYA!! TANGINA DI KO ALAM IF BUHAY PA AKO AFTER THIS DAY. PAG DI NA AKO NAG UPDATE ALAM NIYO NA


	10. house and a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daming ganap bakla!

 

 

It’s around 9 in the morning, nasa dorm sila nila Sehun, nagreready ang apat (Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan) para sa biyahe nila pa-Pampanga sa house ng lola mommy ng mag-pinsan. The house is what their family call _bale matua_ at doon talaga nagsasama sama ang side ng family nila na ‘yon for reunions and special occasions. Throughout the week, walang ibang bukambibig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo sa dates nila at kay Sehun sa dorm kung hindi ang araw na ‘to dahil sa sobrang kaba.

 

“Jongin, ready ka na bang mameet ang buong angkan namin?” tanong ni Han kay Jongin habang nakasandal ang katawan sa boyfriend niyang si Sehun. Obviously, pinapakaba niya ang pogi nating leading man.

 

“Kuya, OA! Ang konti lang natin,” Kyungsoo said para ma-assure din ang kanina pa tahimik na Jongin dahil kinakabahan ito. He even went so far as asking kagabi kay Kyungsoo kung ba kailangan niyang magsuot ng barong na kinasakit ng tiyan ng kalbong bida sa kakatawa.

 

Tumatawa ang other couple, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagpipigil dahil alam niyang magiging pouty ang boyfriend niya if he laughed too. Nilalagay ni Jongin ang toiletries niya sa bag, still not saying a word at parang nagzo-zone out every now and then, as if hindi naririnig ang mga tao sa paligid niya.

 

Biglaan siyang tumayo at naglakad nang mabilis papasok ng kwarto dahil nakalimutan niyang kumuha ng towel, hindi pa rin nagsasalita at halata ang kaba sa mukha. Nag-sigh si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa mag-jowa. “Kayo kasi! Pinapakaba niyo lalo.” The two were still laughing, etong si Sehun, parang ‘di pinagdaanan. Mas malala pa nga siya kay Jongin, alam ‘yun ni Han pero ‘di na lang niya babanggitin, dahil hindi siya handang iplease ang isang whiny Sehun early in the morning.

 

Sumunod si Kyungsoo sa kwarto and found Jongin na nagdidig sa cabinet niya ng mga towels and such. Ngumiti muna ito bago niya ibackhug ang baby boy at medyo nag-flinch si Jongin dahil nagulat siya sa contact. Of course, agad niyang narealize na si Soo ‘yon kaya nagrelax din siya at tinaas ang kaliwang kamay para palusutin si Kyungsoo at magtapat ang kanilang mga katawan.

 

“Kinakabahan ka pa?” Kyungsoo asked as he tightened his hug sa jowa. Ang sarap namang pakinggan. Jowa hihi. Kasing sarap ng mismong jowa.

 

Nag-nod si Jongin at naka-pout ito. Kyungsoo tiptoed to peck his lips, erasing his small pout. “Sabi ko naman sa’yo, walang dapat ikakaba. No’ng unang visit ni Sehun do’n, pagkakita palang nila sa kaniya, tuwang tuwa na mga tita at syempre si lola mommy.” He pinched both of Jongin’s cheeks and smiled at him. “Basta! Just be yourself. Hm?”

 

Jongin gave another nod at hinalikan ang noo ni Kyungsoo, sunod sa nose, then last sa lips. “Basta, don’t leave me ‘pag ando’n na,” whine niya kay Kyungsoo. The smaller always found it cute kapag lumilitaw ang 2 year old Jongin, and he flashed his signature heart shaped smile sa kaniya. “Opo, opo.”

 

With one last kiss (ang harot na nila), they got out of the room nang magkahawak ang kamay and nakangiti na sa wakas si Jongin. Kiss lang pala ang katapat.

 

-

 

They were on the road na, with Luhan driving at nasa tabi niya sa passenger seat ang boyfriend. Nasa likod naman si Kyungsoo at Jongin. NLEX na sila, at dahil spoiled brat ang jowa ni Han, at whipped naman siya for him, they stopped muna sa Petron sa may Bulacan, para sa hot choco and tuna pandesal nito sa Starbucks.

 

Nag-park si Luhan malapit sa store and told Sehun na hindi na siya bababa and just order for him. “Kayo, Kyung? May gusto ba kayo? Treat ko na,” Luhan said sa couple sa likod.

 

“Nah, kuya. Nakailang libre ka na sa’min,” sabi ni Jongin na kinangiti ng kuya. Bababa na dapat si Kyungsoo pero hinatak ni Jongin ang wrist niya sabay sabing, “Ako nalang. Anong gusto mo, Soo?”

 

“Gusto niya ng mainit na Jongin,” sagot ni Sehun sa tanong na hindi naman sa kaniya directed. Natawa naman si Luhan dito pero ang couple sa likod hindi natuwa. “HA HA,” fake na tawa ni Kyungsoo sabay irap pero halatang pinipigilan naman ang ngiti. “’Yung usual nalang, bub.” Aba may usual. “Okay.” Sabay na bumaba ang dalawang (masarap na) lalaki at saka pumasok ng Starbucks.

 

Nakaupo sila sa seats near the counter para hintayin ang kanilang order. “Bro, kinakabahan ka pa?” tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan, mapang-asar ang tono.

 

Nag-shake lang ng head si Jongin. “Slight? Tangina kayo ni kuya Han eh, Soo said wala namang dapat ikakaba.” Naglean si Sehun sa upuan niya and nag-tilt ng head habang nakahawak ang isang kamay sa chin. “Hm? Talaga ba?” Tiningnan siya ni Jongin with a confused face. “Huh? Bakit?”

 

“Alam mo kasi, bro. Nakakatakot ‘yung pa—”

 

Naputol ang sinasabi niya kay Jongin dahil sa sigaw ng barista for their orders. Agad na tumayo si Sehun at hindi na pinansin ang tawag sa kaniya ng isa. “Hunhang! Ano ba ‘yun??”

 

Sumiksik si Jongin sa kaniya sa harap ng counter, bumping him with his hips. “Huy. Ano ba kasi?” pangungulit niya habang hinihila pa ang braso ng kaibigan. Nakita ni Sehun ang mga weird na tingin sa kanila, may iilang nakangiti, at siniko niya si Jongin papalayo. “Bro, lapit mo masyado baka ma-fall ako.” Hindi siya pinansin ni Jongin at tuloy pa rin ito sa pag-whine at hila sa braso niya. Ngumiti na lang siya sa mga barista na nakatingin at kinuha na ang food and drinks nila. When they were going out of the store, narinig nilang nagtilian ang ilan sa mga babaeng barista.

 

Natatawa si Sehun habang naglalakad siya nang mabilis, leaving Jongin a few steps behind. “HUY! HUNHANG! ANO BA ‘YUN?!” Hindi niya pinapansin ang kaibigan at tuluyan nang sumakay ng kotse, nahirapan pa nang konti dahil sa mga dala niya. Sumunod naman sa kaniya si Jongin, naka-kunot ang mga kilay at naka-pout.

 

“Oh? Ano na naman ginawa mo kay Jongin?” amused na tanong ni Luhan. Sehun snickered at tumingin sa likod, giving Jongin and Kyungsoo their drinks. Pahablot namang kinuha ni Jongin ang mga ito, pero ngumiti siya agad softly nang mapatingin kay Kyungsoo. Ang kalbong cutie naman ay curious sa anong ganap. “Bub, anong meron?”

 

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok. “Hunhang kasi. May sinasabi, then biglang tumigil,” sumbong niya sa boyfriend. Natawa nang malakas ang couple sa harapan just when Luhan started the car. Gustong gusto talaga ‘pag naaapi si Jongin. “Ano ba kasi ‘yun, Sehun?” Napa-sit straight si Jongin dahil ayan na ang yummy jowa niya to save him from this torture.

 

“Wal— AH!” sigaw ng Sehun dahil kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran niya. Habang tumatawa pa rin, he said, “Sasabihin ko dapat na nakakatakot papa mo!”

 

Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Luhan. Habang nagdadrive na palabas sa expressway he said, “Well. ‘Di ka naman nagsisinungaling.” Kyungsoo shrugged at nanigas yata ang katawan ni Jongin sa narinig. “Ha? So totoo? Soo?? Ba’t ‘di mo sinabi? Shit shit shit. Soo, pa’no—”

 

“Jongin.” Nagulat ang papi dahil sa pag-alog sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo, si Sehun at Luhan naman ay humahalakhak na sa harapan. “Tahimik lang si papa pero mabait naman ‘yun.”

 

“Basta. Buti nalang ‘di siya ‘yung dapat kong malagpasan noon,” dagdag pa ni Sehun sabay ngisi. Si Luhan naman, tiningnan ang jowa at umiling nalang bago sumilip saglit kay Jongin sa likod. Medyo naaawa na sa itsura ng lalaki. “Hayy… ‘Wag mo na pakinggan si Hun. Mabait naman talaga si tito. Mahirap lang lapitan.”

 

Kinakabahan pa rin talaga si Jongin at nag-sip nalang sa chocolate chip cream niya. Naramdaman niyang may plump lips na dumampa sa cheeks niya at napatingin siya sa source nito, the same source held his free hand too. Kyungsoo tightened his grip and just like that, nabawasan na ang kaba na nararamdaman niya. Pero kabado pa rin though.

 

-

 

“Jongin? Bub?” Nagising si Jongin sa tapik ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya sa cheek. ‘Di niya namalayang nakatulog pala siya sa biyahe, and probably kinuha ni Kyungsoo mula sa kamay niya ‘yung paubos na niyang drink. Hindi rin kasi siya nakakuha ng magandang tulog last night. “Dito na tayo.”

 

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo, pumipikit pikit pa and gave him a soft kiss sa corner ng lips nito. Kyungsoo leaned in sa kiss at tinapik ang hita niya. “Tara na? Unload na rin tayo.” Tumango si Jongin and got out of the car. As soon as makita niya ang iba pang cars na naka-park malapit sa white ecosport ni Luhan, bumalik agad ang rush sa katawan niya. He stared at the tall, black, metal gate sa harapan niya with tall bushes din. Napaka-intimidating naman ng itsura. Parang ayaw na niyang pumasok.

 

Binangga siya bigla ni Sehun with his shoulder, may dalang duffle bag ng clothes nila ni Han. “Huy. Baka gusto mong tulungan baby mo.”

 

“Oh right! Sorry, bub.” Agad niyang pinuntahan si Kyungsoo na nasa may likod pa rin ng car. Kinuha niya ang bags from Kyungsoo’s hands, pero binawi nito ang small backpack. Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya pinapansin pero alam niyang nakangiti ito.

 

Pagkasara niya ng trunk, nagbend si Kyungsoo ng head para tingnan siya up close, at directly nasa tapat (well, bandang chest) ng mukha niya ang face nito. Nagtaas siya ng kilay and fought the urge na lamutakin ang mochi cheeks ng smaller guy. “What?”

 

“Wala lang. Pogi mo eh.” HALALALA PBB TEENS?! Sino nga ba naman kasi ang hindi mahi-hypnotize sa magandang pigura ng Jongin Kim na nakasuot ng white button down and maong pants. ‘Yung fit po sa kaniya, nakakapanghulog pepe slash bussy.

 

Jongin scoffed at nagsmile kay Kyungsoo, ‘yung smile niyang nakakatunaw mga mars. “Naf-fall ka ulit?” Bago pa man makasagot si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, ininterrupt na sila ni Luhan. “Mamaya na kayo magharutan. Tara na sa loob.” Si Sehun naman, pailing iling lang sa tabi niya.

 

Pagpasok palang nila sa loob ng gate, gusto nang lumabas agad ni Jongin dahil nagsinungaling si Kyungsoo. Opo. Sinungaling siya dahil ang dami pong tao sa loob. Without the tall gate and fences na nagbablock, dinig ang maingay na tawanan at kwentuhan sa loob ng two story Victorian house ng lola mommy nila Kyungsoo.

 

Dumiretso na ang tatlo para pumasok ng house, pero hinila ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo. “By? Sabi mo konti lang kayo?” bulong niya kay Soo bago lumunok. Nginitian lang siya ng boyfriend at hinila sa braso. “Konti lang naman talaga. Tara na!”

 

Sinungaling talaga. Thrice yata ng bilang ng immediate family ni Jongin ang nasa loob. Well to be fair, ang mom and dad niya parehas na dalawa lang ang kapatid so never talaga siyang nasanay sa big gatherings tulad nito. Wala yatang empty area na makikita sa loob. And it’s a big house. Sobrang neat and classic lang din ng interior.

 

Sa sala, may small group na tingin ni Jongin ay mga ka-age nila, na nagkekwentuhan. Habang sa right side naman, probably dining area, ay may naririnig siyang mga tawanan ng mga tao, na inassume niyang puro titos and titas judging by the tone sa mga boses nila. Nakikita rin from the inside ang mga nakatambay sa backyard, having guys na may hawak na beer bottles sa kamay nila.

 

“Kyung! Hannie!” bati ng isang middle aged woman na galing sa dining. She had short, black hair and she’s wearing a pair of glasses. Napatingin ‘yung ibang guests at nag-wave ang magpinsan sa ilan sa kanila.

 

Nagmano si Luhan at Kyungsoo sa lady and the two taller guys followed suit. “Sehunnie! Aba, long time no see! Lalo ka yatang tumangkad?” she said habang nakangiti, her eyes almost disappearing. “Nice to see you again, tita.” Waw, na saan ang kaibigan ni Jongin? Hindi siya ‘to. From 100 to 0 kagaguhan real quick. Hindi mo aakalaing nagsasabi ng _broooo_ at _meeeehn_.

 

Nang turn na ni Jongin na magmano, tumaas ang mga kilay ni tita and her eyes lit up. “Oh—”

 

“Mami, si Jongin.”

 

HALA KA MAMA PALA NI KYUNGSOO ‘TO. Kaya pala kahawig niya. Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin kahit nag-practice siya nang maraming beses sa harapan ng salamin kung paano magpakilala.

 

_Shit shit what to do??_

 

“Goo—” nag-crack ang boses niya, nice one. He cleared his throat habang nagmamano. “Good afternoon po. Jongin K-Kim po.” Ang galing talaga, nag-stutter pa siya. Pinipigilan talagang matawa ni Sehun pero nang hindi na niya nakayanan, hinampas siya ng jowa at hinila papalayo to greet the others. Jongin wanted to strangle his best friend right at that moment.

 

“Kinakabahan ka ba, dear?” tanong ni tita Do sa kaniya while gesturing for them to sit sa only empty couch ng sala. Naupo silang tatlo, si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng mama at boyfriend niya. “It’s nice to finally meet you! Bukambibig ka ni Kyung sa messages niya sa akin.”

 

“OA, mi. Once lang ‘yon,” protest ng anak niya at natawa naman siya. “Once ka diyan? Buong week ‘pag tinatanong ko sino kasama mo, _Jongin po, Jongin mami, kain lang with Jongin, Jongin pa rin_.”

 

Nagblush po si Jongin Kim sa mga narinig. Hindi niya alam na binabanggit na pala siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

Natawa na lang din si Kyungsoo sa mga sinabi ng mama niya dahil totoo nga, magkasama sila everday ng jowa niya the past week after classes.

 

“E totoo naman, siya naman kasama ko,” Kyungsoo said habang nagcha-chuckle. “Oh, did you greet mommy na? Ando’n siya sa dining, nakikipagkwentuhan sa mga tito mo.”

 

Kyungsoo stood up and susundan na dapat siya ni Jongin pero tumigil siya to pick up their bags. “Ay anak. Iwan mo nalang do’n sa corner. Hindi naman mawawala do’n.”

 

“Ah opo.” He bowed pa, mga mamang. Napaka-respectful naman po. Nang malapag niya ang bags sa corner just behind the couch, nawala nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo at napalunok siya. “Pumasok siya sa dining,” turo ni tita Do. “Ah _hehe_. Sige po.” Napakamot siya sa batok dahil ayaw niyang pumasok doon nang magisa.

 

Nahalata naman ito ni tita Do kaya naman tumayo siya at hinila sa braso si Jongin. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at tiningnan ang small lady na nakangiti lang. “Kyungie! Iniiwan mo ‘tong boyfriend mo!”

 

When they entered the dining area, gusto na lang magpalamon ni Jongin sa marble flooring ng bahay na ito. At least maganda at kumikinang ang himlayan niya kung sakali. Bumulaga kasi sa kaniya ang men of all weights and sizes. Okay, OA siya do’n. Pero there are 4 men standing around the table at may tatlo namang titang nakaupo with one old lady sa gitna nila. Yakap yakap ni Kyungsoo ang matanda.

 

“Boyfriend?! Sinong may boyfriend?” malakas na sigaw ng medyo tall and chubby guy na nearest kung saan sila nakatayo. Lumunok si Jongin at pinunasan ang pawis sa temple niya gamit ang panyo.

 

“Dong, ‘wag mo ngang takutin,” suway ni tita Do. Parang nabunutan ng tinik sa likod si Jongin nang biglang tumawa ang lalaki. Hindi niya talaga alam kung kani-kanino siya magmamano at nagsisimula na naman siyang mag-panic.

 

“Mag-mano ka sa lahat, anak. Tito at tita ‘yan lahat ni Kyung.” JUSKO MARAMING SALAMAT PO SA ~MAMA~ DO NIYA. ‘Yung totoo, Kyungsoo? Jowa yata ng nanay mo pinapakilala niya?

 

Syempre, keep up naman siya, ano? Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin and introduced him. “Si Jongin po. B-boyfriend ko,” pagpapakilala niya sa lahat with a blush sa cheeks and ears.

 

“ _YIE KASANTING NA KYUNG! IKA NE! (_ YIE! ANG POGI KYUNG! IKAW HA!)” pang-aasar ng isa sa mga tita niya. Nag-blush naman lalo si Kyungsoo rito at tumawa, si Jongin, dahil hindi nakakaintindi ng Kapampangan, pumipikit pikit lang sa gilid.

 

Sabay sa pagmano ni Jongin sa mga tito at tita niya, ay ang pagi-introduce ni Kyungsoo sa names nila. Sobrang warm naman ng welcome sa kaniya ng mga ito, at parang tuwa tuwa talagang makilala siya. Nang makarating na kay lola mommy, ayan na naman ang kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin. Ang sharp kasi ng tingin nito sa kaniya.

 

“Mommy, si Jongin po.” Nagmano si Jongin sa kaniya at tuloy pa rin ang nanlilisik niyang tingin. “ _Nanu me?_ (Ano mo siya?)” tanong ng lola mommy kay Kyungsoo. “Boyfriend ko po."

 

“ _Nanung boypren!? Anak ka pa!_ (Anong boypren? Bata ka pa!)” As expected sa bunso ng family, binabakuran talaga. Natawa ang lahat, maliban kay Jongin. Dahil nga walang maintindihan. Basta ang alam niya, natatakot pa rin siya.

 

“Mommy naman~” whine ng baby Kyungsoo. Lumilitaw talaga ang pagka-bunso pagdating sa lola mommy niya. “Malaki na ‘ko! Saka pala, ‘di siya nakakaintindi ng Kapampangan.”

 

Tumango ang lola at tumingin ulit kay Jongin. “Ano nga ulit pangalan mo, hijo?” tanong nito habang nilalapit ng isa sa mga tito ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang upuan para sa magjowa. “Jongin Kim po,” sagot niya habang kinukuha ang chairs. He made sure na nakaupo muna si Kyungsoo bago siya umupo. “Happy birthday po pala.”

 

“Thank you, thank you. Ay nako ikaw ha. ’Wag mong papaiyakin ‘tong baby namin ha? Jongin?” Napangiti si Jongin sa narinig niya at tumango. “Opo. Hinding hindi po.” Walang chance na kiligin si Kyungsoo dahil ang mga tito at tita niya ang kinilig para sa kaniya. Sabay sabay na sumigaw at nagtilian.

 

After ng ilan pang habilin ni lola mommy at pang-aasar ng mga tito at tita ni Kyungsoo, ready na ang lahat ng food and they enjoyed the late lunch sa malaking table. Hindi sila kasya lahat so ang iba ay sa living room pa rin nagstay. Nasa dining table ang apat nating characters, and of course, dito rin naganap ang mini interview kay Jongin about his life.

 

Though na-hot seat siya, wala namang dapat ikakaba dahil ang mga tanong sa kaniya ay madali lang namang sagutin. Plus, ang saya lang ng family na ‘to. Tawanan lang nang tawanan. AT! OH MY GOSH, tama nga si Sehun. Sobrang sarap ng pagkain, _MEHN_. Parang ayaw nang umuwi sa dorm ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Okay, maybe Jongin spoke too soon... Dahil sa tawanan at ubod ng sarap na pagkain, he forgot all about Kyungsoo's dad. Na apparently susunod sa party. Na apparently nakakatakot.

 

He's reminded of it habang nakikipagkwentuhan sa dalawang titos ni Kyungsoo sa backyard after magpahinga sa dinami ng food na kinain. Napagusapan nila ito and nabanggit nila na on the way na siya from work. At hindi ito good news para sa ating middle hitter.

 

"So Jongin, you play for your school too?" tanong ng isang tito ni Kyungsoo, na medyo matangkad at maganda ang build, habang inaabutan siya ng bote ng beer. Ayos ‘yan, baka mawala ang nerves ‘pag uminom.

 

Tinanggap niya ang bote with boths hands at nag-bow. "Thank you po. Ah. Yes po, teammates kami ni Sehun," gesture niya sa katabi niyang lumalagok ng alak. Tumango ang dalawang tito.

 

"Ah! So rivals pala kayo ni Kyung?" Jongin nodded shyly and scratched his ear before taking a swig ng beer. Tumango ulit ang dalawa.

 

"Setter si Sehun 'di ba? Ano namang position mo?" follow up question naman ng long haired, medyo cool looking tito sa kaniya. "Uhh, middle po."

 

"Captain po namin 'yan," singit ni Sehun, pinagmamalaki at tinutulungang magpa-impress ang best friend niya. Syempre, may kapalit. Pwedeng libreng pagkain ulit o kaya naman massage sa likod. Tinaas-baba niya ang mga kilay niya kay Jongin who's taking a long sip sa beer niya.

 

"Oh wow! Edi magaling ka pala?" tanong ni tito number 1. Jongin let out a shy laugh at umiling. "Ay. 'Di po. Sakto lang."

 

"'Wag po kayong makinig diyan. Two-time MVP po 'yan. Best hitter at scorer din po last year sa Nationals," singit na naman ni Sehun. Napatingin nalang si Jongin sa hawak niyang beer bago uminom ulit. Dahil ang papi natin, hindi alam how to take compliments. Our humble baby boy.

 

"Wow! 'Di ka lang pala magaling, sobrang galing mo pala eh," comment ni tito number 2 habang tinatapik ang likod niya. Nagsmile nalang si Jongin. "T-thank you po. Pero syempre, it's not possible po kung wala mga kateam ko, specially this guy," turo niya sa katabi.

 

Haaayyyy, ang dreamy naman ng Jongin Kim. Sobrang dami na ng pogi points niya sa mga tito simula kanina pang lunch. Si Sehun, pinipigilan lang asarin ang best friend at yakapin ang ulo niya habang binibigyan siya ng kiss sa ulo.

 

"Si Kyung din ah? Alam ko marami ring special awards," tito number 1 said. Ang Jongin Kim na shy na shy kanina, biglang naging active at tumango nang mabilis. "Opo. Sobrang galing po niya. Hands down," malakas na pagkakasabi nito. Nag-agree naman si Sehun by nodding many times as well.

 

"Bagay pala talaga kayo eh," comment ng cool looking tito habang naka-smirk. Napakamot na naman sa tenga si Jongin at ~medyo~ nagblush. Hindi niya alam ang sasagutin.

 

Buti nalang, nakita niyang saktong binubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang screen door para makalabas. "Tito, peram muna kay Jongin. May inuutos kasi sina mami." Agad namang binaba ni Jongin ang hawak niyang bote.

 

"Asus, Kyung. 'Di mo kailangang hiramin. Iyong iyo 'yan," natatawang sabi ng first tito. Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo pero nagroll pa rin ng eyes causing the titos, including Sehun, to chuckle. "'Lika na, Jongin."

 

Dahan-dahang tumayo si Jongin mula sa kinauupuan and excused himself sa mga tito. "What is it, babe?" tanong niya agad kay Soo nang makalapit siya rito. Natural na sa kaniyang iwrap ang hand niya around Kyungsoo's waist pero buti nalang napigilan niya ang kamay niya halfway.

 

"Nagpapabiling meryenda. Naisip kong isama ka para makalibot ka rin dito," Kyungsoo answered as they were going back inside the house.

 

Nasa sala ang mga matatanda, including tita Do na kausap si Luhan. "Oh ayan na sina Kyung. Go na kayo," utos ng nanay. "Kaso si Hun. Teka lang po tawagin ko," Luhan said and before pa siya maka-take ng step forward, may pumasok ng idea sa ulo ni Jongin.

 

"Kuya, you want kami nalang ni Soo?" Napatingin nang mabilis si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nakataas ang isang kilay. "Hmm." Nagisip si Luhan sandali, and by sandali, isang segundo lang yata, dahil nakangiti (more like smirk) na ito agad. "Sure, sige. Ingatan mo lang si Chikchik," referring to his ecosport. Inabot niya ang susi ng kotse kay Jongin, may smirk pa rin sa mukha, bago puntahan ang jowa sa likod ng house.

 

Si Kyungsoo, tameme lang. 'Di alam ang sasabihin. "Anak, ingat sa pagda-drive ha? You drive well naman 'di ba?" paninigurado ni mama Do. Tumango si Jongin with a bright smile. "Yes po. May license rin po ako and driver po ako nila mama 'pag umuuwi ako sa house," sagot niya. Kahit nakainom din kasi, isang bote lang naman at walang itong epekto sa kaniya. High tol, stuniyoyon?

 

"Okay sige. Doble ingat ha." Tinapik ni mama Do ang shoulder ng anak niya. "Huy, Kyung? 'Wag kang tutungatunganga ikaw magga-guide kay Jongin sa daan."

 

Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo sa tapik ng mama niya. "Ah! Yes mami. Ano nga kasi? Susie's saka?"

 

"Toll House. Tetext ko sa'yo kung anu-anong bibilhin. Go na kayo." Mama Do pushed the couple palabas.

 

Nang maupo si Jongin sa driver's seat after niyang pagbuksan at pagsaraduhan ng pinto si Kyungsoo, nakatingin lang ang libero sa kaniya with dazed eyes.

 

"Hey, Soo? Baby?" Jongin snapped his fingers sa tapat ng mukha ng boyfriend. Napailing si Kyungsoo and looked straight ahead. Natawa naman si Jongin sa kaniya. "Babe, okay ka lang ba? Kanina ka pa lutang."

 

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and composed himself. Tumingin siya kay Jongin para sumagot pero nawala na naman ang composure niya nang tumingin ito sa likuran habang nakapatong ang right hand sa seat niya para iatras ang sasakyan.

 

Pinanood lang siya ni Kyungsoo habang focused ang mukha niya sa pag-reverse.

 

_MAMI ANG HOT._

 

Pinanood din niyang mag-change gear si Jongin. Ang veiny hand nito, ang pagkakapit niya sa kambyo, ang pagflex ng muscles niya sa braso. UGH!

 

Sinimulan nang magdrive ni Jongin pero nagslow down siya sa kanto.

 

"Soo? Baby?" Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo with wide eyes. "Yes, Jongin?" Kyungsoo stared back, dazed pa rin ang mga mata. Hahalikan ba siya ni Jongin? Magrerequest ba si Jongin ng chupa? Parang gusto yata ni Kyungsoo 'yun.

 

Jongin chuckled. "Left, or right?"

 

Pakshet. Nakalimutan niyang taga-turo pala siya ng directions.

 

Kyungsoo once again cleared his throat. "U-uh, left tapos diretso lang hanggang makalabas ng subdivision," he answered habang nagshishift ng position.

 

Ano ba 'yan. Hindi ito safe. Hindi na niya titingnan si Jongin. Dapat focused sa daan. Gusto niya pang makasama nang matagal ang baby boy.

 

Nakahinga na rin sawakas si Kyungsoo when they reached Toll House nang buhay at walang matigas sa kahit anong parte ng katawan.

 

He immediately went to the counter to order two cakes. One blueberry cheesecake at ang isa naman ay ang sansrival cake na favorite ng lola mommy nila.

 

Nang ma-secure ang cakes sa upuan sa likod, agad nang pumasok sa loob ng car ang dalawa and Kyungsoo pointed the directions papuntang Susie's.

 

Salamat po at wala namang nangyaring anything at nakarating sila nang matiwasay.

 

Kyungsoo went inside ng store, syempre pinagbuksan siya ng pinto ng masarap na boyfriend niya, at agad na pumila to order tig-isang bilao ng palabok at mochi. Hindi nawawala ang dalawang ito sa gatherings nila.

 

Nang makabalik silang dalawa sa loob ng car, Kyungsoo placed 'yung bilao ng mochi na hawak niya sa backseat, followed by 'yung bilao na hawak ni Jongin.

 

"Ay mochi!" sigaw ni Kyungsoo. Si Jongin kasi, pinalo ba naman ang pwet niya. Hindi siya nakakatulong ano ba. "Jongin naman," suway niya habang paupo na ulit. Nakakunot ang mga kilay, pero nagbablush naman. "Hehe sorry. Laki eh," sabi nito habang nakangiti bago paraanan ang makapal niyang labi ng makapal niyang dila.

 

NAPAKA TALAGA!!

 

Kung sinasabi ni Jongin na uhaw siya, WELCOME TO THE CLUB dahil si Kyungsoo, kanina pa uhaw. Since their first time, hindi pa sila ulit nagkakantutan dahil busy silang magkeep up sa mga namiss nilang lessons in class. And Kyungsoo badly wants his ass to be filled already. With Jongin's huge, fat _______. Maraming choices, walang maling sagot.

 

Nang magdrive na si Jongin pabalik ng house, iniiwasan lang talaga ni Kyungsoo na tumingin sa kaniya. Sobrang halata dahil nakapatong ang baba niya sa kamay at nakatingin lang sa labas. Hindi naman ito pinalampas ni Jongin, dahil alam niya, RAMDAM niya, na tensed si Kyungsoo. Also, kita ang pamumula ng tenga nito.

 

Syempre, aasarin siya ni Jongin. "Soo? Bakit po? Galit ka po? Masakit 'yung palo ko?" Finally, tiningnan na siya ni Kyungsoo. Ang sama ng tingin sa kaniya, though. Jongin already got used to his glares however at tinawanan lang ang jowa. "Joke lang, ikaw naman."

 

With eyes still on the road, hinimas niya ang hita ni Kyungsoo and let his hand rest there.

 

JUSKO KA. Buti na lang naka-pants si Kyungsoo kung hindi, AY AY!

 

"Jongin," complain ng smaller guy, may threat ding kasama sa tono. Nag-smirk si gago at tumingin saglit kay Kyungsoo. "What?" tanong niya before eyeing the road again. "Alam mo naman eh. Nang iinis ka lang." Humalakhak si Jongin at binawi na ang kamay para hawakang mabuti ang manibela. "Sorry po hehe," pagpapa-cute niya sabay taas-baba ng mga kilay. "Mamaya?" Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo pero ang blush sa mukha niyang nag-intensify ang sumagot para sa kaniya.

 

The rest of the ride was fine, magkahawak ang kamay ng dalawa. Hindi naman kalayuan ang Villa Angela (the subdivision) sa mga pinagbilhan nila, kaya naman wala pang ten minutes, ay nakabalik na sila sa bale matua.

 

Pag-park ni Jongin sa same parking space kanina, agad siyang bumaba pagpatay ng makina para pagbuksan ng pinto ang ~mahal~ niya.

 

When he opened the door, he blocked yung way ni Kyungsoo and the bald guy glared at him again. Ngumiti lang si Jongin at ngumuso, asking for a kiss. MALANDI.

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo pero binigay din naman niya ang gusto ng baby, at saka palang siya pinadaan ng bwiset.

 

“Kyungsoo,” tawag ng male voice malapit sa car.

 

“OH! Dad!” natatarantang sigaw ni Kyungsoo.

 

TANG. INA.

 

Kakasara lang ni Jongin ng pinto ng car. Ayaw na yata niyang tumalikod. Sana kaya niyang mag-camouflage kay Chikchik. Gusto niyang maglaho. Gusto niyang mag-disintegrate. Kasi TANG INA. Nakita kaya ng papa ni Kyungsoo ‘yung landian nila?

 

Humingang malalim si Jongin, at sabay sa exhale niya ay ang pagharap niya sa daddy ni Kyungsoo. Pinanood niyang magmano si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. “Kakarating mo lang?”

 

“Oo,” cold na reply niya habang nakatingin kay Jongin. PUTA.

 

“Uhh dad, si Jongin po.” Nag-hesitate si Jongin na mag-step forward, stumbling pa sa sarili niyang paa. JUSMIYO na saan ang little guardian angel Jongins??? Bakit hinahayaan nilang mag-enjoy ang little devil Jongins???

 

He extended his hand para magmano kay papa Do at buti naman ay hinayaan siya nito. “Good afternoon p-po. I’m Jongin Kim po,” pagpapakilala niya habang nagba-bow. Hindi siya makatingin straight sa papa ni Kyungsoo. Tinry niya pero hindi niya talaga kaya.

 

“Boyfriend mo, Kyung?”

 

PUTA. PUTA TALAGA.

 

“Opo dad,” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Tumango si papa Do pero he’s still showing a stern expression. “Sa’n kayo galing?”

 

“Bumiling meryenda.” Kyungsoo moved back sa car, at binuksan ang pinto sa likod, para kunin ang mga pinamili. Agad namang sumunod si Jongin at kinuha kay Kyungsoo ang isang bilao at isang box ng cake. Papa Do helped too and got the other bilao of mochi sa kamay ni Kyungsoo. Ang Jongin Kim, pasulyap sulyap sa tatay ng boyfriend. Ang intense po ng atmosphere!

 

Gusto mang magfocus ni Jongin sa meryenda niya, aka best meryenda niya for a long time, hindi niya magawa because iniisip niya lagi na napaka-pangit, UBOD NG PANGIT, ng impression sa kaniya ng dad ni Kyungsoo. Baka iniisip niyang pervert si Jongin na chancing lang ang gusto sa anak niya. Which ISN’T the case dahil beyond Kyungsoo’s perfect ass and pretty face, mahal na mahal niya ito. As in ‘pag sinabing Kyungsoo, nakakakita siya ng future with him ganoin!

 

PERO! May chance yata siyang ma-redeem thanks to his best friend Sehun at ang jowa nitong si Luhan. Kung anong pang-aasar nila sa kaniya the past week, bawing bawi sila ngayon at gusto nalang paulanan ni Jongin ng thank you kisses ang dalawa. They’re basically helping him kiss papa Do’s ass habang nagmemeryenda sila sa dining area. This time, kasama na ang papa ni Kyungsoo, na katapat pa ni Jongin sa table. Ang galing talaga ng life sa kaniya.

 

“Ano palang course mo Jongin?” mama Do asked. Nilunok muna ni Jongin ang piece ng sansrival cake na sinubo sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo. Nararamdaman niya ang energy coming from the stares ni papa Do. “Sports Science po.”

 

Tumaas ang kilay ng kaharap niya, pero eventually ding bumalik sa normal, cold face nito. “Ooh. ‘Di ka ba nahihirapang i-manage time mo? Same course kayo ng anak ko. Lagi siyang nagcocomplain about requirements,” singit ng tita ni Kyungsoo na nakaupo beside Luhan.

 

“Si Jongin po kahit ball is life ‘yan, priority pa rin po niyan acads.” Sinagot ni Sehun ang tanong para kay Jongin dahil alam niyang sasabihin na naman nito na “sakto lang”.

 

“Alam mo tita,” dagdag pa ni Luhan. “Nagsa-study date ‘yang dalawa sa coffee shops. Kapag dadaanan ko sila minsan madadatnan kong parehas nakatutok sa readings nila.”

 

Thank you sa existence ng malanding magjowa na ‘to at sobrang good shot na ni Jongin sa family ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon pa lang, iniisip na niya kung paano ba siya babawi sa mga ito. Ang natitirang goal na lang niya, which is the most important and difficult goal, ay makausap ang papa ni Kyungsoo. Everyone cross your fingers and toes for our leading man!

 

At ito na nga.

 

After having their hearty dinner, nagsiuwian na ang ibang tito, tita at mga pinsan nila Kyungsoo. Si lola mommy naman ay nagpapahinga na sa kwarto niya. Nagstay naman ang ilan for inuman sa likod ng bahay.

 

Kahit na late na rin, nag-stay pa rin ang parents ni Kyungsoo ‘cause you know… Kailangang mainterview ni papa Do ang boyfriend ng anak niya. Also, around 30-40-minute drive lang ang house nila from where they are.

 

Sinadyang tumabi ng dad ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, at ang mami naman ay dinistract ang anak para ma-one on one ng asawa ang son-in-law. Joke, wala pa do’n.

 

Hindi talaga siya ‘yung type na kakausap ng mga tao out of nowhere, pero syempre kailangan niyang kilalalin ang boyfie. Hindi naman siya protective/conservative though. Hindi kasi niya binebaby ang anak.

 

Nasa corner sila ng terrace, halatang humiwalay talaga dahil ang iba ay nag-iinuman sa garden. Both of them were facing the group pero imposibleng marinig ng mga ito ang usapan nilang dalawa. Pwede bang do’n nalang din si Jongin??

 

Every now and then, nagshishift siya sa seat at pinapahid ang palms sa pantalon. Sobrang fidgety lang niya dahil kinakabahan siya, mga kids. Habang kausap ang mama, nakikita ni Jongin na tumitingin sa kaniya si Kyungsoo, with a concerned look. Pero binabalikan naman niya ito ng ngiti para hindi masyado mag-alala ang baby niya. PERO deep inside, kabado talaga siya.

 

“Boyfriend mo na anak ko, ‘di pa kita nakikilala.”

 

AYAN NA.

 

Nag-wince si Jongin inside of his head, dahil hindi dapat ito makita ng papa Do. He pursed his lips before answering, “Sorry po…”

 

Hindi kumikibo ang papa ni Kyungsoo.

 

SHIT.

 

Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Jongin at ‘di niya maalis ang tingin sa beer na hawak niya.

 

_Please say something. Please say something._

 

Ang lala. Sobrang intense.

 

Pero kailangan niyang lumaban. Para sa ikabubuti niya, para kay Kyungsoo, para sa kinabukasan, para sa babies nila, para sa bayan, para sa Republika ng Pilipinas.

 

He sat up straight, naka-purse pa rin ang lips. “I know po mali—”

 

“Maling makipag-relasyon?”

 

ANO BA ‘YAN! Feel ni Jongin nasa quiz bee siya na kapag may maling sagot, pipindutin ng MC ang button para ipakain siya sa mga naghihintay na Mosasaurus. (nerd)

 

Napakagat na lang siya sa labi.

 

He slightly jumped from his seat nang biglang tumawa nang malakas si papa Do. Even sila Kyungsoo and some of the people with him ay napalingon sa direction nila.

 

The older guy patted Jongin’s back. “Biro lang. Tinatakot lang kita nang konti.”

 

Finally, FINALLY, nakita na ring ngumiti ni Jongin ang papa ni Kyungsoo. Natawa nalang rin siya dahil ang kaba sesh and overthinking niya are FINALLY over.

 

“Pero sorry pa rin po tito,” Jongin said habang nasa batok ang isang kamay.

 

“No big deal, Jongin. Kahit ang mama ni Kyungsoo naging girlfriend ko without permission kay mommy,” sagot ni papa Do habang tumatawa.

 

Wow. Mahirap nga lang talagang lapitan itong papa ni Kyungsoo pero kapag nakausap mo na talaga, ang gaan na. Kind of like his son. Pero si Kyungsoo, kahit na close mo na, tsundere character talaga most of the time.

 

“So far, I’ve heard good things about you,” simula ulit ng nakatatandang lalaki. “Kahit si misis botong boto sa’yo.”

 

Kinilig ang pwet ni Jongin (meron ba? jk) sa narinig. Parang nanalo siya ng house and lot! Pero ‘di pa niya hawak ang susi. Nasa tatay pa ni Kyungsoo ang susi at handa si Jongin na gawin ang lahat para makuha ito sa kaniya sa pamamagitan ng kapangyarihan ng araw.

 

Kailangan niyang maging patient at ipakita kay papa Do na determinado siyang pasayahin ang kaniyang anak.

 

“Pero ang hihilingin ko lang sa’yo ay ingatan mo si Kyungsoo.”

 

Shet. Kaya at gusto namang gawin ni Jongin ‘yun pero teka lang, ang soft ng pagkakasabi ng papa ni Kyungsoo. Parang may konting pag-aalala rin sa tono niya. Jongin somewhat also knew why.

 

One side of Jongin’s lips slowly curved upwards. “Opo. Iingatan ko po si Soo.”

 

-

 

"Five! Four! Three! T--"

 

"ORAL-B!!! ORAL-B!!!" malakas na sigaw ng namumulang Sehun habang nagsa-stomp ng feet at pumapalakpak.

 

Kasama na si Jongin ngayon sa mga nag-iinuman sa garden and they're currenty playing the Bobo Game, which is a drinking game na basically nagbibigay ng mga things/names under one category. Puro bagets nalang ang natira dahil nagsiuwian na ang matatanda.

 

Sobrang gaan ng loob niya after the one on one with Kyungsoo's dad. They talked about a lot of things, including 'yung gustong career ni Jongin in the future with his course. Na-share rin kasi ni papa Do na super interested siya sa course niya at kung offered ito noong panahon niya, iyon ang itetake niya. He was a varsity player din kasi noong college. Feel niya sa isang seating lang na 'yon, naka-close na niya ang matanda.

 

"Uy! Kyung! It's your turn!!" sigaw ng pinsan nila Kyungsoo na Soonkyu yata ang pangalan?

 

"Ah!! Uhh... Uhhhh"

 

"5! 4! 3!"

 

"WAIT LANG! Pota!"

 

"2! 1! DENG!"

 

"Okaaay! Shot na naman ni Kyung!" sigaw ni Luhan, tuwang tuwa.

 

"Ugh! Fuuck, ano pa ba merong toothbrush minention niyo na lahat!" complain ng tipsy Kyungsoo. Natatalo kasi siya sa game kanina pa, siya lagi ang bobo.

 

Walang palya naman sa pagtawa ang mga pinsan niyang bwiset. Si Jongin, nakatitig din sa kaniya habang tumatawa. Naka-wrap na ang kamay sa kaniyang waist.

 

"Watsons! Okaya banggitin mo lahat ng hotel na alam mo!" Ito talagang si Sehun 'pag nakainom pabibo na nga, ubod pa nang sutil! Tawang tawa naman sa kaniya ang jowa niya and also nae-entertain ang mga pinsan sa kaniya everytime na nakakasama siya sa inuman.

 

Kyungsoo scowled before taking the shot. He winced kasi shit. Taksil 'tong iniinom nila ngayon eh. Akala mo okay ka pa pero pagtayo mo, WOAH. *cue princess Jasmin* A whole new wooooorld~ Parang nasa magic carpet kang palutang lutang sa mundong ibabaw.

 

Dahil hindi na siya makaisip nang maayos, siya pa rin ang bobo sa marami sa next categories nila. Tangina naman kasi ng mga pinsan niya kung makapagbigay ng category. Anong masasagot niya sa type ng cheese?! Next to Parmesan and Mozarella, EDEN na lang ang alam niya. At HINDI naman ito type ng cheese!!

 

Hala sige, inom pa Kyungsoo. Maraming beses inattempt ni Jongin na itake ang shots ni Kyungsoo for him pero ang mga ugok niyang pinsan, pinipigilan siya. Well, it's a game naman kasi talaga.

 

Maga-alas kwatro na ng madaling araw by the time the cousins decided that the party's over, dahil may nagsuka na sa Bougainvillea ng lola mommy nila at patay silang lahat kinabukasan.

 

Umuwi na ang iba dahil walking distance lang ang mga bahay nila from the house. Ang natira nalang ay ang dalawa nating lovely couple.

 

Luhan was tipsy, pero matino pang kausap, samantalang ang boyfriend naman niya ang lasing na. Maaga rin kasing nagsimulang uminom.

 

And of course, dahil palagi siyang bobo kanina, Kyungsoo is also drunk. Not like the first time na makita ni Jongin ang drunk Soo, pero conyo na siya and makulit. Siguro, mga pitong shots pa to get there.

 

Si Jongin, kaya pang uminom hanggang bukas. Pero may tama na syempre.

 

"Baby?" tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na inaalalayan niya sa pagpasok. "Sa'n tayo magsestay?" He looked around para hanapin si Luhan pero nawala silang dalawa ni Sehun bigla. Magkasunod lang silang pumasok ha?

 

"Sa one of the guest rooms," sagot ni Kyungsoo, habang naka-hug tightly sa arm niya.

 

"Where are the guest rooms?"

 

"Sa likod ng wondrous stairs, sa hallway with two doors," turo niya. Kung maka-wondrous naman 'tong lasing na 'to. Natawa si Jongin dahil ayan na naman ang cute conyo Soo.

 

Lumakad na sila parehas papunta doon at syempre, 'yung unang pinto ang binuksan ni Jongin. Which he immediately regretted.

 

Naghuhubaran na po ang Sehun at Luhan sa loob ng kwarto na iyon.

 

Oks. Isara ulit ang pinto.

 

Jongin shook his head as if erasing the picture sa ulo niya while they're heading to the room sa dulo. Tumatawa tawa naman sa gilid niya si Kyungsoo. "Tayo rin you want?"

 

ABA. Chinachallenge mo ba si Jongin?

 

The taller guy's hand went from Kyungsoo's waist to his right butt cheek, his favorite thing to touch. He squeezed it gamit ng malaki niyang kamay habang naka-smirk. Kyungsoo returned it with a naughty smile.

 

Nang buksan ni Jongin ang pinto, agad niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo, hands on each butt cheek. Nag-giggle naman ito at agad hinalikan ang mga labi niya. Jongin closed the door with his foot and quickly locked it with one hand.

 

Patuloy lang niyang nilalamutak ang pwet ni Kyungsoo habang naghahalikan sila. Naglakad siya papunta sa kama at dahan dahang binaba si Kyungsoo rito. He immediately went for Kyungsoo's neck and inhaled his heavenly scent. "Shit, Soo, baby. Ang bango bango mo."

 

Kyungsoo breathed out a soft moan when Jongin poured open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder. Hinawakan niya ang leeg ni Jongin before letting his hands roam against the taller guy's body.

 

When they got rid of each other's clothes, Jongin's eyes filled with lust even more dahil sa katawan ng kairog. Never yata siyang hindi mamamangha sa maputi at makinis na balat nito. Pinaraanan niya ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo ng matatamis na halik sabay ng mga maiinit na pagtawag sa kaniya nito.

 

Bumalik siya sa malalaman na labi ni Kyungsoo and sucked on his lower lip. Kinagat niya pa ito at hinila nang kaunti, paborito niyang ginagawa. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang mukha nito. He really loves seeing Kyungsoo like this. Dazed and aroused with every touch he makes. Siya ang gumawa nito, siya lang ang nakakakita nito.

 

After giving head and two orgasms, Kyungsoo is knocked out. Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa malamang braso ni Jongin.

 

Jongin gave him a kiss sa temple at dahan dahang inalis ang braso. Tahimik siyang pumasok ng banyo at kumuha ng damp towels para alisin ang tamod, maraming tamod, sa katawan ng boyfriend niya.

 

Nang matapos, nag-shirt muna siya and boxers before sneaking out sa living room para ilipat ang bags nila sa kwarto. Kinuha niya ang pangtulog ni Kyungsoo para damitan ito. Mahirap na, baka magkasipon ang baby. He finished everything with a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, Soo. Aalagaan kita. Habang buhay."

 

-

 

With accomplishing meet the parents (more like, meet the family), Jongin felt na natanggalan siya ng mabigat na weight sa likod.

 

Saved na ang contact details ng parents ni Kyungsoo sa phone niya and mama Do even calls him sometimes to check on Kyungsoo dahil hindi ito nagrereply. Haayyy, ang sarap.

 

Three days after that special occasion, nagstart nang magtraining sina Jongin, Sehun at Minseok sa team nila Kyungsoo. T-TH-S ang schedule ng training nila for the next two weeks.

 

Sa unang araw, chill lang ang tatlo sa team, at medyo nagkakapaan pa ang both parties. Nothing too heavy rin kasi ang ginawa nila sa training. Nagpa-condition muna sila dahil they had a long break from exercising para makahabol sa mga naiwan nilang gawain sa classes nila. Nag-jog lang sila, the basic warm ups, ball handling at spiking. 'Yun lang.

 

Well, syempre may subtle landian brought to you by Jongin Kim and Kyungsoo Do. Brush brush ng hands, malagkit na tinginan, hand signs sa isa't isa. Ang mga kaibigan nila, gusto nalang silang ipagdikit gamit ng mga muscle tape at Mueller nila.

 

Also, enjoy na enjoy si Jongin dahil kitang kita niya, up close and personal, walang hadlang at napakataas ng definition, and masasarap at tumatalbog talbog na pwet ng mahal niya.

 

On Thursday naman, halos same lang ang ginawa nila, pero nagsimula na ring mag-ingay ang tatlo lalo na no'ng may isang time na nagbanggan si Minseok at Jongdae sa court habang spiking. Agad tumayo si Jongdae para tulungang makatayo ang isa, at syempre dahil gago siya sa lahat ng gago, sumigaw si Baekhyun ng "YIEEEE! 5 MINUTES! WALANG MALISYA!"

 

Ginatungan naman ng equally gago na Sehun. Ang comical kasi ng reaction nila pareho, kaya naman hindi sila nakaligtas sa pang-aasar ng mga mokong.

 

Pero eto na ang main event of the evening!!! It's the Saturday training! Live at the university's gym!

 

Kasalukuyan silang nagpe-play. Nag-jak en poy ang mga magkakaparehas ng position, at nagsama sama sa isang team ang mga winners at sa kabilang team naman ang mga losers.

 

Magkateam sina Sehun, Junmyeon, Chanyeol at Kyungsoo habang kalaban naman nila sina Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok at Baekhyun.

 

Chill lang sila, kasi walang pustahan. Baka mabigla ang mga import, hindi na bumalik. Baka next, next, Saturday okay na. Pustahan na ulit.

 

Binigyan ng running set ni Sehun si Chanyeol at agad namang nakaabang ang blockers ng kabilang team para sa palo.

 

Sabay na tumalon si Jongin at Baekhyun para sa block pero dahil hindi gano'n katangkaran si Baekhyun, napadaan ni Chanyeol ang bola sa likuran niya. Down the line spike, at nagkapuntos ang team nila.

 

Pag-land ni Chanyeol sa floor, isang malakas na 'OH!' ang lumabas sa bibig niya. Pagtingin niya sa baba, nakaupo sa floor ang boyfriend niya, at napakalapit po nito sa kaniyang mga hita. Buti nalang nakakapit siya, kung hindi bagsak ang buong katawan niya sa court. Mali kasi ang bagsak nito pero mabilis naramdaman ni Baekhyun kaya nagpahulog nalang siya kaysa ma-injure ulit.

 

Saan siya nakakapit you might ask? Ang isang kamay ay nakakapit sa hita ni Chanyeol at ang isa naman ay nakahawak lang naman sa tite niya.

 

Parehong malaki.

 

Masasabi na rin ni Baekhyun na niligtas siya ng tite ni Chanyeol. Literally.

 

Sabay sabay naghalakhakan ang buong team. Agad namang inalis ni Baekhyun ang kapit pero he still gave the baby bird a squeeze, na hindi nakita ng mga tao sa paligid. Naramdaman lang ni Chanyeol. RAMDAM NIYA.

 

'Tong batang 'to. Lagot 'to sa kaniya mamaya.

 

After the dick grabbing incident, nagpatuloy ang laban kahit na medyo nahihirapan si Chanyeol dahil may pinapasan siyang pag-aari.

 

Nang pumalo si Junmyeon, kahit na sobrang tulin nito, nakuha pa ring itaas ni Minseok ang bola. Tumakbo naman agad si Baekhyun para habulin ito, to keep the ball alive. Sa huling touch, Jongdae just bumped the ball nang sobrang taas papunta sa kabilang court.

 

As a libero, agad nang inabangan ni Kyungsoo ang free ball na papunta kay Chanyeol. "Akin na! Akin na!" sigaw niya para hindi sila magka-miscommunication ng giant.

 

"IYONG IYO! IYONG IYO NA NGA SIYA!"

 

Tangina Baekhyun.

 

Another round of laughter na naman ang nag-echo sa gym. Buti nalang kahit gusto mang sabunutan ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan, tinuloy niya pa rin ang pag-receive ng bola.

 

Natapos na rin sawakas ang training nila. Sama-samang kumain sa Mang Inasal ang grupo at ang Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun at Jongin, nagparamihan ng kaning makakain. Ang matalo, magse-straight ng Red Horse mamaya sa inuman.

 

Yes, mag-iinuman na naman.

 

Nag-aya kasi ang childhood friend ni Jongin ng inuman tonight, at napag-isipan niyang isama ang mga bagong frennies niya. Favorite chillnuman place niya rin kasi 'yun at gusto niyang dalhin sila Chanyeol doon.

 

While grubbing on his 4th cup of rice, may nareceive siyang text from the childhood friend.

 

 

**tae *poop emoji***

jong

g later?

yup g

sama ko teammates ha

ocake

ay

kasama bf?

yup

ooooh

oks, see you ;-)

 

 

What the hell? 'Yan na yata ang pinaka-annoying wink na nakita ni Jongin.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm buck! i'm alive!
> 
> sorry ang tagal ko talagang mag-update :<
> 
> wala akong motivation to do anything, really. ang hirap lang, ganiyan talaga pag basura. pero eto na siya sawakas! matagal ba kayong naghintay? ako rin. hahaha. i hope this long update makes up for it
> 
> share ko lang, dahil may phobia ako sa big bodies of water and large aquatic creatures, nang-istorbo ako ng mga kaibigan early in the morning para ipa-search sa google yung name ng creature sa jurassic world, yung bwisit na malaking nasa tubig. UGH di ko kayang makita siya sa screen. i tried pero i backed out nung pipindutin ko na yung search haha ang lala
> 
> anyway!!! did you like this update? if so, please leave a like and share! leave a comment down below and make sure to subscribe for more!
> 
> hope you guys like it~ and make sure, to check out this samsung smart pc, it's awesome!!!
> 
> jk. share your thoughts with me, please! i love reading them plus it gives me a kick sa mukha para ganahang magsulat
> 
> thank you for reading! huhu yakap kita mwaps


	11. all in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ilang genres meron dito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charan!

 

 

It’s a freaking Thursday night. A school night. Pero andito sila ngayon sa inuman. Hindi sumama si Kyungsoo, though. The bald guy remembered on the last minute, na may report pala siya for his elective class, na hindi niya pa nasisimulan! Clutch na naman siya.

 

Jongin insisted na ihatid siya sa dorm after dinner pero pinilit niyang ‘wag na dahil kaya naman daw niya and hinihintay na sila ng friend niya. Also, Minseok offered na ihatid si Kyungsoo dahil may dala itong sasakyan. Si Jongdae naman, sumabay na rin at hindi na sumama sa inuman dahil hindi niya palalagpasin ang free ride. Magkapitbahay kasi ang dalawa. Syempre, nang asar na naman ang mga kaibigan nila, specially Baekhyun and Sehun.

 

Though gusto niya pang makasama nang matagal si Soo, Jongin thanked the heavens above dahil hindi ito nakasama. Alam niya kasi ang galawan ng kaibigan niyang si Taemin. For some reason, lagi na lang itong nangungupal ‘pag may bago siya. ‘Di niya maintindihan ang point ng gago.

 

One time, napikon niya ang ex-girlfriend ni Jongin by telling stories sa girl nung fuckboy days pa niya. Tangina that was when Jongin was still in high school?? Bakit kailangan pang ibring up?

 

Pero dahil tight sila nitong si Taemin, hindi niya magawang mag-cut ties with him. Brother levels gano’n. Magkasama silang lumaki from being madungis, naughty kids, to emo/punk’s not dead teenagers, to fuckboy/pa-cool young men, to the fine/attractive college hotties they are today.

 

Parang magkapatid na nga.

 

Besides, kupal lang talaga siya ‘pag kasama ang mga partners ni Jongin. Which is annoying as hell. Baka naiinggit sa kaniya dahil sobrang tagal na niyang single? Ugh. Hindi niya alam.

 

“So, sino si Kyungsoo sa kanila?” bulong ni Taemin habang nakapatong ang kamay nito sa backrest ng chair niya. Nag-sigh si Jongin and moved forward para iintroduce ang mga kasama niya sa childhood friend.

 

Introductions were made and Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun shook hands with Taemin and his friends. “Huh? Ba’t walang Kyungsoo?”

 

“‘Di sumama. May report tomorrow,” sagot niya. “Bakit ba??”

 

Taemin shrugged and smirked before drinking his beer. “Nothing, really.”

 

Jongin glared at him bago umiling. “Pipikunin mo na naman?” Natawa nang malakas si Taemin, as in ‘yung halakhak. Napatingin ang mga kasama nila sa kanila. With Baekhyun, na naka-cling kay Chanyeol, giving them a suspicious look.

 

“‘Di naman ako namimikon ha? Nagkukwento lang ako! And they just snap,” defend nito habang tumatawa pa rin. Jongin shook his head again habang umiinom ng alak.

 

Three bottles down, napapansin ni Baekhyung masyado nang iniignore ni Taemin ang friends niya. Pati kanina pa may hinala ‘tong bakla natin eh. Malakas ang radar niya. AT madalas, tama ang hunches niya ‘pag sa ganitong usapan.

 

“Taemin!” sigaw niya and the guy, including Jongin, looked at him with surprise. Si Chanyeol din, tiningnan ang jowa, nagtataka. “Sa’n ka nag-aaral?”

 

“Same school with Jong and Sehun,” he answered shortly at binalik ang attention kay Jongin. Itutuloy na dapat niya ang sinasabi kay Jongin pero ininterrupt siya ulit ni Baekhyun.

 

“Naglalaro ka ba?” singit na naman niya. This time, parang nakita ni Baekhyun na nag-roll siya ng eyes mentally. Gusto niyo ‘yon nakita niya mentally. “Nope. Pero I’m a member sa dance team ng school.”

 

“Ah i see. Ano forte mo?” pangugulit pa ni Baek and Chanyeol tightened his grip on his waist. Napatingin naman sa kaniya ang smaller guy and raised his brows at him, mouthing a “what?” Nakakunot lang ang noo ng middle hitter. “Hiphop? I dunno. Marami.”

 

Pagkatapos niyang sumagot, binaling na naman niya ang attention kay Jongin and this time, tinapat niya na sa katabi ang katawan, saying with his body na ayaw na niyang kausapin si Baekhyun. RUDE.

 

_Hmmmm._

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun at hinila ang boyfriend papunta sa CR. Pagpasok nila, agad nagsalita ang bubwit.

 

“OHMYGOD CHANYEOL.”

 

“What?”

 

Baekhyun look at him incredulously. Nakapatong ang mga kamay niya sa bewang.

 

“What? You like Taemin?” quiet na tanong ng giant.

 

Ang expression ni Baekhyun, napalitan ng shocked one pero mabilis namang naging laughing Baek. “BABE?!” sigaw niya habang lumalapit sa boyfriend to hug him. Pinagdikit niya ang mga katawan nila and tiptoed to erase his boyfriend’s pout with his own lips. “Ikaw lang gusto ko, mahal ko, ano ka ba?? Parang tanga.”

 

Ngumit naman agad si Chanyeol, natatawa rin sa sariling katangahan. “E ba’t kasi interested ka do’n sa Taemin guy??”

 

Ay oo nga pala, may agenda pala ang pagpunta nila sa banyo. Nakalimutan sandali ni Baek dahil magkadikit ang katawan nila ni papabols. Pinaghiwalay niya ang bodies nila bago pa humantong sa ‘di inaasahang kantutan.

 

“‘Di mo ba nakikita?”

 

“Ang alin?”

 

“Patay na patay si bakla kay Jongin!”

 

“Huh? Sinong bakla?”

 

“Ako, Chanyeol,” he answered, earning a cold look from the taller guy. “SI TAEMIN! OMG babe, ang slow mo.” He complained habang pinipisil ang cheeks ng kairog. Hinila niya ang ulo nito para halikan ito--

 

“Matagal na,” sabi ng malalim na boses.

 

Napatalon ang dalawa sa bumukas na pinto ng cubicle. Lumabas si Sehun at dumiretso sa sink para maghugas ng kamay. Parang walang ginawa.

 

Hinampas ni Baekhyun ang braso niya. “Tangina ka, kanina ka pa diyan?”

 

“Onaman. Sa’n ako dumaan sa bintana? Narinig ko pa nga landian niyo. Istorbo sa jebs, muntikan umurong.”

 

Shocked pa rin talaga si Baekhyun and he just snapped out of it nang gumalaw na si Sehun para lumabas ng banyo. Hindi ito pwede! Focus sa agenda!

 

“Ilock niyo na pinto kung may balak ka--”

 

“TEKA WAIT SANDALE!” HInila ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa forearm niya. “Anong matagal na?”

 

“Matagal nang gusto ni Tae si Jongin,” sagot niya at tuluyan na sana siyang lalabas pero as a chismosang tugak, hinila siya ulit ni Baekhyun.

 

“KELAN PA?!”

 

Pinatong ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa likod ni Baek, just below his shoulder, covering his nose. “Babe, labas muna tayo. Ang baho ng jebs ni Sehun.”

 

Natawa ang setter sa comment ni Chanyeol. “Pinaghirapan ko ‘yan sa Inasal. Limang kanin ‘yan,” proud na sabi ni gago habang tinutulak siya palabas ng dalawa while laughing.

 

“Sa’n kayo galing?” tanong ni Jongin habang paupo silang tatlo.

 

“Nag-yosi,” mabilis na sagot ni Sehun. Tatayo na dapat si Jongin para batukan siya.

 

“Joke lang, cap~” Sehun sing-songed. Si Jongin kasi ang number one supporter niya sa pagstop niya from smoking. As an athlete kasi, specially as a setter na takbo nang takbo inside the court, mas healthy for him and mas okay ang effect sa performance niya.

 

“Jumebs kami sabay-sabay.” Gago talaga ‘to eh.

 

Dahil walang opportunity na mag-ask pa si Baekhyun ng questions kay Sehun, napagdesisyunan na lang niyang i-enjoy ang gabi, pero syempre observe observe pa rin kay Mr. Taemin the dancer. Syempre! Jowa ng best friend niya ang target ni bakla. Hindi siya makapapayag!

 

But dahil ang plans for Baekhyun ay minsan lang natutuloy, hindi niya nagawang mag-observe at lumagok lang nang lumagok ng alak. Sobrang walwal lang niya, enjoying the night with Sehun and Chanyeol. Kasi naman, ang Taemin, sinosolo si Jongin. May kasalanan na naman siya kay Kyungsoo. At alak na naman ang dahilan.

 

Lahat nalang ng moments pinopost yata ni Baekhyun sa IG stories. Merong boomerang na naka-pose silang matino ni Chanyeol tapos biglang dinilaan niya ang pisngi ng jowa, causing the both of them to laugh sa boomerang. Mukha silang tanga pero ang cute. Nakakainis. REPORT.

 

Meron ding video ni Sehun na kumakanta along with Halik ng Aegis na nagpeplay sa place. Medyo tipsy na si Sehun, bida bida na naman. Basta maraming pinost si Baek! ‘Yung tipong mukhang tuldok nalang ‘yung nasa taas indicating ‘yung duration ng story. Wala rin siyang pake sa mga nagrereply sa mga ito.

 

Lumalalim na ang gabi. Sa sobrang enjoy ng tatlo, hindi na nila namamalayan ang mga ganap kay Jongin.

 

“Tae, I think you’re good na,” warn ni Jongin kay Taemin na naka-laen na sa side niya. Ganito lagi si Tae ‘pag inuman, laging nagiging clingy. Kanina pa nakasandal sa katawan niya. “What?! Are you kidding me? The night’s still young, Jong!” Ang bibig niya, sobrang lapit sa tenga ni Jongin, tapos sumisigaw pa.

 

Napa-sigh na lang si Jongin. He picked his phone up from the table and replied kay Kyungsoo na kanina niya pa katext.

 

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

ang daming stories ni baek ang gulo

hahhaha he's enjoying nga eh

lasing na ba?

nawp. makulit lang

ikaw bub?

miss you :<

how’s the report?

50% palang

gusto ko na matulooooog

sleep ka muna babyyyyy

 

 

Nagtatype pa si Jongin ng message kay Kyungsoo saying na gigisingin na lang niya ito pag uwi niya do’n pero na-interrupt ito dahil biglang hinablot ni Taemin ang phone niya.

 

“Jong! Sino ba ‘yan?! Mamaya na ‘yaaaan.” Nilayo niya ang phone from Jongin’s reach.

 

“Tae. Give it back,” he warned with a serious tone. He leaned forward para abutin ‘yung phone niya sa bwiset. Miss na niya si Kyungsoo, gusto niya kausap niya ito buong time. Ayaw rin niya kasing walang karamay si Kyungsoo sa pagdurusa niya sa progress ng report niya.

 

“Si Kyungsoo ba?”

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Jongin and let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah. Kaya balik mo na, please.”

 

“What’s with Kyungsoo na wala sa’kin?”

 

Jongin froze. First time lang niyang marinig ‘to kay Taemin.

 

What. The. Fuck. Lasing na ba ‘to?

 

“T-Tae. You’re drunk.” Tumayo siya and successfully retrieved his phone.

 

“Yes, I am. But Jong…” He looked at Jongin straight sa mata. Seryoso ang expression niya. Nakakunot na mga kilay at confused eyes ni Jongin ang bumalik sa kaniya.

 

Jongin was waiting for whatever his childhood friend will say. Tangina seryoso ba ‘tong kaibigan niya? Kaya ba kupal siya sa mga past jowas niya? What the fuck? What the fuck talaga.

 

“Puta Taemin!” sigaw niya dahil dumuduwal na ito sa harapan niya. “Gago let’s go sa banyo, ‘wag dito.” Inalalayan niya ang dancer papasok ng banyo hanggang sa cubicle.

 

“You okay?” tanong niya nang marinig niyang tumigil na sa pagsusuka ang kaibigan. Lumabas ng cubicle si Taemin at nagmumog sa sink. He stared at Jongin for a while through the mirror and began to chuckle at himself. “Tangina Jongin. You haven’t noticed?”

 

Jongin just stared back. Not saying anything to hear more of what his friend wants to say.

 

“Gago ka. Three years.”

 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jongin. “Three years since I realized I’m in love with you. Tang. Ina.” Ang boses niya, puno ng galit. Pero ang expression niya, especially his eyes, are showing a hint of sadness.

 

Yumuko si Jongin. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. Ngayon lang niya narealize, oo after three years, na laging nagaaya si Taemin na uminom kapag may bago siya. Tatahimik lang ‘pag single na siya ulit. Ang weird.

 

He doesn’t see Taemin that way. Actually, if he put some thought into it, wala talaga eh. Parang, for him, bros lang talaga sila.

 

“Tae--”

 

“Don’t.” Taemin stopped him. “Alam ko naman.”

 

“Sorr--”

 

“Tangina. Don’t say sorry. Mukha akong kawawa,” request niya while running his hand sa buhok niya. “I also did this to myself. Wala kang ginawa, ako ‘tong tangang nahulog sa’yo.” Tumawa siya, nag-echo sa banyo at sa ulo ni Jongin. It sounded so… hurt.

 

“JONGIN! ASAN KA BA? HANAP KA NI SOO!” Narinig ng dalawa ang malakas na boses ni Baekhyun from outside the CR.

 

At the mention of Kyungsoo’s name, napatingin sa pinto si Jongin at nagstep forward. Pero he stopped, syempre tangina hindi naman siya insensitive. His friend just fucking confessed his feelings. “Go outside. Em good here,” Taemin said with a quiet voice. “I’ll deal with this… Problema ko ‘to.”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin ang gagawin niya. Gusto niyang lumabas syempre, for Kyungsoo. Pero feel niya ang rude niya kapag umalis siya nang ganun ganun na lang.

 

“Go,” sabi ni Taemin habang nakatingin sa kaniya with those sad eyes again. “I’m okay, really. I will be.”

 

Jongin looked at him, sa salamin pa rin sila nagtitinginan, and pursed his lips. Tumango si Taemin sa kaniya with a sad smile, and Jongin returned it, reflecting the same expression. With one last sigh, Jongin went for the door, leaving Taemin alone sa CR. Ito lang ang pwede at kaya niyang gawin.

 

“JONGIN! GAGO.” Mura agad ang salubong sa kaniya ni Baekhyun.

 

“Why? Anong nangyari kay Soo?” Dumiretso siya agad sa table para kunin ang phone. Sobrang gulo pa ng utak niya dahil sa mga revelations kanina pero mabilis din itong naclear sa mind niya nang mabasa ang messages ni Kyungsoo.

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

ano oras kayo uwi?

11:14pm

 

jongin?

??

11:58pm

 

bub

12:35am

 

tapos nako sa report

wag ka na umuwi dito

sa dorm niyo nalang

ingat. matutulog nako

12:44am

 

 

Hala tangina. Bakit nagsusungit si Kyungsoo niya?

 

“Fuck,” he cursed out dahil ayaw niyang matulog si Kyungsoo nang hindi sila okay. Pinatong niya ang elbow sa table at hinawakan ang noo. “Baek ‘di ka pa uwi?”

 

“Kina Yeol na lang ako uwi,” Baekhyun replied. “Ayusin niyo muna ni Soo. Eto susi.” Kinakalkal na niya ang pocket niya for the keys.

 

“No need, meron akong copy. Stay pa kayo?” he asked habang tumatayo na.

 

“Sige na, bro. Una ka na. Mukhang manunuyo ka ngayong gabi,” Sehun said sa kaniya and lalo siyang nagtaka dahil bakit pati si Sehun alam? Tumango siya at nagpaalam na sa mga kasama.

 

Nang makalabas na sa place, agad binatukan ni Sehun si Baekhyun. “Ayan. Story ka pa ha.”

 

“Tanginang Kyungsoo napakatalas ng mata. Topakin pa naman ang gaga ‘pag nagseselos,” matawa-tawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

Nanahimik ang tatlo nang dumating si Taemin at naupo sa chair niya kanina. Tulala lang ito at sobrang lanta ng katawan.

 

“One more bucket?” alok ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. He looked up at them and smiled weakly before nodding.

 

-

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

baby?

tulog ka na?

otw ako

 

 

Hindi mapakali si Jongin sa ride papunta sa dorm nina Soo. Kanina niya pa tinitingnan ang phone niya for replies kasabay ng unending up and down movements ng mga paa niya. After buying gummies and pistachio ice cream for Kyungsoo, nag-book na siya agad ng Grab car. Late na rin kasi, it’s past 1am na, and gusto na niyang makarating doon the fastest way.

 

Pagkarating sa dorm, dali daling nagbayad si Jongin at nagpasalamat sa driver. Mabilis siyang bumaba at halos tumatakbong umakyat papunta sa room. Nahulog niya pa ang susi while trying to unlock the door sa sobrang pagmamadali, making him curse nang napakalutong.

 

When he finally opened it, mabilis niyang tinanggal ang shoes niya and switched on the lights sa sala. “Soo? By?”

 

Walang sumasagot. Baka tulog na nga. Dumiretso siya sa kusina para ilagay sa freezer ang ice cream before heading sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Which is locked.

 

Kumatok siya twice. “Kyungsoo?”

 

Walang sumasagot. Tangina bakit ba kasi siya nagtampo? Tiningnan niya ulit ang messages nilang dalawa to check kung may pinagawayan ba sila beforehand, pero mukhang wala naman. He sighed and contemplated whether he’ll wake the guy up or wait for him na lumabas nang kusa.

 

Kahit na ayaw na sana niyang istorbohin ang tulog niya, gusto niyang yakapin si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang mahalikan. Alam niyang nagtatampo ito at ayaw niya ‘yun.

 

Deciding na he’ll try nang isa o dalawang beses pa, he knocked on the door, this time mas malakas. “Soo?” Tatlong katok pa. Wala talaga.

 

He sighed at uupo na sana sa couch pero mabilis din siyang nakabalik sa harap ng pintuan nang bumukas ang door. Walang Kyungsoo na lumabas pero duh, the open door is a sign na tangina Jongin pumasok ka at suyuin mo ang baby mo.

 

Pumasok siya sa madilim at malamig na kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Only the thin streak of light coming from the living room is helping him see ‘yung curve ng bembem niya under the blanket. Nakaharap siya sa wall, nakatalikod kay Jongin.

 

Dahan dahang lumapit si Jongin sa kama. “Baby?”

 

Kyungsoo shuffled at hinigpitan ang yakap sa hatdog pillow. Umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya, hugged him sa waist na covered ng kumot, at naglean to give Kyungsoo’s cheek a kiss. Pinatong niya ang ulo niya against Kyungsoo’s at tinapat ang bibig sa tenga nito.

 

“By? Ba’t ka galit?”

 

Walang sagot. Nagtutulug-tulogan.

 

Mas nilapit pa ni Jongin ang mukha niya at hinigpitan ang yakap. “Huy?”

 

“Amoy alak. Baho mo,” Kyungsoo said coldly.

 

Ngumiti na si Jongin dahil alam niyang konting push na lang, mapapalambot din niya ‘to. Hinalikan niya ulit si Kyungsoo, sa corner naman ng lips nito. “Sorry na,” whine niya kahit ‘di naman niya alam para saan.

 

“Sorry saan?” Ops. Ayan na.

 

“Uhhhh…” Inisip talaga ni Jongin kung anong maaaring dahilan pero wala talaga siyang maisip.

 

“Tingnan mo na, ‘di mo man alam.”

 

“Then tell me, please?” whine niya pa.

 

Humarap na finally si Kyungsoo, pero tinakpan niya ang kalahati ng face niya with the blanket. Nakikita lang ang nose bridge at mata niya, pati ang pugo head nito. Gustong lamutakin ni Jongin.

 

Hindi niya ginawa, masama ang tingin sa kaniya eh.

 

“Ang landi landi mo,” he said na may galit.

 

What the fuck sa’n galing ‘yun? Tiningnan siya ni Jongin with a puzzled and offended look. “Huh???”

 

“NAKITA KO SA STORIES NI BAEK!” muffled niyang sigaw at mas sumama pa ang tingin nito sa kaniya.

 

Pota ano bang pinagsasabi ng boyfriend niya?

 

“Soo, I don’t get it.”

 

Kyungsoo huffed at tumalikod ulit kay Jongin. “Ewan ko sa’yo.”

 

WHAAAAT???? POTA. Gustong alugin ni Jongin ang kalbong ulo ni Kyungsoo, baka sakaling mabasa niya ang nasa loob nito.

 

Kung magmamatigas si Kyungsoo sa kagagahan niya, aba. Lubus-lubosin na natin ‘to at patigasin na rin ang tite niya, ano? Baka sakaling gumana.

 

Pinadulas ni Jongin ang kamay niya from Kyungsoo’s waist pababa sa hita nito, hanggang sa tuhod.

 

O, ayan nanigas ang katawan niya. Next step, next step.

 

Jongin hovered his lips sa may ilalim ng tenga ni Kyungsoo. ‘Yung tipong ramdam lang niya ang hininga ni Jongin. “Ano ba kasi?” Sinadya niyang breathy ang pagkakasabi, para mas tumama ang mainit niyang hininga sa balat ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nilayo ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, palaban siya. “Jongin~ matutulog na ‘ko.”

 

APAKAPABEBE.

 

Nag-smirk si Jongin. Alam ng gago na bibigay na si Kyungsoo.

 

Binigyan niya ng wet kiss ang leeg ni Kyungsoo, sinipsip niya ang maputi at masarap na leeg nito habang hinahaplos ang hita niya.

 

“Jongin tigilan mo. ‘Di kita bati.”

 

Natawa nang slight si Jongin pero tinuloy lang niya ang paghalik at pag-roam ng kamay niya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo. Nang mapadpad ang kamay niya sa butt cheek, pinisil niya ito at hindi niya napigilang laliman ang pagsipsip sa leeg nito.

 

Siya yata ang nalilibugan nang sobra sa ginagawa niya.

 

Nilayo ulit ni Kyungsoo ang katawan niya. Umikot siya paharap. “Jongin,” mahangin ang pagkakasabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bumigay na.

 

Gulat si Kyungsoo sa sarili. Usually, kapag may topak siya, umaabot ng isang araw ang tampo niya. Pero 'pag kay Jongin, bumibigay siya agad. Bakit? Ugh.

 

Isa pang atake sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ba’t ka ba galit?” he softly asked the smaller guy habang hinahalik-halikan ang panga nito.

 

Kyungsoo pushed him, sa dibdib niya. “Ikaw kasi nakikipaglandian ka sa kaibigan mo.”

 

“What? Saan??”

 

“Nakita ko nga sa stories ni Baek!” he pounded Jongin’s chest with his fist. “Nasa likod kayo, nakaupo ta’s ang lapit lapit ng mukha niya sa’yo.”

 

“Ah--”

 

“Maharot ka.”

 

Tumatawa si Jongin habang humihiga sa tabi ni Soo. Niyakap niya ito nang mahigpit, si Kyungsoo naka-pout pa rin. “You jealous?”

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo pero binaon naman ang mukha sa dibdib ng masarap niyang jowa.

 

“Ba’t ka umuwi dito?” pagsusungit niya.

 

“Syempre gusto ko umuwi sayo,” sagot ni Jongin, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead afterwards.

 

“Sino ba kasi ‘yun?”

 

“Taemin nga. Childhood friend.”

 

“Childhood friend pero makalapit sa’yo parang walang bukas.”

 

Natawa na naman si Jongin. Tangina ang cute magselos ni Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ang malaman niyang labi.

 

“Pero Soo…”

 

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya to look at him nang maayos. “Hm?”

 

“He actually confessed to me.”

 

Natulala si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Parang nag-freeze ang time.

 

“Pero syempre I have you already.”

 

“Pa’no ‘pag wala ako?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at Jongin intently, anticipating his answer.

 

“Hm. Nah. Bros lang,” sagot niya as he tightened his hug sa katawan nito.

 

“Pa’no niya sinabi?” Binalik na ni Kyungsoo ang mukha niya sa dibdib ng boyfriend.

 

“Hmm. Sa CR. After he puked,” natatawang sabi niya.

 

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa utong. “Ow!”

 

“Ang bad mo, ba’t ka tumatawa?” He pecked ‘yung utong na kinurot niya.

 

“Sorry, sorry… But I really felt bad… Three years daw.”

 

“Shit. Seryoso?” Napaupo si Kyungsoo bigla. Tinitingnan si Jongin in disbelief.

 

“Yah. I had no idea, really… Nagulat din ako kanina.”

 

Naka-pout si Kyungsoo, feeling sympathetic. Shit, three years of unrequited love.

 

Pumatong siya kay Jongin, binaon ang nose niya sa leeg nito. The taller guy’s hands automatically went sa matambok niyang pwet.

 

“Pa’no niyan kayo?”

 

Jongin’s hands roamed sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Inisip niya rin kung paano na nga ba niyan? For sure, awkward. Pero ayaw niyang mawala rin ang friendship nila…

 

“I dunno…”

 

“Give him time siguro?” Kyungsoo said. “Mas madali para sa kaniya.”

 

Tiningnan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, nakangiti fondly. Sobrang bait talaga ng boyfriend niya. Parang anghel na nahulog mula sa langit. Ang swerte swerte niya.

 

“At sa’kin.”

 

Natawa si Jongin sa pahabol ni Kyungsoo. Hinalikan niya ang bumbunan ng kalbong baby.

 

“Don’t worry, baby. I’m all yours. At ikaw!” Nag-flinch slightly ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa sigaw ni Jongin. Dagdag pa rito ang pagsakmal nito sa pwet niya. “Akin ka lang. Akin lang ‘to.”

 

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at naramdaman ito ni Jongin against his chest. He hugged Kyungsoo’s body tightly hanggang sa nagta-tapout na si Soo dahil hindi na ito makahinga.

 

“Naman eh,” complain ni Soo nang pakawalan na siya ni Jongin. “Ano oras pasok mo?”

 

“10am po. You?”

 

“1 pa. Gusto mo breakfast?” Kyungsoo asked as he lifts his upper body para tingnan si Jongin.

 

“Luluto ka?” pagpapa-cute nito.

 

“Ano gusto mo?”

 

“Hmmm. Pwedeng english chupa with scrambled pwet-- Ah ah!! Joke lang joke lang!” Nakurot na naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Syempre kahit na ganu’n ang reaction niya, sobrang halata pa rin ng pagpipigil niya ng tawa.

 

“Kahit ano po. Basta luto mo,” follow up ni Jongin.

 

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya. “Shower ka na. Baho mo.”

 

Jongin chuckled as he was getting out of the bed. “Opo opo. Ay bub, I brought gummies and ice cream. Pistachio,” tinaas-baba niya ang mga kilay niya.

 

Kyungsoo’s face lit up at the mention of pistachio ice cream. Alam talaga ni Jongin ang mga food na gusto niya tuwing stressed siya sa acads.

 

“Sige na, shower ka na.” Kinuha ni Jongin ang towel niya na nakasabit sa likod ng door ni Kyungsoo. Nang lalabas na ito, tumakbo si Soo nang mabilis para yakapin siya from behind para sabay na lumabas.

 

“Shower ka ulit?” tanong ni Jongin, turning his head to peek at Kyungsoo.

 

“De, subo lang ako ice cream hehe.”

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising si Kyungsoo para ipagluto ng breakfast fried rice si Jongin. They shared a very makulit na breakfast together, at kahit maaga pa, kinain na nila ang ice cream na bawas ng mga anim na kutsara. Hindi nakaligtas kay Kyungsoo ang dessert na ‘to kaninang madaling araw. Kailangan pa siyang pigilan ni Jongin dahil gusto na niyang mag-cuddle with his baby in bed.

 

Si Jongin ang naghugas ng mga pinggan, and this time, hindi na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagyakap sa likod niyang napakalapad habang nililinis nito ang mga plato. Jusko pwede bang buong araw nalang ganito?

 

After washing the dishes, ang masar*p na katawan naman niya ang nilinis niya. When he got out of the shower, naabutan niyang tulog na naman si Kyungsoo sa bed. Face down, at syempre pinagnasaan na naman niya ang matambok, at perpektong pwetan ng baby.

 

Kaniya lang ‘yan.

 

Ginising niya si Kyungsoo ‘cause he knows na magrereklamo ito if umalis siya without saying goodbye sa kaniya.

 

“Soo? Baby, alis na’ko.”

 

“Hm?” Nag-pout si Kyungsoo at hinila si Jongin pababa ng kama for a hug. “Ayaw.”

 

OMG. Fave talaga ni Jongin ‘pag lumalabas ang cute Kyungsoo. Lumalabas lang ito tuwing one, lasing siya and two, ‘pag bangag siya from sleep or lack of sleep.

 

Jongin chuckled at hinila ang baby niya patayo. Niyakap niya nang mahigpit.

 

“Bye, babe. Galingan mo sa report.” Binigyan niya ng goodbye kiss si Kyungsoo habang nakahawak sa bewang nito. “Pero not too much, baka may magka-crush sa’yo.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed. Korni talaga netong si Jongin minsan. “Ikaw ‘wag ka nang malandi.”

 

Humalakhak si Jongin bago ibaon ang ulo sa leeg ng fluffy boyfriend niya. He inhaled Kyungsoo’s scent and kissed him there. “Miss na kita agad.”

 

HALALALA!! Ang clingy talaga.

 

“Kita tayo mamaya?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nag-pout si Jongin before responding, “Gawa kami group paper mamaya eh.”

 

Medyo na-sad ang kalbong bida natin pero it’s fine. Everytime na hindi sila nagkikita ni Jongin, mas lalo lang nagiging exciting ang mga susunod na pagkikita nila, naiinlab sila lalo sa isa’t isa.

 

“Okie, text mo ‘ko sa’n kayo ha?”

 

“I will,” Jongin answered before giving Kyungsoo’s lips a quick smooch.

 

Gaya ng nakagawian, hinatid ni Kyungsoo si Jongin palabas ng dorm and they exchanged goodbyes and I love yous. Syempre, hindi mawawala ang kiss.

 

Haayy, pag-ibig.

 

-

 

Three o’clock na ng hapon when Jongin and his groupmates came sa Coffee Bean near their school.

 

Tinext niya agad si Kyungsoo.

 

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

by cbtl po kami

musta report?

 

 

Nilabas ni Jongin ang laptop niya while waiting for Kyungsoo’s reply. Nasindihan na rin niya ito and finally, nagreply na ang baby.

 

 

***peach emoji* *heart eyes emoji***

tapos na

ayos lang hehe

daan ako maya dyan?

 

 

Yiee kinilig si Jongin. Nakangiti siyang nagtatype ng reply. He told Kyungsoo to text him ‘pag papunta na ito but if late na, siya nalang ang pupunta sa dorm nila.

 

Two hours na ang lumipas at halfway palang ang group nina Jongin sa goal nila today. Mukhang matatagalan pa sila rito. Pero naganahan naman siya when Kyungsoo texted fifteen minutes ago na on the way na raw ito.

 

Tumayo si Jongin para mag-CR. He asked his groupmates na pakibantayan ang mga gamit niya and went straight sa banyo to take a piss.

 

It took a while for him to come out dahil ‘tong bwiset na zipper niya sa pants ay nastuck.

 

Pagbalik niya sa place niya kanina, sakto namang pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa shop. He waved para makita siya agad nito.

 

Pagtama ng mga mata nila, ang cheeks ni Kyungsoo ay agad nag-bunch up, sobrang wide lang ng smile niya at nag-wave ito sa kaniya. Ang glasses niya, nagmove up nang konti dahil sa cheeks niya.

 

Haayyy, baby niya ‘to. Nawala ang antok sa katawan ni Jongin.

 

“Hi bub.” Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya at hinalikan ang pisngi ni Jongin. After niyang ipakilala si Soo sa groupmates niya, pinang-order ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng triple decker cheesecake and vanilla latte. Siya rin ang kumuha ng order, kahit na nagpumilit si Kyungsoo na siya nalang. Binebaby talaga ang baby.

 

“Oh, what happened sa report? May nagka-crush sa’yo?” tanong ni Jongin after lunukin ang piece ng cake na isinubo sa kaniya ni Kyungsoo. He asked for a 5 minute break para naman maasikaso niya ‘tong jowa niya.

 

Umirap si Kyungsoo bago sumagot. “Hm. Okay lang, nagkaproblema lang sa pagset up ng projector. Bwiset kasi ‘yung huling gumamit ‘di binalik nang maayos,” complain niya, nakakunot na naman ang mga kilay. Ganito talaga ‘to ‘pag asar siya eh.

 

Ginamit ni Jongin ang index and middle fingers niya para i-smooth out ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. “Galit ka na naman.”

 

Agad nag-soften ang expression ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti, pero nagsisimula na namang bumalik, “Eh kasi naman!”

 

“Ops, ops.”

 

Nag-roll na lang siya ng eyes habang pinipigilan ang ngiti. “Oo na. Mataas naman nakuha ko hehe.”

 

Sumubo siya ng malaking piece ng cake. Hindi niya pa nalulunok nang may maalala siya. “Ay bub! Nakasalubong ko ‘yung kabit mo kanina.”

 

Ang kilay naman ni Jongin ang kumunot. “Kabit ka diyan.”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo after swallowing. “Si Taemin. Nakasalubong ko sa labas.”

 

Uminom muna si Jongin from his ice blended white chocolate dream bago magsalita. “Oh, anong sabi?” Malaki ang eyes niya, hinihintay ang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hm, tinanong niya kung ako ba si Kyungsoo, syempre sabi ko oo. Ta’s nagpakilala siya,” he took a sip sa drink niya before continuing, “Ayun, bait nga eh. Tinanong sa’n ako punta, small talk, small talk. It’s nice meeting me raw.”

 

Ngumiti si Jongin. As expected, hindi na nangupal ang kaibigan. Indicating na sumabak na ito sa road to moving on.

 

“Sabi niya cute ko raw, ‘di tayo bagay.”

 

Muntikang masamid si Jongin sa drink niya. “Ha??”

 

Tumawa si Kyungsoo ng “ohoho” laugh niya. “Joke lang. Joke ulit, sinabi niya nga.”

 

Nag-smirk si Jongin at pinisil ang ilong ng boyfriend. “Medyo totoo, though. You’re out of my league, Soo.”

 

HALA KA.

 

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Kinikilig ang bakla. He sipped nalang ulit sa drink niya, tinatry itago ang blush pero kitang kita naman.

 

After Kyungsoo finished his drink, nagstay pa siya for a while pero umalis na rin agad. Nadidistract kasi si Jongin, hindi siya makapag-concentrate sa paper niya. Ang bagal din niyang gumawa. Parang tanga kasi, isang kamay lang ang ginagamit, ang isa naman ay nakapatong sa malamang hita ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang whippedt niya with a T.

 

T for tigang. Whipped na tigang. A very dangerous combination.

 

-

 

Saturday training!

 

“Next week start na daily training. We only have a month and a half left before regionals,” Coach Siwon said sa team. “Sa Las Piñas raw ang venue. Anong gusto niyo? Uwian ba tayo or stay na lang doon?”

 

Nagtinginan ang players. Si Baekhyun, sinenyasan ang captain Junmyeon nila na stay sila. Lam niyo naman.

 

“Traffic lagi doon, hirap ng biyahe,” Hyukjae, their trainer, said. “Para sa’kin doon na lang.”

 

“Ang lala nga, I’ve heard. Kayo ba?” the coach asked.

 

The team discussed among themselves and when they’ve finally reached a decision, Junmyeon spoke, “Coach, stay na lang.”

 

“Alright. We’ll arrange everything,” Siwon said. “Week before the competition, biyahe na tayo do’n. We’ve requested na rin sa admin for your pullout. Jongin, request na rin kayo ng permit sa school niyo ha?”

 

Napaupo nang straight si Jongin upon hearing his name. “Ah, yes coach.”

 

Palihim na nag-snicker si Kyungsoo dahil sa reaction ng jowa. Ano ba ‘yan lahat napapansin.

 

-

 

In between their hectic training schedule, naisisingit pa rin ng malanding couple ang landian.

 

Madalas, nakikitulog si Jongin sa dorm nina Soo. Wala namang paki si Sehun. He doesn’t mind being alone sa dorm. Minsan kasi ang jowa niya ay nagvivisit naman din sa kaniya.

 

Memorize na ni Baekhyun ang routine ng dalawa. Bilang na bilang din niya kung ilang minutes after magsara ng pinto, magsimulang umungol si Kyungsoo. Minsan, ‘pag andiyan ang jowa, sasabihan niya pa si Chanyeol ng “ _ayan na, malapit na si Soo_ ” at true to his words, maririnig nila ang “ _Jongin- Ah! Ah!_ ” at pipigilan nilang dalawang matawa.

 

Jusmiyo hinahabol na ng dalawa ang record nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa nila nalalagpasan, pero malapit na.

 

Ang bilis ng panahon, dahil fic ito.

 

A month has passed already at dumating na ang araw na magmomove na sila sa transient house na binook ng coach nila.

 

It’s nothing fancy naman. May dalawang huge bedrooms na may bunk beds and one small bedroom. Isa lang ang CR nila, pero malaki naman ito. Pwede ngang magsabay sabay ang apat kung gusto nila.

 

Ididivide ang team sa dalawang kwarto and ang nag-didistribute ay si Junmyeon. Nasa living room sila ngayon at dinidiscuss ito. Syempre todo pa-cute ang mga mokong na magsama sama sila sa isang kwarto.

 

In the end, hindi napagbigyan si Baekhyung magsama sila ni Chanyeol dahil alam daw ni Junmyeon na hindi nila mapipigilang maglandian.

 

“Kuya naman~ Si Soo rin malandi ‘yan. Ipaghiwalay mo sila ni Jongin.” Tangina Baekhyun. Kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang tagiliran niya. “Aray! Totoo naman gabi-gabi nalang!”

 

“Kuya hindi totoo.” Nagpa-cute si Kyungsoo kay Junmyeon. “Behave lang naman kami.” Gustong lamutakin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ngayon sa pader dahil sa pagpapa-cute niya pero kailangang pigilan para sa magandang kinabukasan.

 

Syempre, dahil lahat ay bumibigay sa pa-cute na Kyungsoo, pinagbigyan ito ni Junmyeon.

 

“ANO BA ‘YAN! ANG DAYA NAMAN EH! WE DON’T ACCEPT FAVORITISM IN THIS HOUSE!” pagrereklamo ni Baekhyun na ikinatawa ng lahat, nangingibabaw ang tawa ni Jongdae.

 

“Ano, saya ka? Saya ka? Ka-room mo si kuya Seok.” Pota kahit yata huminga lang siya aasarin pa rin siya ng mga bwiset na ‘to. Lagi nalang.

 

“Alam mo, tangina ka talaga. Buti nga sa’yo ‘di kayo magkasama.” Tiningnan siyang masama ni Baekhyun at nag-make face. Mocking Jongdae before looking at Chanyeol with a sad expression.

 

Nakangiti lang sa kaniya si Yeol, halatang pinipigilan ang tawa. Napaka-clingy naman kasi, akala mo naman hindi magkatabi ang kwarto.

 

Nang masettle na ang room assignments, umakyat na sa rooms ang iba para maglagay ng gamit.

 

Magkaka-room sina Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongin, Minseok at Sehun. Nahiwalay naman sina Junmyeon at Chanyeol kasama ang iba pa nilang teammates.

 

Sa top bunks sina Sehun, Jongin at Minseok while the other three took the lower bunks.

 

The first night was uneventful. Wala masyadong ganap. Nagpalipas lang sila ng oras hanggang dinner then maaga ang lights out dahil maaga ang schedule nila sa venue for training.

 

Pero syempre joke lang ang uneventful para masaya naman tayong mga single.

 

Gumawa ng kababalaghan ang mga bida natin.

 

Sa madilim at tahimik na gabi, *wolf howling* ginapang ng whipped at tigang na Jongin ang nananahimik at “inosenteng” Kyungsoo.

 

Pumasok siya sa loob ng blanket ni Soo. Buti nalang airconditioned ang rooms nila.

 

Hinalikan niya ang leeg ni Kyungsoo while hovering over him. Inamoy niyang maigi ang amoy gatas at vanilla na baby niya. Ang bango talaga. “Mmm~ Soo,” bulong niya rito. Diniinan niya ang paghalik and started to suck on it lightly.

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo and made a confused sound. “Jongin?” gulat na whisper niya. Kinapa niya ang lalaking nasa ibabaw. Hinintay niyang mag-adjust sa kadiliman ang kaniyang malalabong mata. Kahit mukhang blob lang si Jongin, memorize na niya ang hugis ng blob nito to know for sure na si Jongin nga ito. Maraming beses na niyang nakita ang Jongin blob version.

 

“Jongin,” mahinang warn ni Kyungsoo. “Babe, ano ka ba? ‘Wag dito.”

 

“Soo, please?” Kinuha niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at binaba ito papunta sa ari niya.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at medyo napa-ungol nang maramdaman niya ang half hard cock ni Jongin. Tangina.

 

“Nakita ko ulit ‘yung photos mo nung game natin. Shit, babe, tanginang pwet kasi na ‘yan,” sabi nito habang pinapadulas at hinihimas ang isang kamay niya sa hita ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin~” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ang lumalabas pa sa bibig niya ay pagmamakaawa na itigil ni Jongin ang ginagawa niya o ipagpatuloy lang niya.

 

Luminaw lang ang gusto niyang mangyari nang isubo ni Jongin ang ari niya through the thin cloth of his boxer shorts. Patuloy lang sa paghalik si Jongin dito, hanggang sa basang basa na ng laway niya ang shorts na suot ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo gumawa ng kung anong tunog, dahil baka magising ang mga kasama nila. Pero may panibagong excitement siyang nararamdaman. Fuck ayaw niyang mahuli pero bakit gusto niyang ituloy? Hindi niya rin maintindihan.

 

Jongin slid his hand papunta sa waistband ni Kyungsoo and dragged it down hanggang sa lumabas ang half hard na rin niyang ari. Dinilaan ito ni Jongin from the base to the tip at narinig niya ang hitched na inhale ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagsmirk siya sa narinig bago isubo ang ulo ng masarap niyang kairog. Naramdaman niya ang pagsabunot ni Kyungsoo sa buhok niya. Sa bawat pagtaas at baba ng ulo ni Jongin, ay kasabay ng mga pigil na moan ni Kyungsoo. Dinig niya ang mga soft inhales and exhales na kumakawala sa bibig ni Soo, which is turning him on even more.

 

Tinigil niya ang pagchupa sa tite niya at hinubad nang tuluyan ang shorts nito. Gumapang uli siya sa taas ni Kyungsoo at inatake ang masasarap niyang labi. Kinagat niya ang lower lip nito bago paraanan ng mainit niyang dila. Ramdam niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na nililibot ang katawan niya. Nilaliman niya pa ang halikan nila and roamed his mouth with his tongue. Hinayaan niya ring sipsipin ito ni Kyungsoo for a second before letting it run through the roof of his mouth.

 

Jongin broke the kiss as he reached for Kyungsoo’s shirt at tinaas ito. Agad niyang hinalikan ang utong ni Kyungsoo at sinipsip habang ang isang kamay naman ay pinaglalaruan ang kabila. Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa braso niya at hindi niya napigilan ang moan niya making Jongin stop. Tinapat niya ang bibig sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. “Shhh, by. You’ll wake them. Gusto mo ba ‘yon?” he asked with his low, husky voice. Umiling si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang sumigaw, naiiyak na siya. Ang hirap magpigil. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti ni Jongin against his ear. He’s enjoying this game.

 

Pinagpatuloy ni Jongin ang paghalik niya sa katawan ni Kyungsoo pababa sa kaniyang ari. When he reached his cock, hinila pataas ni Jongin ang magkabilang hita ni Kyungsoo at pinaghiwalay ang mga ito. He spread Kyungsoo’s legs, his palms flat on the back of his thighs. Jongin leaned and licked Kyungsoo’s entrance.

 

Dahil hindi niya nakikita, iba ang pakiramdam ng dila ni Jongin sa kaniya. Nagulat siya at hindi niya sadyang mag-moan out loud. Because of this, habang nilalapa ni Jongin ang pwet niya, he inserted two fingers sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Ang init ng loob ng bibig niya at muntikan ding magpakawala ng ungol si Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo sucked on Jongin’s fingers as the taller guy continued eating his ass. Ramdam niya ang bawat pagdila, pagsipsip at pagpasok ng dila ni Jongin sa kaniya. Gusto niyang tawagin nang paulit ulit ang pangalan ni Jongin, gusto niyang iparinig kay Jongin kung gaano kasarap ang ginagawa nito sa kaniya.

 

A cry of pleasure was about to come out when Jongin stopped. It took him a while bago bumalik sa taas ni Kyungsoo at humiga sa tabi nito. “Baby, turn around,” utos niya at agad namang sumunod si Kyungsoo, hinarap niya ang likod kay Jongin. Hinalikan siya nito sa leeg at pinisil ang pwet niya bago kapain ng isang daliri ang kaniyang butas. Malamig ito at madulas.

 

“Soo,” hingal niyang tawag. “Wear this.” Inabot ni Jongin sa kaniya ang condom. Dali dali naman itong binuksan ni Kyungsoo at sinuot. “Babe ‘wag kang maingay.”

 

Right after niyang sabihin ‘yon, pinasok ni Jongin agad ang isang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Buong buo.

 

Putangina.

 

Pinigilan ni Kyungsoo na gumawa ng kahit anong tunog. Naiiyak na siya.

 

Nilabas pasok ni Jongin ang daliri habang pinaparinig kay Kyungsoo ang bawat hininga niya. Bawat paglabas at pagpasok ng daliri niya, unti-unti ring nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo ang pag-init ng dugo niya. Dinagdagan ni Jongin ng isa pang daliri at spinread niya ang butas ni Kyungsoo.

 

Fuck ‘di na niya kaya. Sinalsal ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para matapos na ang torture na ito pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin. “Soo, ‘wag mong hawakan ‘yan.”

 

Puta ano bang gusto ni Jongin??

 

Binilisan pa ni Jongin ang actions niya until he hit Kyungsoo’s spot. Alam niyang natamaan niya ito when Kyungsoo reached behind para sabunutan siya. Ulit ulit lang niyang pinaraanan ang spot na iyon at binilisan pa ang kilos ng mga daliri niya.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang iyak. Naluha siya at hinigpitan ang kapit sa buhok ni Jongin. Puta ang sarap sarap kasi, pero hirap na hirap na siyang magpigil.

 

Ilang hagod pa ng kamay ni Jongin kasabay ng pagdila nito sa tenga niya, nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang liwanag sa dilim. Nilabasan na rin siya sawakas. Bumaba ang kamay niya sa batok ni Jongin at hinila niya ang binata papalapit sa katawan niya.

 

Hinihingal sila parehas at nang mahimasmasan, humarap si Kyungsoo at hinalikan siya nang may gigil. Naramdaman ni Soo ang ngiti ni Jongin sa halik at humiwalay siya agad.

 

“Jongin naman eh.”

 

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa ilong habang nagi-giggle. “Sorry na, baby.” Ang quiet nila magusap.

 

“Naiyak kaya ako.”

 

Nagulat si Jongin sa narinig. “Talaga?” He reached for Kyungsoo’s face with his clean hand and nakapa nga niya ang mamasa masang pilikmata ni Kyungsoo.

 

He kissed ‘yung magkabilang mata at pababa sa mouth niya. “Ba’t di mo sinabi?”

 

“Pa’no ko sasabihin???”

 

Pinigilan ni Jongin matawa nang malakas. “Sorry na. Pero not sorry talaga.”

 

Dinugdog ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib niya making him laugh even more. Natigil lang siya and gasped nang sakmalin niya ang galit na galit niyang tite.

 

“E kung asikasuhin mo na lang ‘to?”

 

Jongin chuckled at hinubad ang condom na suot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Hehe ako na sa banyo,” sagot niya habang patayo na.

 

“Ang daya mo naman!” Kyungsoo shouted nang pabulong. Bago pa siya mapigilan, tumakbo na si Jongin while snickering.

 

Hindi naman sa madaya siya, alam niya kasing mas mahuhuli silang dalawa kung pinasok niya ang higanteng pag-aari niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Inasikaso niya ang MALAKING problema niya sa banyo while imagining Kyungsoo riding him. Dahil tigas na tigas na rin siya mula sa ginawa nila (more like niya) kanina, at nasa utak niya ang patalbog talbog na pwet ni Kyungsoo, mabilis din siyang nilabasan.

 

Pagtapos maglinis, and making sure na tagong tago ang gamit na condom and tissue papers sa basurahan, lumabas na si Jongin ng banyo.

 

“Sarap?”

 

Puta.

 

Dahan dahan siyang tumingin sa source ng boses.

 

He placed his hand sa batok niya and rubbed it. “Hehe. Hi kuya Myeon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ilang genres nga ba ang lumitaw?  
> Type "SARAP KAISOO (sagot)" at isend sa 1288
> 
> korni ko don
> 
> malapit nang matapos ang fic na i2, goal is before the year ends hehe
> 
> comment ka naman. or fite me on twt! @kyunginamoka  
> or on cc: kyungsuwu


	12. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> of petty fights, 80's songs and kalibugan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY

 

 

 

_FUCK._

 

Paulit ulit itong tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin ngayong madaling araw. Nakaupo siya sa madilim na sala ng transient house at hinihintay si Junmyeon.

 

When he hears the door sa CR na magbukas, nag-wince na siya dahil alam niyang makakarinig siya ng lecturing from their captain. As a captain din kasi sa team niya, alam niyang hindi talaga maganda ang ginawa niya.

 

Also, hiyang hiya siya dahil import lang sila and ang lakas ng loob niyang lumabag sa rules.

 

KASALANAN NG PWET NI KYUNGSOO.

 

“So, did you do it?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kaniya habang paupo ito sa couch sa tapat niya.

 

Lumunok si Jongin before answering, “Uhhh…” Hindi niya alam kung paano ang wording niya. “F-fingers lang, kuya.”

 

Junmyeon glared at him, puta scary. Yumuko na lang si Jongin at kinagat ang labi. Bago pa siya makapag-explain, narinig niyang gumawa ng pigil na sound ang captain. He looked up at nakita niya ang nonstop na pag-giggle ng katawan nito.

 

He didn’t expect na tatawa si Junmyeon. ‘Yung mahinang halakhak niya, dinig na dinig ni Jongin dahil tahimik na ang bahay.

 

“I thought makakatiis ka! Chanyeol wasn’t lying.”

 

Napa-move forward si Jongin sa kinauupuan. “What did he say??”

 

Patuloy lang sa paghalakhak ang captain while shaking his head. “Basta,” sagot niya habang shineshake ang isang kamay. “Did you do it sa room?? Gusto mo pala ‘yung gano’n ha.”

 

Nagblush si Jongin sa narinig at umiling nang mabilis. “No! No!” he protested. Hindi halata sa boses niya, pero hindi niya talaga mini-mean ang no niya, ‘cause it’s a BIG FAT yes. Just like Kyungsoo’s yummy ass. BIG, FAT and hindi tinatanggihan, it’s always a yes.

 

Tiningnan siya suspiciously ni Junmyeon. “Pero you know this too, ‘wag muna ha. Specially sa competition. Fingers? Pweds? HAHA! ‘Pag ‘di maka-bend si Kyungsoo nang maayos, ikaw lang talaga pwedeng culprit. Lagot ka sa’kin.”

 

This time, napa-chuckle na lang din si Jongin sa sinabi niya. “Yes, kuya. Sorry hehe.”

 

“‘Pag nahuli ko pa kayo, I have no choice but to change your room assignment. Babantayan talaga kita.”

 

Jongin clasped his hands together. “‘Di na mauulit! I’ll control myself hehe.”

 

Ngumiti si Junmyeon, actually natatawa pa rin siya, dahil ang funny. Tigang si gago talaga. “O sige na, maaga pa tayo tomorrow,” sabi niya habang tumatayo.

 

Jongin nodded and followed Junmyeon papunta sa rooms nila. Bago pa makapasok si Jongin sa kwarto, may pahabol pa ang captain.

 

“Diretso sa kama mo ha.”

 

-

 

“By sorry na,” panunuyo ni Jongin sa jowa. The smaller guy got mad dahil nalaman niyang nahuli sila ni Junmyeon at wala siyang kasalanan dito, which Jongin refuses to believe dahil para sa kaniya si Kyungsoo lang at ang pwet niya ang may sala, wala nang iba. Though he’s saying sorry, wala talaga siyang nararamdamang pagsisisi dahil nakain niya ang gusto niyang makain kagabi. Ika nga ng madalas niyang makita sa twitter, his craving was satisfied.

 

Naglalakad sila ngayon palabas ng nirentahang house, para sumakay sa van na maghahatid sa kanila papunta sa venue. It’s twenty minutes before 6am, ang scheduled time nila for training sa court na paglalaruan. Hindi na sila naligo, toothbrush and hilamos lang g na. After na lang sila maliligo.

 

Sobrang aga pa, hindi pa rin tuluyang gising si Mr. Sun pati na rin si Baekhyun na katabi ni Kyungsoo, iniiwasan kasi niya si Jongin.

 

Kyungsoo scoffed while fixing ‘yung pagkakadala sa bag ng mga bola. Wala siyang dalang gamit dahil nasa bag lahat ni Jongin. Oo, kahit ‘di sila bati, isang bag pa rin ang gamit nila. Ang couple slides, extra shirts, towels and ang tumbler nila ay nasa loob ng duffel bag ni Jongin.

 

Pinauna ni Kyungsoo makapasok sa van si Baekhyun, and when Chanyeol was about to hop on para tabi sila ni Baek, pinigilan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Ako muna. Tabi ka sa’kin,” he said sa giant middle hitter nila.

 

Tumingin muna si Chanyeol sa likuran niya, where Jongin was standing alongside Sehun, before sundan si Kyungsoo sa loob. Ang face ni Jongin, may bahid na ng pagsisisi.

 

Sehun and Jongin were the last ones na pumasok ng Hiace van nila, kaya naman sa front seat sila nakapwesto, nasa likuran ang iba pang teammates. Nasa kasunod na row ng seats sina Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya ito makausap. Also, hindi rin naman magsasalita si Kyungsoo kahit na kausapin niya ito.

 

Umandar na ang van, at pasikat na rin ang araw. It’s a fifteen minute drive papunta sa venue kaya naman sinamantala ng iba ang chance para makatulog maliban kina Jongdae, Kyungsoo, Sehun at Jongin.

 

Ang clueless na si Jongdae, tinaas ang sunglasses niya and removed his earphones while looking at their situation. Nasa front row din siya, katabi ni Sehun. “Ba’t ‘di kayo tabi?”

 

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo while the latter just raised his brows, acting as if hindi niya alam ang pinagsasabi ni Jongdae. “Tsk tsk tsk. Nag-away kayo ‘no? Arte.”

 

“Si Jongin kasi ayaw ipahawak kay Kyungsoo.”

 

Sehun Putangina Oh.

 

The couple looked at him with shock, may kasama pang kurot sa tagiliran niya galing kay Jongin. Jongdae’s expression naman became more confused.

 

“Ha? Ang alin?” he asked.

 

“TITE!”

 

Nagulat ang apat sa malakas na sigaw ng natutulog na Baekhyun, nakasandal ang ulo nito sa balikat ni Kyungsoo at nakakunot ang mga kilay. Inis na inis yata sa tite sa panaginip niya. “Tite, tite, tite,” pabulong niyang sabi habang nakangiti naman ngayon.

 

Tawang tawa si Sehun, though pigil dahil baka makaistorbo siya sa tulog ng teammates. “Galing ni Baekhyun ah, kahit tulog. Waw.”

 

Kyungsoo checked kung tulog ba talaga si Baekhyun. He tapped his best friend’s mochi cheek lightly, pero malalim talaga ang tulog nito. Gusto niyang matawa dahil nadagdagan na naman ang listahan niya ng funny lines ni Baekhyun habang tulog ito pero hindi niya magawa dahil nasa hot seat siya.

 

“Oh my god, ‘di kayo bati dahil ayaw ipahawak ni Jongin tite niya sa’yo Soo? Ano ba ‘yan, hindi kita pinalaking ganiyan,” scandalized na sabi ni Jongdae.

 

Binuksan na ng couple ang mga bibig nila to protest pero pinangunahan ni Sehun ang dalawa.

 

“Hinde, ganito kasi ‘yan. Narinig ko lahat. Nagkantu- AH AH AH!” Sehun was cut off sa sinasabi dahil sa pagpisil ni Kyungsoo sa batok niya at ni Jongin naman sa hita niya. “Aray aray aray ‘di na ‘di na.”

 

Natahimik ang dalawa. Pero syempre si Jongdae, bilang mother of all gossips, ay hindi natahimik. Tinext niya si Sehun para makichika at agad naman itong nireplyan ng setter.

 

“Tangina niyoooo,” mabagal na pagkakasabi ni Jongdae. Binaba niya ang phone and looked at the couple nang may nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha.

 

“Grabe wild ha. Buti ‘di ko narinig, or I will forever be traumatized.”

 

“Tama na, please?” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo, namumula na siya. “‘Di na mauulit ‘yon.” Pagbitaw niya ng mga salitang ‘yon, tumingin siya kay Jongin sharply and the taller guy at least looks like he’s feeling sorry already.

 

-

 

They finally reached their destination at agad nang bumaba and nag-unload ng gamit ang team. Their coach asked them to move double time dahil isang oras lang ang binigay sa kanila to practice.

 

The venue was nothing out of the ordinary. Mas malaki at mas marami lang ang seats nito compared sa venue nila last district meet.

 

Kyungsoo thanked the heavens dahil wooden ang floor at hindi concrete. Ayaw niyang masugatan ang pinaghirapan niyang alagaang milky and smooth skin, specially his legs. Nung high school kasi, kahit nakasuot siya ng knee pads, may tendecy na matanggal ito dahil sa friction sa concrete floor at lagi siyang nagkakasugat.

 

Hindi ‘yun pwede. Kailangang nasa good condition lagi ang legs at hita niya. Para sa good performance. Sa game man o sa kama.

 

Pero scratch the latter dahil galit pala siya kay Jongin. Hmp. Matagal tagal niyang ‘di magagamit ang legs sa kama.

 

After ng stretching, they jogged na around the whole court. Sinabihan din sila ng coach to check the court habang nagja-jog para ma-familiarize na sila rito.

 

During quick trainings like this one, 5 rounds around the court is enough. Sa second round, si Baekhyun na katabi ni Kyungsoo ay nagsalita. “So, masarap ba?” tanong niya with a smile sa medyo bangag face niya. Dahil 80% na siyang gising, may gana na siyang mang-asar.

 

Tiningnan niya ang katabi. Kyungsoo always found Baekhyun’s namamagang face ‘pag bagong gising very cute, pero syempre hindi niya ito sinasabi. At naiinis siya ngayon sa kaniya. “Ang pangit mo,” tanging sagot nito.

 

Natawa naman si Baekhyun agad dahil alam niyang sasagutin siya ni Kyungsoo with something along those lines. “Wild niyo ha?”

 

“Ughhh tanginaaaa meron pa ba sa inyong hindi nakakaalam?” complain ni Kyungsoo just when they were starting the third round.

 

“Uhm, si coach. Sabihin ko?” Kyungsoo glared daggers, shurikens, kunais and samurais at Baekhyun’s direction. Baekhyun, who’s already used to them, just laughed while dodging all of them.

 

Mas lalong kinainisan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil dito. May ginawa silang kababalaghan kagabi at alam ng lahat. Bakit ba kasi hindi rin niya napigilan si Jongin? Alam niya ang sagot pero mas naiinis lang siya.

 

Ball handling na at nakalimutan niyang partner niya si Jongin. Ugh pwede bang magpalit ng partners?

 

Lumapit sa kaniya si Jongin and handed him the ball. “By, sorry na. Eto oh, I got you your fave ball.” He took the ball and true to Jongin’s words, ang bolang nakabura na ang letter M from Mikasa nga ang kinuha nito. For sure nakipag-agawan ito kay Baekhyun.

 

Hindi pa rin sumagot si Kyungsoo at naglakad na sa side niya ng court. Walang nagawa si Jongin kundi magbuntong-hininga at pumwesto na rin.

 

To start their ball warm ups, Kyungsoo held the ball with boths hands above his head and threw it papunta kay Jongin. Agad naman itong nasalo ng middle hitter and gave it back kay Kyungsoo in the same manner.

 

Inis pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya naman nang masalo ang bola, a petty idea popped up in his head.

 

With gigil, binato niya ulit ang bola with force at kinaliangang umurong ni Jongin para masalo ito. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo with wide eyes, pero alam na niya where this is heading. He’s aware na umiiral ang pagka-petty ni Kyungsoo ‘pag nagtatampo o nagagalit ito.

 

He brushed it off dahil alam niyang maya maya rin ay mawawala na ang sumpong nito.

 

But Jongin maybe spoke too soon. Hindi tumigil si Kyungsoo, lalo na nung part where they had to bounce the ball para istretch pa lalo ang katawan nila. Stinretch ng bongga ni Kyungsoo, dahil halos umabot sa bleachers ang bola sa lakas ng pag-bounce niya rito.

 

Tinatry na lang intindihin ni Jongin pero sobrang konti na lang at magsa-snap na siya. Okay lang sana, kaso nasa training sila eh, and Kyungsoo needs to be professional, he hopes that Kyungsoo will act professional.

 

At nag-snap na nga si Jongin habang nagbo-ball handling sila. When Kyungsoo received ‘yung palo niya, agad itong binump ni Jongin pabalik sa kaniya para siya naman ang pumalo. Pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang bola at halatang sadyang hindi papunta sa kaniya. Kanina pa si Kyungsoo actually, pero pagod na si Jongin sa kakakuha ng bola.

 

He picked the ball up kung saan ito tumigil sa may bleachers, and exhaled.

 

Fine. If gusto ni Kyungsoo ng away, bibigyan niya ng away. Kyungsoo gave him a reason para magalit na rin eh. Bakit naman kasi pati sa training dinadala ang personal nilang issues?

 

When Jongin came back, kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang change sa expression ni Jongin.

 

Sobrang cold ng itsura niya. ‘Yung tipong ‘pag nasabihan mo lang ng maling salita, sasapakin ka niya.

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Nakakatakot. First time lang niyang makitang ganito ang boyfriend.

 

This time, matino nang ka-ball handling si Kyungsoo. Though galit pa rin siya at nagmamatigas din.

 

Of course, nahalata ng mga kateam na may tension sa kanila. Normally kasi, tumatawa tawa ang dalawa ‘pag training, nag-aasaran at nakikipagkulitan din sa iba. Pero ngayon, ang tahimik.

 

But it won’t stop Baekhyun from being gago dahil role niya ‘yon.

 

While exchanging overhead passes with Sehun, kumanta si gago, “Sa’yong sa’yo~ sa’yong sa’yo~ sa’yong sa’yo~.” Alam niyang isa ‘to sa paboritong kanta ng dalawa dahil nakwento nga ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Pinipigilan ng lahat na matawa, pero syempre ang couple ay hindi natuwa. “SA’YONG SA’YO AT IKA’Y AKIN LAMANG~”

 

Hindi na napigilan ng ng iba ang tawa. Tanginang Baekhyun kasi biglang nagma-mashup ng mga kanta.

 

“ANO BA ‘YAN POTA BAEKHYUN HAHAHA!” malakas na reaction ni Jongdae, nasa dulo sila ng court pero dahil megaphone nga siya, narinig pa rin ng lahat. Natigil sila sa paglalaro ng bola ni Junmyeon sa sobrang tawa.

 

Binato naman siya ng bola ng partner na si Sehun at iniwasan niya ito habang tumatawa. “Gago ka.”

 

“Ang intensedt naman kasi!” complain niya habang nakatingin sa magjowang tahimik pa rin, tuloy lang sa pag pasa ng bola, hindi sila pinapansin.

 

Before sila mag-spiking, they had a water break muna and kahit na galit si Jongin, he still handed their shared tumbler first kay Kyungsoo bago siya uminom. Pero iwas tingin pa rin. Hindi sila nagsasalita.

 

Pagtapos ng quick practice ng plays nila, the coach asked them to cool down na, para hindi na rin sila mapagod nang lubusan.

 

Nasa CR na sila para maglinis and change ng shirts. Still without a word, pagkita ni Jongin na tapos nang maglinis ng mukha at mga braso si Kyungsoo, nilapitan niya ito para iabot sa kaniya ang face towel and shirt nito.

 

Kyungsoo muttered a soft “thank you” and entered a cubicle para doon magpalit.

 

Paglabas niya, kita niyang tapos na sa lahat si Jongin. Nilapag nito sa harapan niya ang slides niya at nang mahubad niya ang shoes, kinuha agad ni Jongin ang mga ito at nilagay sa shoe bag before putting them inside sa duffel bag.

 

Kahit na hatalang galit pa rin siya, napaka-gentleman at caring pa rin. Nagsisimula namang makonsensya si Kyungsoo. Inisip niya what if sa kaniya gawin ‘yung ginawa niya kanina, maiinis din talaga siya.

 

After putting everything sa bag, lumabas na si Jongin ng CR. Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun and Jongdae staring at him sa reflection sa mirror. Silang tatlo na lang ang natitira sa loob.

 

Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang mga ito. “Ano?”

 

Nag-shake ng head ang dalawa. Magjojoke sana, kaso mukhang hindi tama ang oras na ‘yon.

 

“Soo,” simula ni Jongdae habang papalapit silang dalawa ni Baek sa kaniya. “Mag-sorry ka na kasi.”

 

“Bakit ako lang?”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Ang tono ni Jongdae, naging seryoso pa lalo.

 

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa may sink at pinisil ang pisngi ng kaibigan. “Alam mo ikaw, hindi ka cute ‘pag ganiyan ka. ‘Kala mo kina-cute mo?”

 

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya. “Gago hindi naman ako nagpapa-cute! Naiinis lang ako kasi syempre nakakahiya ‘yung nangyari.”

 

“Kyungsoo Do,” Jongdae’s starting to nag. “‘Wag mong sabihing hindi nagsorry si Jongin. Gusto mo pa ba ng recording ng mga sorry niya sa’yo ngayong umaga?”

 

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa kalbong niyang ulo. “Oo nga no?” bulong niya habang may namumuong ngiti sa mukha.

 

Binatukan siya ni Jongdae. “Ay! Nanggigigil ako! Baekhyun pigilan mo ‘ko!” sigaw niya habang nakahawak sa sariling braso.

 

Tumatawa lang ang setter habang pinapaikot ang kamay sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Mag-sorry ka na kalbs.”

 

“Oo mamaya.”

 

-

 

Dahil hindi pa sila nag-breakfast, kumakain ngayon ang team sa carinderia. Coach Siwon asked them saan nila gustong kumain and Jongdae suggested ‘tong nakita niyang carinderia malapit sa rented house nila.

 

Sa buong ride kanina, naka-earphones lang si Jongin and pumwesto sa pinakalikod katabi si Sehun. Tahimik lang lahat except for Baekhyun na nagkukwento ng kung anu-ano kay Chanyeol. Sobrang animated pa magkwento, may sound effects pang nalalaman.

 

Nainggit lang si Kyungsoo sa kanila. Which is new dahil most of the time, naiinis siya sa harutan ng dalawa.

 

While eating, their coach told them na after this, free time na nila and they’re allowed to do whatever they want. Pero ‘pag pupunta sa malayo, magpaalam pa rin.

 

Right after niyang sabihin ‘yon, tumayo si Jongin para lumapit sa table ng coaches and trainers, tapos nang kumain. “Coach, okay lang if balik na po ako sa house? Ligo na.”

 

Tiningnan siya ng ilan sa mga kateam. Medyo gulat ang iba, samantalang si Sehun at Minseok, halatang sanay nang makitang ganiyan si Jongin.

 

“Sure. Eto keys,” sagot ng coach. Inabot niya ang susi kay Jongin and Kyungsoo watched as he walked away.

 

Inelbow siya ni Baekhyun. “Hoy bakla bilisan mo diyan sundan mo ‘yon.”

 

Naisip na ni Kyungsoo ‘yon pero hindi siya sigurado kung tama bang ideya ito.

 

Nagsalita si Sehun na kaharap niya, “Sundan mo na, Soo. ‘Di ka naman matitiis nun panigurado.”

 

“Ganiyan lang talaga si Jongin,” dagdag pa ni Minseok.“ Magpapalamig lang ‘yan ng ulo, pero maya maya wala na ‘yan.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at their captain. “Kuya okay lang?”

 

“Yeah go ahead,” Junmyeon answered. “Paalam ka lang kay coach.”

 

When Kyungsoo was about to stand up, may pahabol pa si Jongdaeng bwiset. “Soo, usap lang ha?” Tinaas-baba niya pa ang mga kilay. Natawa naman ang mga kasama.

 

Namumula na naman si Kyungsoo sa hiya. If not for Chanyeol reminding them na tama na (kahit na pati siya tumatawa), hindi pa rin sila titigil.

 

Nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo sa coach and left after saying yes kay Baekhyun na sa kaniya na lang ang tirang food niya. Takaw talaga.

 

-

 

Pagpasok ni Kyungsoo ng house, as expected, tahimik lang sa loob. Dumiretso siya kaagad sa kwarto pero wala si Jongin doon.

 

Bago pa siya makaupo sa kama niya at itext ang galit niyang boyfriend, narinig niyang mag-play ang throwback playlist ni Jongin sa banyo at ang pag-run ng shower.

 

He decided to wait for him na lang. Gustong gusto niyang humiga pero hindi pwede dahil ayaw niyang madikitan ng post training stench ang sheets and unan niya.

 

He waited and waited, naka-apat nang kanta si Jongin, pero wala pa rin and Kyungsoo’s starting to worry. Baka nadulas ito o kaya naman nalunod. Hindi malabong mangyari dahil base sa personality ng batang iyon, mataas ang probability na mangyari ‘yon.

 

Tinigil ni Kyungsoo ang paglalaro niya ng “Neko Atsume” kahit na dumating na ang paborito niyang pusa. Tumayo na siya, leaving his phone sa taas ng kama. Lumabas siya ng kwarto at dumiretso sa tapat ng banyo. Dinig pa rin ang pag-run ng water at ang intro ng next song ni Jongin, and surprisingly alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ito: All Out of Love ng Air Supply.

 

Ang drama naman, nag-away lang eh.

 

Kumatok siya sa pinto. “Jongin?” Walang sumasagot. Baka hindi siya naririnig. Nilakasan niya pa ang katok at tawag niya pero wala talaga. Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na buksan ang pinto at buti na lang ginawa niya dahil it immediately opened. Grabe ‘to ‘di nagla-lock, pagsasabihan niya mamaya pero now, thankful siya.

 

They’re super comfortable na sa isa’t isa kaya okay lang na gawin ito on normal days pero ang weird ngayon sa feeling para kay Kyungsoo dahil nag-away sila. Pero he went inside anyway, ang tagal eh. ‘Di siya mapakali.

 

Pagpasok niya sa banyo, nakita niya ang silhouette ni Jongin behind the shower curtain at nakahinga siya nang maluwag dahil gumagalaw ito. Akala niya maaabutan niyang nakahandusay sa floor ang hubad niyang boyfriend. Buti na lang hubad lang siya, hindi dedo. MABUTING MABUTI.

 

He stepped forward para puntahan ito and he didn’t notice na may puddle sa floor. Nadulas siya. Una pwet at syempre, napasigaw si bading.

 

“OW!!!” he cried as in ‘yung parang iyak ng mga inaway na bata, pero walang luha, maarte lang ‘to.

 

Tumigil ang tunog ng tubig and when Kyungsoo realized, tumigil din siya sa kae-emote. Nanahimik sa banyo, nakakabingi ang silence. Natanga si Kyungsoo kaya hindi siya gumalaw, dagdag pa rito ang sakit ng pwet niya, ngumingiwi pa nga siya in his head.

 

Jongin’s silhouette started moving. “Who’s there?”

 

Iniinda pa rin talaga ni Kyungsoo ang pain sa pwet niya kaya ‘di siya makapagsalita. Finally, binuksan na ni Jongin ang shower curtain, enough lang para makasilip. Kyungsoo looked up, may bakas pa rin ng hurt sa mukha, pero parang magic na nawala ang sakit when he saw Jongin.

 

Bukod kasi sa hubad na pagkatao nito, natawa si Kyungsoo sa hawak niyang shampoo bottle. Akala mo sandata eh, mapapatay ba ng bote ang suspect kung sakali?

 

Pero walang chance na makatawa si Kyungsoo dahil biglang lumabas si Jongin sa shower area as soon as makita niya ang boyfriend sa floor.

 

“Soo?!”

 

Agad siyang lumapit at lumuhod sa tabi nito. Hinawakan niya ang balikat at pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “By?! Ba’t ka nandito?” Tiningnan lang siya nito with a pout sa mukha. Naka-pout lang ito dahil namiss niya ‘to. Namiss niya ang malambing na Jongin.

 

“You slipped? Okay ka lang? Tayo ka na d’yan.” He stood up and tried to pull Kyungsoo up kasama siya pero hindi ito gumalaw. Tiningnan niya ito at-

 

Wops. Nakita niyang lumunok si Kyungsoo, if hindi nga nagpeplay ang kanta niya baka narinig niya pa ito. Dahil sa panic, walang suot na towel si Jongin at kitang kita lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang big bird. The biggest bird.

 

He chuckled at Kyungsoo’s not so discreet ogling at pinilit na matayo ang baby niya. Nang makatayo na, he looked at Kyungsoo straight sa eyes who looked back while biting his lips. “Hey?” Sinilip niya ang likuran ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang isang butt cheek. “Masakit pa?”

 

Hindi sumagot ang baby niya and just hugged him tightly. Niyakap naman niya ito pabalik. Alam na niya ang susunod na sasabihin nito.

 

“Sorry,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo against his bare and damp chest.

 

Sakto namang dumating na ang chorus ng kanta ni Jongin.

 

_I’m all out of love, I’m so lost without you_

_I know you were right believing for so long_

_I’m all out of love, what am I without you_

_I can’t be too late to say that I was so wrong_

 

Sweet sana ng moment. Kaso… Boy, nasa banyo sila. At hubo pa ang isa.

 

“Soo… Bakit dito?” natatawang tanong ni Jongin. Napadilat si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakapikit niya, dinadama niya kasi ang moment (at ang katawang yakap yakap).

 

Natawa na lang din siya at tumingala para tingnan ang boyfriend. “Ang tagal mo kasi eh. Miss na kita. Sorry na ah?” pagpapa-cute niyang sabi.

 

Sobrang dalang lang magpa-cute neto, as in sobrang dalang. To the point na parang himala na siya, na dapat ipagdasal ni Jongin na mangyari. Actually pinagdadasal niya nga halos everyday, and now na ito ang nasasaksihan niya, syempre talo siya. Nanghihina siya kumbaga.

 

Also, alam ni Kyungsoo na ito ang susi. Why not use it?

 

Hinalikan ni Jongin ang forehead niya. “Okay na. Sorry din po. ‘Di na mauulit. Ikaw din, don’t do that again?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo. “Yes po,” he answered with a frown sa face niya.

 

“Why? Bakit ba ‘ko nagalit?” Jongin’s making sure na alam talaga ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang kinagalit niya.

 

The smaller guy hid his face sa dibdib ni Jongin, burying his nose sa basang muscle nito. “Hey?”

 

Walang sagot.

 

“Baby? Are you just saying sorry para lang matapos na?” Kyungsoo immediately shook his head as a response.

 

Alam lang din niya kasing sobrang immature move ng kinilos niya kanina, at ayaw niyang ipamukha pa lalo sa kaniya.

 

Hindi nagsasalita si Jongin and Kyungsoo knows na naghihintay lang itong magsalita siya.

 

He let out a sigh before looking up at his boyfriend. “Kasi nasa training tayo tapos ganun ginawa ko. Most importantly, pinagod po kasi kita.”

 

Jongin smiled at him and he pressed a palm against Kyungsoo’s forehead, tinutulak ito palayo sa kaniya. “Yes you did! You did!” Nagwa-whine si Kyungsoo ng sorries habang pinipigilan ang mga tawa niya. Hindi rin siya nagpapatulak at mas hinigpitan ang yakap sa masarap niyang hubad na boyfriend.

 

Buti na lang, nakaisip agad si Kyungsoo ng ibang topic para hindi na siya maduro sa ginawa niya. “Tuloy mo na pagligo mo~”

 

Oh right, naliligo pala siya.

 

“Sabay ka na.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked once. Twice.

 

“Okay.”

 

He immediately stripped off his clothes. Normal naman na ito sa kanila. Lalo pa’t bati na sila. Yiee.

 

Nakapwesto si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng tatlong ulo: the shower head, Jongin’s head, and Jongin Jr.’s head.

 

Actually, tapos na talagang maligo si Jongin. Kakatapos lang niyang mag-rinse kanina nang marinig niya ang sigaw ng baby niya, but he won’t let this opportunity pass. Kaya heto siya ngayon, tinutulungang linisin at i-scrub ang likod ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tapos ka na yata eh?” his boyfriend asked habang sinisilip siya. “Ah? Yah. Pero gusto ko lang magstay pa with you.” sagot niya. He started to move the loofah pababa hanggang umabot ito sa simula ng curve ng matambok na pwet ni Kyungsoo (na kaniya rin). “And help you clean.” Ang free hand niya cupped one butt cheek.

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo warned. Idedefend na dapat ni Jongin na wala naman siyang ginagawang masama pero natawa siya bigla nang magstart ang susunod na kanta. Dahil playlist niya ito, syempre kabisado niya lahat ng kanta rito. And the next song fits the situation right now, just like how Kyungsoo’s fat cheek fits (not quite) sa kamay niya.

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang sumigaw si Jongin, sinasabayan ang lyrics. Hindi niya alam ang kanta kaya natatawa na lang siya dahil feel na feel ng (masarap niyang) boyfriend ang pagsabay. When he turned his head para tingnan ito, ginagamit niya pang microphone ang loofah. Jusmiyo mukha siyang tanga. He was about to say it pero napa-squeal siya nang malakas when Jongin suddenly spanked his butt sabay pagbigkas sa lyrics, “FAT BOTTOMED GIRLS YOU MAKE THE ROCKING WORLD GO ROUND!” At sa salitang round, the taller guy had the audacity to grasp ‘yung isang pisngi and even move it in circular motions.

 

Namula si Kyungsoo and he hastily turned around. “JONGIN!”

 

Nakangiti lang si bwiset, halatang pinipigilan ang tawa habang tinutuloy pa ang pagkanta. Naiinis si Kyungsoo sa sarili dahil imbes na magalit siya, ay natutuwa pa siya sa kinikilos ng jowa. Ang gwapo, ang hot.

 

_Ang sarap. Ang sarap sarap._

 

Syempre kunwari hindi siya affected. Baka mag-part two na naman ang scandal nila. “Ewan ko sayo!” Inirapan na lang niya si Jongin, si Jongin na tuloy pa rin sa pagkanta. “Bilisan na natin po, baka sipunin pa tayo.”

 

“Okay po,” he inserted sa gitna ng lyrics as he turned the shower knob para matapos na sila.

 

-

 

Nang matapos, agad nang nag-dry up si Jongin and went out of the CR para ipangkuha ng towel and clothes si Kyungsoo. Nagulat siya dahil walang tao anywhere.

 

“By, where sila?” he asked as soon as makabalik sa banyo. Nakabihis na ito, suot ang paborito niyang black muscle tee at nasa ulo pa rin ang towel for his hair.

 

“Huh? Wala pa sila?” Umiling si Jongin as he wrapped Kyungsoo's whole body with the towel, ginawa itong human burrito. Natawa naman si Kyungsoo bago alisin ang pagkaka-burrito sa kaniya at tuluyang punasan ang katawan.

 

Inayos nila ang mga gamit nila after maligo, nakapatong kasi ang mga ito sa kama ni Kyungsoo and they want to take a nap dahil sobrang aga talaga nilang nagising kanina. Jongin went sa may terrace para isabit ang towels nila as the other one already makes his way sa bed.

 

Nang makahiga, he checked his phone for messages and sure enough, may message nga si Baekhyun sa kaniya.

 

**annoying one**

hoy

nagrequest si dae na mamalengke

kinaladkad namin lahat pati sina coach

sulitin mo yan bakla kundi matatamaan ka sakin -dae

 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo. It’s unnecessary already pero ‘yung thought na his friends found a way to buy him time with Jongin is really touching.

 

**annoying one**

thank you, mahal ko kayo

pwe

pabiling gummy bears

 

Naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang palakas na palakas na music ni Jongin. Sunod naman ang pagsara ng pinto ng kwarto and ilang sandali pa, tinatabihan na siya ng boyfriend. Nang makahiga ito sa tabi niya, automatic na nitong tinaas ang kaniyang kaliwang braso, letting Kyungsoo snuggle beside him and use his arm as a pillow. Ang baby naman, automatic na rin sa kaniyang isiksik ang sarili at ipatong ang kalahati ng katawan kay Jongin.

 

“Namalengke raw sila,” Kyungsoo said habang inaamoy ang bagong ligong jowa. “Hm? What time daw sila babalik?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged and looked up kay Jongin who’s wearing a naughty smile. “Oh? Oh? Ano na naman?”

 

Just when he asked that, nagsimula ang alam na alam niyang kanta.

 

I’ll Make Love To You ng Boyz II Men.

 

“Jongin please,” pagbababala niya. “What baby??” Nagmamaang maangan si bwiset, pero pababa naman na ang isang kamay sa pwetan niya. Pinalo niya ang dibdib ni Jongin at inangat ang sarili mula sa pagkakahilata sa katawan ng isa. Kyungsoo glared at him and a few seconds passed bago tumawa si Jongin at hilain siya pabalik sa position nila kanina.

 

He kissed Kyungsoo’s bald head. “Joke lang, joke lang. Patong ka sa’kin?” Hindi pa rin naaalis ang glare ng smaller guy sa kaniya pero he complied naman at humiga sa taas niya.

 

Jongin’s hands roamed his boyfriend’s back, hinahaplos ito and syempre, dumadaan din sa paborito niyang pwet. Hindi naman nagsestay doon, baka magalit na naman ang boss niya.

 

“Sorry talaga for what happened. I love you Soo,” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo nodded against his neck and replied with a sorry and i love you rin. Bumubulong ang dalawa dahil ramdam na nila ang antok. But what Kyungsoo said next made all the drowsiness leave Jongin’s body.

 

“Last na muna ‘yung kagabi ah? Pero by... ‘Pag nakapasok tayong semis, I’ll grant you a wish.”

 

Parang na-excite yata ang Jongin Jr. sa mga salitang ‘yon, tinry talagang labanan ni Jongin eh. Nagiisip na siya ng wish na walang kinalaman sa totoong wish niya pero wala eh. He squirmed and tried to change their position para hindi mahalata ni Kyungsoo pero lumala lang dahil kumaskas nang bahagya ang tite niya sa tiyan ng kairog. At dahil nakapatong si Kyungsoo sa kaniya, naramdaman niya ang namumuong dimunyu. He lifted his head para tingnan si Jongin with shock sa eyes niya. “Jongin?! Ano ba ‘yan? Ang bastos mo talaga!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kwento ko lang na jan 1 ko dapat to ipopost, it's halfway done nung 31 pero... HA HA


	13. every sound you make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every word, every moan, every scream

 

 

 

The second day went by smoothly. Okay na ang main couple natin at gumaan na ang atmosphere sa buong team. Grabe lang ‘yung impact ng dalawa.

 

Pagdating ng mga namalengke, naabutan nilang natutulog ang mag-jowa, nakapatong ang Kyungsoo sa Jongin. Syempre ang unang pumasok sa kwarto ay ang dalawang bwisit na sina Baekhyun at Jongdae.

 

Pagbukas nila ng pinto, tiningnan muna nila nang may pandidiri sa mukha ang dalawa. Expect kasi nila mahuhuli nilang gumagawa ng second part, pero ang tumambad sa kanila ay sobrang soft. Too soft for their liking actually. Nagtinginan ang dalawa, pinigilan pa ang tawa dahil parehas na parehas sila ng expression.

 

Pero dahil antok na antok pa silang lahat, hinayaan na lang nila at natulog na lang rin.

 

Ang gumising sa kanilang lahat ay ang amoy ng masarap na pagkain. Alam na nilang nasa kusina si Kyungsoo. That was the first and last homemade meal nila though, ayaw na raw ni Kyungsoo ng pangalawang beses. Si Jongin lang daw ang worth ipagluto.

 

Dumaan ang ilang araw normally. Iba iba ang training schedules nila pero the worst is ‘yung 7pm one.

 

Sobrang lala dahil antok na antok ang setter nilang si Baekhyun. Well, antok halos ang lahat sa kanila pero the cutie pie nearly fell asleep sa gitna ng court.

 

Habang nagsa-spiking, binato ni Junmyeon papunta sa kaniya ang bola and he sloppily tossed it papunta kay Kyungsoo. The libero had to move forward a few steps para maibalik sa kaniya nang maayos and when he did, nakita niya in slow motion ang pagbagsak ng bola sa mukha ng nakapikit na Baekhyun.

 

Props to him for making an accurate pass, pero hindi niya alam kung magiging proud siya dahil saktong sakto ito sa mukha ng kaibigan niya.

 

Akala ng lahat ng mga nakakita, magrereact violently ang bata. Pero contrast dito, tinaas niya bigla ang mga kamay at papikit pikit pa na parang walang nangyari, hinihintay ang susunod na bolang ihahagis sa kaniya. Mas natawa naman sila rito lalo at imbes na magalit ang coach nila, he gave them a break, at natatawa rin kay Baekhyun.

 

Dahil dun, nagising naman ang diwa nila, pero it doesn’t change the fact na ang shitty ng schedule nila.

 

Aside from that, wala naman nang ganap. Tuloy lang ang training nila hanggang sa umabot na sa opening ng competition. Walang naganap na kababalaghan part two, thankfully. Hindi nila sure kina Baekhyun at Chanyeol though.

 

-

 

Opening!

 

Ayaw talaga nilang pumunta pero mababadshot ang volleyball team ng district nila kaya they dragged their asses na lang. At least they get to eat good after, pinangakuan sila ni coach Siwon ng dinner out, treat niya.

 

Kakatapos lang ng parade and they’re forced to listen sa dada ng mga government officials na irrelevant naman sa event. Meron ding random performances probably mula sa dance clubs or something ng host university.

 

Buti na lang hindi masyadong mainit ngayon, kundi ay masusunog sila, pritong prito sa gitna ng oval. Nakakumpol ang buong team in between the other athletes of different sports, representing their own districts. Ang indication kung anong lugar nila ay ang kulay ng kanilang caps, or jackets. Kulay navy blue na may baby blue linings ang kanila. Buti na lang dahil ang bantot ng sa iba, lalo na ‘yung green plus yellow combination.

 

 _No thank you,_ Jongin thought habang tinitingnan ang mga nakasuot nito nang maglakad sa harapan nila.

 

Nakapatong ang ulo niya sa lap ni Kyungsoo, sobrang comfy lang dahil parang unan na rin. Dagdag pa rito ang paghaplos ng baby niya sa buhok niya, moving it away from his forehead. Sina Baekhyun naman at ang iba ay naka-form ng isang circle sa tabi nila, malamang naglalaro na naman ng Pusoy Dos. Tahimik pa si Baekhyun, meaning hindi pa nauubos ang mga barya niya. Bastos man sa speaker, blabbing about sportsmanship and all, hindi naman sila masisisi dahil halos dalawang oras na silang nakatengga lang.

 

“By ‘di ka ba nagugutom?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. It’s been five hours since kumain sila ng lunch and he can’t deny na gusto niya ng meryenda. Ngumiti siya at ngumuso sa direction ng boyfriend. “Kiss na lang.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes pero he leaned down naman, giving him a quick peck, not minding kung may makakita sa kanila. “Jongin,” he whined, ginalaw galaw pa ang mga hita causing his head to vibrate a little. “Gusto kong turon. Saka buko.”

 

Pretending to not hear anything, pumikit si Jongin at nagkunwaring matutulog. He even rolled to his side, facing Kyungsoo’s tummy. Buti na lang nakalapag ang jacket niya sa floor kaya hindi masyadong masakit ang tama ng grass sa braso niya.

 

Inalog alog siya ni Kyungsoo hawak ang shoulder niya. “Jongin dali na,” he continued to whine. Just when he’s about to say his name again, Jongin wrapped an arm around his waist and proceeded to pretend na kainin ang tummy niya. May pa-sound effects pa. “Okay na ako sa tummy mo,” he said before pretending to eat the squish again.

 

Dahil nakikiliti siya, palakas nang palakas ang mga squeal niya ng mga protests. Hindi rin niya mapatigil si Jongin dahil he pressed down ‘yung buong weight ng ulo niya. Ang harot nilang tingnan to be honest.

 

“SSST HUY!!”

 

Natigil ang dalawa sa harutan dahil sa pagbabawal ni Jongdae. Hindi sila tinitingnan at naka-focus sa cards niya. “Bawal malandi. Lumayo kayo mga 3 meters away.”

 

Natawa naman ang mga kalaro niya. “Hayaan mo na Dae, kakabati lang nila eh yieee,” pagkukunsinte ni Baekhyun. “AY ANAK NG!” Oops. Sumigaw na ang setter, alam na.

 

Hinayaan na ng couple ang mga nagsusugal, not wanting to involve themselves lalo pa’t natalo si Baekhyun at mukhang ubos ang pera niya. Baka hingan pa sila.

 

After convincing Kyungsoo na siya na lang ang bibili ng meryenda nila, Jongin got up at pinagpag ang katawan for any dirt na dumikit sa kaniya.

 

“Sampunta boy?” tanong ni Sehun habang pinapanood ang pagbagsak ng cards, another round na naman. “Bili lang food,” sagot niya while making sure na wala na talagang damo sa shirt niya. Sehun immediately stood up causing ‘yung mga kalaro niya to look up at him. “Pass na ako, tomguts na me.”

 

“Pabili naman Sehunnie,” pagpapa-cute ni Baekhyun. Medyo nag-twitch lang naman ang mata ni Chanyeol sa nickname ng boyfriend niya kay Sehun. “Ako rin, if it’s okay,” dagdag ng kuya Junmyeon nila. Sehun ruffled with his hair, parang bata talaga. “Sige na sige na. Bibili na lang akong maraming tusok. Oks ba?” Tumango naman ang lahat so he stepped out of the circle para lumarga na sila ni Jongin. “Thanks bunso!” pahabol na sigaw ni Minseok bago sila makalayo.

 

Papalapit na ang pair sa hile-hilera ng mga tindahan ng kung anu-ano. Hindi mawawala ang tindahan ng mga customized shirts and keychains. Hindi na nga mabilang ni Jongin kung ilan ang meron siya since playing from grade school. Iba’t ibang kulay ng shirts na may motivational quotes sa harap tulad ng “No pain, no gain.” at nasa likod ang pangalan at number niya.

 

Nakasalubong din nila ang mga friends that they met throughout the many competitions na sinalihan nila, including ‘yung mga past flings nila noon. Which is awkward as fuck pero you know, civil lang sila. Well they acted civil while the person was in front of them pero ‘pag nakalagpas na nag-asaran ang dalawa syempre.

 

“Gagu ‘di ba siya si MOSH mo noon? My Only Sweet Heart. YIEEE!” pang-aasar ni Sehun when they passed by one of his puppy loves noong 1st year high school. Tinulak niya papalyo si Sehun. “Shut up.” Tuloy lang sa pagtawa ang sutil, ‘yung annoying niyang high pitched na tawa. “Tangenang ‘yan. MOSH HAHAHAHA!” Jongin rolled his eyes at him pero eventually natatawa na lang din sa kajejemonan nila noon.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an unending maze, nakarating na rin sila sa food stalls and Jongin immediately looked for turon and buko juice na cinecrave ng mahal niya. He found them sa bandang gitna, sa tabi ng mga fishball and the like, at matandang babae ang nagtitinda ng mga ito. Lumapit siya agad habang si Sehun naman ay pumunta sa katabing stall.

 

“Manang, isang turon po and buko,” he said politely sa tindera. Ngumiti naman sa kaniya ang matanda. “Pili ka anak.” Tinuro niya ang mga tinda niya and Jongin spotted something na alam niyang magugustuhan ni Kyungsoo. “Ay pati po pala ‘to,” turo niya sa tatlong bilog on a stick na alam niyang malagkit and chewy, nakalimutan nga lang niya ang tawag.

 

Pinasok ng tindera ang mga pinamili niya sa isang paper bag and handed it to him kasama ng buko juice na nasa plastic yelo. In the process, natanong na rin ng matanda kung anong sport ang nilalaro niya at kung anong lugar ang nirerepresent nila. Sinagot naman ni Jongin lahat, with patience and a soft smile sa mukha niya. Natuwa ang tindera at binigyan siya ng libreng banana cue. “Ay! Thank you po,” he said cheerfully. “Kyungsoo will love this.”

 

“Girlpren mo?” Tiningnan niya muna ang ale and blinked a few times bago niya marealize na he must have said it out loud. “Ah,” he muttered shyly habang nakahawak sa batok. “Uhm…”

 

Just when he was about to explain, lumapit sa kaniya si Sehun, dala dala ang apat na malalaking plastic cups na nakalagay sa plastic. Ang dami nga ng binili niya. “Tara babe,” he said sa kaniya. Sanay na si Jongin sa paiba-ibang tawag ni Sehun sa kaniya kaya he didn’t react na pero bigla silang nakarinig ng soft gasp. Coming from the old lady lang naman.

 

“Ay hindi po,” pagpapanic ni Jongin habang umiiling. Hindi na siya binigyan ng chance na magsalita. “Okay lang ‘yun anak. Hindi naman ako nanghuhusga,” she softly said sa kaniya. Naka-full on smile pa ang matanda habang tinitingnan ang dalawa. Hindi gets ni Sehun kaya ang kilay niya ay nagkaroon na naman ng sariling buhay. “Bagay kayo,” dagdag pa ng matanda.

 

Jongin made a sour face, pucha hindi niya ma-take ang image nilang dalawa ni Sehun. Ang gago naman niyang kaibigan, finally realizing what’s happening, ay naki-ride sa matanda. “Babe naman eh kinakahiya mo na naman ba ako?” The old lady gasped again, making Jongin fluster kasi he seemed like a bad guy sa sinabi ni Hunhang. He gave his friend a cold look habang nakangiti ito sa kaniya, obviously enjoying this. He sighed dahil alam niyang ang only way to end this ay maki-ride na lang din. Ayaw na niyang mag-explain mapapahaba pa.

 

“Nope _babe_ , bakit naman kita ikakahiya?” he said while clenching his jaw. Ang Sehun, tawang tawa deep inside. Tumingin si Jongin sa matanda at pinanood ang pag ngiti nito ulit. He gave ‘yung pambayad niya para matapos na ang kagaguhang ito and thanked her quickly, saka hinila si Sehun papalayo.

 

When Jongin was sure na hindi na sila nakikita at naririnig ng ale, agad niyang siniko ang kaibigan. “Gago ka what the fuck was that?” Tuloy lang sa pag ngisi ang setter, enjoy na enjoy talaga. “Magpasalamat ka pa nga dapat eh, tamo ‘di ka na nagkwento. Mapapahaba lang ‘yun, ta’s gagalitin mo lang totoo mong baby kasi ang tagal natin. Oh oh? Hindi?” Natahimik si Jongin. Oo nga naman, makes sense pero hindi pa rin siya magpapasalamat.

 

Speaking of his real baby, natatanaw na niya ito sa may field, nakatayo na at parang may kausap na familiar? Nakasuot ito ng red and orange jacket, meaning taga-South ito. He squinted his eyes para makitang mabuti pero ‘di niya ma-recognize. Siniko niya ulit si Sehun. “Hey, kilala mo? Familiar.” The setter looked at him with raised brows, tinatanong ng kilay kung sino ang tinutukoy niya. Ngumuso siya sa direction nina Kyungsoo and Sehun followed it, squinting his eyes too. Pero parang wala na yatang pake si Jongin kung kilala niya o hindi dahil parang nagdilim bigla ang paningin niya sa nakikita.

 

The guy’s trying to tickle his baby. HIS baby. At mas nanggigil pa siya when Kyungsoo was laughing real hard. “Gagu si Kris ‘yun,” Sehun said sa tabi niya. Jongin stood upright sa revelation. “Oh,” he muttered habang tuloy lang ang paglalakad nila papalapit. Hindi naman sa nagmamadali siyang makarating doon pero nagmamadali nga siya. Medyo naiiwan niya si Sehun nang ilang steps and ilang sandali pa ay nakarating na sila sa area nila.

 

“Waddup Krease,” bati ni Sehun sa middle hitter ng kabilang team. Inside joke sa kanilang dalawa ang mispronunciation ng pangalan niya kaya alam na niya kung sino ito agad bago pa man siya makatalikod. “Uy! Sehun!” nag-bro hug ang dalawa bago umupo ulit ang setter sa circle para kumain na sila.

 

Itong si Mr. Kris ay isa rin sa mga top middle hitters ng kanilang rehiyon, kaya naman hindi maiiwasang magkakakilala ang mga ito. Nakateam na siya nina Jongin pati ang team ni Kyungsoo, kaya it’s a given na friendly sila towards him. Pero ang hindi alam ni Jongin ay close pala sila ng baby niya? To the point na may kilitian? Ha? Humahawak?

 

“Hi bro,” greet ni Jongin sa kaniya.

 

Wait tama ba ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo? Jongin used _bro?_

 

“Heyyy,” Kris dragged ‘yung bati niya as they shared a bro hug din. “Nice to see you here! Kumusta?” the taller guy asked. Grabe minsan lang gamitin ang taller guy dito na hindi si Jongin ang tinutukoy. Hindi intimidated si Jongin. Hindi talaga.

 

“‘Em good. Ikaw?” tanong niya habang inaabot ang mga food kay Kyungsoo (kunwari hindi si Kyungsoo ang humablot). The libero ~squealed~ as soon as masilip ang laman ng paper bag, not expecting na marami ang bibilhin ng boyfriend.

 

“Okay lang din,” sagot ni Kris sa kaniya. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit pero bigla niyang inakbayan si Kyungsoo at hinila palapit sa kaniya. Sakto namang kakagat na sana ang babu sa turon niya when he pulled him kaya natanggal sa bibig niya ang turon. “Jongin! Naman eh, kakagat na ‘ko eh,” pagsusungit niya. Nagulat si Jongin and immediately looked at his love, magsosorry na dapat pero natawa siya bigla. May dumikit kasing balat ng turon sa mukha niya, malapit sa lips. “Sorry sorry,” he said while chuckling, habang kinukuha ang piece from Kyungsoo’s face at agad itong sinubo. Kyungsoo can’t help but blush dahil dito, specially since nasa harapan nila si Kris.

 

Parang nasa sariling bubble nga ang dalawa in the taller guy’s perspective pero he cleared his throat agad para hindi maging awkward lalo. Nag-flinch si Jongin at napatingin kay Kris who’s pointing a finger in between the two of them. “Kayo?” he asked habang nakangiti sa kanila. Nag-blush pa lalo si Kyungsoo and waited for Jongin to answer for the both of them.

 

Jongin rubbed his nape with his free hand. “Ah, yes hehe,” nahihiya niyang sagot. Nawala na ang kayabangan agad which Kyungsoo found funny. Nagpapanggap pa ‘to, hindi naman kayang panindigan.

 

Nagulat ang couple when Kris pinched Kyungsoo bigla sa cheek. “Ikaw ah, ‘di ka nagsasabi,” pang-aasar ng middle hitter kay Kyungsoo. Teka, nag-twitch bigla ang mata ni Jongin. Gusto niyang!!!

 

Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa pisngi niya. THANKFULLY. “Tatay ba kita, kuya?” matawa tawang tanong ng libero kay Kris at natawa rin ito.

 

THANKFULLY, their conversation was cut short when Kris’ teammates called for him. Tumingin ang tatlo sa kanila and the couple waved at some of them dahil kilala rin nila ang mga ito. “Una na ‘ko,” he said habang tinuturo ang teammates sa likod using his thumb. “Best of luck sa relationship niyo.”

 

“Thank you,” Jongin replied, naka-akbay pa rin sa boyfriend. “Bye kuya,” Kyungsoo said mid-subo sa turon niya. Kris replied with a rub sa kalbo niyang ulo bago ito tuluyang umalis.

 

When they sat down, tatanungin na dapat ni Jongin ang MGA TANONG na gusto niyang masagot pero pinangunahan siya ni Baekhyun. Probably listening sa kanila kanina. Hindi imposible sa chismosang katugakan niya.

 

“Saya ka, Kyungsoo?” tanong nito habang nginunguya ang fish ball na kasusubo pa lang niya. Humalakhak naman itong si Jongdae. Kyungsoo glared at them while Jongin gave his boyfriend a confused look. “Wala ‘yan, hayaan mo sila,” he plainly said before taking another bite sa turon niya and moaning at how good it tastes. Nilapit niya ang snack kay Jongin and offered him which he gladly accepted.

 

He chewed slowly, still eyeing Kyungsoo suspiciously. Finally, just as what he expected, Kyungsoo sighed at tiningnan siya with a pout. He only had to raise a brow para magsalita na ang boyfriend niya. “Crush ko dati si kuya. Okay na? DATI okay? DATI ‘yun, ngayon hindi na. Boyfriend kita, crush kita, MAHAL kita. Okay? Ikaw lang.” he rambled on without giving Jongin a chance to react.

 

Jongin froze for a second bago tumawa at umiling na lang. He chuckled and opened his mouth, asking for another bite of turon. Kyungsoo looked at him, then sa turon niya. “Ba’t isa lang kasi binili mo,” whine nito pero nilapit naman ito sa kaniya. He took a big bite at minasamaan siya ng tingin ng baby. Natawa na lang siya at binuksan ang bibig. “Oh you get it back,” he said, muntikan nang hindi maintindihan ni Kyungsoo. He received a smack sa lap niya. “Kadiri ka.”

 

Tumawa na lang si Jongin while chewing happily bago humiga ulit sa lap ni Kyungsoo, back to their position kanina. “Akin ka lang, akin ka lang.”

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Opo, opo.”

 

-

 

After ng free dinner sa Shakey’s, which they enjoyed dahil libre na at masarap pa, agad na silang umuwi for a meeting.

 

“Bracket B tayo, and it’s round robin,” Coach Siwon started after making sure na kumpleto na sila sa sala. “Kailangan nasa top 2 tayo para ma-qualify sa semis. You know this already. Pero what you need to know is tatlo ang aabangan natin. Two of them, nasa kabilang bracket, while the other one ay makakalaban natin. First game,” he said habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

 

Some of their teammates groaned. Kasi naman, sabak agad unang araw pa lang. “Our game’s at 3 pm, so we’ll have time at least to warm up in the morning.” The whole team listened attentively while their coach spilled some information about their opponent. Nag-strategize na rin sila base sa mga nakuhang impormasyon. Pero ang Jongin, excited na dahil ang team lang naman na makakalaban nila ay ang team nina Kris. He knows na ang childish and Kyungsoo made it clear na happy crush lang ang middle hitter, pero bakit ba? Gusto niyang magpapogi sa bebe niya.

 

By the time na matapos ang meeting, antok na ang lahat at nagpaunahan sila sa banyo. Ang iba nga ay hindi na nag-shower, diretso nang palit ng damit at natulog na. But that won’t happen kay Kyungsoo, tuwing lasing lang siya nangyayari ‘yun.

 

Nasa sala silang dalawa ni Jongin, nakaupo sa couch and waiting for their turn. Sabay sila to save time daw. Pinapanuod nila ang paboritong segment ni Kyungsoo sa paborito nitong Youtube channel, where the cook tries to make gourmet versions of different snacks, and ang video today is making gourmet Cheetos. Hindi talaga type ni Jongin ang mga ganito pero unti-unti na niyang nae-enjoy.

 

Junmyeon’s hanging sa may dining area, nakatutok din sa phone. Nasa harapan nila sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol, they’re last in line pero ang Baekhyun, naglalaway na sa balikat ng jowa. Buti pa ang bwiset na Jongdae, natutulog na sa kama. Nakipag-unahan kasi talaga kanina, with matching loud screams. Syempre nabibingi ang mga kaagaw niya kaya naman nanalo siya. Grabe parang super powers na ring maituturing ang boses niya.

 

Narinig nilang magbukas ang pinto ng CR. Chanyeol looked up at them, expecting na tatayo na sila since sila ang susunod. “Go ahead, una na kayo. Antok na antok na si Baek,” Jongin offered with a smile, pinipigilan ang tawa. “Really?” Chanyeol asked incredulously. “Pa’no si Soo?”

 

Jongin looked at his boyfriend who’s a hundred percent focused sa pinapanood, ni hindi sila naririnig. He chuckled and looked back at Chanyeol. “Look at him. ‘Di pa ready. Sige go na.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Jongin watched as Chanyeol tried to wake his boyfriend up. “Babe? Babe, ligo na.” After ng ilan pang tapik sa pisngi nito, Baekhyun finally opened his eyes and without saying anything, tumayo na at dumiretso sa banyo, leaving Chanyeol behind. Nakakatawa kasi halatang half asleep pa ito. Nagtinginan na lang ang dalawang middle hitters at tumawa. Nang makalma sila, Chanyeol stood up and followed his babe after thanking Jongin again.

 

Ang Kyungsoo, tuloy lang sa panunuod, hindi nagpapa-distract. He kissed his baby sa cheek before standing up para uminom ng tubig. He looked at Junmyeon while passing by the table. Droopy na rin ang eyes nito and Jongin watched as he let out a yawn.

 

“Kuya,” he called out sa captain. Junmyeon looked up mula sa pagkakayuko sa phone. “Hm?” He fixed ‘yung pagkakaupo niya and inhaled sharply, medyo nagising dahil sa biglaang pagkausap sa kaniya ni Jongin. “Do you wanna go ahead sa’min ni Soo?”

 

Junmyeon blinked a couple of times before pouting. “Is it okay?” nahihiya niyang tanong. “Yah! Okay lang, we’re good pa naman,” he said with a smile. Sanay kasi talaga sa puyatan ang dalawa. For reasons we should know already, like reading and watching. Cheka.

 

Junmyeon tilted his head. “Hm, okay. Thank you thank you,” he uttered before looking back at his phone. “No problem,” Jongin replied before starting to drink from his tumbler which he retrieved from the fridge. “Ligo lang kayo ah,” Junmyeon suddenly stated kaya naman muntikan nang masamid si Jongin. Inubo pa siya nang konti causing the older guy to laugh at him. When he recovered, sinabayan niya sa pagtawa si Junmyeon, “Yes naman kuya. Ano ka ba?”

 

-

 

Lies. The lies Jongin have uttered a while ago sa kusina, 10:58 PM, in front of Junmyeon.

 

This is not ligo lang. This is ligo with halong libog. Which is not safe at all, and highly leads to things the parties involved will end up regretting.

 

Jongin has Kyungsoo pinned on the tiled wall under the shower head. Dumadaloy ang tubig sa katawan niya habang nilalapa niya ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Nililibot ng kamay niya ang katawan nito at pinipisil si Kyungsoo sa mga tamang lugar. Humiwalay siya sa halik at sinimulang sipsipin ang mamasa masang leeg ng baby niya. Baby niya, kaniyang kaniya.

 

Akala niya mapipigilan niya eh, but as soon as Kyungsoo took off his pants, nilibugan na naman siya. Kyungsoo was wearing very tight briefs din kasi, to the point na lumalabas ang malamang parte ng pwet niya, almost looking like he’s wearing panties nga eh. He _really_ tried to hold back, _really really_ tried. Pero the way Kyungsoo’s yummy ass jiggled with EVERY SINGLE movement he made, caused his mind to go crazy. But what cut the thinnest thread of self control he had was when Kyungsoo dropped the freaking loofah and had to bend down in front of him. Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya ni Kyungsoo pero kahit ano pa ‘yan, nag-snap pa rin siya at gustong gusto niyang kantutin ang jowa niya. Right at that moment.

 

He nibbled with Kyungsoo’s earlobe, earning himself a soft moan from the guy. He whispered against his ear, “Baby, can I fuck you, _please?”_ Kyungsoo mewled and grinded himself on Jongin’s hard on. “By~ alam mong bawal,” he said habang hinahabol ang hininga.

 

Jongin squeezed his eyes shut at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat ng mahal niya. He groped ‘yung magkabilang butt cheek and exhaled loudly with his mouth. _“Shit_ Kyungsoo, ‘di ko na kaya,” he sighed out. The smaller guy lifted his head up using both of his hands and pulled him for a kiss. He let Kyungsoo lead the kiss and dominate his mouth habang tuloy lang ang pagpisil at haplos niya sa pwet nito. When he spanked a cheek, Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss and looked at him with eyes na puno ng desire.

 

He can’t take it anymore, kailangan niyang labasan. Ayaw naman niyang kamay LANG ang gamitin, so he finally voiced out ang gusto niyang gawin kanina pa. “Baby,” Jongin started. His baby looked at him, anticipating. “Can I fuck your thighs?” mahangin niyang tanong. Kyungsoo looked surprised by the request. Nakatingin lang siya kay Jongin with his round eyes, at ang naririnig lang sa banyo ay ang pag-run ng tubig sa shower. He was about to take it back pero biglang tumalikod si Kyungsoo, hands on the wall. “O-okay. Bilisan natin,” he shyly said, namumula ang tenga at leeg. Jongin’s breath hitched dahil pinresenta lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang pwet sa kaniya, sinusubukan pang itaas para mas mapadali sa kaniya.

 

Bago pa mag-change mind si Kyungsoo, he grabbed the conditioner and squeezed out a small amount. Tiningnan siya nito with a confused expression at lumunok. He began stroking himself, spreading the conditioner sa tite niya para mas madulas at mabilis silang matapos. He looked at Kyungsoo, asking for permission and when he nodded, dahan dahang lumapit si Jongin.

 

Siniksik niya ang tite niya sa pagitan ng makakapal at masasarap na hita ni Kyungsoo. He wrapped an arm around him and reached for the smaller’s cock. He kissed Kyungsoo’s shoulder before speaking, “Baby, hawakan mo.” Sinunod ito agad ni Kyungsoo and as soon as he held his cock out of the way, Jongin thrusted forward and moaned at the sensation.

 

“Soo, ipitin mo ‘ko,” he ordered. Tuwing nagtatalik talaga sila, nagugulat lagi si Kyungsoo sa mga words na ginagamit ni Jongin, specifically ang paglawak niya ng gamit sa tagalog.

 

Kyungsoo obliged and squeezed his thighs together habang tuloy lang sa pagbayo si Jongin. _"Ahh,_  higpitan mo pa.” Hindi sigurado si Kyungsoo pero he crossed his legs, thinking na mas effective ito and hindi nga siya nagkamali. Humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa bewang niya. _“Tangina,”_ he cursed out, napakalutong.

 

Knowing that Jongin’s turned on with what they’re doing is enough for Kyungsoo to feel good too that he let out a soft moan. Sobrang bago nito sa feeling, hindi niya ineexpect na pati siya ay masasarapan. The way Jongin’s hard member’s sliding against his thighs feels weird pero habang tumatagal, nasasarapan na siya and the occasional rub against his balls sends shivers down his spine.

 

Kyungsoo let out a choked sound when Jongin grabbed his hand that’s holding his cock, and started to guide it up and down. Binilisan niya rin ang bawat hagod niya sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo. “By, sabay tayo.” The smaller guy quickly nodded his head before throwing it back against Jongin’s chest.

 

Pabilis na nang pabilis ang mga pangyayari: ang bawat hagod ni Jongin, ang pag bayo niya sa tite ni Kyungsoo, ang hininga nilang dalawa kasabay ng pag abot nila sa kasukdulan.

 

“Kyungsoo- shit baby, lalabasan na ‘ko.” Pagbitaw ni Jongin ng mga salitang iyon, sabay nilang naabot ang langit. Parehas na hinahabol ang kanilang mga hininga.

 

Nang mahimasmasan, Jongin, the conyo Jongin, finally spoke, _“Fuck,_ that was hot Soo. You’re so hot.” He turned Kyungsoo around and kissed him hungrily but stopping before it ends up sa pangalawang round.

 

Kyungsoo buried his head sa dibdib ng jowa, still dazed and _nakukuryente_ pa rin sa nangyari. Not sure what it means, Jongin pushed him lightly to look at his face. “Hey?” Kyungsoo looked up, halatang halata pa rin ang blush. Jongin smirked dahil siya ang may gawa nito, siya lang ang nakakakita nito.

 

Kyungsoo wanted to erase the smirk. Bwiset na ‘to napapayag siya. Napapapayag siya lagi. Sobrang UGH!

 

He pouted. “Malibog,” he said without any emotion. Jongin scoffed before letting out a laugh and pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. But before he can say anything, his boyfriend pulled his face and kissed him with gigil. Pinanggigilan talaga ang labi niya before pulling away and giving him a glare. “My malibog. I love you.”

 

-

 

It’s a goooood day. A good day for the couple, specially for Jongin.

 

Good morning, teammates. Good morning, coaches. Good morning, sunlight, bed sheets, alikabok na sumasayaw with the sunlight, etc.

 

GOOD morning satisfied tite.

 

Ganun siya ka-good mood.

 

Of course dahil sa perfectly happy mood niya, nakasunod din ang play niya. He’s on fire, mga kaibigan. Ganadong ganado.

 

Sobrang energetic niya nga to the point na naiimpluwensyahan niya ang mood ng team. On normal days, maingay naman ang team inside the court, na pinangungunahan nina Baekhyun at Jongdae, pero ngayon sobrang lively lang nila dahil dumagdag itong si Jongin.

 

“Alright!!” sigaw niya nang mablock niya si Kris and got himself yet another block point. Umikot ang buong team sa court, celebrating their victory sa rally. Itong si malibog pinalo pa ang pwet ni Kyungsoo at kinindatan ito, pero ang sagot lamang sa kaniya nito ay isang eye roll. Pero syempre dahil kilala na niya si Kyungsoo, he didn’t miss ‘yung small smile sa lips ng kalbo.

 

They won the first set with a 7 point advantage.

 

Sa pangalawang set, medyo nahirapan ang team dahil pumapasok na ang mga palo ng kabila. They took advantage of Baekhyun’s lack sa height. Though mataas tumalon ang setter, hindi pa rin makakaila na nakakalusot ang mga palo sa kaniya. The coach eventually let Sehun sub for him and from there, nakabawi na sila.

 

Throughout the game, papalit palit lang ang positions nila depending on what their coaches deemed necessary para sa set. Sina Minseok at Kyungsoo took turns sa loob ng court, while Baekhyun and Sehun did the same.

 

Through filling each other’s weaknesses and supporting each other’s strengths, the team won the game. Add pa ‘yung very positive and energetic vibe started by Jongin.

 

He’s the player of the game din, earning 21 points.

 

Itong boyfriend ni Kyungsoo, kahit hindi man niya pinapakita, sobrang proud niya sa sarili lalo na’t nagpakitang gilas siya sa harapan ng happy crush ng baby niya. Parang tanga pero wala eh, maliit na bagay.

 

Nasa huli ng pila si Jongin when they’re about to shake hands with their opponent after the game. Nasa harapan niya si Kyungsoo and when it’s Kris’ turn, inabangan talaga ni Jongin kung paano sila magiinteract ng baby niya. BABY NIYA.

 

“Congrats, Soo,” bati nito at kiniliti na naman ang baby NIYA, BABY NIYA NGA SABI. Syempre nakiliti naman ‘tong si Kyungsoo. “Thanks kuya, nice game.”

 

“Masyadong magaling talaga ‘tong boyfriend mo eh,” comment niya pa habang pa-approach na si Jongin for a handshake. “Congrats, bro! Ang layo mo na!” compliment nito sa kaniya. Nahiya tuloy ‘tong mayabang deep inside na ‘to dahil ang petty niya to make it a personal competition between them. Well, thankful din siya dun dahil hindi siguro siya kasing-hype if he didn’t think of it that way. “‘Di naman. Thank you! Nice game, nice game,” he answered na lang while giving him a bro hug. “See you finals?” dagdag niya pa. Natawa naman si Kris. “Oo naman, see you there!”

 

At ito na nga. Ang road to the finals.

 

After swiping the whole bracket, rank one ang ating mga manok. Hindi naging madali ang past four days. May nakaharap din silang malalakas pero not to the point na kinailangan nilang maghabol.

 

Usap-usapan na rin sa buong volleyball community ang team nila. Ang lakas kasi talaga, sobrang bigatin lang. Inaabangan ng lahat.

 

May kanya-kanya silang motivations para manalo and alam na natin kung ano ang kay Jongin. Syempre ang pinangakong pagtupad ni Kyungsoo ng isang hiling mula sa kaniya.

 

Their motivation as a team naman is of course, get to the Nationals nang magkakasama pa rin.

 

This is it. Semis!

 

Twice to beat naman sila, pero there’s no time para makampante. Wala namang may gusto sa kanilang mas mapagod pa. They have to win this game, they want to win this game.

 

The team they’re up against is no joke din. Rank 2 man sila sa bracket nila, they’re still one of the teams na bukambibig ng ilan. Sa tinagal na nilang naglalaro, they know why.

 

Nasa team kasi na ito ang pamatay na middle hitter sa buong region. He’s one of the best. Lalo na ang blocking skill niya. Kilalang kilala nila itong si Minho, kasabayan nila since grade school pa lang.

 

Pumito na ang referee, officially starting the game. Dahil semi-finals nga ito, marami ang nanunuod, including Luhan and their other teammates na hindi nakasama sa line up. Of course, support pa rin.

 

Tumakbo na sila papunta sa net para makipag-apir at magbalikan ng good lucks. After that, nag kumpol ang team in a circle sa gitna ng court nila and their captain started talking slash shouting dahil sa ingay ng crowd, “Alright guys, this is it. Enjoy lang tayo and focus at the same time. We’ll get this! We’ll win this! Support lang para sa isa’t isa. We all want this! ‘Di ba?!” Everyone agreed with him, shouting back different words of encouragement.

 

To reduce ‘yung small tension and nervousness sa team, nagloko loko na naman ‘tong si Baekhyun. “Ang nakasimangot, tutubuan ng ngipin sa ilong,” natawa na naman ang lahat dahil sa kaniya at nakatanggap siya ng batok mula kay Kyungsoo. “Biro lang, smile lang ah! Let’s go team!”

 

With Junmyeon’s lead, tinaas nila ang mga kamay nila together and sabay sabay na sinigaw ang pangalan ng team nila when they moved their hands down.

 

Their supporters cheered for them at hindi rin nagpatalo ang supporters ng kabilang team. Sobrang ingay na talaga sa venue.

 

Pumunta na sa kanya-kanyang position ang starting line up ng team. After the second referee checked na tama ang positions, he signaled for Kyungsoo na okay na itong pumasok. After rubbing his hands sa soles ng shoes niya, tumalon talon siya and went inside the court when Chanyeol passed by him. They high fived and the taller guy wished him luck.

 

“GO KYUNGIE!!!” Dinig na dinig ang sigaw ni Luhan from the bleachers. Sanay na si Kyungsoo sa pinsan niya, pero natawa pa rin siya.

 

They are on the receiving end, kaya naman nang pumito na ang referee para mag-serve na ang kabilang team, Kyungsoo immediately crouched down and ginalaw galaw ang mga paa para hindi mapako ang mga ito.

 

When the server hit the ball, alam na agad ni Kyungsoo kung saan ito papunta. Tinarget ng server ang gitna, just after the attack line para mapunta ito sa alanganing pwesto sa gitna niya at ni Jongin. Of course, as a libero, kahit na mas malapit pa si Jongin sa bola, he automatically stepped forward to get the ball, not having second thoughts. He bumped it papunta kay Baekhyun, and the setter jumped to pass the ball kay Junmyeon para sa isang palo. Prepared naman ang captain and took off para sa spike. He directed it sa side line at tumama ang bola sa kamay ng blocker causing it to change direction sharply at pababa. Dahil sa bilis ng bola, hindi na ito narecover ng kabilang team and with that, they set the momentum agad sa kanila.

 

The set went well for them. Winning it by 2 points. Nahirapan sila though, lalo na’t nakaraming block points si Minho sa kanila. They need to stay alert and active.

 

Unfortunately, the opponents dominated the second set. May time na naka 7-point lead ang mga ito against them which is not a good sign. For some reason, nagtuloy tuloy ang puntos ng kalaban at hindi nila ma-side out. Kailangan nilang maka-recover.

 

They’re currently taking the break before magstart ang third set. Nakaupo ang team sa benches, pinapahinga at sinestretch ang kanilang legs while some of them were drinking water and ang iba naman ay nagpapagising with their chocolates na baon. While doing so, pinapakinggan nila si Siwon as he tells them ang bagong strategy nila.

 

“Jongin, Jongdae, Baekhyun, use the double quick. Ikaw na bahala Baek kung kanino mo ibibigay. Depende kung saan may butas sa blockers. Okay?” The three of them nodded. “Basta Baekhyun and Sehun, experiment with the plays and confuse the blockers.” Nagtinginan ang setters before looking back up sa coach nila and answered.

 

“Kyungsoo and Minseok, you’re doing great. Just keep it up. Abang abang lang sa blocks,” he said just before the referee blew on the whistle to signal the start of the set.

 

Nagkumpol ang team and they cheered and hyped themselves up. Tumalon talon ang iba sa kanila habang ang iba naman ay sinisigaw ang exhales nila to calm the nerves.

 

It’s their turn to receive the first service again, kaya naman hinanda na agad ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Napakaingay ng crowd for his liking, pero he shut them out and focused sa galaw ng server. Matulin ang lipad ng bola papunta sa kaniya, he already prepared his hands para sa underhand pass kay Baekhyun, pero isa pala itong taksil na floater. Biglang tumaas ang bola and he had to stop it from passing him using his fingers. Dahil biglaan, mali ang form ng kaniyang kamay and his middle and ring fingers sa left hand jammed. He winced sa sakit, pero buti na lang, naitaas niya ang bola.

 

Baekhyun had to run papunta sa bola dahil hindi ito naihatid nang maayos ni Kyungsoo. The setter gave it to Jongin, regular set lang walang play, and the middle hitter spiked it across the opponent’s court, targeting the rightmost corner. Napahiyaw ang mga tagasuporta nila dahil sa hindi inaasahang puntos para sa kanila.

 

Throughout the whole time, tinitiis lang ni Kyungsoo ang sakit and he’s not saying anything. Napansin naman ito agad ni Jongin kahit na they’re in the middle of their game. Nang makapuntos kasi sila, imbes na mag-normal celebration si Kyungsoo, he fiddled with his fingers instead. Kaya naman sa susunod nilang puntos at mag-kumpol sila sa gitna, he asked his boyfriend. “By, you good?” Tumango naman si Kyungsoo and forced a smile sa kaniya, not convincing him kahit konti.

 

Nang magkaroon sila ng sunod sunod na puntos, humingi ng time-out ang kabilang team. They’re leading by 4 points by now.

 

Agad nilapitan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo and looked at his hands. Nakita niyang namamaga ang dalawa niyang daliri and he knows how painful those are. Jongin immediately informed their coaches at inasikaso nila si Kyungsoo. Gusto man niyang tapusin ang set, mas okay kung agapan na ang nangyari sa mga daliri niya para mas ready siya sa susunod pang set/s.

 

Everyone, and I mean everyone, told him to sit back muna for the rest of the third set. They advised him to apply ice on his injured hand muna at saka lalagyan ng Mueller tape para maibsan ang pain mamaya.

 

Minseok is as good of a libero as he is naman, may tiwala rin siya rito kaya naman he did as he was told. Syempre panay din ang sigaw niya ng mga cheers for them. Sinamantala rin niya ang pagkakataon upang mag-observe sa game play ng kalaban, which he and the whole team can use later on.

 

Thankfully, after what seemed like forever, natapos din ang set. Nanalo sila at ang final score ay 29-27. Isang set na lang at mananalo na sila, and secure a place for championship.

 

Habang hinihintay na magsimula ang fourth set, tinulungan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na mag-apply ng tape sa injured fingers niya. He watched as his best friend wrapped it carefully. “Na-finger ka, Soo, sakit ba? O masarap?” Binatukan niya si Baek gamit ang okay hand niya at tumawa lang ito. When the setter finished his work, tinanong siya nito kung ayos lang ba ang pagkakalagay niya and when he nodded, Baekhyun tapped him sa braso before leaving him para lapitan ang jowa niya and the other spikers to discuss their plays.

 

He tried to open and close his fingers pero as expected, the injured ones didn’t close completely dahil sa tape. At least hindi na siya as painful katulad kanina. He felt someone approach him and hindi na siya nagulat na si Jongin iyon. “Masakit pa?” he softly asked sa kaniya while gently scanning his hand, holding it like it’s the most delicate thing. Umiling si Kyungsoo and smiled at him. “Ano ka ba, by. I’ve been in worse,” he said and medyo natawa si Jongin. Totoo nga naman. Ang OA niya. Pero wala eh, mahal niya eh. Ayaw niyang nasasaktan eh.

 

“Ikaw, mag-ingat ka. ‘Yang landing mo na ‘yan, ay! On both feet, please?” Jongin chuckled at him and he glared back. Seryoso kasi siya. “Yes po, yes po.” Jongin’s about to lean in for a kiss pero nilakihan siya ng mata ni Kyungsoo kaya tumigil siya. Also, Junmyeon and Jongdae cleared their throats nang sabay. Wops, oo nga pala.

 

They’re fighting for a rally point right now and both teams are not giving up. Sobra sobra rin ang hiyawan ng crowd, lalo na sa mga drop balls na nase-save ng magkabilang team. One of Kyungsoo’s saves had them _ooh-ing_ dahil sa amazement. Nasa kabilang dulo lang naman kasi si Kyungsoo when he saved a ball from touching the floor, na nasa kabilang side.

 

Hindi niya maiwasan at narinig niya ang sigaw ni Jongin from the benches, parang tanga. Nakakakilig.

 

In the end, napunta sa kanila ang point with Chanyeol’s quick hit.

 

Sobrang dikit lang ng laban, they’re tied at 17 now. Pero nakuha nila ang sunod sunod na tatlong puntos courtesy of Jongdae’s spike na pinalusot niya sa blockers, and Junmyeon’s two points from his pamatay na placing.

 

The opponent got the next point with an error sa kanila. Nag-out of bounds ang palo ni Junmyeon, na dapat down the line. It’s okay though, dahil nakabawi naman sila agad through Chanyeol’s solid block.

 

Magro-rotate na, meaning, papasok na si Jongin sa front line. Nang papalitan na siya ni Jongin, just like always, he reminded him of his landing, “By, landing.” Jongin answered with a squeeze sa kamay niyang hindi injured. Kyungsoo sat down and cheered for Chanyeol dahil magse-serve ito.

 

21-18 ang current score. Making them only 4 points away from the championship game.

 

Chanyeol served the ball and Kyungsoo watched as the other team received it. Nasa harap si Minho kaya as expected, sa kaniya sinet at pinalo niya ito. Lumusot ang palo sa blockers at matulin ang pabagsak nito sa floor sa gitna ng court. Nabuhayan sila at ang mga tagasuporta nila, some even trash talking dahil sobrang ganda ng palo.

 

21-19

 

Nako, ‘di pwedeng pahabulin ang mga ‘to.

 

Kyungsoo let out a deep breath kasabay ng pagtayo niya. He replaced Chanyeol sa loob ng court and to break the momentum of the opponent, and isa rin ito sa strategies nila, Baekhyun was subbed by Sehun. Mas gamay kasi nito ang mga gustong sets ni Jongin, which is a given dahil sa tagal na nilang magka-team, at ngayon ang tamang oras para ma-maximize ang kayang gawin ng middle hitter.

 

Kyungsoo waited for the ball to be served and he received it well. The reception was nice and Sehun’s play has the opponent’s blockers confused. Jongin faked a quick hit pero unexpectedly, si Jongdae ang pumalo with a differential hit sa likod.

 

The team and the crowd went wild. They celebrated another point! 22-19 na! 3 points na lang!!

 

Junmyeon’s the one serving. Kyungsoo still focused sa movements ng kalaban, anticipating ‘yung susunod nilang play.

 

The ball flew across the court. Medyo nahirapan ang kalabang ma-receive ang bola at nataas lamang ito without delivering it properly sa setter. This is good for them dahil mababa na ang probability of a special play. As expected, regular set lang at open hit ito. Junmyeon received the hit at super ready naman si Sehun for this.

 

He set the ball at halatang na-confuse na naman niya ang blockers sa play niya. This time, si Jongdae naman ang nag-feign ng quick hit sa likuran, pero kay Jongin niya talaga ito iseset.

 

Tinaas niya ang bola sa harapan niya, Jongin took off and nag-abang si Kyungsoo para sa blocks. Jongin jumped and hit the ball, spinning his wrist para mapalusot ang bola. Lumusot ito at nag-land nang mabilis sa gitna ng court.

 

Naghiyawan na naman ang mga supporters nila pero their team didn’t move.

 

Kyungsoo froze. Parang tumigil ang oras.

 

_Tatayo rin ‘yan. Okay lang ‘yan._

 

Kyungsoo told himself. Pero hindi. Jongin’s still on the floor, hindi tumatayo.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, and assured himself some more. Hindi siya naniniwala. Even when some of his teammates approached Jongin, his coach at sumunod ang medic, hindi pa rin.

 

_Okay lang, okay lang._

 

He inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly through his mouth to compose himself. Parang nagma-muffle out ang lahat sa pandinig niya. Ayaw niya talagang maniwala, even think of the worst case possible, hindi niya ginagawa. But when he heard it, heard Jongin’s scream, he heard it loud and clear…

 

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo palapit sa kaniya at nang makita niya ang mukha ng mahal niya, umiwas siya ng tingin. Hindi niya kaya. Hindi niya makuhang tingnan ang expression ni Jongin, hindi matiis na makitang nasasaktan ito at wala siyang magawa.

 

Naramdaman niya ang mahigpit na kapit sa kamay niya. Si Baekhyun, tumakbo papasok ng court, para icomfort siya. When he looked at his best friend, wala siyang masabi. He feels so helpless.

 

The medic started to stand up and when Kyungsoo looked back at them, nasa stretcher na ang pinakamamahal niya. He watched as they took him away, his Jongin, wearing an expression that left his heart ripped into a million pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awayin niyo ako please


	14. tahan na(n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crying boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinagsasabi ko sa title jsjdjjs gets niyo di ba oo sige
> 
> i actually got it from Munimuni's Tahanan. listen to it! that song hits right in the kokoro. grabe lang umiiyak ako lagi everytime they play it live :-(

 

 

 

Terrified.

 

If there’s a perfect word to describe Kyungsoo’s state right now, it’d be this one.

 

Nakaupo siya sa sala, curled on the floor and face hidden in his arms. Baekhyun and Jongdae were beside him, they knew that they couldn’t do anything to appease their best friend pero they stayed beside him pa rin. It’s the least they could do; ang samahan siya.

 

After their game, agad nang dumiretso ang team sa bahay while their coaches went to the hospital to check on Jongin. They instructed everyone to go back as they find out about their player’s condition, hoping it’s not dreadful as it looked.

 

Dahil ilang points na lang ang kulang to win the game kanina, nakuha nila ito at nagawang makapasok sa championship game. Hindi maiiwasan ang tension and worry sa mga team members but they had to do their best pa rin. Hindi nila kinailangang sabihin sa isa’t isa, pero alam ng lahat sa kanila na gusto nilang ipanalo ang laban para kay Jongin.

 

The middle hitter contributed a great amount para maabot nila kung na saan sila ngayon. Actually, his performance during the game was his best throughout the competition. Kung wala siya, hindi nila alam kung makakaabot ba sila sa even sa semis.

 

Everyone was very determined to win. It sounds wrong pero after Jongin was taken away by the medic, mas lalo silang ginanahang manalo. Para bang may nagbuhos ng gasolina sa baga ng desire nilang manalo. Everyone’s hearts were burning of determination.

 

Except for one.

 

Kasabay ng pagkawala ni Jongin sa paningin niya ay ang pagkawala rin ng katinuan ni Kyungsoo. Everything was a blur. One look at him and his brothers knew that he couldn’t finish the game. Minseok immediately stepped up, not waiting for anyone to tell him na siya na ang tumapos.

 

Their coaches couldn’t quite understand kung bakit biglang nagkaganun ang libero nila, pero they just assumed na sumumpong na naman ang pagiging kabado nito. Minseok’s skills were great din naman kaya ayos lang. They just brushed it off.

 

The team won, making it a step closer to the championship title they all want pero heto sila ngayon sa sala, parang mga natalo sa laban. Kung hindi lang dahil sa kantang pineplay ni Chanyeol sa speakers niya, magmumukha na talaga silang mga namatayan.

 

The middle hitter played something para pagaanin nang konti ang atmosphere. Nakatulong naman pero kay Kyungsoo, wala itong epekto. Wala siyang marinig kundi ang words of panic niya sa sarili at ang assurance lang na manggagaling mismo kay Jongin ang makakapagpakalma sa kaniya.

 

Sa bawat segundong lumilipas na walang balita patungkol sa condition ng pinakamamahal niya, ay pasikip nang pasikip ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang daming possibilities na tumatakbo sa utak niya. Gusto niyang sumigaw, alalang alala siya kay Jongin, at pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya.

 

Mahigpit ang kapit niya sa bimpo ni Jongin. Ang bimpo na inimpake niya kaninang umaga para sa kaniya, ang bimpong pinupunas niya sa kaniya during the game. Mas humigpit pa ang kaniyang kapit nang pumasok sa utak niya na baka huling game na niya ‘yon.

 

Umiling siya, shaking away his thoughts, habang nakikita niya ang pagtulo ng kaniyang mga luha.

 

Para bang narinig ang distress ng anak, biglang nag-ring ang phone ni Kyungsoo. It’s the ringtone for his mom. She regularly checks on his son and their team’s standing through text messages pero ngayon lang ito tumawag.

 

Before Jongin came in his life, ang mama lang ni Kyungsoo ang kayang mag-alo sa kaniya. Kaya naman agad agaran niya itong sinagot.

 

With a last wipe ng tears niya at huling singhot, tumayo si Kyungsoo para lumabas ng bahay and his teammates watched him quietly, may pag-aalala sa mga mukha.

 

“H-hello, Mi?” Kyungsoo stuttered. He tried his best to sound okay dahil ayaw niyang marinig ng ina ang lungkot at takot sa boses niya.

 

 _“Kyungie!”_ cheerful na bati ng nanay sa kaniya. _“Oh, how are you, anak? Ano na standing niyo? Did you get in sa championship?”_ Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo. Hearing his mom’s sweet voice made him softer, na para bang naging baby siya ulit na gustong maramdaman ang yakap ng kaniyang ina. Lalo na sa sitwasyong kinakaharap niya ngayon.

 

_“Kyungsoo? Anak? Hello?”_

 

Hindi pa rin makasagot si Kyungsoo. Alam niya kasing ‘pag nagsalita siya, magsisimula na naman siyang maiyak dala ng pag-aalala. Dahil sa kaiiyak, sinipon na rin siya at nagsimula na naman itong mag-run sa nose niya. He sniffled and Mama Do clearly heard it.

 

 _“Anak, are you okay? Sinisipon ka ba? Are you sick?”_ sobrang evident ng concern sa boses ni Mrs. Do. It made Kyungsoo even softer.

 

“M-mam-mi…” Tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha sa mga pisngi niya as he let out a choked sound. He curled up again sa may corner ng balcony sa labas.

 

 _“Hey? Kyungsoo? Ano, sunduin ba kita? Pa-check up ka? Ano ba? What’s wrong, anak?”_ Nagsisimula na ring magkaroon ng slight panic ang boses ng ina. _“Isn’t Hannie there? Sabay ka sa kaniya.”_

 

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply, sinusubukang pakalmahin ang sarili pero shaky pa rin ang breath niya. Inantay lang siya ng nanay na makapagsalita, dinig din niya ang malalim na paghinga ni Kyungsoo.

 

Bilang lang ni Mama Do ang mga times na narinig niya ang pag-iyak ng anak. They’re mostly on the times na sobrang helpless na talaga nito. And she knows, na kahit ano pang sabihin niya, mapapakalma niya ito. Baka dahil nanay siya at alam niya talaga ang mga tamang salita para pakalmahin ang anak, pero minsan iniisip na lang niyang kailangan lang talagang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang boses niya at marinig na magiging okay lang ang lahat.

 

Nagpakawala si Kyungsoo ng isang malalim na hininga bago magsalita. “S-si Jongin ka-kasi, m-mi…” he hiccuped, still finding it hard to speak.

 

 _“Bakit? Nag-away ba kayo?”_ malumanay na tanong ng ina. Umiling si Kyungsoo, nawala sa isip na hindi niya kaharap ang nanay niya at hindi siya nakikita nito. “N-no. Pero kasi k-kanina… ‘Y-yung itsura niya… ‘Yung itsura n-niya, mi…”

 

Hindi matuloy ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi. Naalala na naman niya ang eksenang kaniyang pinangangambahan. Kyungsoo already witnessed a lot of injuries through years of playing, he even experienced them himself, pero iba ang dating sa kaniya ng incident ngayon. Wala siyang pakialam kung tawagin man siyang dramatic or OA pero hindi niya kaya. Hindi niya kayang makitang nahihirapan si Jongin. Hindi niya kayang makita ang mukha ng mahal niyang tila pininturahan ng sakit at pagdurusa. Ang mukhang laging may suot na ngiti tuwing nakikita siya, ang mukhang nagliliwanag tuwing tumatawa siya. It pains him to see such a dreadful expression on him. Sa pinakamamahal niya.

 

His eyes began to water again, blurring his vision even more. He sniffled once more, sobrang messy lang niya tingnan. Then he felt a hand on his head causing him to look up.

 

Baekhyun was kneeling beside him, nag-aabot ng bimpo para ipampunas niya. He smiled at his best friend and accepted the clean fabric. Tuloy pa rin siya sa pag-iyak at hindi pa rin makasagot sa mama niya. Baekhyun must have been watching him for quite some time already because he suddenly moved his hands, gesturing na siya na lang ang kakausap sa nanay niya.

 

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun for a few seconds before finally giving him the phone. Ayaw din niyang pag-antayin nang mas matagal pa ang mami niya, baka mag-alala pa ito. He brought his head down on his arms again, crying his eyes out, habang naririnig sa background ang pag-explain ni Baekhyun sa mga nangyari.

 

Hindi niya alam kung gaano katagal nag-usap ang dalawa pero biglang natigil ang pagmumukmok niya when Baekhyun put his phone sa ear niya. He looked up and held the phone, looking at his best friend with those puffy, red eyes before looking down again.

 

“Mi-”

 

 _“Anak, Kyungie,”_ his mom started. Wala pa man itong sinasabi, pero naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo ang arugang hinahanap niya. _“Jongin is a strong athlete, a strong man. Alam mo ‘yan, anak. Pero I know na it will pain him even more than his injury to see you crying like that.”_

 

Kyungsoo wiped his tears that are about to escape from his eyes while nodding his head frantically. Alam na alam talaga ng mami niya ang mga sasabihin to comfort him.

 

 _“Mahirap para sa kaniya ‘yang situation. Mahirap, masakit, nakakagalit. But you have to be strong. Be strong for him ha anak? Walang mangyayari kung magpapakaluksa kayong dalawa,”_ Mrs. Do continued, saying every word slowly and sweetly. _“No matter what the results are, be his support, his pillar, the strength to go on. Ha anak? Alam kong magiging okay lang ang lahat. He’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. Be with him. Hm?”_

 

Kyungsoo can’t say anything. Inaabsorb niya ang mga sinasabi ng ina pero hindi niya kayang magsalita. He just nodded again, sniffling for the nth time. _“Text mo na lang ako ‘pag okay ka na ha? Nag-aalala rin ako sa’yo. Balitaan mo rin ako tungkol kay Jongin. Oh sige na Kyungie, remember the things I said, okay? I love you, anak.”_

 

He managed to reply a soft thank you and i love you too sa mami niya before ending the call.

 

Kyungsoo was basically a crying mess at this point, mas malala pa kaysa sa kanina. Pero alam niyang huli na ito. Iiiyak na niya lahat para pagharap niya kay Jongin, handa na siyang suportahan ito. Tama ang mama niya, dapat siyang magpakatatag para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Jongin was there during his hard times. He was always there when he needed him. He was always there to comfort and assure him that everything will be alright. Jongin had been his safe haven, his own security blanket to hug him in times of distress.

 

Ngayong siya naman ang kailangan nito, handang handa siya para ibigay ang lahat niya to be his support, his foundation. Kahit gawin pa siyang saklay ni Jongin, papayag siya. Kung posible, even switching places with him, gagawin niya. He’ll do anything and everything just to prevent his love from having the slightest hint of sadness and pain on his face again.

 

-

 

They were having dinner sa house, KFC takeout which Luhan and Sehun bought. Ayaw nilang kumain sa labas, dahil gusto nilang abangan ang coaches nila and hear the hopefully not too bad news from them.

 

Kyungsoo was barely touching his food. Maga ang kaniyang mga mata at labi, namumula ang ilong. Mas lalong nagmukhang baby ang baby. Sumusubo siya pakonti konti pero hindi niya kayang ubusin ang one piece chicken meal niya. Sinasabihan niya pang kumuha si Baekhyun sa kinakain niya at hindi naman napigilan ng bubwit na mag-light up sa offer, na nagresulta sa scandalized na tingin sa kaniya ni Jongdae. “Baekhyun??”

 

The setter stopped his hands from getting a piece sa manok ni Kyungsoo and looked at Jongdae with wide eyes. “Kyungsoo, ubusin mo ‘yan nako. Papatayin kami ni Jongin sa ginagawa mo eh. Chanyeol,” tawag niya. Napatigil sa kakakain ang giant at tiningnan siya with his big puppy eyes. “Hindi mo ba pinapakain ‘tong baklang ‘to? Gutom na gutom.”

 

“Ang tagal ko nang ‘di nakakain si Chanyeolie~” sagot ni Baekhyun agad. Parang kung anong magic ang dumaan dahil halos sabay sabay mabilaukan ang lahat ng nakarinig. Bunganga talaga neto. Tuwang tuwa naman si Baekhyun habang si Chanyeol naman ay nakangisi lang sa tabi niya, sanay na sanay na sa boyfriend. “Baekhyun,” masungit na tawag ni Sehun. “Ako rin matagal nang di nakakain ng baby ko pero sinasabi ko ba? Hindi ‘di ba?” Nabatok si Sehun ng jowa niya, hiyang hiya sa sinabi nito.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at them and his friends were finally relieved to see him smiling. Pero hindi nila pinahalata, baka bawiin niya pa.

 

Habang kumakain peacefully ang mga hindi pa tapos kumain, nakarinig sila ng rustle ng paper at boses ng masayang Baekhyun. “Kanino ‘to?”

 

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, who are still eating, looked up at him swaying the paper bag of food sa taas ng ulo niya.

 

“Hey Baek!” pagsesermon ni Junmyeon. “‘Di ka pa ba busog? That’s for Jongin.”

 

Bumuka ang bibig ni Baekhyun, forming a malaking titik O, habang binababa slowly ang paper bag. Hinila naman siya (more like kinarga) ng daddy jowa niya palayo ng kusina.

 

Yes, may food si Jongin.

 

Kahit wala pa rin silang balita tungkol sa kaniya, Kyungsoo made sure to get him his favorite 2-pc. fully loaded box plus fries with large pineapple juice.

 

Uuwi naman kasi siya.

 

‘Di ba?

 

“Kyungie?” Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa pag-snap ng fingers sa mukha niya. “Natulala ka na naman,” ang sabi ni Luhan with full concern. Nakaupo ito across him sa table, sitting beside Minseok. The libero was sporting a tight smile, halatang nag-aalala rin.

 

Kyungsoo flinched and forced a smile on his lips bago ituloy ang pag kain. “Sorry, kuya. ‘Di ko lang matanggal sa isip ko si Jongin,” he answered quietly.

 

Nagtinginan si Minseok and Luhan and shared a knowing look. “Kyungsoo,” simula ni Minseok. “Kilala ko si Jongin. Mas nag-aalala pa ‘yun tungkol sa’yo.” Tumango naman ang kuya pinsan niya to agree.

 

Kyungsoo looked up at them again and pouted for a second before sighing. “Gusto ko siyang puntahan.”

 

There was a pause before Luhan broke the silence, “Gusto mo ba talaga? Along the way naman ‘yung hospital pauwi.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face brightened up. “Pwede ba? Malapit lang ba?” Pero kung gaano kabilis dumating ang liwanag sa mukha niya, ganu’n din ito kabilis nawala. “Kaso baka magalit pa sina coach.”

 

“3pm pa kayo ‘di ba?” his cousin asked.

 

“Oo, kaso maaga rin gigising eh,” Minseok answered. “Tsaka baka magtaka pa sina coach. Baka maging issue pa sa kanila.”

 

Junmyeon pursed his lips kasi risky decision nga ang pagpunta nila sa hospital. Kyungsoo looked down habang tumatango while his kuya Han let out a sigh.

 

There was a long silence habang patuloy lang sila sa pag-ubos ng food before Kyungsoo spoke softly, “Gusto ko siyang makita. Baka ‘di pa siya kumakain.” Dinig na dinig ang longing and pag-aalala sa boses niya. Pati ang mga mata niya ay puno ng lungkot.

 

Right after niyang sabihin ‘yon, Junmyeon’s phone started ringing at sobrang bilis ng pag-accept niya ng call at pag-diretso sa labas, na walang chance ang mga kasama na itanong kung sino ang tumawag o mahulaan man lang.

 

Sakto namang tapos nang kumain sina Kyungsoo kaya naman tumayo na sila at nagsimulang linisin ang mga pinagkainan.

 

Sehun, who’s sitting sa sala with Chan and Baek stood up and approached them. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s body mula sa likod at pinatong ang baba sa shoulder nito before asking, “Babe, anong oras ka babiyahe? Late na.”

 

Han looked up at Kyungsoo who’s throwing the trash sa may kusina. “Kausapin ko lang si Kyung tapos biyahe na.” Sehun nodded bago pakawalan si Luhan para makapunta na ito sa pinsan niya.

 

Muntikan nang mabangga si Kyungsoo kay Luhan after niyang malagay lahat ng kalat sa basurahan dahil tulala na naman ito. Para bang he’s on autopilot. Lutang na lutang.

 

“Huy.” Luhan grabbed him by his arms dahil na-out of balance pa ito. Kyungsoo let out another sigh.

 

Pang ilan na ba niya?

 

“Kyung, nag-aalala ako sa’yo,” his kuya pinsan started. Kyungsoo leaned against the counter before looking up at his cousin. “Natutulala lang kuya, pero okay na ako. Kailangan kong maging okay.”

 

“Sigurado ka diyan ah? Text or tawagan mo lang ako ‘pag kailangan mo ‘ko. Hm?” He squeezed Kyungsoo’s arm again and the libero smiled in return. “Yes, kuya. Thank you.”

 

“Oh una na ako ha? Nararamdaman ko nang may tumititig sa’kin sa tabi tabi.” Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Kyungsoo and Luhan used his mouth to point sa may dining area. His cousin looked at the direction and he immediately saw Sehun na nag-flinch at nagkukunwaring nagtatanggal ng kung anong agiw sa pader. Huling huli si koya mo.

 

Medyo natawa si Kyungsoo at tumango na lang. “Sige na kuya, late na rin talaga eh. Okay lang ako, promise.” He lifted his arms for a hug and the older complied, rubbing his baby cousin’s back for a few seconds before separating.

 

“Ingat sa pagda-drive, kuya. ‘Di na kita ihahatid palabas. Alam kong gusto kang masolo ng isa diyan.” Natawa naman si Luhan dito dahil totoo naman ang sinabi niya. “Sige na. See you bukas Kyung.”

 

Saktong paglabas ng couple sa house, ay pumasok na rin si Junmyeon galing sa phone call.

 

He’s wearing this unsettling expression on his face as he stopped in front of them sa living room. Nakatingin lang ang lahat sa kaniya, waiting for him to speak.

 

Tinaas niya ang hawak na phone and he’s about to say something but he spotted Kyungsoo sa may dining area kaya sinara niya ulit ang bibig.

 

He looked down and cleared his throat.

 

“They’re on their way here,” he started. Alam ng lahat kung sino ang pinag-uusapan, hindi na kailangang sabihin. “Uhh.. J-jongin…”

 

At the mention of his boyfriend’s name, Kyungsoo’s heart began beating faster.

 

Junmyeon inhaled deeply. Parang ang daling sabihin pero ngayong nasa harapan niya ang mga ka-team, specially Kyungsoo, hirap na hirap siya.

 

He let out a loud sigh and uttered a single word that made everyone feel down.

 

“ACL.”

 

-

 

Kyungsoo has never responded so fast sa sound ng gate ever in his life until now. Para siyang asong excited sa pagdating ng kaniyang amo.

 

Pero hindi excitement ang nararamdaman niya eh.

 

Yes, he wants to see Jongin so badly pero he’s not looking forward to seeing him having a hard time. Sobrang mixed lang ng emotions niya he can’t tell them apart.

 

The front door finally opened and their head coach came in first. Nakita niya ang mga players niya who decided to wait for them sa sala and he immediately pursed his lips.

 

Siwon looked behind him and there he was.

 

Jongin is sitting on a wheelchair na tinutulak ni Hyukjae. Ang buong right leg niya ay nakabalot ng cast.

 

Contrast to the sad situation he’s in, Jongin’s wearing a soft smile and Kyungsoo can’t help but to shake his head. Parang tanga naman kasi. Emote emote pa siya eh itong na-injure pangiti ngiti lang akala mo umuwi lang galing sa klase. Ang bwiset, still had the audacity to move his brows up and down towards Kyungsoo. Bwiset talaga.

 

Kyungsoo tilted his head sa side and let out a chuckle habang tinutulak na si Jongin papalapit sa kanila sa sala.

 

“Tell the others na tomorrow na lang meeting, gising ng 9 am,” Siwon instructed kay Junmyeon who nodded in response. “Kayo na bahala kay Jongin dito?”

 

“Yep, coach. We got it,” the captain answered. “Nag-dinner na po ba kayo?”

 

“Yeah, when we were waiting for Jongin kanina,” he said. “Si Jongin hindi pa, though. Itong makulit na ‘to wanted to come home as soon as he came out. May food ba kayo diyan?”

 

Upon hearing their coach’s answer, Kyungsoo glared at his boyfriend who only winced kasi pagagalitan siya nito. He knows it. Kahit na injured pa siya.

 

“Yeah, coach. Meron naman.” Tumango si Siwon at pagtapos na magbigay ng mga huling habilin, dumiretso na ang coaching staff sa mga designated room nila.

 

As soon as mawala na sa sight nila ang mga matatanda, agad tinaas ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya to block ‘yung ineexpect niyang batok coming from his boyfriend.

 

He waited for it pero hindi ito dumating kaya naman sumilip siya only to find his babu na naka-frown sa kaniya.

 

“JONGIHIHIIIIN~”

 

Nagulat ang mga tao sa living room (the couple, Sehun, Minseok and Junmyeon) sa dramatic na tawag ni Baekhyun as he was descending the stairs. Nasa likod niya sina Chanyeol at Jongdae.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. ‘Kala mo siya ‘yung asawa eh. Pero sanay na siya. Actually, ineexpect na niyang magiging ganito ang reaction ng best friend niya. Diva talaga.

 

“BAEKHYUHUHUN~” balik naman ni Jongin, same tono as the diva’s.

 

Baekhyun stopped in his track and looked at him nang masama kasi hindi pwede ‘yon. Dapat siya lang ang dramatic.

 

Natawa naman ang lahat dahil they didn’t expect na papatulan ito ni Jongin.

 

“Bakla dalian mo naman,” Jongdae said while pushing Baekhyun para ituloy ang pagbaba nila.

 

“Hey, kumusta?” Chanyeol asked nang makalapit na sa kanila.

 

Jongin shrugged. “Well…” He knocked on his cast twice.

 

“Bro gusto mo ba ng autograph ko diyan?” sabat ng Sehun na naka-manspread sa couch. “‘Di ko lalagyan ng tite pramis.”

 

Syempre natawa na naman sila, but they all know na do-drawingan talaga niya ng tite ang cast niya.

 

With everyone’s bickering and mga questions kay Jongin, hindi nila napansing pumunta sa kusina si Kyungsoo para ihain ang food ng boyfriend niya. Si Minseok lang ang nakapansin at tinapik ang madaldal na Baekhyun sa shoulder nito.

 

“Pagandahan tayo ng drawing ng ti- ha? Ha? Bakit?” Minseok pointed sa direction ng dining table and they all looked at it. Si Kyungsoo, nilalabas ang food for Jongin, oblivious sa mga tingin sa kaniya and sa sudden silence ng room.

 

Junmyeon cleared his throat to gain their attention. “Oh magsi-tulog na tayo. 9 am meeting tomorrow ha? Baekhyun maligo ka na. You stink.”

 

“Ako na naman!! HARUMPH!” sigaw ng bubwit. Out of all of them, ang halakhak ni Jongdae ang nangibabaw as expected. Dahil dito, tinulak niya ang megaphone sa direction ni Minseok, causing him to hold on sa braso nito. Para namang nakuryente ang dalawa sa bilis ng paghiwalay nila. And it’s Baekhyun’s turn to laugh out loud.

 

Junmyeon pushed Jongin papunta kay Kyungsoo while the rest went upstairs na, with Jongdae and Baekhyun’s exchanges of curse words as their background of course.

 

The captain didn’t say a word and silently left the couple for their much needed alone time.

 

“Kain ka na,” Kyungsoo softly said nang mailabas na niya lahat ng food. Pumunta siya sa likod ng wheelchair para itulak ito palapit sa table.

 

Jongin was only looking at him, punong puno ng worry. Hindi kasi talaga maitatago na his baby had been crying his eyes out. “By.” Mahinahon ang boses ni Jongin. Parang anytime kasi, iiyak na lang bigla si Kyungsoo.

 

Parang walang naririnig, umupo ito sa katabing upuan at hinimay ang manok para subuan ang jowa niya. “By~ I can move my hands. Ako na.” Kinuha niya ang utensils from his boyfriend. “Kumain ka ba?”

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo, still not looking at Jongin’s eyes. “Did you finish your food?” tanong pa niya at matagal bago ito tumango ulit.

 

Binitawan ni Jongin ang kutsara’t tinidor and cupped his baby’s face with both hands, squeezing his chubby cheeks in the process.

 

“Hey baby?” Sa matamis na tono ni Jongin, gustong gustong maiyak ni Kyungsoo. Pero pinipigilan lang niya dahil kailangan malakas siya ‘di ba?

 

“I’m fine,” dugtong pa niya with the most reassuring voice he can muster.

 

Isang singhot.

 

Isa pa.

 

“Unfair mo naman eh.” Tuluyan nang naiyak si Kyungsoo. He tried. He really tried na magpakatatag the moment he saw Jongin enter the house, reminding himself sa mga sinabi ng ina kanina pero hindi niya kaya. Not when itong si Jongin pa ang super concerned sa kaniya.

 

Jongin wiped his tears gently with his thumb. “B-bakit ikaw pa ‘yung n-nag-aalala?” Nagsimula na ring sinukin si Kyungsoo dala ng sobrang pagpipigil ng iyak. “Dapat ak-ko… D-dapat ako nag-aalaga s-sayo e-eh.”

 

Walang magawa si Jongin kundi ngumiti softly sa mahal niya. Ayaw niyang nakikitang umiiyak ito pero may ibang epekto ito sa puso niya lalo pa’t ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo ngayon ay dahil sa lalim ng pagmamahal nito. “Kaya I wanted to come back asap eh. I knew you’d be like this.”

 

He pulled the baby’s head closer to him at nag-iwan ng magkabilang halik sa mga mata niya. “Soo, injury lang ‘to. It’s not like I lost my life,” he said habang nakangiti pa rin bago halikan ang mga namamagang labi ni Kyungsoo whose cries are slowly fading. “It’s not like I lost you. Nothing can break me as long as I have you. You’re my strength, by. ‘Wag ka na umiyak, hm?”

 

Jongin wrapped him in his arms at sawakas, naramdaman na ni Kyungsoo na okay na, okay na ang lahat. Jongin, his home, his safety blanket, is there.

 

Right now, naiinis si Kyungsoo sa sarili. Hindi niya makuhang maging matatag para kay Jongin pero baka ganun lang talaga.

 

Baka their relationship’s meant to be like that. ‘Yung tipong pinupunan nila ang pagkukulang ng isa’t isa.

 

Hindi nga lang malaman ni Kyungsoo kung anong binibigay niya in return sa pagiging knight in shining armor ni Jongin sa kaniya, pero hindi niya makuhang pigilan ang pagsalubong sa mga akap sa kaniya nito.

 

Hindi niya alam kung nasusuklian ba niya ang pag-aaruga nito, pero handang handa siyang ibigay lahat ng pagmamahal na kaya niyang ibigay sa lalaking ito. Handang handang ialay ang sarili, buong buo, para sa kaniya.

 

Kyungsoo bobbed his head up and down while wiping his own tears. He looked up at Jongin with those glassy eyes. “M-masakit pa ba?” Suminghot na naman and Jongin wiped ‘yung snot niya with his hands. “By! May tissue??”

 

“Eh tutulo na sa mouth mo eh!” natatawang sabi ni Jongin habang inaabot ang tissue para i-wipe ang sipon ng baby niya. “Oo sobrang sakit pa,” naka-pout na sagot nito sa earlier question. “Kiss mo ‘ko madami para mawala.”

 

Kyungsoo glared at him pero hinalik halikan naman ang mukha ng boyfriend. “Kain ka na bilisan mo diyan, ‘di ka pa naliligo. Ew!” Jongin chuckled and sumunod sa boss baby na niya ngayon. Parang kanina lang parang sanggol ‘to ah.

 

Habang kumakain, nagtatanong lang si Kyungsoo about sa details ng kondisyon niya. Sinusubuan niya rin ito from time to time dahil nalaman niyang konti lang ang kinain nito, which is a no-no.

 

“Kailan ka ooperahan?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang ninenenok ang fries. Jongin hummed, thinking about what the doctor said kanina. “Next month? Nakalimutan ko.” Nakatanggap siya ng tapik sa noo at natawa lang siya. “Eh kasi! Ikaw lang iniisip ko the entire time.”

 

Umiling na lang si Kyungsoo. “Pa’no ka pala maliligo?” he asked with wide eyes. “Nakahubad,” Jongin answered right away at kung hindi lang ito injured, binigwasan na talaga ‘to ni Kyungsoo. Tuwang tuwa naman siya sa sarili niyang hirit habang sinusubo ang huling piece niya ng manok. “Jongin Kim, ibig kong sabihin, ipa-plastic natin ‘yan nang buo? Ugh. Nevermind alam ko na, ba’t pa ba kita tinatanong.” Ang bwiset naman, tuloy lang sa pag-chuckle sa tabi niya.

 

“Sa couch ka?” Kyungsoo asked at biglang nawala ang tawa ni Jongin. “Huh?”

 

The smaller guy looked at him with brows raised. “‘Di ka naman makakaakyat, by.”

 

Aaand the baby Jongin is back.

 

Naka-pout ito and looked at the sad couch. “Ako lang mag-isa? You won’t sleep with me?” whine pa nito.

 

Kyungsoo smirked habang tumatayo para itapon ang mga pinagkainan. “‘Di ka naman mag-isa. May kasama ka ‘di mo lang nakikita,” he said before turning around papunta sa basurahan. “By naman!” It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to snicker this time.

 

Habang nagpapahinga si Jongin matapos kumain, Kyungsoo took the time to get his things para makaligo ito. Kinuha niya ang clothes, towel and toiletries nito. Sunod naman ang kutson ng kama niya sa taas with the help of Sehun. Pinaalam niya kay Junmyeon kung okay lang bang sa baba na lang din siya matulog and pumayag naman ito, itetext na lang daw niya sa coach.

 

After their struggle para makaligo si Jongin (with wrapping the cast pa in plastic and helping him stand up), heto na sila ngayon sa tahimik at madilim na sala. Si Kyungsoo, sa kutson nakahiga samantalang si Jongin ay sa couch naman. Mahihirapan kasi itong tumayo kung tatabihan niya ang baby niya, which makes him sad. He wants to cuddle so bad, lalo pa’t alam niya ang pinagdaanan ng bembem niya today.

 

“By?” Kyungsoo suddenly spoke nang may maalala siya. Ang daliri niyang kanina pa pinaglalaruan ang kamay ni Jongin ay bigla ring tumigil. “Hm?”

 

“Ba’t ‘di ka na lang pala nagpasundo?” There was a short pause bago sumagot si Jongin. “Tinawagan sina mama kanina… Pero I insisted on going back here. I _begged_ coach, actually.”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him and nakitang nakatingin na sa kaniya ang jowa. He’s wearing ‘yung mga paboritong ngiti ni Kyungsoo and despite the dim lighting, para siyang naggo-glow.

 

Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang paghigpit ng kapit ni Jongin sa kamay niya.

 

“Ayokong mag-alala ka pa,” he continued. “Besides, one day na lang naman kaya it’s okay?”

 

Dahan dahang umupo si Kyungsoo mula sa kinahihigaan at humarap sa nakahigang Jongin. The taller guy’s hand automatically caressed his baby’s face and Kyungsoo leaned in sa touch.

 

Kyungsoo kneeled and niyakap niya ang boyfriend, burying his face sa leeg nito. Jongin hugged him back din and they just stayed like that for a while, relishing in their moment together.

 

Kyungsoo was the one to break the silence, hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang yakap. “Nag-alala ako sayo. Pa’no kung malala pala talaga? Pa’no kung malungkot ka? Kung masakit pa? Para ‘kong tanga kanina, iyak ako nang iyak.”

 

Jongin rubbed his back and chuckled. “It’s just like what I imagined.” Kyungsoo buried his face deeper. “Knowing someone cares for me and loves me as much as you do, is already enough. Thank you sa pag-aalala sa’kin, by.”

 

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pag-iling ni Kyungsoo sa leeg niya bago nito tinaas ang ulo to hold onto his face. “Ako dapat nagpapa-thank you eh,” the smaller guy said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “Thank you kasi lagi mo na lang akong sine-save. Lagi kang andiyan para pakalmahin ako. This time, depend on me?”

 

Nag-smirk si Jongin and alam na agad ni Kyungsoo kung anong ibig sabihin niya rito. “Ngayon lang ‘to, ngayon lang! ‘Di na ‘ko iiyak. Aalagan kita,” depensa nito. Natawa naman si Jongin dahil sa tono niya. Binibiro lang naman niya kasi ito, dahil alam niyang aalagaan talaga siya ni Kyungsoo sa abot ng kaniyang makakaya.

 

“Sige po, sige po,” Jongin said. While looking at his boyfriend’s still namamagang face, he remembered something. “Ay by!”

 

Medyo nag-flinch si Kyungsoo at nabigyan niya tuloy ng mahinang hampas si Jongin sa dibdib. “Ano ba ‘yan? Bakit ba?”

 

Jongin smirked again and he’s wearing that naughty expression na kilalang kilala na ni Kyungsoo. “Can I claim my wish now?”

 

Pucha naalala pa talaga.

 

Kyungsoo leaned back and looked at his boyfriend suspiciously. “Hmm. Ikaw ha, ano na namang iniisip mo.”

 

Mas lumalim pa ang ngisi ni Jongin and Kyungsoo’s about to roll his eyes pero nastop ito nang yakapin siya bigla ng jowa. “What? What? Ano, by?”

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo ano ba wish mo kasi?!”

 

Jongin just chuckled again and planted a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple. “Galingan mo bukas.”

 

Medyo nagulat si Kyungsoo sa wish dahil hindi ito ang ineexpect niya (ko at nating lahat). The libero slowly smiled before siya tumango in Jongin’s arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! ang tagal na bago ako nagsulat dito ng mensahe sa readers :(
> 
> tbh feel ko kasi wala akong kausap HAHAHA MUNTANGA
> 
> pero heto na ulit, ako'y muling bumangon
> 
> maraming salamat sa lahat ng mga nagbabasa at sumusuporta di ko lam bat ngayon lang ako nagpa-thank you nang ganito icb i'm such an ungrateful bitch jsksk
> 
> tapos nakakatuwa lang. di ko alam kung napansin niyo pero dahil unang fic ko ito, kitang kita ang pagkakaiba ng writing ko from the first chapters kumpara sa mga latter ones. wala lang napansin ko lang, pansinin niyo rin dali
> 
> anw, thank you ulit sa inyo! despite yung inconsistent updates ko and NAPAKATAGAL minsan, binabasa niyo pa rin and sinusupport ang story na ito. dahil dyan, papa-shout out ako. cheka
> 
> and ito pa pala, legit na 'to LMAO. malapit nang matapos siguro 1 or 2 chapters na lang
> 
>  
> 
> AYUN LANG dami kong sinabi, GOOD BYE
> 
> may katanungan? ipaalam sa aming help desk sa comments section


	15. wild ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yee yee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to the people who gave me an idea and inspired me na isulat tong kabastusang to. you know who you guys are. mwaps
> 
>  
> 
> i didn't double check lol katamad HEH enjoy the ride mga pokp0k

 

 

 

 

“Putangin- _ah, shit. Kyungsoo.”_

 

Libog na libog si Jongin.

 

Ang isang kamay ni Kyungsoo ay nakahawak sa sandalan ng sofa bilang suporta at ang kabila naman ay nakapatong sa batak niyang abs. He’s biting on his lower lip at halatang halatang sarap na sarap siya sa bawat pagtaas at baba niya sa ari ng kairog.

 

Mababaliw na yata itong si Jongin sa imahe ni Kyungsoo habang patalbog talbog ito sa itaas niya.

 

_“Jongin, Jongin.”_

 

Paulit ulit itong sinasabi ni Kyungsoo, moaning out every syllable of his name na mas nagpapalibog pa sa binata.

 

_“Jongin, Jongin…”_

 

“JONGIN!”

 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang mga mata at nakita ang mukha ng boyfriend sa side niya, punong puno ng pag-alala ang expression.

 

“Are you okay? Umuungol ka and pinagpapawisan sa tulog mo,” puno ng worry ang tono nito habang sinusubukang punasan ang pawis niya.

 

Pumikit pikit muna si Jongin sa direction niya habang pina-process ang nangyayari.

 

Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo na nakaluhod sa gilid ng couch at wala sa itaas niya, naramdaman niyang may sting sa pisngi niya-

 

_Was I slapped?_

 

And lastly, he looked at his freaking boner.

 

His throbbing and aching boner.

 

Anak ng tite, panaginip lang pala.

 

“Masama ba panaginip mo, by?” Tuloy pa rin sa pagiging concerned si Kyungsoo. “Ang hirap mo ngang gisingin eh, sinampal na tuloy kit-”

 

Natigil sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo nang sundan niya kung saan nakatingin si Jongin, tila inis na inis.

 

They both froze in their positions bago sila sabay na tumingin sa isa’t isa nang dahan dahan.

 

Si Jongin pangiti na, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naka-purse ang lips and is wearing an expression that says “sabi ko nga”.

 

“Good morning, baby,” bati ng nakakainis na si Jongin “bogli” Kim sa boyfriend niya before pouting his lips para humingi ng halik.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, nakangiti na. “Good morning, malibog.”

 

Natawa muna si Jongin bago sila mag-share ng isang quick but sweet kiss. Nang maghiwalay, tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo and he nearly cooed sa sight ng baby niya. Bakas pa rin ang maga sa eyes niya from all the crying he did yesterday.

 

“Ang tambok ng eyes mo,” comment niya. Nag-pout naman si Kyungsoo at kinapa ang mga mata. “Talaga ba?”

 

“Oo, just like your butt butt.”

 

Tinanggal nito ang pagkakahawak sa mga mata para tingnang masama ang boyfriend. Kung hindi lang ito injured, ay aY!!

 

“Biro lang, by.” Bawi siya agad oh. He wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him. “Come closer, kiss ko.”

 

Nag-pout si Kyungsoo at nag-lean down before closing his eyes para mahalikan ito ng mahal niya. Nang matapos na niya itong bigyan ng kisses, inangat ulit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at nag-gasp naman itong si Jongin, ‘yung OA gasp.

 

“Nawala na, by!”

 

Ang aga aga talaga, ang aga aga pa! Pinatulan na lang niya ang bata at nag-gasp din.

 

“Oo nga! Shet magic!”

 

Natawa na naman si Jongin and Kyungsoo turned soft sa view ng laughing boyfriend niya. Napangiti rin siya.

 

Aalagaan niya ‘to.

 

“Gusto mo ba kumain or ligo muna?” he asked.

 

“Uhm, ligo muna po,” Jongin answered. Tumingin siya sa direksyon ng tite niya and back at Kyungsoo again.

 

Taas-baba ng kilay.

 

-

 

“Oh. This is it guys,” Coach Siwon started. Nakakumpol ang buong team sa sala for their meeting. Nakaupo ang iba sa set, habang ang iba ay sa floor naman. Si Jongin, sa dining chair nakaupo, next to Kyungsoo.

 

Siya pa lang ang nakapaligo na sa buong team. Sinadya ni Kyungsoo na maaga silang magising para maasikaso niya ang jowa at hindi rin sila mahirapang magmadali.

 

Buti na lang at dalawang oras ang nilaan ni Kyungsoo para makapag-ready sila. Hindi sila nagmadali. Oh, they took their time alright.

 

Let’s just say it involves Kyungsoo having his breakfast inside the bathroom.

 

“Though we’re faced upon an unfortunate circumstance, laban pa rin,” Siwon continued. “Jongin gave it his all, helping us up to this point. We’re so blessed na maabot ‘to at ‘wag nating sayangin.”

 

Kyungsoo squeezed Jongin’s uninjured thigh at nginitian ang boyfriend na nahiya nang bahagya sa sinabi ng coach. Tumango naman ang mga miyembro ng team at may suot ding mga ngiti sa mukha. Hindi na kailangang sabihin pero thankful ang bawat isa sa kanila kay Jongin.

 

The meeting continued on for about 20 minutes. Their coaches explained ‘yung mga different strategies na pwede nilang subukan mamaya sa laban base sa mga alam nilang impormasyon tungkol sa makakatapat nila, and of course ang mga napuna nila sa previous game at kung paano masosolusyonan.

 

Meron pa silang mga limang oras bago ang laban. Sinabihan silang pwede nilang gawin kahit anong gusto nila basta lunch time ay sabay sabay silang kakain, pagtapos ay magpapahinga nang kaunti, at didiretso na sa venue.

 

They’re eating breakfast right now, sponsored by Baekhyun and Chanyeol na nag-volunteer para bumili. Simpleng almusal lang na pandesal at kape.

 

Nasa hapag ang mga bida bida natin.

 

“Sino may marker diyan?” biglaang tanong ni Sehun sa kanila bago lantakan ang tinapay.

 

“We have one sa may ball bag,” Junmyeon answered. “Just in case mabura ‘yung label sa mga balls. Why?”

 

“Peram ako, kuya,” request ng setter. “Do-drawingan ko ‘yun oh.” Tinuro niya ang cast ni Jongin gamit ang nguso. Nasa sala ito, katabi si Kyungsoo at mukhang nanunuod na naman sila ng kung ano sa Youtube.

 

Junmyeon chuckled. “Sure sure kami rin.”

 

“Pagandahan ng drawing ng tite ha?” challenge ni Baekhyun sa kanila. Tumawa ang mga kasama pero nag-agree rin naman ang mga mokong.

 

Kawawang cast.

 

Sa kalagitnaan ng almusal, biglang tumayo si Sehun para lumabas at pagpasok niya ay kasama na niya ang boyfriend na si Luhan.

 

Napatayo si Kyungsoo, siya ang pinakagulat sa lahat. “Kuya! Aga mo?”

 

Luhan waved and responded sa mga bumati sa kaniya bago paupuin ulit si Kyungsoo at tabihan ito. “Sabi ni Sehun agahan ko raw. Nirequest na sa’kin sumabay si Jongin mamaya. ‘Lam mo naman ‘yun,” paliwanag nito. Mahina ang boses niya and ang pinsan lang ang nakakarinig.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo bago tingnan si Sehun who’s already back sa table para ubusin ang agahan.

 

Itong batang ‘to kahit gagu-gago, halatang mahal na mahal ang best friend niya eh.

 

Ngumiti ang libero at nagpasalamat sa kuya pinsan niya.

 

-

 

With Sehun’s lead, right after nilang makaligo lahat, cinorner nila si Jongin (as if makakatakas) sa sala para sulatan or “lagyan ng design” in Baekhyun’s words, ang cast nito.

 

Kawawa ang walang labang si Jongin habang nakapatong ang cast sa hita ni Sehun at nilalagyan ng detalye ang work of art niyang tite.

 

“Kita mo ‘to, realistic ‘di ba?” matawa tawa niyang sambit habang nilalagyan ng maliliit na buhok ang bayag ng drawing niyang titeng naka-kurba pa.

 

Jongin sighed. Ang laki laki naman kasi ng nilagay ni Sehun. Sa bandang outer part pa ng hita niya kung saan kitang kita ng mga tao. “Tangina mo,” sagot na lang niya, matawa tawa rin.

 

Pinirmahan ni Sehun for the last touch at nakangiting tiningnan ang piece of tite art niya. “Alright. Next!”

 

After what seemed like forever, meron nang labing isang tite in different sizes and ~style~ ang cast niya.

 

May mga nag-stand out talaga eh.

 

Merong cute tite with chibi eyes and mouth na nagsasabing “get well soon! <3”, art by Minseok Kim.

 

At gustuhin mang burahin ni Jongin sa mismong cast niya at sa utak niya, merong apparently drawing ng tite ni Chanyeol by none other than Baekhyun Byun, the boyfriend himself. Ayaw na lang siguraduhin ni Jongin kung kamukha nga.

 

Pagtapos ding gawin ni Jongdae ang tite art niya, sinulatan niya ng “dat ass = full meal (Kim, 2018)” sa gilid nito. Nabring up tuloy ang kwentuhan tungkol sa mga panahong iyon at nag-asaran at tawanan ang grupo.

 

But of course, ang pinakamaraming sinulat ay si Kyungsoo. Kung anu-anong words of encouragement and sweet things ang nilagay niya sa iba’t ibang bahagi ng cast niya.

 

Sa topmost kung saan basang basa ni Jongin, nilagyan ito ni Kyungsoo ng “Get well soon, baby~ I love you <3” at meron ding “I’m all yours. Sayong sayo! -Kyungsoo :-*”

 

Pinapanuod lang niya si Kyungsoo habang nagsusulat pa ito sa bandang ibaba kung saan hindi niya nakikita. Gustuhin man niyang malaman kung ano ang nilalagay ng boyfriend, nawala na ito sa isip niya dahil cute na cute siya sa itsura nito ngayon habang focused sa pagsusulat.

 

Nakalabas pa kasi nang kaunti ang dila nitong maliit na bata at tutok na tutok sa ginuguhit niya.

 

Jongin chuckled and Kyungsoo immediately looked up upon hearing him at naka-pout, tinatakpan ang obra. “Bakit? ‘Di ba mukhang aso?”

 

Mas natawa lalo si Jongin sa nalaman. Bakit nagdo-drawing ng aso si Kyungsoo??

 

“No babe! ‘Di ko nga nakikita eh,” depensa ni Jongin. “Sobrang focused mo kasi.” He reached down and pinched Kyungsoo’s nose. “Cute cute. My cutie.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunched his face at before pa nito hampasin ang kamay ni Jongin, he let go already habang tumatawa.

 

Hindi na siya naaway ni Kyungsoo though, dahil biglang nagsalita si Junmyeon habang pababa ito sa stairs.

 

“What do you guys want for lunch?” tanong ng captain. “Padeliver or diyan na lang sa carinderia?”

 

“Carinderia na lang kuya,” Jongdae answered. “Mas mabilis pa.” Nag-agree naman ang lahat kaya naman naghanda na sila para pumunta sa nasabing kainan.

 

Naiwan sa bahay ang ating dalawang bida dahil ininsist ng mga teammates, lalo na ni Chanyeol. Nag-volunteer din itong dalhan na lang ng makakain ang dalawa.

 

“By, nahihiya na ako, everyone’s adjusting for me,” Jongin said habang kinakalikot ang itaas na part ng cast niya. Nasa sala silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo, waiting for Chanyeol na magdadala ng pananghalian nila.

 

“Ano ka ba, by?” Kyungsoo responded, hinahawi ang buhok ng katabi. “Kung ayaw nila, hindi naman nila gagawin. They care for you too, Jongin. Mga kaibigan mo ‘yang mga ‘yan.”

 

Well, tama naman si Kyungsoo. Pero hindi lang kasi mapakali si Jongin sa situation. Feel niya pabigat talaga siya.

 

Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang corner ng bibig niya. “‘Wag ka mag-alala, by. You’re not a burden, ginagawa namin kasi gusto namin. Hm?”

 

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ng boyfriend and Jongin automatically kissed the back of his hand habang tumatango.

 

Hindi pa nagtagal ay dumating na si Chanyeol with 3 orders ng ulam at 4 na kanin. Pumwesto na sila sa dining table, this time, gamit ni Jongin ang saklay kaya inalalayan siyang maigi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Upo na, Yeol,” offer ni Kyungsoo sa matangkad na lalaki.

 

“Ah! No, I’ll just eat with the team and-”

 

“with Baekhyun.”

 

Tinapos ni Kyungsoo ang sentence for him at natawa naman silang tatlo rito.

 

“Una na ako,” turo ni Chanyeol sa pinto.

 

“Sige, Yeol! Thanks for this,” sabi ni Jongin. “Thank you talaga, I’ll pay for it later.”

 

Tumango si Chanyeol before leaving para makakain na rin ito kasama ang ~baby~ niya.

 

While eating ‘yung caldereta na medyo okay lang compared sa caldereta ni lola mommy, binring up ni Jongin ang game mamaya.

 

“By, ‘yung wish ko ha?” pagreremind niya sa boyfriend. Kyungsoo gave him a half-smile habang nilalapit ang spoonful na hawak para subuan siya and he gladly accepted it.

 

“Ipag-cheer mo muna ako sa game,” challenge ng libero and nag-smirk naman agad si Jongin. “That’s all? Sigurado ka dyan ha.”

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. Nakakaloko rin kasi ang mga ngiti ng bwiset na jowa niya. “‘Wag na pala, okay na akong walang cheer.”

 

“Bawal na bawiin.” Nag-snicker pa si gago bago ibalik ang attention sa pagkain. Alam ni Kyungsoo ‘to eh, kilalang kilala niya. Gagawin niya talaga.

 

May pa-demo pa ito habang kumukuha pa ng ulam. “KYUNGSOO DO! KYUNGSOO DO! BABY KO ‘YAN!”

 

Nope. Hindi mangyayari. It’s time to pull his special card that always works.

 

Hinarap niya ang buong katawan sa katabi at pinisil ang braso nito with both hands.Tiningnan ni Jongin ang pagkakahawak sa kaniya and when he looked up, he almost melted.

 

Naka-push out ang lower lip ni Kyungsoo and naka-baba nang konti ang head niya para mas maganda pa ang puppy eyes niyang hindi natitiis ni Jongin.

 

He leaned closer pa for effect. “‘Wag na, by~ Nakakahiya~” Inalog alog pa niya ang braso ng jowa.

 

Grabe.

 

Grabe talaga ang effect ng cute Kyungsoo kay Jongin. It works wonders. Gusto niyang lamutakin ang cutie sa harapan niya ngayon.

 

Tumingin si Jongin sa ceiling, making a thinking sound pa kunwari. “Sige na nga.”

 

As soon as pumayag na siya, nawala na kaagad ang pa-cute na Kyungsoo at nakangiti na in satisfaction. Nahulog na naman sa patibong si kuya mo.

 

“Konting cheer na lang.”

 

“Jongin naman~”

 

-

 

Naghahanda na ang team na umalis para sa laban. May kaniya kaniyang inaasikaso.

 

Ang iba ay nagpa-pack ng mga gamit sa bag, while the others ay relaxed na sa sala, naghihintay na lang ng oras.

 

After helping Jongin into his yellow warmer and loose track pants, getting it for him and all, sinimulan nang hanapin ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit niya for the game.

 

Una, nilagay niya ang sapatos sa shoe bag, then nag-fill up ng tumbler and lastly, pumunta siya sa may dining table kung saan nakapatong ang mga pina-laundry nilang panglaro.

 

Mabilis nakita ni Kyungsoo ang pang-itaas niyang itim which is easy dahil ang kaniya at kay Minseok lang ang naiibang kulay sa mga yellow jerseys.

 

Kinalkal niya pa ang bag to look for his shorts pero parang wala ata ito?

 

To make sure, nilabas niya ang lahat from the bag and scattered everything pero hindi niya pa rin ito nakikita.

 

“Soo, dahan dahan naman,” biglang sulpot ni Jongdae sa tabi niya, hinahanap din ang uniform niya.

 

“Dae nawawala shorts ko,” panic na sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. “Bakit naman ngayon pa?”

 

“Sigurado ka ba? Baka hindi mo lang nakita.” Tinulungan na niya ang kaibigang maghanap. Ngunit sa kasamaang palad, wala talaga ito.

 

Sinabunot ni Kyungsoo ang imaginary hair niya ang let out a frustrated sigh. “Ano ba ‘yan, asan na ba ‘yun?”

 

“Oh, what happened?” Lumapit si Junmyeon sa kanila dahil nakita niya ang expression ni Kyungsoo from the living room.

 

“Kuya wala kasi ‘yung shorts ko,” mabilis na pagpapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo, halata ang taranta sa mukha. “I swear nilagay ko ‘yun sa bag kahapon. Baka nawala sa laundry shop or or-”

 

“Kyungsoo,” kalmadong tawag ng captain. “It’s fine, hindi naman masyadong strict. Plus you’re a libero so any plain shorts will do.”

 

Nagkamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo. Naba-bother siyang hindi ang jersey shorts and susuotin pero wala na siyang choice. Masyadong magte-take ng time kung hahagilapin niya pa sa laundromat ang shorts niya.

 

He sighed na lang in defeat. “Okay.”

 

But an even bigger problem is? Dun dun dun.

 

Ang only clean shorts na meron si Kyungsoo ay ang pokpok volleyball shorts niya. ‘Yung halos mukhang cycling shorts na.

 

Since huling araw na ng competition, wala na ring ibang malinis na shorts ang nga kateam niya. Well, walang disente rin.

 

Ang kay Baekhyun naman ay mas pokpok pa kaysa kung anong meron siya. Panty na nga yata.

 

Meron daw sina Sehun at Chanyeol, at natatandaan niyang merong malinis na pair si Jongin, pero he’s not about to look like ancient basketball players. Ayaw niyang magmukhang bonjing. Also, mas mahihirapan siyang kumilos.

 

So yep. He ended up packing his tight fitting, plain black shorts.

 

-

 

Binuksan ni Luhan ang door sa side ni Jongin and assisted the injured man paupo sa wheelchair.

 

“Thanks a lot, kuya. Sorry din for the trouble,” nakokonsensyang sabi ni Jongin pagkaupo.

 

“Huy? Ano ka ba?” natatawang sagot ng kuya sa kaniya habang sinisimulan na niyang itulak ang binata papasok ng venue. “Wala ‘to. ‘Di ka naman na iba, Jongin.”

 

Napahaplos na lang ang mas bata sa batok niya at tumango.

 

Pagpasok nilang dalawa sa venue, agad naghanap ng pwesto si Luhan kung saan safe si Jongin. At siya, actually. Never siyang masasanay sa mga naliligaw na bola kahit simula noong elementary pa lang si Kyungsoo ay lagi siyang nanunuod para sumuporta.

 

Hindi makita ni Jongin ang mga teammates kaya inassume niyang nagwawarm up na ang mga ito sa likod ng gym. Which makes sense dahil nasa kalagitnaan na ng 2nd set of the women’s championship game.

 

Wala masyadong pake si Jongin sa game dahil hindi naman ang women’s volleyball team nila ang nakikipaglaban, kaya naman kinalikot na lang niya ang phone for entertainment. Si Luhan din, na hindi talaga fan ng sports ay inabala na lang ang sarili sa telepono.

 

Jongin scrolled through Twitter, Instagram, even Facebook hanggang sa napadpad siya sa Shopee at tumingin tingin ng mga pwede niyang bilhin na hindi naman niya kailangan. Well, injured siya so hindi siya makakabili sa malls. Might as well.

 

Kasalukuyan siyang pumipili kung anong animal hat ang bibilhin niya for Kyungsoo at nagulat siya sa sigaw ni Luhan.

 

“Go Hunnie!! Kyungie! Wooh!!!”

 

Hindi niya na namalayang ganun na pala siya katagal nakatutok sa phone. Agad niya itong binaba at hinanap si Kyungsoo sa gitna ng court. Agad niya itong nakita syempre dahil sa gitna ng players wearing yellow, nakasuot si Kyungsoo ng itim na dri-fit shirt at…

 

Napa-lean forward si Jongin sa nakikita. More like hindi nakikita dahil mukhang walang suot na pangbaba si Kyungsoo.

 

Pero agad naman naconfirm na may suot itong shorts when Kyungsoo bent down to pick up the ball.

 

_Putangina._

 

Hindi natutuwa si Jongin. Mas lalong hindi natutuwa si Jongin Junior. Galit.

 

Galit na galit.

 

Biglang napaayos si Jongin sa pula niyang cap.

 

Bakit ganiyan ang suot ni Kyungsoo?? Mas lalong hindi kinatuwa ng binata when the libero lifted his shirt up and hindi na ito bumaba ulit. Bakit?

 

KASI sumabit lang naman sa matambok niyang pwet.

 

_FUCK!_

 

Napadila si Jongin sa labi. Naalala niya ang panaginip niya kaninang umaga and holy fuck did his dick throb inside his pants. Hindi rin nakakatulong ang pagtaas ng shorts ni Kyungsoo dahil sa siksik niyang mga hita na ipit na ipit sa maliit na piece of cloth at sa puting knee pads niya.

 

Jongin inhaled deeply and shakingly exhaled habang tinatakpan ang bibig with one hand and clenching his fist sa kabila.

 

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin sa naninigas niyang tite. He wants Kyungsoo right now. He _needs_ Kyungsoo right now. Oh man, he would give anything just to see his boyfriend riding his big cock right now.

 

Tangina gustong gusto niyang kantutin si Kyungsoo ngayon. Sa harap ng lahat.

 

Jongin held back a moan dahil sa mga naiimagine niya.

 

Sobrang importante ng laban ngayon pero hindi yata makakapag-focus si Jongin sa mismong game. Not when his boyfriend’s thick and fat ass is being flaunted for everyone to see.

 

 _Shit._ Kaniya lang ‘yan.

 

Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi. Tangina hindi niya akalaing may isang benefit pala ang hindi niya paglaro sa championship game: witnessing how his hot and _fuckable_ boyfriend’s butt bounces and jiggles with every fucking move.

 

Nanggigigil si Jongin.

 

-

 

Isang set.

 

One full set tiniis ni Jongin ang nagdurusa niyang tite.

 

Agad kasi itong nalungkot nang matalo ang team. He can’t deny, malakas talaga ang kabilang team. Ibang klaseng gigil ang nararamdaman ni Jongin ngayon. Kating kati siya.

 

Kating kating pumasok sa court. Damn he wants to trashtalk the middle hitter of the opponent real bad. Ang yabang ni gago.

 

May isang instance pa when he spiked the ball sa direction ni Kyungsoo and hindi ito nakuha ng libero dahil matulin ito masyado. The annoying guy had the audacity to shoot imaginary bullets at his boyfriend na nakadapa sa floor in an attempt to save the ball.

 

Dapat warningan na si gago pero hindi siya nakikita ng referees kaya hindi nila pinansin si Junmyeon when he complained about it.

 

Gustong gustong turuan ng leksyon ni Jongin ang player na ito dahil aside from being over the top sa pag-mock kay Kyungsoo, sobra na ang pagiging disrespectful nito sa mga kateam niya. Pinepersonal ang laban.

 

Yes, he has great skills pero that doesn’t mean na may karapatan na siyang mangmaliit ng kapwa athlete.

 

What angers Jongin even more is the fact that he can’t do anything aside sa ipag-cheer ang brothers niya.

 

He proudly cheered for them everytime they earn a point and screamed words of encouragement whenever they lose one.

 

It was a struggle pero they won the second set. Sobrang hahaba ng mga rallies and halata ang exhaustion sa faces ng mga kateam niya.

 

Change court na at sa side nila ulit ni Luhan nakapwesto ang team. Before magstart ang set, they were huddled sa isang spot, malamang pinag-uusapan ang strategy nila for the 3rd set.

 

Just before sila maghiwa-hiwalay, Jongin shouted with all his might. “LET’S GO TEAM!! LABAN!”

 

Ang iba sa crowd ay napatingin sa kaniya pero wala siyang pake. Ang mahalaga, narinig siya ng mga importanteng tao.

 

Tumalikod ang teammates sa kaniya, nakangiti sa direction niya.

 

He lifted one arm up and threw a fist in the air.

 

Everyone’s responses was different pero alam ni Jongin na positibo ang mga ito judging by the smiles on their faces.

 

He looked at his love. Nakatingin ito sa kaniya, wearing a sweet smile, the sweetest one.

 

Jongin immediately formed a finger heart and smooched at Kyungsoo’s direction. The libero only rolled his eyes before secretly returning the flying kiss.

 

-

 

Nakakuha ng tig-isang set pa ang both teams. Sobrang intense ng laban to the point na nakakalimutan ni Jongin na injured siya. Maraming beses siyang kamuntikang tumayo using his okay foot.

 

Sa fourth set nga, nakakapit na lang si Luhan sa balikat niya para pigilan itong makatayo.

 

This is it. The fifth and final set.

 

2 - 0 in favor of the opponents.

 

It’s a rough start for the team. Nahihirapan silang kunin ang floating serves ng kalaban, even Kyungsoo.

 

Kanina pa nila problema ito sa previous sets. Isang particular player from the opponent kasi ay may pamatay na service.

 

Thankfully, sa pangatlong time, naitaas ni Kyungsoo ang bola at agad namang tumakbo si Baekhyun para sa 2nd touch. He bumped the ball sa direksyon ni Junmyeon and the captain hit it across the court.

 

Nasalo naman ito ng libero ng kabila and Kyungsoo prepared to receive the incoming spike.

 

Ang annoying middle hitter ang papalo which Chanyeol easily read kaya naman handang handa siya when the opponent's setter gave it to the guy. Tumalon ang matangkad nilang teammate kasabay nito and Jongin watched as Chanyeol completely blocked the spike. He freakin’ nailed it.

 

Naghiyawan ang crowd, kasama si Jongin at Luhan.

 

Honestly, manalo o matalo, proud si Jongin sa mga ‘to. Kahit na ilang buwan pa lang niyang nakakasama ang mga ito, walang moment na he felt like an outsider. They’re very welcoming and fun to be with and most importantly, he witnessed how the team worked hard to reach this point.

 

He continued to cheer them on kahit na they’re behind by a few points.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo inhaled deeply. Sobrang crucial na. 12 - 8 ang score. Lamang ang kalaban.

 

It’s Baekhyun’s turn to serve the ball so Kyungsoo bent down and hinanda ang sarili para sa balik ng bola.

 

The setter hit the ball papunta sa kabila at inabangan nilang lahat ang bola.

 

At the third touch, the opponent’s utility player dropped the ball sa likod ng mga blockers and Kyungsoo dove to keep the ball alive. Naitaas niya ang bola at binack set ito ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae.

 

Jongdae targeted the other side of the court but unfortunately, he was denied by the blocker ng kabila.

 

13 - 8

 

*whistle*

 

Time out called by their coach.

 

“Team,” simula ni Siwon. “Kapit lang. This is not over yet, hm? Malayo pa ‘yan.”

 

Nagsalita pa ang coach, instructing them sa strategies before niya bigyan ng moment ang players for themselves.

 

Their captain spoke first. “Guys, we’ve reached this far. Let’s just do our best and enjoy this. Of course we want to win but the most important part is giving it everything we’ve got.”

 

Tumango ang mga miyembro. “Smile lang!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanila. Nagtinginan naman ang mga ito at napuno ng determination.

 

“I’m honestly proud we got this far, proud of each and every one of you,” Chanyeol stated with sincerity. “Awww~” sabay sabay na reaction ng mga mokong before they laughed dahil biglang pinisil ni Baekhyun ang ilong ng jowa while saying, “Aww sweet sweet naman ng dada~”

 

-

 

15 - 13

 

The final score.

 

Nanalo ang kalaban.

 

It’s unfortunate at medyo mabigat sa feeling, pero the team accepted their defeat like good sports men.

 

They shook hands with the opponent and congratulated them. Some of them had watery eyes, namely Baekhyun and Junmyeon, pero ngumiti pa rin ang mga ito.

 

They rounded the court and nilapitan ang kabilang team to bow at them and congratulate them once more and their coaches. Sunod nilang nilapitan ang mga officials and thanked them too habang nagba-bow. Next, hinarap nila ang audience kung na saan sina Jongin and did another bow.

 

Naghiyawan at palakpan ang crowd. Proud na proud pa rin sa team.

 

And lastly, they went nearer kay Jongin and bowed before him.

 

Nagulat si Jongin at natouch. Sobrang mixed feelings lang, ano ba ‘yan bakit naiiyak siya? Bakit naman ganun?

 

When they lifted their heads, nakangiti ang mga ito sa kaniya liban na lang kay Sehun na humahagulgol na parang bata. Parang tanga ‘to.

 

Walang nagsasalita pero nagkaintindihan na ang mga ito. Proud na proud at thankful sila sa isa’t isa.

 

Nagkumpol ang team palibot kay Jongin habang sumisigaw ng, “Aye! Aye! Aye! MVP! MVP! MVP!”

 

Pilit na tinatanggi ni Jongin ang mga bansag sa kaniya habang tumatawa.

 

Muntikan nang buhatin ng team ang wheelchair, nakahawak na si Sehun sa may gulong, kung hindi lang sila pinigilan ni Chanyeol at Minseok.

 

-

 

They’re in a meeting. Their final meeting in this journey. Nasa venue pa rin sila at hindi pa rin nagpapalit ng mga damit.

 

Nasa likuran si Jongin, katabi ang Kyungsoo na naka-stretch ang legs at nakahubad na ang sapatos at kneepads.

 

Jongin made an effort, a huge effort to not look at the smaller guy’s legs and focus on what their coach was saying.

 

“Well, what can I say… We can work on some of the errors pero honestly guys,” the coach paused and looked at his players. “You really did well. Lumaban kayo hanggang dulo and that’s all I can ask for. Next time, next year, though wala na ang iba sa inyo, babawi tayo. Lalaban ulit.”

 

Mangiyak ngiyak ang iba, lalo na ang mga graduating pero bakas naman ang mga ngiti sa mukha nila.

 

“Thank you guys for a great season.” Napasinghot si Junmyeon, hindi niya sinasadyang mapalakas. “Junmyeon. Captain.”

 

Wala pang sinasabi ang coach, ay napayuko na si Junmyeon. Nakaka-overwhelm lang. Apat na taon siya sa team na ito, at huling laban na niya with them.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for being a capable and responsible leader,” dugtong ni Siwon before saluting sa captain niya.

 

Tumingin pabalik si Junmyeon and nag-salute pabalik sa coach. Hindi na lang siya nagsalita dahil baka maiyak na siya nang tuluyan.

 

They took their sweet time to appreciate each and everyone’s efforts.

 

The meeting was concluded with coach Siwon’s only line right after every competition. “Oh inom na mamaya!”

 

-

 

As soon as makarating sa house ang team, everyone did their own thing. Nagsiligo, tambay sa sala, kumain ng meryenda…

 

Pero ang only business na gustong asikasuhin ni Jongin ay ang iconfront si Kyungsoo.

 

“Baby,” stern ang pagkakasabi ni Jongin and he gestured na may ibubulong ito sa kaniya. Kyungsoo leaned down and furrowed his brows habang pinapakinggan ang boyfriend. “Can you take us sa room nina coach?”

 

Kyungsoo gave him a confused look pero ginawa niya naman because of the look on Jongin’s face. Sobrang eager ng expression niya. Wala naman ang coaches nila so it’s fine.

 

Because everyone’s minding their own business, hindi naman nila napansin ang couple na pumasok sa kwarto.

 

Pagpasok nila, mabilis na pumunta si Kyungsoo sa harapan ng jowa sa pagitan ng legs nito, careful na hindi matamaan ang injured leg.

 

“By?? Bakit anong meron?”

 

Kyungsoo slightly squealed when Jongin pulled on the hem of his shorts. “Babe what is this?” hissing nang konti.

 

Inayos at binaba ni Kyungsoo ang shorts. “Ah- K-kasi nawala ‘yung shorts ko eh,” pagpapaliwanag niya habang nakakunot ang noo. “Wala nang mas matino eh. Masyadong malaki ‘yung shorts nina Sehun and Chanyeo-”

 

He yelped at hindi na natuloy ang sinasabi dahil biglang sinakmal ni Jongin ang butt cheek niya gamit ang isang kamay at ang hita naman niya sa kabila. Hinimas himas ito ng binata and Kyungsoo held on the armrests of the wheelchair dahil nanlambot siya sa contact.

 

Nawala ang kamay sa hita ni Kyungsoo at lumipat sa batok niya. “Kiss me.”

 

Nang magtama ang kanilang mga labi, Jongin let out a groan while the other one whimpered dahil naramdaman niyang may pumasok na kamay sa dulo ng shorts niyang masikip.

 

Pinisil ni Jongin ang malambot na pwet at humiwalay sa halik. “Gusto mo bang nakikita ng lahat ‘to ha?”

 

Kyungsoo bit on his lower lip. He likes it ‘pag possessive ang boyfriend niya.

 

Sasagot na sana siya pero ang bilis ng pangyayari. Biglang gumulong patalikod ang inuupuan ni Jongin and Kyungsoo had to let go para hindi siya masubsob. Worst, mag-land sa injury ng baby niya.

 

Pinanuod niyang mag-roll papunta sa closed door ang wheelchair and realized he and Jongin were wearing the same shocked expression nang magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

 

They stayed like that for a moment. Nakatingin sa isa’t isa, bewildered sa nangyari before sila tumawa nang sabay.

 

Blue balls - 2, Jongin - 0

 

-

 

“Kuya, are you sure it’s okay na ihatid ako hanggang sa house?” tanong ni Jongin kay Luhan sa kalagitnaan ng inuman.

 

“Oo naman! Nasabihan mo na ba parents mo?” sagot ng kuya pinsan. Makikitulog ito ngayon sa kanila para kinabukasan ay sasabay na lang sa kaniya pauwi ang tatlo.

 

“Ah, not yet.” Tiningnan niya ang boyfriend, who’s sitting beside him sa couch. Tumango si Kyungsoo and convinced him na ayos lang talaga. “Okay, text ko na si mama.”

 

Sobrang saya lang ng inuman nila. As usual, libre lahat ng coach nila kaya naman it’s ten times better. May hard drinks at beer, at maraming pulutan. Dagdag pa sa saya ang mga drinking games na nilaro nila.

 

Ang pinakatumatak sa kanilang lahat ay ang parusa ng mga natalo sa beer pong. Chanyeol, Sehun and Minseok had to run two laps sa front yard nang nakahubo. Tawa nang tawa ang mga nakasaksi pero nakikitawa rin si Sehun. Siya lang ang natutuwa sa parusa. And Luhan? He’s fine with it. In fact he really enjoyed it. Kung wala lang siyang mga kasabay, vinideohan niya pa ang jowa.

 

Ubod ng saya at kaguluhan ang gabi. May mga sumusuka na sa banyo, sa grass sa may harapan, may mga sumasayaw na sa taas ng dining table, jusko si Baekhyun natutulog na sa may staircase. Ang lala lang, enjoy na enjoy ang lahat.

 

Jongin our man though…

 

Gigil na gigil pa rin. Hindi niya pa nakakantot si Kyungsoo at ‘yun lang ang tumatakbo sa isip niya buong gabi. Specially when heto si pokpok sa harapan niya ngayon, sumasayaw along with Jongdae. Nagtu-twerk lang naman ito at parang may sariling buhay na ang pwet niya sa sobrang pag-alog nito.

 

Honestly, nakakatakot.

 

Natakot si Jongin sa kung anong pwede niyang magawa sa pwet na ‘to. Natakot siya para sa pwet na ‘to.

 

Napa-straight na lang siya ng inom sa alak niya.

 

-

 

“Get well soon, Jongin!” sigaw ni Luhan, seated sa driver’s side. Kabababa lang ni Jongin from his car with Sehun and Kyungsoo’s assistance. Hinatid ng kuya ang pinsan at boyfriend nito all the way pa sa Rizal.

 

“Thank you talaga kuya,” reply ni Jongin sa kaniya. “Ingat sa road!”

 

Nagpaalam din si Kyungsoo sa kuya niya before closing the door. Tumulong hanggang sa pagpasok sa bahay si Sehun, bitbit ang mga bagahe ng best friend niya.

 

Nang makaupo ang Jongin sa sofa, nagpaalam na ito sa kaniya. “Bro, sabihan mo ‘ko kelan ka ooperahan ah?”

 

“Yeah I will,” sagot niya as they shared a bro handshake or whatever guys do with their hands, na supposedly looks cool. “Thanks, man. Ingat kayo ni kuya!”

 

“Yes boss. Bye Soo! Enjoy kayo diyan,” pang-uudyok ng sutil. Kyungsoo scoffed at hinatid sa pinto si Sehun. “Bye Sehun. Salamat sa pagtulong. Ingat kayo sa daan, ‘wag hawak nang hawak,” ganti niya rito.

 

Natawa naman si Sehun at saka na lumabas ng gate at pumasok sa passenger side ng kotse. With a last wave, umandar na ang sasakyan and Kyungsoo closed the door already.

 

Habang palakad pabalik sa sala kung na saan ang jowa, Kyungsoo looked at the place. Sobrang homey lang ng ambience. Nakasalubong ang open area na may cabinets containing small different vases and figurines. Naalala rin niyang may mga picture frames na nakasabit sa gawing kanan sa hallway papuntang living area nang madaanan niya ito kanina. Bungad naman sa kaliwa ang flight of stairs.

 

He wondered kung ang bedroom ni Jongin ay nasa second floor. Sana hindi, kundi maga-adjust na naman ang boyfriend niya.

 

Naputol ang pagmumuni-muni niya when he heard a voice calling for him. “Baby? Are you still there?”

 

Naglakad nang mabilis si Kyungsoo pabalik sa sala at nawala ang tension sa katawan ni Jongin nang makita siya. “I thought iniwan mo ‘ko eh.” Tinaas ng baby ang mga kamay, inaayang mag-cuddle with Kyungsoo sa couch.

 

Ngumiti naman ang cutie at tinabihan si Jongin at nagpayakap dito. “What time uuwi parents mo, by?”

 

Sa totoo lang, kinakabahan si Kyungsoo na mameet ang mga magulang nito pero gusto niyang mag-stay. Gusto niyang alagaan ang injured baby boy niya. Nagpaalam din naman siya sa parents niya and pinayagan naman siya ng mga ito. Todo suporta pa nga si Mama Do, offering pa to bring clothes for his anak which Kyungsoo turned down dahil may mga dala naman siyang damit from the competition.

 

“Late night pa. Busy sila sa work eh,” Jongin answered while drawing circles on his waist. “Why? Excited ka nang mameet sila?”

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him at umiling. “Kinakabahan nga ako eh.” The taller guy chuckled and pulled his baby closer to him. “Sus. Don’t worry, they’ll love you for sure.” Binigyan niya ng halik ang ulo ng baby.

 

Kyungsoo answered with a hum and nanahimik for a while.

 

“Gusto mo mawala kaba mo?”

 

Naramdaman lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang nakakabwiset na smirk ng Jongin Kim sa kalbo niyang ulo. Lumayo siya para tingnan ang boyfriend and true enough, may nakakalokong ngiti nga sa mga labi nito.

 

“I believe we have an unfinished business?” Pagtataas niya pa ng kilay.

 

Kyungsoo’s not going to lie. He missed feeling Jongin’s big, fat cock inside of him pero he’s not so sure about it. Lalo pa’t injured ito. Kaya gustuhin man niyang ibalik ang naughty expression sa kaniya, isang pout lang ang nag-form sa bibig niya.

 

Jongin reached for his cheek. “Hey? Bakit? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa pisngi niya at hinawakan ito. “Hindi naman sa ganun, by. Pero injured ka kasi eh. Baka mapano pa ‘yan.”

 

Jongin sighed and shook his head, na nasundan ‘di kalaunan ng chuckle. He snaked an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulled him against his body once again.

 

Nangilabot na lang si Kyungsoo sa binulong ng binata sa kaniya with his low and sultry voice. “Not when you’re gonna do all the work baby.”

 

-

 

Okay.

 

Kyungsoo would like to thank all the gods, godesses, demons and angels dahil nasa first floor ang kwarto ni Jongin.

 

Mahigit labinlimang segundo lamang ang tinagal ng travel timel from the living room to the sex room- este, Jongin’s room.

 

Second of all, he’s thankful for the opportunity given to him this 13th day of November from the sex gods, signed by the kantot queen and president of the warak nation.

 

And lastly, maraming salamat po sa inihain niyong biyaya, masarap na pagkaing handog na si Jongin "rapsa" Kim. Hinding hindi sasayangin ni Kyungsoo. Susulitin niya ito. Bawat haba, bawat kapal at bawat patak.

 

At ito na nga ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo sa kasalukuyan, on top of his boyfriend’s bed. Nakapwesto siya in between sa manspread ni Jongin while the latter’s body is relaxed against the headboard.

 

While stroking on Jongin’s hard on with his hand, sinisipsip at dinidilaan ni Kyungsoo ang masasarap na itlog ng kairog. Sinisigurado rin niyang pantay ang bawat kilos ng kamay niya sa tite nito.

 

 _“Shit_ _Kyungsoo!”_

 

Napasigaw si Jongin sa particular na malakas na paghigop ni Kyungsoo sa bayag niya along with the teasing of his thumb on the slit of his dick.

 

Tinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang bayag niya with a pop and began sliding his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, following the vein there.

 

He smirked as he heard Jongin hiss in pleasure. “Isubo mong buo, baby.”

 

Dahan dahang pinasok ni Kyungsoo ang tite sa bibig niya habang nakatingin kay Jongin. Nakapatong ang mga kamay sa magkabilang side ng ari nito at nakataas ang hubad na pwetan sa ere.

 

Sobrang hot lang tingnan. Libog na libog si Jongin.

 

Jongin reached for his butt crack habang naghi-hiss pa rin sa sensation. Sinusubo siya nang buo ni Kyungsoo and he nearly bucked his hips when he felt his tip reach the back of his throat. Kyungsoo’s moan vibrated on his dick and he was forced to throw his head back. _“Ahhh, putangina Kyungsoo.”_

 

Sinimulan nang itaas baba ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya, making sure to hollow his cheeks para masarapan si Jongin. Sunod sunod ang mga natanggap niyang papuri at mga mura mula sa lalaki at mas lalo lang siyang ginaganahan.

 

Nilalasap pa ni Kyungsoo ang masarap na biyaya but he was interrupted when Jongin tapped him sa ulo. “Baby, stop.” The baby whimpered as he raised his head, looking like a denied puppy. There’s a hint of pink sa cheeks ni Kyungsoo at kumikinang pa ang mga labi from the saliva and pre-cum on them. The sight made Jongin’s mind go crazy.

 

“Shit, tangina, baby, sit on my face.”

 

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa request dahil hindi pa nila ito nasusubukan dati pero mukhang sobrang eager ni Jongin. Sinimulan na rin niyang ibaba ang katawan para makahiga siya.

 

Kyungsoo went up on his feet sa kama and looked at Jongin, unsure sa mga kilos.

 

The sexy guy tapped on his chest, asking for his boyfriend to go ahead. Kyungsoo followed him with hesitation and straddled the upper half of his torso, facing Jongin's legs. Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay sa kama.

 

“Lapit ka pa, Soo,” mahanging sabi ni Jongin. Hindi niya kinakaya ang view before him.

 

Kyungsoo obliged at umatras pa. Walang pagbababala or anything, bigla na lang dinilaan ng malibog ang butas niya causing him to let out a surprised moan. Nag-jerk din ang katawan niya kaya naman hinawakan ni Jongin ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet niya to hold him still.

 

He moved his tongue in and out of his throbbing hole. Bawat labas pasok at sipsip ni Jongin ay kaakibat ng cries of pleasure ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin~ ‘Wag kang titigil, ‘wag kang titigil.”

 

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang katawan at hindi na niya napigilan, he forced his entire ass on Jongin’s face. Halatang nanggigil naman ito when he gave Kyungsoo’s ass a loud spank and squeezed it with force.

 

They stayed in that position for a while, Kyungsoo struggling not to press his whole ass sa mukha ng boyfriend. Hindi niya kasi matiis, lalo pa't napakasarap ng bawat tama ng dila ni Jongin sa walls niya.

 

Hindi na kinaya ni Kyungsoo at napahawak ulit sa kama for support. He grinded his ass, causing his plump cheeks to jiggle. Nakatanggap siya ng isa pang sampal dahil dito at sarap na sarap siya sa mga nararamdaman niya ngayon. The sting of the slap on his skin, the feeling of Jongin’s hot tongue against his sweet spot, the roughness of Jongin’s stubble touching his smooth skin from time to time, and the firm grip on his hip and thigh that are surely going to leave a bruise.

 

Sobrang ingay na nilang dalawa.

 

Isang sampal pa sa pwet niya at tumigil na si Jongin. He looked back and the guy was looking at him with hungry eyes habang hinihimas ang pwet niya with both hands.

 

“Ride me.”

 

Finally, Jongin’s dream was coming true. Kyungsoo is on top of him, all prepped for the ride of his life.

 

He slowly sank down with the taller’s hands on his ass for support.

 

“Shit Jongin. Lumalaki ba ‘to araw araw?” he struggled to speak. Matagal nang hindi natitikman ng butas niya ang makapal na aring ‘to kaya naman nahihirapan siyang ipasok lahat.

 

“Namiss ka lang niya, baby,” bulong nito sa tenga ni Kyungsoo na nasa tabi lang ng bibig niya. Napahiga kasi ito dahil hindi kinakaya ang kapal.

 

Dahan dahan niyang binaba ang pwetan and moaned directly at Jongin’s ear nang makapasok ang buong length. “Tangina, ang sarap sarap ng tite mo.”

 

Jongin smirked and proceeded to massage Kyungsoo’s hips and ass. “Mas masasarapan ka baby ‘pag gumalaw ka na.”

 

Kyungsoo moved his body up, hands on his man’s chest. He bit on his lower lip and tried to move his ass.

 

Jongin guided him with his pace at first, but when Kyungsoo got used to it, binitawan na niya ito and savored the feeling, the sight of his boyfriend bouncing up and down on top of him.

 

“Baby, faster. Bilisan mo pa.”

 

Ginawa ‘yun ni Kyungsoo at binilisan pa ang pagtaas at baba ng kaniyang balakang causing the both of them to moan out loud. Pinatong ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa pwet ni Kyungsoo at naramdaman ang pagtalbog ng mga ito sa bawat kilos. Hindi niya napigilang bigyan ito ng isa pang sampal. Gigil na gigil siya. Tangina kahapon niya pa 'to gustong tirahin.

 

_“Ugh Jongin, Jongin.”_

 

Narinig at nakita na ito ni Jongin sa panaginip niya, pero iba pa rin ang totoong pangyayari. Iba pa ring masaksihan nang gising ang masarap niyang kairog na sinasakyan siya.

 

 _“Jongin, Jongin, malapit na ‘ko,”_ sambit pa ni Kyungsoo bago ilabas ang dila at hayaang tumulo ang laway sa kung saan.

 

Ang laswang tingnan ni Kyungsoo.

 

The sight of his boyfriend, bouncing on his cock so hard, his own dick rocking back and forth, and his erotic expression that Jongin just loves to see, eventually sended him to cloud nine.

 

He groaned out loud and fought so hard not to thrust. Kyungsoo rided out his orgasm while he’s reaching his own peak too. While doing so, he leaned down and locked their lips together. Ang higpit ng kapit ni Jongin sa pisngi at leeg niya habang naghahalikan sila, ganadong ganado.

 

Pinaghiwalay ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi nila para bayuin ang sariling ari. Pinanuod siyang magsalsal ni Jongin hanggang sa labasan siya at pinturahan ng mga puting linya ang katawan nito.

 

Hinila siya ni Jongin pababa at nagtagpong muli ang kanilang mga labi habang nasa loob pa rin ni Kyungsoo ang makapal at masarap na tite ni Jongin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i- i dunno what to say... tell me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions regarding some technical terms, igoogle niyo nalang joke. Pwede kayong magtanong sa akin at sasagutin ko. Leave comments, please~ Open to criticisms aq, thank you for reading! Mahal kita kung sino ka man.  
> -carmul


End file.
